


A Storm Rising

by CaptainAmericaGirl, Yayume



Series: The Storm Series: A Gotham Fan Fic [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 103,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaGirl/pseuds/CaptainAmericaGirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yayume/pseuds/Yayume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the streets of Gotham are dark, two men from different sides of the Gotham feud meet in secret. A storm is rising and these men will form an alliance, but at what cost to Gotham?/ This is a story from the views of Oswald Cobblepot (Yayume) and Edward Nygma (CaptainAmericaGirl).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

###  **Nygma**

“Hush.” His voice was sharp and completely caught me off guard.

“I don’t know about this…” I whispered weakly looking down the alley behind us.

It was late at night, I glanced up to the sky but it was covered with dark clouds. Some stars poked through the cover to shine down their little amount of light. The moon was nowhere in sight, and the streetlamp by the main street flickered.

Gotham was creepy at night, I was standing outside of an old abandoned warehouse it seemed. Nothing out of the ordinary from the outside, but who knows what would be inside. I watched the figure before me crouched over unlocking the lock. It seemed that the man had been here before. I shuddered slightly from the chilly air hugging my lab coat tighter against me.

“What, do you not know about?” he asked again looking back at me, his nose crooked and eyes cold.

“Being here, I could lose my job, Oswald.” I murmured again. “If Gordon, Harvey, or anyone knew…”

He rolled his eyes and shuffled towards me away from the door, the door swung open, successfully unlocked.

“Let’s go, Neg.” he grunted shoving me towards the door as if he was concerned I would run off.

Though I wouldn't run off, I was invited here, to do what I was good at. No one else seemed to notice nor care about how much I helped them. Specifically everyone who worked in Gotham City Police Department. The only one who ever thanked me was the chief or Gordon. He seemed to appreciate my work.

 

###  **Oswald**

"Neg," I sneered as I gestured toward the door with a hand holding the door open like any great gentleman would do,"After you..."

He stood firm not moving a step towards the door. I could tell that I was going to have to use a bit of force with this one. He has a mind of his own, but I can get anyone obey in time. I just need to find this man's specific vice. Once I knew that he'd be mine; loyal and obedient to serve me.

I grabbed him by the scruff of his white lab coat and guided him to the door but stopped at the threshold upon noticing the outfit he chose to meet me in. 

"Neg, I told you, that this was a secret underground job. Why on earth did you wear your GCPD work clothes? Thank God, they make you turn in your badge before leaving the precinct!" I muttered out in a loud whisper using my free hand rub between my eyes to stifle the slight rage beginning to boil up inside of me.

I studied his attire once more to see how I could alter it so neither one of us would be incriminated after this job. He was dressed very formally considering he was a forensic scientist for Gotham's police department. His upper body was wrapped in a tailored green suit jacket with a white button up shirt and a patterned necktie. For the lower half he just wore light brown dress pants with brown dress shoes. All in all very put together and not too suspicious, but the LAB COAT! Something has got to be done about that before going any further!

I released my hold slightly on the scruff of his lab coat and pulled off his lab coat in one smooth movement. "Neg, I'm sorry but _this_ " I shook his lab coat in front of his face,"is not proper attire for the party we are about to be attending." 

 

###  **Nygma**

I watched him pull away the coat and blinked just standing there; I suddenly felt naked with out it. Really the only times I ever removed that coat was when I was at home. If I wasn't at home, I was at work. I never really went anywhere else. Nothing else interested me, except Oswald's offer of this job.

I swallowed fixing the collar of my shirt that Oswald's grasp had ruined. I pushed my glasses back up the bridge of my nose.

"Sorry," I murmured.

A riddle came across my mind but I kept my mouth shut, the man didn't seem to like my riddles. Well neither did Bullock or Gordon at work, but at least I wasn't absolutely terrified of either of them. There was something about the man who was quite shorter than me, a darkness that made me quake.

I remembered the first time I met him, trailing in behind Gordon into the precinct asking the detective questions in a rapid manner. He had intrigued me when our eyes met across the floor. I did not know who he was, why was he so keen on getting Gordon’s attention? Now Oswald Cobblepot was coming to me for favors…

“ _Take that Gordon!_ ”

I looked back towards the door, it was even darker inside. I really hope I wasn't about to walk into a hail of gunfire. I swallowed and took one step in.

 

###  **Oswald**

I watched as the man took his first step inside the door.

_He looks like a little kid testing the temperature of the bath water he is about to enter._

As this thought crossed my mind, a smile slow spread across my face. I held back a chuckle, because that would just be too cruel to a person who is lending his services to me.

I followed behind him. As we entered lit room, I turned to look at the man. I saw his Adams apple bob up and down a few times; a sign of nervous swallowing. As horrible of a person this made me, I could not hold in my laughter anymore. I was laughing so hard that I was bent over laughing.

“Um Oswald, what may I ask you is so funny?” the glasses-clad man turned to me and asked upon hearing my laughter.

I stood up straight and composed myself. ‘Neg, Neg, my dear friend, loosen up. I’d let you know if we were walking in to a gunfight.” I clapped him on the back and limped along ahead of him in the room still with a small smile still lit up my face.

I felt that I wasn't being followed, so I looked back over my shoulder at the green suit jacketed man smile turned down in to a frown now. “Neg, follow me. I already told you that there is nothing to fear, dear friend.”

 

###  **Nygma**

I blinked and let out a sigh and followed the man. I made sure to stay behind him, so I shortened the length of my strides otherwise I would pass him up.

I straightened my shirt with my sweaty palms looking around as we walked through the deserted building. I was sure this was going to be another routine autopsy. It was the third one I had been invited to perform.

Indeed I was being very cautious here, this was not the GCPD building. One wrong move and I would be the next victim to come out of this silly feud over Gotham. This was the affairs of the higher ups I was nothing but a peon on the lower level, doing the hard work, getting my hands dirty.

Sometimes this thought annoyed me greatly, how unimportant I was to everyone. It was always " _How did he die Nygma? Shut up with your dumb riddles Nygma. No one has time for your antics._ "

My work however helped me to block out all the other feelings, the thoughts, I loved my work than life itself. I loved riddles, and solving them was the best part.

Sneaking out, doing work for a villain of Gotham? Now that was exciting! Working behind Detective Gordon's back? Not the greatest feeling in the world, I happened to have a bit of a wee crush on the man. He was handsome, quiet, brooding, and knew how to be in control of a situation.

"What are we doing this evening?" I asked Cobblepot as we walked.

I studied the man's form as he walked in front of me, the way he limped and then shuffled. Part of me wondered why he walked that way, an early injury perhaps? 

 

###  **Oswald**

“Neg, we both have a friend in need who will need your medical expertise. Come along. I wouldn't want you to get lost in this maze of a building.”

I walked down a long hallway and then turned left at the first one I could and then a right and another left. I turned around to see that the be-speckled man was no where to be found. I retraced my steps and found him just where I left him.

“Was I walking too fast for you?” I asked with an edge of sarcasm in my voice.

“No, Oswald. Your black suit just blended into the hallway.” he replied looking down at the floor with an ashamed expression on his face.

I placed one finger underneath his chin and brought his face back up to eye level. “Neg, look at me. I have told you that tonight’s job is different than the previous one’s. There will no guns inside this building that are not my own. I purposely made this building a maze, so if we did happen to be followed, the pursuer would get hopelessly lost.” I paused to catch my breath as I was just getting started with my speech.

I continued after inhaling a deep breath,“ You have nothing to fear, dear friend. Yes, today’s is has an edge of danger to it, but it also has a purpose. I believe Gotham’s salvation rests with what we will do tonight.”

 

###  **Nygma**

“Purpose? Gotham's salvation?” This was beginning to intrigue me. His speech put me at ease, sometimes he caught me off guard with his sudden gentleness. Sometimes it was a roller coaster with this man as well, that I have learned in the few times we have spent long nights with one another working.

Now back to what he said before. “A friend of ours?” 

Who did I and the Penguin of Gotham share as a friend? Only one person came to mind but I would find out soon enough.

"Let's go then," I nodded lifting my chin up off his finger and adjusting my glasses again.

 

###  **Oswald**

Since I already have proved that he couldn't follow me in the this maze. I held out my hand.

“Um Oswald what is that for?” he asked me pointing that the hand I was offering. His glasses slid halfway down his nose as he looked down at me.

I sighed stifling down the a bubbling of rage that began in the pit of my stomach.“I am asking you to grab it, dumb-dumb. I just finished telling you that anyone other than me or following closely behind me will get lost in the never ending hallways. Take hold of my hand so that we can get on with our evening.” 

He pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose and reluctantly took my hand. We walked down the hallway for a ways, turned left, then right, and then another left. We entered a larger open room with a makeshift clean room set up in the middle of it. I pulled back the curtain of the clean room revealing a sedated man with labored breathing laying on a dining room table. On another side table the sedated man’s effects lay: a police issued pistol, a cell phone, and a police badge that read _Det. James Gordon._


	2. Chapter 2

###  **Nygma**

Oswald's hand was cold to the touch, but it slowly warmed as we entered the room which would be our destination. I pressed my lips together seeing the body on the table then around the room.

All qualms gone, I boldly approached the table. I was now in my own element, nothing could tamper with that now. My eyes laid on the effects for a moment, _a cop badge?_

"What the hell, Oswald?" I asked looking back to him. The name on the badge caught my eye and I glanced to it again. Then I looked closely at the body on the table.

My heart jumped into my throat, I immediately noticed the blonde hair and the irresistible blue eyes of my comrade. Detective Gordon was laying on the table before me, his breathing labored.

I swallowed, this was extremely hard to look at, him just lying there helpless. I shook my head and walked around the table to his head looking for wounds. I was kicking into gear as I pulled on gloves slowly looking over the cop.

###  Oswald 

“Neg, you now understand why it had to be you who came with me tonight? Jim is in a bad place right now. He kept digging to uproot all of Gotham’s corruption. When you start pulling on a small root, it can lead to a large tree that can eventually fall on you. Many want him dead. You are the only one I trust to help me save him. Please help me save him, Neg!”

I watched as the man I brought with me took in what I brought him here for. I could see that Gordon lying there on that table barely alive affected Nygma. Nygma just stood there motionless staring at Gordon. When Nygma did next move, he released all of the emotions he was feeling and grabbed Gordon holding Gordon’s head to his chest. Tears were brimming in Nygma’s eyes. Nygma turned his head away signalling that he wanted to he alone.

This sudden shutting me out annoyed me and I glared at him for a minute or two. I knew that we needed to start getting to work if we wanted to get done before dawn. “He’s not dead, Neg, but as more time passes the odds of it happening is more likely!”

I can’t even believe myself getting worked up over someone that will most likely become my enemy if we both continue our respective rises in Gotham. Right now, I need Gordon to help me achieve my rise, and with me by his side he will be kept safe as he continues his rise rooted in justice.

Nygma shot back up to his usual attentive self. He began babbling in a lot of medical terms I did not understand,”There is a light at the end of the tunnel here...Gordon did not suffer any head trauma throughout this ordeal. However, the reason that the is having trouble breathing is because he has several fractured ribs due to sustaining multiple blunt force traumas with an object that appears to be a baseball bat. I suspect that this bruising below the area is also the same pattern of edema with internal bleeding. Finally his abdomen area looks torn up by something sharp, possibly a knife.” He finally pause for a breath. Then he turned and looked at me asking, “How on earth this this happen, Oswald?”

“I don’t know all of the details fully myself, Neg. Jim called me out of the blue for my help. I thought it was a favor he needed for whatever case he was currently working on. However when I picked up, the phone, I could tell something was wrong. When I brought him back here, I laid him on this table here set up the clean room in preparation for bringing you here. When I was laying all of his effects on that table over there” I pointed toward the side table with my right thumb over my right shoulder,"I found a note in his shirt pocket with five words on it: _Fish Mooney sends her regards_ "

###  **Nygma**

"Yes, of course, it would be Fish Mooney." I murmured pressing my lips together again. My eyes were burning from crying. I had heard the woman's name, from Gordon himself talking to Bullock.

At the precinct, people don't realize I hear them. They think that I don't listen but I do. I hear a lot more than people think I do. Then of course I hear Oswald talk of her now.

I worked on Gordon in silence for the next few hours. I moved around the table frequently leaned over the man's body starting to stitch him up. This was the one thing that I was good at, if nothing else. My hand movements were soft, tender, more delicate than I would use with anyone else. Of course the other ones were never actually alive...

Emotions still bubbled through me as I watched Gordon move his head from side to side. He was in a lot of pain, I was working as fast as I could. I wanted this to end for him.

The injuries to his abdomen were the worst, those I had worked on first as he was losing a significant amount of blood from those wounds alone. 

When I finally rose from the chair I was sitting in covered in Gordon's blood. I was sweating, but I was proud of my work and Gordon would survive tonight.

"He will live." I told Oswald looking to him for a moment.

###  **Oswald**

I breathed a long sigh of relief. I didn't even realize that I had been holding my breath during the time I watch Nygma working on Jim. 

“Anything we can do for the pain, Neg?” I asked him noticing Jim’s head still thrashing back and forth as if he was having a nightmare.

“I have given him a small sedative to help him sleep. Time is the greatest healer.” the man covered in another man’s blood replied.

I slumped into a chair placed by Jim’s bed. My legs spread out with my trouble leg, my right one, out further to one side. I felt a hand on my right shoulder. I lifted my head to look up at the be-speckled gentleman covered in blood. “I told you that he would live, Penguin. I do not doubt my abilities. Many at GCPD do, but I was at the top of my class at the Police Academy.” He said with proud smile.

His smile caught me a bit off guard even more that his comforting touch on my shoulder. I had never seen such an expression on his face before. I treasure learning the little things about people and for this man, Nygma, it was his smile. I made a personal vow to never let his smile fade into obscurity when he was around me.

At the present though, he looked much like a murder suspected.  
_Before he leaves this building he will have to burn those close and change into clean clothes. Too bad too, I very much liked that shade of green on him…_

“Neg, I am going to be staying here until Jim recovers. Would you mind keeping me company as long as you can without risking getting fired from GCPD and such?” I paused. “Neg, can you tell me a riddle?”

###  **Nygma**

I looked to Oswald quietly, I was extremely exhausted, but I would comply with the man's request. Plus I also wanted to make sure Gordon would be okay.

"I can stay for a little while," I responded patting Oswald shoulder again.

I glanced down to my blood stained shirt and began to unbutton it since Oswald was faced the other way in his chair. I had a white tank underneath it.

Riddles were my favorite and I smirked slightly.

"What weighs six ounces, sits in a tree, and is very dangerous?"

### Oswald

I stroked my chin, racking my brain for the answer. After a few minutes, I gave up. “What is, Neg? I honestly cannot think of the an...swer…” I my sentence trailed off as I turned my head around to look at him as I knew that there would be the largest smile that I have seen yet on his face. When I turned around, what I saw was even better than I had even been expecting. 

My mouth still hung open as I stared up at this man whose shirt was open, hanging loosely on his skinny form. He was looking down at me smirking slightly. I could tell that he was proud he had stumped me with his riddle. As I kept staring there mouth agape, a small fire began building in my lower half of my body. This was a very different fire than I was feeling earlier in my stomach; this fire was warm and comforting, not large and wrathful. I finally closed my mouth swallowing slightly. I now knew what I wanted and I didn't want to give it up to anyone else.

I stood up from the chair I was sitting in and turned around to face him. I pushed the chair aside with my right arm and slowly advanced toward this man. For every hobbled step I took towards him, he took two back. I could see in his face that he was uncertain as to what my motives for advancing toward him were.

Finally, he reached a wall halting his backward progress. I approached him, and began lightly brushing the fingers of my right hand along the contours of the left side of his face. I started from his left temple, my pointer finger tracing the shape around the back of his ear. With my left hand, I removed his glasses folding them neatly into my front suit jacket pocket. As the glasses came off, I was surprised to see such a handsome man staring back at me. “ _Is there a reason he hides his face behind these large rimmed glasses?_ ”

“Neg, you are really quite handsome. You shouldn't hide it.” I stood up on my toes and whispered in his left ear as my finger paused right behind his left earlobe. 

In next instant, I felt consumed by that warm fire and let it wash over me. With all the force I could muster, (which is very small when compared with the average man) I shoved him against the wall, pushing my body into his. I grabbed him firmly by both sides of the top of his unbuttoned shirt and my lips collided with his. Not in a harsh way, but a gentle one.

###  **Nygma**

I really didn't understand what was happening, watching him advance on me and when my back hit the wall I swallowed hard.

Was he going to strangle me? Did my riddle go too far? Then he was speaking to me, softly not in anger. I was so terribly confused right now. My insides quivered, I was frozen.

He grabbed my unbuttoned shirt and I was still scared.

“ _Fuck_ ,” I cried inside.

I knew what he was doing, I just don't think I was ready to receive such attention.

I couldn't deny I had recent thoughts of Gordon doing this to me. Coming into my office and pushing me firmly against my desk his breath against my skin... “ _Stop!_ ”

His lips pressed against mine and I melted back into the wall I was against. I closed my eyes briefly, and under no control of my own I kissed him in return but abruptly pulled back.

"No no no," I muttered pushing him off me.

My breathing was labored, I hardly knew this man. I wanted it, but I was confused.

I closed my eyes and ducked my head for any abuse that would come from angering him.

###  **Oswald**

I stumbled backward a few steps upon being pushed back. I was surprised that a man with so little muscle mass could generate so much strength. I paused continuing to gaze at the man leaning against the wall. He labored breathing matching mine.

I bent over the chair I had pushed aside to catch my breath. I could see that he was visibly conflicted my recent actions. I will admit to this was greatly out of my usual character, to want something so passionately as I did then. I knew that my conviction was unwavering, but his, I would have to earn. I smiled as the gears in my mind started turning. This conquest would be an even greater achievement for me than ruling over Gotham.

I knew who I would have to steal him, Nygma, from. I saw the way he looked at Jim, and it quite rather annoyed me looking back remembering how he held Jim in his arms sobbing. I sneered upon seeing the image in my head again. I briefly thought about killing Jim, but then shook off the idea as a stupid one. I still needed Jim. No I am one who fights fair and uses my knowledge outfox everyone else. Slowly I will get Nygma to see things in my light. 

I turned back around still large smile on face. I saw that his face was again downcast, believing I was going to punish him. “Nygma, my dear friend, why do you look so sad? Did you not just enjoy yourself?”

###  **Nygma**

My eyes lifted, relieved he did not strike me. I watched him silently, studying him. I let out a breath and my eyes flitted to Gordon laying on the table. 

I looked back at him when he questioned me. My mind was still reeling and emotions were running through my veins. I couldn't even pick them apart. 

"I...I..." I stuttered. "Sparrow, sparrow with a machine gun." Was the words that fell from my mouth. 

Another breath and I straightened myself fumbling to button my shirt back up. I didn't care if it was bloody, I just wanted to go home. I wanted to run away. 

I stared back at Cobblepot's questioning look at my comment. 

I managed a smirk. "What weighs six ounces, is very dangerous, and sits in a tree? A sparrow with a machine gun." 

Then I nodded. Satisfied with my riddle. I moved quickly back to the table with Jim. I picked up my tools and shoved them into my bag and held it tightly to my chest. My eyes rested on Gordon once more before moving past Oswald for the door. 

"I really must go. GCPD will need me soon. Work soon." I nodded frantically.

###  **Oswald**

I pulled a watch on a chain out of the bottom left pocket of my suit jacket, hit to button released the latch and read the time on it's face. "It's already that time again, I imagine."

I watched him pack up his tools and start to put himself back together. I smile and shook my head partly reacting to his riddle but a bigger part reacting to the fact that he was going to be wearing a bloody shirt in broad daylight.

"Neg, you are seriously not wearing that shirt out of this building, are you? Especially not to the police station?" I chuckled,"Look at yourself! You look like a goddamn murder suspect!"

He stood there saying nothing but looked down sheepishly. I unbuttoned my jacket and hung it over the chair. I then undid my vest and loosened my tie, discarding them on top of my suit jacket. With all of the exterior layers removed, unbuttoned my shirt.

He started backing away looking at me with wide eyes. I could tell that he was questioning as to whether I was going to assault him again. 

"Neg, here" I said holding out my shirt to him,"Trade shirts with me. The police know I am into shady business, so a bloody shirt will not be strange to see on me." I then shook it at him a few times. 

He lowered his hands from his face and opened his eye from scrunched shut. Upon seeing the shirt waved in front of his face. he blinked a few times, and took the shirt from me. He turned around to face the wall as he unbuttoned his shirt to put mine on. I hobbled back over to my pile of clothes and retrieved his glasses from my suit jacket pocket.

“Here...” he said in a low voice as he thrust his shirt at me. I held out his glasses in my open right palm. He grabbed them up quickly placing them back on his face with both hands. He smoothed down his shirt and reached for his jacket slipped it on.

I walked him back to the entrance. I watched him as his pushed the open the door, breathing in his musk still remaining on the shirt I now wore. A smile was growing on my face as I turned around to head back to check on Jim’s condition.


	3. Chapter 3

###  **Nygma**

I turned before leaving Oswald at the door.

"Look, if Jim doesn't show up for work, every cop will be out there looking for him, so you will need to take care of that."

With that said, I turned and headed down the alley. I lifted the collar of his shirt as I walked and breathed in the scent for a moment. 

I shook my head and headed to my apartment, I had lied about going into work. In fact, I didn't start work until a few hours from now. I entered my apartment which was modestly decorated, everything had a place, everything was dust free, and organized. It made me seem neurotic; which wasn't far off from the truth. I enjoyed clean spaces, what could I say?

I dropped my tool bag by the door and just sunk to my knees in the middle of my living room. I then sat down and wrapped my arms around my knees staring into space as I began to rock back and forth. Soon after I clutched patches of hair on my head with my hands and closed my eyes and continued to rock.

After my small episode, I drug myself into the shower and scrubbed myself clean. After the shower, I pulled on a new clean shirt and slacks for work. I was going to miss the green shirt I left behind for Oswald; it was going to be so big on him. I was taller, long armed, where he was not. His shirt looked strange on my form. I put on my tie and fixed my glasses on my face before heading out to the subway.

Cobblepot's shirt lay on the end of my bed.

###  **Oswald**

My head drooped and I snapped back awake. I sat straight up in the chair and looked around left and right quickly. No one but me and Jim Gordon lying on the table in front of me. I stood up and hobbled up to the table and stared down at Jim.

His breathing had eased and his face looked so at peace considering the ordeal he had been through in the past 24 hours. His eyelids fluttered. He sat up abruptly eyes wide open. He sucked in a large breath and then held his left side. "Ow, I feel like I was hit by a car." He rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand.

I had jumped back from the table when Jim shot up. I rushed back to him to stop him of moving too quickly. I blocked him with my outstretched arms.

"Jim, my old friend, we are in a safe place. No need to fear. Please rest here for just a few more minutes. Nygma just stitched you up."

"Nygma did what, Cobblepot?" He asked still adjusting to where he was.

"Jim, you called me last evening. When I arrived, you were in bad shape. You were already passed out. I brought you back here and snuck Nygma here to help fix you up." I replied.

"I need to go." Jim said slow pushing himself off the table grimacing with every moment. He slowly began gathering his effects from the other small side table.

"Goddamn it, Jim! Please listen to me! Fish or someone connected to her nearly killed you last night! You are no fit state to return to the station!" I yelled out in frustration. I stood in front of him attempting to block his path.

"Move, Cobblepot!" He said through gritted teeth, his face in front of mine.

I stepped aside,"Jim at least let walk you out. This is a maze to keep unwanted persons out." I grabbed his arm and lead him to the front door. "Take care, Jim. Please do take it easy out there until you are back to full health."

"I will." He replied looking over his shoulder as he pushed the door open. As I watched Jim fade into the horizon, I pulled out my cellphone,"Hey Neg, it's me..."

###  **Nygma**

I was sitting in my office analyzing blood samples but my mind kept wandering thinking about last night and early this morning. 

The police department was awake buzzing with questions of where Detective Gordon was. Though no one would bother to ask me so I didn't involve myself in their discussions.

I heard my phone go off and I picked it up answering it.

"Hello, Oswald."

###  **Oswald**

“Neg, not so loud! You don’t want to be found interacting with the enemy, do you?”I sneered at him,”I'm just calling to you that Gordon is on his way into work. That stubborn son of a bitch...”

“What?!” he nearly shouted into the phone, so much so that I had to hold the phone away from my ear. “He shouldn’t even be walking yet...I mean I just stitched him up...He’ll tear his wounds open…”

He then started more medical babble. “Neg, Neg, NYGMA! Calm down!” I tooked a deep breath in and out to bring my voice back to a calm level, “I was calling you so that you could watch over him while he is at work. Let me know of his movements and if you cannot follow him, call me, so I can have some of my men follow and keep him safe, okay?”

###  **Nygma**

I had to put aside what happened the night before, so that we could keep Gordon safe. I nodded just pinching the bridge of my nose listening to Oswald speak.

"Yes, yes of course. I can keep an eye on him here, I will go see if he needs any help on the current case the detectives are on." I told him.

I glanced up from the notepad I was staring at through the office's large windows onto the floor of the precinct. "Here he is now actually."

I watched Gordon's movements closely as the man walked into the department and up the stairs to the desks he and his partner shared.

###  **Oswald**

“Good. Keep in touch, Nygma.” I flipped the phone close ending the call.

I knew that I had just given Nygma fuel for his petty crush. I still will come out on top in the end. I smiled at the thought of how fulfilling that conquest will be. I began to laugh a big great laugh that began small at first, but rose in volume and echoed all throughout the warehouse I was standing in.

First on my agenda for getting Nygma on my side, having Jim break his heart. A large smile spread across my face as I pushed the front door open and I crossed the threshold to another gray and gloomy day in Gotham.

###  **Nygma**

I slipped my phone into my pocket and grabbed the file off my desk and stood up straightening my tie. I ran my hands down my shirt and jacket to make sure everything sat well and headed out of my office. 

I walked slowly to the desks that the two detectives were sitting at. Watching Gordon just sitting there hunched over the desk made me feel rather warm inside. Part of me pained for him though knowing what he had been through, but still the man came to work, to protect the city. A true hero. 

"Good morning Detectives," I smiled widely stopping before their desks.

###  **Oswald**

I walked down the road whistling and twirling my umbrella with my right arm. As I came out of Gotham's warehouse district I could feel like I was being followed. I picked up the pace and turned right at the next corner.

The next thing I knew I was grabbed by the collar of my suit jacket and pushed up against the wall roughly. A large man in a neatly tailored suit with light hair was holding me there.

"Butch, I see Fish still has you being her errand boy."I greeted the man smirking.

"No, I just needed him to make sure couldn't run off this time, Penguin." A powerful voice said from behind Butch. 

Fish Mooney was now walking towards me in powerful strides. She wore a gold colored dress and large gold hooped earrings. 

I swallowed, but I vowed long ago that would never submit to Fish again. She thought she is sly with he plan to take of the Falcone family business, but I am smarter. 

I just looked up at her smiling,"To what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting, Fish?"

"You have someone I want." She replied curtly.

"Don't we all have someone another person wants?" I replied back briefly thinking of Nygma and his man-crush on Gordon. I could see that my smartass retort angered Fish, so I continued,"Who is it of mine that you so desperately want?"

"I'm looking for Jim Gordon." Another short reply.

"Aren't we all looking for him? I am sorry but I have no idea where he is." That wasn't a total lie since he had left my warehouse this morning. I could guess he was still at the precinct since there had been no word from Nygma.

Butch grabbed me more firmly and again shoved me into the wall. "No need to be rough now. On my honor I'm telling you the truth."

"Oh," Fish let out a laugh,"what honor is that? Time and time again you've lied and betrayed me! What makes you think I'll believe anything that comes out of your mouth, you little sneak?"

"Because this time I do speak the truth. I do not know Jim Gordon's whereabouts. If I may be so bold to ask, why are you looking for him?"

"He took something from me." She replied. I could tell that this answer was a farce. She really wanted to find Gordon to hurt me and my plans for ruling Gotham. She continued," I know Gordon called you lasted night. I have sources telling me that you dragged his nearly dead body out to an abandoned warehouse around here." 

"Well I do believe that your sources are wrong, Fish, but you can search the warehouses if you'd like." I pointed back towards the warehouses with my umbrella. "Can you please tell your trained monkey to release me? I have other business to attend to."

"Butch." She snapped her fingers and I started straightening out my suit jacket and tucking in Nygma's large shirt into my suit pants. As I began walking off Fish called out to me,"Penguin, I will find him and next time I'll be sure to kill him." 

"Always a pleasure doing business with you, Fish." Waving a hand at her over my shoulder as l began walking away.

I knew that if Fish was looking for Gordon this soon, things were about to shake up. It's time I paid my old friend, Jim Gordon, a visit.

###  **Nygma**

"Yes, Ed?" Harvey asked looking to me. He looked like death, worse than Jim and he had been beaten half to death. 

"I was wondering if you needed any help with this case the Chief briefed us on this morning," came my chipper reply. 

"You're not a detective, Ed." Responded Harvey bitterly. 

My mouth twirked slightly. "I realize that Detective Bullock" my tone was dry. 

"Bodies are more my expertise" I added smiling again. 

Jim looked to me as he leaned back in his chair. He winced slightly, from pain I assumed. The man was doing his best to hide his injuries, but I knew what he looked like under his suit. 

Our eyes met and lingered for a moment before he looked to the file I had laid before him. I knew why he wasn't present for the briefing, I wonder if he knew that I was the one who saved his life. 

He should view me as a hero. 

"Why are you so keen about this particular case?" Gordon asked simply picking up the file. 

"It just intrigues me." I responded. 

Honestly it was rather boring. Just a dead prostitute found in some alley. I had already assumed her pimp had taken care of her. Perhaps it was a client, maybe he got a little too rough with her. I wanted to get a little rough with the Detective before me... _Stop!_

I let out a breath and continued to smile. 

"Edward Nygma!" 

I turned at the sound of my name being called. A blonde woman was standing at the top of the stairs, her hands on her hips. She adjusted her glasses before storming up to me. 

"What is this?" She asked sharply thrusting a envelope into my hand forcing me to drop the other book I was holding. 

I swallowed looking to the dusty envelope. 

"I assume it's the riddle you never responded to, Ms. Kringle" I breathed. 

I noticed the envelope wasn't even open. There was a question mark on it. 

"I don't know why you keep forcing these on me Edward. I am not interested in them, in you, you're so weird. Just stop!"

I was just staring at the envelope and then looked back to her my smile gone. "Would you like to know the answer?" 

"NO!" She yelled at me throwing her hands into the air.

###  **Oswald**

I stood in front of the police station. I took in a deep breath as the events of the past twenty four hours replayed in my mind. To be honest I was quite exhausted, I had only dozed off for a bit while keeping watch over Jim throughout the night. I had been on edge all night while Jim was unconscious, and the run in with Fish didn't help calm my nerves.

I began slowly walking up the steps of the police station and pushed open the door. I scanned the room and saw Jim sitting at his desk with his partner, Harvey. I needed to acquire a private conversation with Gordon. 

_I guess now is as good a time as any._

I hobbled my way over to his desk. "Hello Jim, old friend, might I request a private word with you?"

He looked up from the case file he was engrossed in at me. He glared at me briefly,"Why would I _need_ to talk with _you_?"

"Oh, Jim, don't be so harsh." I chuckled,"I have some information that may be of interest to you." 

Harvey now looked up at me,"And why is it that this information is needed to be kept from me?"

"Why, dear Harv? Jim had me run a little errand for him and I wanted to brief him on how it went." 

Harvey threw up his hands and shook his head. "Jim call me when you are ready to get to work." He grabbed his coat off his desk chair and placed his hat on his head, and walked away. 

"What is it you really want, Cobblepot?" Jim growled at me.

"Two matters is all Jim." I smiled,"The first being that Fish Mooney practically assaulted me trying to find your whereabouts. Which I told her I didn't know of course." I paused. Jim just looked at me with a look that said are _you done yet?_

I did not know if I share Nygma's little man-crush on Jim with him this early in the game. I always get what I want in the end, so I continued,"The second matter concerns Nygma. I do believe he has quite the crush on you. It's quite cute really." I smiled again.

Jim's face turned to one of shock and disbelief. He was struggling over the words to say. "What?!" He sputtered out.

"Why do you think he always lurks around watching you work? I mean when he saw you lying on that table in the warehouse unconscious, he held you in his arms with tears in his eyes."Jim sat there silently taking in all I was telling him, so I continued,"I not sure if you'll believe me or not, but I just thought you should know. So you can stop it before his harmless crush become not so harmless." 

I turned around to start heading somewhere where safe to finally get some undisturbed rest. 

"It was nice doing business with you, Jim Gordon, old friend."

###  **Nygma**

I sat in my office organizing the new files that were dropped off to my desk. I was quiet as I worked through them. After that I had a few errands to run for the Medical Examiner. I couldn't tear my mind away from the fact Ms. Kringle embarrassed me in front of the entire precinct. I could feel all the officers eyes burning holes in my back as I collected my things and closed myself in my office. 

I came back from the ME's office and looked to the envelope on my desk she had thrown at me. I picked it up and studied the question mark she had written on it before just tossing it in the trash. That was the last straw for me. 

A knock came from my door and I turned around. I was so tired I was thinking about leaving early. Detective James Gordon was standing there. 

"Jim" I smiled getting to my feet. 

"Sit, Nygma." Came his reply. 

I swallowed at the demanding tone of his voice and immediately sat back in my chair resting my hands on the desk in front of me.   
"What is it Jim?" I asked. 

"Cobblepot told me about stitching me up. I have to admit I was nervous at first..."

"Don't doubt my abilities James." I shook my head. "it was a clean job you will heal nicely. "

"Thank you, Ed." He responded. "You saved my life."

With that he turned and walked out.   
I smiled as I watched after him, my heart was racing in my chest.

_You are welcome, James Gordon. It was my pleasure!_

I couldn't get the huge smile off my face, I must have looked like a goof. I looked to the waste basket next to my desk and pulled out the envelope. 

I ripped it open. It was a white card with the riddle I had wrote to Ms. Kringle months ago. I guess she wasn't that clever after all. 

_What's adorable and not really surprising?_

Then on the back was the answer

_my growing fondness over such a wonderful girl like you_

I was now glad she never opened it. That could have been even more embarrassing. 

At the end of the day, I was beat. I needed to sleep. I grabbed my coat and locked my office climbing the stairs to the main level of the department. 

"Hey Ed, one more thing!" Called Gordon. 

I stopped and looked over to him grabbing his jacket and walking over. 

"Yes, detective?" I asked smiling to him. 

"I obviously can't tell you what to do.." He started and then leaned in closer to me. "Look, just be smart when it comes to Oswald Cobblepot, Nygma. I don't know what business you have with him; but watch your back. He's shady as it gets and there's a storm brewing. Don't get yourself caught in it okay?" 

I looked to him as he spoke, my eyes studying the outline of his jaw, the sharp curves of his cheekbones. 

"You seem to trust him, Gordon" I responded just above a whisper. 

He leaned back towards me again.   
"One thing I don't do is trust that man. I just know how to play the game, Ed."

He pulled back and Harvey walked by asking him to get a drink with him. 

"Hang on detective" I called as Jim walked away.

He stopped and I walked boldly up to him and grabbed his tie in both of my hands adjusting it for him. 

"A crooked tie is suspicious," I chuckled. 

"...thanks." He nodded before leaving the precinct before me. 

I headed towards the subway his words playing in my head. I couldn't focus though, all I could think about what that man being so close to me I could smell his light aftershave.

As I started down the stairs to the subway station, I pulled out my phone to call Oswald and tell him Gordon was leaving with his partner. I received his voice mail. 

"Oswald, hello. This is Edward. Detective Gordon left the precinct and is headed out with his partner for drinks I am assuming. I was not invited to the occasion so I am going home for the evening. Good night."


	4. Chapter 4

###  **Nygma**

A couple of weeks passed by since I stitched up Gordon in a dark abandoned warehouse overseen by Oswald Cobblepot. Work was going as normal as it could in Gotham and tonight was just the regular late call of a body being found in an alley. 

Detective Bullock was nowhere to be found, so James Gordon and myself were working it. The cops walked about trying to gather evidence as I crouched next to the body writing notes in my little notebook. 

Gordon stood over me with a large flashlight since the sun had already set. 

"What do you see, Ed?" he asked after a while of silence. 

"It was a struggle," I responded glancing up to him. I looked back to the body, "defensive wounds on his hands. What is very intriguing is the bite marks on his neck."

"Animal?" suggested Gordon. 

I shook my head. "Definitely human bite marks. There's a gun holster with the gun holstered on the inside of his jacket. Whatever happened, happened fast so he wouldn't have been able to grab it. I believe he was killed from being strangled." 

Gordon nodded. "There's been a string of killings like this, this week." 

"Detective!" called one of the officers standing down the alley some. "There's a lot of blood down here, there's a trail. It's fresh."

"Got it" nodded Gordon. He walked towards the officer and I put my pen in my pocket getting to my feet and followed. 

"It leads this way." noted Jim. 

"There might be another victim." I suggested wanting to come as well. 

We both walked down the alley, Gordon's flashlight bouncing as we walked. We followed the blood down another alley. 

"This is more than one person's blood" I noted quietly. 

Gordon agreed.

"So have you been meddling in the business of Cobblepot?" asked Jim once we were completely alone. Though he still kept his voice low. 

"No." I responded. 

That was a lie, Oswald had come to see me a couple times since the warehouse. I had already been on another job with him. I don't know why I still did favors for him after him pretty much attacking me while Jim lay on the table dying. The rebel aspect of it excited me I guess.

Gordon nodded. "Good." he responded.

###  **Oswald**

It had been a couple of weeks since I had brought Nygma to the warehouse to save Jim. I heard next to nothing from Nygma aside from the occasional voice mail telling me Jim's out of office whereabouts during Jim's period of healing. I got so annoyed at the lack of communication. So much so that I had to find the smallest to call him out for jobs.

He would always leave as soon as the job was done and hardly spoke one word to me aside from " _What are we doing tonight, Oswald?_ " 

During those evenings, I was tempted to make a move on him out of sheer frustration, but I didn't because I knew patience wins out against shear force.

I was tired of sitting in my club alone, so I picked up my favorite umbrella and walked out the door.

It was nearly midnight in Gotham. The moon was full and lit my path as I walked better than and streetlight. Not the best time to go for a stroll, but I wasn't an honest gentleman.

I could feel that something big was going to happen tonight by the way the air of the city felt. I prayed that Nygma was already at home safe and sound away from the corrupt Gotham seen primarily after dark.

###  **Nygma**

"I'm not seeing anything," I told Jim crouching to the ground as the blood trail ended. 

We were at the end of an alley that came to a dead end. I looked around, up the buildings that blocked us in. 

"This is very stran.." I mumbled but a shot whizzed right by my head and I hit the ground out of pure reflex. 

"STAY DOWN ED" came Gordon's loud dominating voice as more gun shots came at us. 

I hugged the ground closing my eyes tight.

_What the hell was going on?!_

I managed to crawl behind a few trash cans and sat up, my breathing heavy. I looked across the way to see Gordon standing behind a piece of the wall that jutted out taking shots when he felt safe to do so. 

If this were under any other circumstances, I would feel very hot right about now watching the man protect me. The way he took control of our current predicament was nice, but I couldn't entertain such thoughts when I was this close to dying. 

The gunfire ceased but Gordon still aimed his gun around the side of the wall. 

"Well well, what do we have here?" came the voice of a woman. I had never heard her voice before. 

I sucked in a hard breath and peered around the trashcans. Gordon's flashlight had fallen and was illuminating a woman standing in between two men. She was wearing a glittering silver dress and some really gaudy jewelry. 

"Go away, Fish, now." demanded Jim. 

"I will, when my men scoop your dead body up off the pavement, Detective." came her snide reply. 

"I don't think so," seethed Gordon firing again in her direction. 

The gun shots started up again and I froze where I was. I had no way of protecting myself. 

Gordon had run out of bullets, I heard him drop his gun. I didn't carry a weapon to toss to him. 

I heard a scuffle and I snapped my attention to see a rather large man attacking Jim. I swallowed and crawled to my knees as my mind whirled with ideas of what to do. I just couldn't sit there helplessly as this man had Gordon in a choke hold. 

I let out a yell and launched myself at the man and Jim. A gun went off and nailed me in the side. I had never been shot before, this was new as I fell into the man with Gordon and then to the ground. I was so dizzy. 

The wound was burning like someone set me on fire. I groaned as I fumbled for my phone in my pocket. I hit re-dial and it dialed the last number I called, which was Oswald Cobblepot. 

Once I heard the ping of the phone being answered I choked out the words help. I didn't pause as I launched into a location of where I was, Gordon was fighting some really big guys, and there were guns, and I had been shot, it burned. 

I was losing consciousness. 

"Help," I choked out before my eyelids closed and I just lay there on the ground.

###  **Oswald**

I hadn't taken more than a few steps out of my club before my phone began ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket and checked the caller ID. It read _Nygma_.

I immediately picked up the phone,"What is it, Neg?" Chills ran down my spine as I heard his voice on the line. His voice was frantic as if he was trying to get all of the information he needed to tell me before he passed out.

"Help..."

"Neg, Neg, NYGMA! Hey are you still there?" No answer. I shut my phone.

 _Damn, DAMN, DAMMIT! Why didn't you stay home tonight of all nights, you dumb fool!_ I shook my fist at the sky.

I pulled out my phone and made a few calls. I knew that I would need some more backup if I was going to take on Fish and get two men out; one for sure needed immediate medical attention. I got in a car and raced off to the location Nygma gave me with my umbrella riding shotgun.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stood out in front of Fish's place. All of my help I had called up were arriving in waves.

I looked at the people to my left and the people to my right and gestured with my right hand to signal the start of storming the building.

I was the last to following behind and then split off so I could sneak around the back of the building with a few of my most trusted men. I knew while the large group kept everyone busy at the front of the building, we could sneak in the back door.

We reached the back door and I gestured to one of my men to break it down and shoot down any of Fish's men guarding it as we had planned. With that cleared, I lead the charge down the hallway. 

We arrived in a large open room. I could see both Gordon and Nygma across the room, propped up on a pillar. Gordon was unconscious but looked fine aside from some bruises on his face and around his neck consistent with strangling and trading a few punches, but nothing fatal. Nygma, however, was another story. There was a large blood stain on the right side of his torso. There was a fresh pool of blood underneath where he was sitting. I wasn't a doctor or anything but I could tell that by the state he was in, I needed to get him out of here now.

"How nice of you to join us tonight, Penguin." Fish came out of the shadows with a few men following behind her. "These" she gestured with her hands to Gordon and Nygma,"are out guests of honor." She smiled brightly at me.

"Don't fuck with me, Fish!" I spat back at her.

_I need to end this soon or Nygma won't make it!_

I grabbed my umbrella and placed it in front of me gripping the handle in both hands and the tip of the umbrella pointed at the ground.

Fish let out a laugh,"You think you can hurt me with an umbrella, Penguin? How do you propose that?"

"Like this!" I pointed the tip of my umbrella at her and opened it. The tip of my umbrella smoking slightly.

Fish had stopped laughing now and I could tell was tasting blood. A spot of blood was spreading from her the center of her abdomen. She stumbled catching herself on a pillar to her right. 

I shot the other men that were with her before they could react and they fell to the ground with a large thump.

I closed my umbrella and ran over as quickly as I could to Nygma. I told the men with me to check on Gordon.

"Neg, are you still alive?" He didn't respond to me. I motioned over to one of my men to help me carry Nygma out carefully and told the others to get Gordon out of here.

I drove as fast as I could to that warehouse I'd brought Gordon to a few weeks ago. I had my men carry Nygma in and place him on the table that once held an unconscious Gordon.

My men brought as many medical tools that they could scrounge up. We didn't have time to wait on a doctor to show up. I threw off my coat and rolled up my shirt sleeves. I stared at Nygma's body lost as to what to do. 

_Neg, if you were only conscious to be able to tell me what to do!_ I could feel the tears burning in my eyes. I turned my head away from his face fearing he was already dead.

Next thing I knew, something was pulling at my right shirt sleeve. I turned my head to see Nygma's eyes open slightly. His mouth was moving but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I leaned my ear down to his face.

###  **Nygma**

My mouth was extremely dry and I was in a shit ton of pain but I knew I had to put it aside right now. I needed to tell Oswald how to save my life, so I could make sure Jim would be okay. I did try to save his life for the second time. 

All that was sitting in my mind at the moment was a riddle. Oh what an inappropriate time, but the most appropriate time. 

My voice was very soft, and I told Oswald the riddle when he leaned close. 

"I have billions of eyes, yet I live in darkness. I have millions of ears, yet only four lobes. I have no muscle, yet I rule two hemispheres. What am I?" I whispered to him. 

I let out a chuckle and then grunted in pain. 

I heard Oswald growl at the question in annoyance. I was only slightly disappointed when he didn't even try to think about it and ask for the answer. Though I suppose he wanted to hurry this up a bit. 

"The human brain," I wheezed and my laugh sounded more like a wail. 

I fell silent for a bit again, trying to gather the strength to tell him how to perform surgery on me. I gripped his sleeve again. 

"You need to get the bullet out first. Take some forceps, tweezers, something. Cleanse it with alcohol and insert it into the wound and find the bullet." I choked out to him slowly. 

My eyes remained closed, my other hand gripped the side of the table and when I felt the cold metal inside my torso I screamed in pain. I had a low threshold for pain I have come to realize. 

The soft ping of the bullet falling on a plate soothed my wails. 

I then talked him slowly through cleansing the wound and stitching the wound shut. 

I drifted in and out of consciousness as the deed was done. I could tell the bullet hadn't gotten far, the bottom of my rib cage slowing it down. 

I was relieved about that at any rate, I was sure I was going to die. This would mean I would be calling in to work for a while. I had never called into work before, this week was just full of new experiences. 

I lay on the table staring up at the light glaring back down at me. 

"Where's Detective Gordon?" I asked weakly trying to ignore the shooting pain in my side. 

It was the first time I actually thought about the man through this whole process. My mind had been on Oswald and his hands fixing me up.

###  **Oswald**

I breathed in an annoyed sigh as Gordon's name was mentioned. I pointed over my right shoulder with my right thumb, my silent answer to his question.

"Neg, Gordon is fine just unconscious. All he has is some surface bruises on his neck and face." I paused, swallowed back tears that I knew were beginning to form in my eyes, and continued,"Who I am more worried about is you." I began stroking his full head of hair with my right hand. "You aren't cut out to be the hero, you know?" I smiled faintly at him.

###  **Nygma**

I looked up to Oswald weakly, his face was filled with emotions.

_This again...?_

I couldn't be angry with him though, I could only be angry with myself. I was too tired to fight him off, I didn't really have a valid excuse to leave. 

I swallowed hardly as the man stroked my hair and I closed my eyes. 

At least Jim was okay. I felt guilty almost for always thinking about the one man I couldn't have. When I could tell Oswald wasn't interested in only my expertise on bodies. I wasn't the idiot I tried to portray when it came to this. 

"I know," I murmured weakly.

###  **Oswald**

"Just please get some rest, Neg. I am just happy that you are still alive. Had you not thought to call me, I doubt you would've never woken up." I bent down and kissed him lightly on the forehead with my eyes closed, "Sleep well, and thank you for helping me save your life." 

I turned to leave his side and start heading for the exit of the clean room.

###  **Nygma**

I closed my eyes as he kissed my forehead and turned my head to the side to watch him leave. 

"You're welcome," I murmured quietly after him. 

I was still in too much pain to react much. Had I not been on this table, I would have probably ran again. 

I just didn't know what to think or feel. I turned my head the best I could to look over to Gordon. 

He was just laying there, but he seemed to be coming to. I struggled to angle myself better to calm him down when he got up. 

A grunt came from the table and the man sat up slowly moaning weakly from the pain. His bare chest showed the signs of the fight he had been in, plus the injuries that hadn't healed from his previous beating. 

"Gordon," I warned. 

Jim looked to me leaning back on his hands which were braced to hold him upright. 

"Nygma? What the fuck happened?"

"You put up one hell of a fight, I got shot. It was lots of fun."

"Yeah sounds like it," came his dry response. 

I chuckled at that and sighed. "Oswald brought us here. Took the bullet out of my body and stitched me up."

"How endearing," he responded obviously not happy with the fact he would be indebted yet again to this man. 

"You might as well rest, Jim," I yawned. 

"No, we are getting the hell out of here. The last thing I need is to be found here."

###  **Oswald**

"Detective Gordon, by all means you can leave if you'd like, but your comrade is in no fit state to be moved. I just finished stitching him up no more than fifteen minutes ago, but if you'd like him to die of blood loss I'll show you to the door." I smirked at him.

He just glared at me silently.

"Again you can leave whenever you like Detective Gordon because I know I couldn't stop you. Nygma will have to say until he heals up because he is not as resilient as you. He will be ' _calling in sick_ ' until he gets better."

Jim just stared at me lips pursed still silent.

"Honestly, here in my humble abode, is the safest place in the whole city."

Jim finally got fed up with me, dressed himself and walked towards the exit.

"Jim Gordon, old friend, I will take the utmost care of your comrade and he will be returned to you as soon as he is ready to go back to work." I paused, "Fish is still alive. I only was able to wound her while trying to rescue the both of you." 

Jim turn and started to open the door.

"Oh and Jim just so you know Nygma took that bullet, I had to remove from his innards, for you. Just think that over along with what other information I alerted you to a few weeks ago."

He glared at me with a slight frown of regret on his face and he exited the warehouse. 

I walked back the clean room to see how Nygma was doing.


	5. Chapter 5

###  **Nygma**

I had deemed myself capable of being at my apartment without constant care a couple of days after the shooting. I wouldn't return to work just yet, but I wanted to be in a place of comfort. 

Word had gotten around the precinct of my heroic actions trying to protect Detective Gordon and I had been having surprise visits. The chief had come to see me, as well as the commissioner. 

Gordon never came though, I wasn't sure how to feel about that. I didn't really want to think about it. I was taking care of my wound since I was home, Oswald impressed me with his stitching skills. I had half expected it to be as shoddy as his walk. 

I sat on the couch staring at my empty fireplace, I normally left my television off. I didn't like the background noise. I figured I would go to work in a couple of days, I really needed to keep busy. 

I got up off the couch a bit too quickly and grunted heavily. I made my way over to my bookshelf and started to vigorously dust the shelves. 

I hadn't spent any time cleaning over the last few days and I had frustrations to work out. 

The next morning, I was standing in front of the mirror in my bathroom staring at my face. I was running my finger along my cheekbones and decided I would return to work. 

I dressed in a dark green plaid shirt, black slacks, a black tie which had a white question mark on the wide part by the bottom. I pulled on my grey labcoat and looked at myself in the mirror again. 

My glasses had broken in the gunfight so I was wearing a pair of backups I had. They weren't as nice as my other ones, but they would do for now. I adjusted them slightly and grabbed my bag and headed out of the apartment once I made sure my bandage was secure. 

It felt nice to be going back to work, even though I hated majority of the people who existed in that place. Lately I felt as though the few that I didn't hate were becoming hated. 

I walked into the precinct and took in a breath smiling brightly as I surveyed the place. It felt different, obviously it wasn't, but it did to me. My eyes scanned everyone looking for someone in particular and he was not present. 

I really wondered why Gordon had not come to see me. I feel in my heart that he would have before he had started acting funny around me. After all, even the commissioner came to see me. 

I saw Ms. Kringle at the top of the stairs and she turned to look at me.

I felt my day was about to get really bad, really fast.

###  **Oswald**

_Why hasn't he returned any of my calls?! That ungrateful son of a bitch! This is some thanks I get for saving his ass and not to mention his life!_ I fumed.

It had been a full week since Nygma has checked himself out of "Cobblepot Clinic" and I've heard nothing from him since. I can only assume he's doing okay, but without any communication from him I start to worry.

I pick up my phone and dial his number. _What am I doing? This is the fifth time I've called in an hour..._ I shook my head in disgust at myself, but continued to let the phone ring hoping he'd pick up the phone if only to hear his voice and know that he's still alive and okay. 

"Hi this is Ed..."

_Dammit, voice-mail again!_

"Neg...it's me, Oswald...again. I haven't heard from you in a while and was just checking up to see how you are doing. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call." I paused I knew what I was going to say next was cheesy, but I knew that it would make him smile.

"I'm tall when I'm young, but short when I'm old. What am I?"

###  **Nygma**

I was able to get to my office without incident and set my bag on my desk and sat down. Walking for a while short winded me, I couldn't overexert myself due to my injury. 

I pulled out my phone and blinked seeing all of my missed phone calls. They were all from one number. I sighed inwardly, I put the phone to my ear to listen to the voice-mails. 

As I finished listening to the last one, it actually made me chuckle. I jotted down the riddle, I would solve this at some point today. 

I was going to call Oswald back to let him know I was okay but I saw someone come up to my office door. I set my phone on my desk as Detective Bullock entered my office. 

"Hey, Ed. I just wanted to thank you for what you did for my partner. You failed miserably at it, but hey, you attempted to help Gordon out. That's a good thing in my book." 

I smiled faintly. "It was my instinct to protect a fellow cop Detective."

"You got some balls, Ed. You should show that more often, maybe you wouldn't get bullied as much around here."

I digested his response, it made sense to me. "Detective, could you answer something for me?"

I read him the riddle and grinned over my notepad at him, and was greeted with a glare. 

"Ed, seriously what the fuck?" he asked before backing out of my office and heading towards the main floor. 

I frowned and put the notepad back on my desk. I tapped the desk with my fingers aimlessly.

_Bullied huh?_

A smirk flitted across my lips as I called Oswald to tell him I was fine, but I was also at work. 

Someone else was also calling Oswald, Detective Gordon.

###  **Oswald**

After leaving the last voice-mail, I placed my phone far away from me, so I wasn't tempted to call Nygma again.

_What am I kidding myself? He's never actually going to call back..._

I sighed. I thought I had won. Gordon leaving Nygma behind with me would've had to make Nygma seethe with a little bit of rage. Right...?

I started walking away from the table leaving my phone there. I made it a few feet away from the table when my phone began to ring. I rushed back to the table fumbling for phone. When I finally checked the caller ID. My heart sank.

_Gordon_

He was the last person on earth I wanted to speak with right now.

"Detective Gordon, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" I said as warmly as I could. I even had the best fake smile I could muster. Which I know was stupid considering he couldn't see me through the telephone.

"I want to make a run at Fish. Do you know where I can find her, Cobblepot?"

I laughed as he was telling me this. "Detective Gordon, you must have some death wish to be going after Fish."

"Enough games, Cobblepot!" Jim interjected before I could say more. "Just tell me where she is!"

"Patience, old friend. I'll send some of my best men out to try and find her current location, but I can't make any promises of you making it out alive."

"Don't mock me!" Jim growled back at me.

"I am not doing anything of the sort... I am just speaking from the experience of the last few times that you've gone after her. I saved your ass both of those times. Save you once shame on you, save you twice shame on me."

No answer on his end, but I could tell that he was still on the line, so I continued to berate him. I knew this was cruel of me, but I was rather pissed off that I hadn't heard anything from Nygma.

"The first time you took Fish on, I got a call from your sorry ass to come and pick you up because you were so hurt you couldn't drag yourself back to your own home. The second time you got an unarmed man involved in a gunfight, and that man took a bullet for you, Jim. And after all of that you still want to take another shot at her? Jesus, Jim you'd have to be crazy!"

_Click!_ I heard as Jim finally had gotten tired of my verbal barrage and hung up on me.

I smiled at what I had just done. That feeling didn't last long however because I began wishing that Nygma would've been the one calling and not Gordon. 

Only a few moments after I thought that, my phone began ringing again. _It was Nygma!_

My heart skipped a beat as I flipped open my phone.

###  **Nygma**

"Oswald," I greeted when he answered. 

"For the umpteenth time, I am okay. I am at work and it seems I have a ton of work to catch up on, so this call will be brief."

I explained to him that I was just fine, that I could care for my wound properly at work. 

I was able to hear the relief in his voice, so when I was satisfied of reassuring him I moved on to the riddle. 

"I will call you back once I have answered it. " I told him before ending the call. 

I sighed inwardly as I looked at all the files sitting in my desk. They were a mess.

###  **Oswald**

I shut the phone after the phone call ended with a click. I put my phone back in my pocket.

I paused standing where I was. The last words still echoed in my head," _I will call you back once I have answered it._ " I was so happy at the prospect of hearing from Nygma, I actually jumped up in the air. 

After a little self celebration, I needed to get on with my daily errands. As I walked outside, I looked to the horizon at my left and saw dark storm clouds off in the distance. _It looks like a big storm is going to hit Gotham soon._ I pulled my jacket closer to my body to keep out the wind that had started up. I shivered, this deep sense of foreboding started rising in my stomach. I tried to shake off that feeling, but it would go away.

Something big was about to happen and it would shake Gotham to it's core.


	6. Bonus Chapter: EdwardxJames Gordon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a stand alone chapter; purely a fantasy from the mind of Edward Nygma.

I sat in my office typing up a report for the medical examiner of results I had found at a crime scene earlier that day. It was late at night which was a common occurrence for me. I suffered from insomnia, I usually spent long nights here before finally going home and sitting in my apartment still wide awake.

I turned to my printer to grab a copy of the report when a knock came from the door, "Come in," I called.

I glanced to the time, it was really late for anyone to be here that needed my help. I glanced up as the door opened, Detective Gordon was standing there. I blinked in confusion, I had thought he left hours ago certainly he had things to do elsewhere.

_Such as Barbara, or whomever else he was seeing at the moment_

"Detective," I smiled moving back to my chair. "is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually there is," he responded approaching my desk. He was holding a file in his hands.

I jumped at the opportunity to help in any way that I could, I loved hearing the words _Thank you Ed._

I glanced at what he was wearing, which was the same plain grey suit from earlier. His tie was loosened considerably and the top two buttons of his undershirt were undone. He had probably remained at the station to crack a case, it seemed to weigh on him. Maybe it was difficult, maybe I was the only one who could help. I extended my hand for the file, he dropped it into my outstretched hand.

Adjusting my glasses, I flipped open the file looking over the case notes and description. I frowned slightly looking back up to Jim questioningly. He stood there next to my chair, hands on his waist as he waited for my reply. That bothered me, he was standing too close, it made me want to be closer. I could smell the subtle hint of his aftershave and it smelled wonderful.

"I think you brought me the wrong file," I told him getting to my feet holding out the folder, "this particular one was solved two weeks ago. My notes are there at the bottom plus the M.E report and suspect confession."

I smiled to him as I held out the file, "Perhaps you grabbed the wrong one."

"Perhaps," Gordon responded taking the file but dropped it on my desk.

I blinked stepping back slightly, the chair hit the back of my legs and rolled away slightly. He seemed angry, did I upset him? I clasped my hands together in front of me. Gordon was staring at me, I swallowed, there was a certain look in his eyes it was determined. I had seen this look on his face before many times when he was about to get what he wanted out of a suspect. Those hard blue eyes staring back into mine, I felt like he was staring right into my soul.

"Uh Detective?" I asked timidly with a slight smile. "what...can I help you with?"

"First, by closing your mouth." he responded moving closer.

"I uhh..." I started but his fingers were on my lips as if to shush me. I blinked and swallowed hardly, my heart started to race.

He moved closer to where we were inches apart, I inhaled sharply looking to him. I was slightly taller than him, but my eyes were locked on his, I seemed to become lost in them.

"I know how you've been feeling about me," he whispered his eyes searching my face. "I...I have to admit the feeling is mutual. I can't deny it anymore Nygma."

"Jim...what about Barbara?" I asked breathlessly against his fingers, my heart was trying to claw it's way from my chest and it was a wonderful feeling.

_Oh who cares about her, he's here for you._

"Don't worry about her," he responded taking his fingers from my lips and tracing my jawline.

He was so close to me, if I breathed in deeply my chest could come into contact with him, but yet he was still too far away. I wanted to reach out and grab him and force him against me. There was a flame inside of me that had already formed into a bonfire. I reached out grabbing the suit jacket and pulling him closer and felt his lips crash into mine.

I wanted to scream, my skin was on fire but it was a beautiful feeling, I let out a ragged breath feeling him pull away.

_No, no come back_

He was loosening his tie and let if hang around his neck once it was untied. His hands next went to his jacket wrestling it off and tossing it on the floor behind him.

I whimpered gently just watching him, I wanted him to take his shirt off, I wanted to take his shirt off. My hands were trembling as I reached for his buttons, my fingers fumbled I couldn't think clearly. I suddenly just took in a breath and managed to start unbuttoning shirt, feeling the man's fingers tugging at my own shirt.

Soon our top layers of clothes were shed and littered the ground around our feet. I let my eyes take in his form, a perfectly chiseled chest and strong broad shoulders. Everything I had ever imagined that was laying beneath that suit of his. I swallowed hardly rather self conscious of the way I looked; skinny and pale. It didn't matter because he was kissing me again pushing me back to where I had to sit down on my desk. I felt the lamp fall over and roll to the floor shattering the bulb. It was slightly darker in my office but I didn't focus on it since I was crying from the inside as I felt his lips tracing my collarbone.

I whimpered loudly my fingers pressing into his warm skin as I had my hands on his back as he leaned me back over the table. I looked to him as he braced himself over me.

"Jim," I whispered I could barely get the words out.

"That's Detective to you, Nygma," came his response leaning down and biting my lower lip.

I whined at his actions, "Detective" I smiled.

**_The phone woke me up, I realized that I had fallen asleep at my desk. I sighed sitting up in my chair thinking about the dream that I just had. If only it wasn't a dream._ **


	7. Chapter 6

###  **Nygma**

That was my day; organizing the new files and giving my recommendations to the Captain. 

I made the trek up and down the stairs to the lower level of the department many times, after a while it began to bother my wound. Maybe it was too early to come back, but nevertheless I was here. 

Gordon eventually came to work but he was in a sour mood the rest of the day. He definitely wasn't being active in my investigation of the dead body on the scene we were all called to. 

I stayed late that evening. I needed to look through my files to see any matching incidents like the one we were called to today. 

As I was flipping through the box I glanced up seeing a figure in the doorway of my office. 

"Hello, Detective Gordon," I smiled. 

"Ed," he greeted in response. He sighed heavily coming into my office and closing the door behind him. 

That struck me as odd sitting there I could only think of the many fantasies I had before of the man doing just this. Though something seemed way wrong. 

"Anything I can help you with?" I asked getting to my feet. 

Jim shook his head. He sighed again and sat on the edge of my desk. I sat as well. 

"Edward, we need to talk." 

I nodded my head beckoning him to continue. 

"There are incidents that have been happening lately that lead me to believe you think there is something between us when there is not." 

I didn't respond, I was just watching him quietly. 

"I am coming to you as a friend, Ed, because that's what we are is friends, co workers. That's it."

I nodded weakly acknowledging his words. Though it didn't mean I was going to accept them. 

"I hope I'm not mixing signals here, are you gay?"

I blinked at the question, well I always struggled with my sexuality but to hear it right now? Out of HIS mouth? 

"I am.." I trailed off.

"I'm not." responded Jim. "Very...very straight. I love my girlfriend very much." 

_Oh yeah Barbara. Who could forget. She seemed like a lovely woman, however I wish she was dead._

I didn't really know what to say, this whole thing just sort of hurt. I was just shot a week beforehand, I knew what pain was like but this was far worse. 

I just looked down at my filing box not saying anything. I began to shuffle through papers again. 

"I need you to acknowledge what I'm saying Edward. This has to end. You took a bullet for me, and I feel it was out of some feeling you have for me."

I shook my head frantically at that. "No...no it wasn't. It was purely, because the man was going to kill you, and I had to stop that from happening to my co worker, to my friend." I muttered not looking back at him. 

"Ed.." Gordon trailed off watching me intently as he got to his feet. 

I looked to him and waved my hand in the air as if I was brushing the suggestion off. 

"I'm sorry if I was sending you these weird signals. It's purely platonic is all." I smiled to him. 

_James Gordon, just fucking leave my office NOW!_

"Good, glad we're on the same page. Thank you for what you did that night, Ed. I do appreciate it." he added before slipping out of the door. 

I watched him walk away and listened to his footsteps fading. I got up and closed the door behind him, and counted to 50 in my head before letting out a scream.

I slipped to the floor with my back against the door. I knew he was never going to be with me I KNEW that. This still hurt though, I wasn't even crying I just sat there and stared at the opposite wall. I looked to my hand and noticed blood was running down my arm. I had picked up and squeezed one of my pens so hard it penetrated my skin. 

I dropped it on the floor and remained there motionless and silent. 

The hours dragged on by, I did not move. I heard the slight bustling from the overnight officers above me. 

Gordon on the other hand called Oswald receiving his voice-mail he left a message. 

"Cobblepot, I handled the situation with Nygma, so you can stop throwing it in my face. Also, I want you to leave him alone. He's a good person and doesn't need to be involved in whatever business you keep involving him in." 

_Click_

###  **Oswald**

I shut my phone in disgust and threw my phone across the room. 

_FUCK YOU, GORDON! Sure I’ll stay away from Nygma... I seethed. You want to find Fish, Detective Gordon...You’ll find her! I’ll make sure of it!_

I know that the anger I felt at Gordon was not completely warranted. I mean I was the one who pushed Gordon so hard to tell it to Nygma straight, that Gordon could never, and would never return Nygma’s feelings. Still I was feeling a bit guilty at what I started, so I decided tomorrow I would try to pay Nygma a visit under the pretense of telling Gordon how to find Fish.

###  **Nygma**

I didn't even bother to go home, I just sat against the door of my office the entire night. I must have dozed off, I don't remember when; though when I came to, sunlight was streaming in through the windows waking me up. 

I yawned weakly and looked around as the memories flooded back to me. I had noticed I went into a rage destroying the entire office, I certainly don't remember doing that.

That wasn't good, now I'd have to sit here and arrange everything again.

_Fuck it!_ I stated and just stood up walking over to the closet in my office where I kept a clean set of clothes in case of me falling asleep in my office.

I changed into my new set of clothes and cleaned the blood up off of my arm. I felt numb, I didn't feel much of anything at all at this point. My entire world had come crashing down, and the worst part was that I knew it would happen sooner or later.

Gordon was straight, obviously. Everyone in the precinct knew who he was knew he was very much in love with Barbara. I always had to wear my heart on my sleeve and it always backfired.

_Well no more of that._

I left the office and went upstairs for a cup of coffee. I needed something in my stomach.

Officers and detectives were all filing in for the day shift. I would have to come face to face with Gordon at some point today. I really was not looking forward to that meeting.

"What happened to your arm, Ed?" asked Ms. Kringle noticing some blood on my sleeve.

"I'm fine." I responded not even giving her a glance.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes. Ms. Kristen Kringle I am perfectly fine. Stop asking." I started walking past her with my coffee.

###  **Oswald**

I began my walk to the precinct to talk to Gordon. Fish wasn't that hard to find; I just didn't want Gordon to have the satisfaction of taking her one for a third time. If I was lucky it would be the last time, hopefully it would end with Fish dead with Gordon badly wounded. That would be a win for the both of us. 

I smiled at the thought of it all.

I arrived to the precinct, and found Gordon at his desk. I walked up to his desk.

“Cobblepot?” Jim didn't even look up from his file he was studying.

“I am returning to relay the information you called to obtain.” I replied.

“Did it really warrant a personal visit, Cobblepot?” he replied back shortly.

“You wound me, Jim, dear friend. After I went out of my way and risked my men's necks to obtain what you asked me for. If you are going to continue to be rude to me, I’ll just leave.”

“Cobblepot...please stop toying with me and just telling me what you found.” 

I sighed, and told him where Fish was located. I bid Jim farewell.

As soon as I was out of Jim’s range of hearing, I opened my phone.

“Why hello, Fish. How are you doing?” No response. “Before you hang up on me, I just wanted to give you a heads up that Gordon is on his way to your place trying to take you down again.” I shut my phone before she could say anything else to me. 

_This is the last time you underestimate me, you little shit!_

Next, I started scanning all of the staff in the precinct, but no tall lanky men in lab coats to be found, so I sighed and turned around to start leaving the precinct and I ran smack into a cup of coffee.

###  **Nygma**

He ran into me and I blinked surprised to see him there.

Oswald grunted angrily stepping back and wiping the coffee off the lapels of his suit.

He then noticed it was me and stopped.

"Who were you just on the phone with?" I asked clearly hearing the names Gordon and Fish.

My voice was drained of any energy and cheerfulness I usually spoke with.

###  **Oswald**

I paused for a second trying to decide if I should lie to him. How much would he tell Gordon? Probably nothing now that Gordon had broken him. I could tell by his tone of voice that he was a broken man that needed fixing.

I stared up at him. He looked so unlike his usual self. His hair was disheveled and his glasses we hanging off a bit more to his right side. 

“Neg, you look like shit!” I hoped I could use this statement to dodge his question. “Let me take you away from this place for a bit. I doubt that they’ll even notice if you’re gone. I mean they take you for granted here, Neg...Why do you put up with it? Your gift of intellect needs to be acknowledged!”

He blinked at my words, as if he barely heard me. His mind was far away, somewhere he wanted to be, I could only imagine.

"Go where? I have work to do." he murmured. "Stop avoiding my question. Who were you talking to Oswald?"

I sighed,”Gordon had asked me to find Fish for him. I guess he has some death wish...I was calling one of Fish’s associates to warn them of Gordon’s plans.” 

“We can go anywhere you like. You just look like death. I really doubt that you have that much work that you can’t go out and enjoy a beautiful gloomy day in Gotham.”

###  **Nygma**

"Why would you do that? Do you want to see the man killed? I mean I took a bullet for the man and that will be in vain if he's dead. I don't care if the man just destroyed my soul but Jesus Christ." 

I looked down into my coffee cup at my last words and sighed internally. 

"There's no such thing as a beautiful day in Gotham." I added as I walked back towards the coffee pot.

Oswald threw his hands up in the air before shuffling out of the police station. 

I returned to my office and just stood by the window staring out into the gloomy skies of Gotham. Everything looked so cold and wet. I thought about what Oswald had told me about telling Fish about Gordon going out to get her. 

It angered me greatly actually, I still cared for the man even though he broke my heart. 

I walked up to Gordon's desk once Bullock had disappeared somewhere. 

I stood near Gordon and told him what I overheard Oswald talking about. I wanted to warn him, to make sure he would stay safe. 

"That's very interesting...thank you, Ed." nodded Gordon giving me a half smile before getting to his feet and grabbing his jacket. 

"Knew I could always depend on you, friend." 

I nodded watching after him. I figured there was no harm in what I did, Gordon just wouldn't be going in blind now. 

_Get her Gordon, the bitch had me shot!_

I decided to go finally clean up the office I had destroyed. The filing might calm me down. 

I passed Ms. Kringle in the hallway without giving her a second glance.

###  **Oswald**

It had been another few weeks since I had stormed out of the precinct frustrated at Nygma's emotionless state. I think what frustrated me more was the fact that I was partly to blame for it. 

I sulked in a booth in my club. I was so close to pulling out my hair out of sheer torment and slight guilt over what I had done. 

No word from Nygma in the time since bumping into him as I was leaving the precinct. That is what bugged me more. I pictured how horrible of condition he looked when I had last seen him. I tried to keep the dark thoughts I had from surfacing. However, I could not hold them any longer.

_What if he offed himself? You'll be the one to blame for killing him, you know!_

I pulled my legs up to my chest and started pulling at my hair, screaming trying to drown out the accusatory voice.

I don't know how long I was like that, but a buzzing in my pocket snapped me out of it. I picked up the phone so fast without checking who was calling.

"Cobblepot, this is Detective Gordon. I need your help on this case I'm working on. Meet me later tonight at this address." With that Jim hung up without giving me an opportunity to respond.

My heart sank as he told me the address to meet him at. It was the exact address I had given him a few weeks ago. _I was going with him to take on Fish..._

The despair did not last long as I gritted my teeth in rage, _Sure I'll help you out, Gordon, you little shit!_

###  **Nygma**

I just went about my daily life but was completely lacking my normal enthusiasm. 

I was silent as I was trying to pick up my own pieces it was working well enough. I had thought about calling up Oswald a few times but decided against it. 

It was getting better though; everyday it was slightly easier. I hated when I had to go out on calls with Gordon, it was mainly silence between the two of us. I don't know what irritated me more.

But who could blame me? 

"I am going to take care of Mooney tonight," Gordon spoke up as I was handing him case notes that evening. 

I blinked and nodded. "Be careful Detective. I hear she's a nasty thing. She really doesn't smell nice."

"Don't worry I will be fine." Nodded Gordon. "Don't follow me."

"Wasn't planning on it," I responded. 

_The last fucking time I tried helping you I almost died. Nah I'm good._

###  **Oswald**

I stood outside a small brick building in the theater district of of Gotham. I swallowed a few times. Detective Gordon had still yet to show his ugly mug. I double checked and triple checked that my men were all in place. 

I have no idea what Jim needed me to help with this assault. I halfway considered not showing up, but I knew I wouldn't hear the end of it from him. I wanted this to be the last time I interacted with Jim if I could help it.

“Cobblepot.” I turned around to see Jim Gordon walking up to where I was standing. “Glad to see that you showed up. Are you ready?” Jim looked at me.

“Whenever you are, old friend.” I smiled back at him. 

We started walking up to the building. All I had with me was my trusty umbrella. I used it as a cane while walking to be able to keep up with Jim’s longer strides.

Jim kicked in the door and waved me in. _Wow, Jim you aren't to subtle on a raid, are you?_

I followed directly behind Gordon. He crouched behind the corner his gun cocked. He peaked around the corner and then rushed down the hallway. I debated calling after him to wait for me, but if you want go on ahead to your death I won’t stop you, Jim Gordon, old friend, I smiled.

I continued down the same hallway that Gordon started running down until I was in an empty atrium. I looked around and Gordon was no where to be found. I sensed that there was someone in this room.

“Penguin, how nice of you to join our party.” I heard a female voice say before everything went dark.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next thing I knew, I was surrounded by meat and I was staring at someone’s shoes. There was a large rope tied around my midsection hold my hands firmly behind my back. The room spun as I tried to get a bearing of my surroundings.

_THUNK!_

I couldn't speak or breathe for a few moments as a large object made contact with stomach. I was hit with such force that I swung back and forth a bit on whatever my feet were tied to. Probably a meat hook, I thought judging by my surroundings.

“How did that feel Penguin? I don’t think I've hurt you nearly enough yet for snitching our location to Gordon.” I took a few more hits, this time to the chest. I held in the screams of pain that I wanted to let loose. I did not want to give them that satisfaction.

“Gentlemen and lady, I believe that we can reach some sort of agreement.” I was able to get out when I caught my breath between hits.

“Because of you, Gordon now has few of Fish's men in custody!" came a deep male voice, that I recognized as Butch.

“Oh really now! I was not expecting Detective Gordon to make it out alive this time. I mean considering that after she nearly killed him twice.” I was about to let out small chuckle when the hit me in the leg that Fish had broken once before, forcing me to waddle like a penguin for the rest of my life. Instead of a laugh, I let out a scream of pain.

Butch chuckled, “I think we’re done... _for now_.”

All of the goons left but one. I did my best to motion to the man to come over to me. As this was I man I had planted in Fish’s ranks long ago he came to my aid. He cut through the rope holding my arms in place and then carefully lowered me down from the meat hook.

“Hey, I need you to do something for me. I need you go to the GCPD precinct and find a man that goes by the name Edward Nygma. Tell him what happened tonight, and that his medical expertise is needed at the Cobblepot Clinic.”

###  **Nygma**

I was sitting in my office late that night writing up some reports that I had not done yet. I glanced up seeing a larger man in my doorway. He did not seem familiar at first until he was more in the light. 

I had seen him with Oswald before. I sat down my mug. 

"Can I help you?" I asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Your expertise is needed at Cobblepot Clinic this evening Nygma." he responded. 

"Oswald normally comes and asks for my help himself, besides it's late."

"You don't seem to understand...I'm not asking." the man responded. 

The tone of his voice made me tilt my head slightly to the right. A quizzical look on my face, "I suppose you're going to make me, then?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm. 

I really wasn't in the mood for bullshit. 

"Cobblepot was strung up by a meat hook and beaten by Fish Mooney this evening. He needs your expertise." the man explained, I could tell in his voice he was irritated. 

I blinked at his response. "Fish Mooney?"

"Yes."

I was confused, Gordon was supposed to be going after Fish. What did that have to do with Oswald? I was up on my feet soon after grabbing my coat and some items before following the man from my office and leaving the GCPD building.

I was taken to the warehouse that we referred to as the Clinic, and I followed the man in. I was thinking of many different scenarios on my way over. I was still so confused, why was he there? 

"Oswald."I greeted once I was taken to where he was.

He was laid up comfortably on the table of the clean room. I could tell by first glance there wasn't much blood loss. Thankfully, there had not been a bullet wound or anything similar. 

The thought made me think of my own, it was healed for the most part, it was still very tender and the scar was there. 

"I want to know what you were doing with Fish Mooney." I requested of him as I checked him over finding the injuries I would have to pay special attention to.

###  **Oswald**

I sat up on the table to look him in the eye. My breathing was still shallow. It took a lot for me to even breathe, let alone normally.

I grimaced with every small movement of my upper body. They got my left side with the club or bat like object that they were hitting me with. I held my right arm gingerly over that spot. With every breath in, pain shot from the center of my chest all the way to the outside of it.

The injury that concerned me more was my right leg. I'm pretty sure that the beating to it had re-broken it. I'm am still in shock as to how I made it back to this place in this condition. I think it would've had to have been by sheer force of will.

There were a lot of things that I wanted to say to Nygma, chief among them how I got into this predicament, however all that came out was,"It's good to see you again, dear friend." I smiled meekly and tried to reach up and touch his face from where I sat. 

The action was too much as it shot pain throughout my left shoulder. The room now started to spin again, so as the blackness began overtaking me, I felt myself starting to fall off the table.

Making contact with something soft and warm was the last sensation I had, and then everything faded to black.

###  **Nygma**

I saw Oswald start to slip off the table and caught him as he fell off. His sheer weight and the fact I wasn't expecting it knocked me backwards. I sat up still holding him from the fall, I just looked down at him and sighed internally.

I ask most questions not because I'm curious to know the answer, but because I already know the answer and want it confirmed for my own ego. The guilt started to wash over me, I knew why he was there with Fish and it was my fault. I caused this.

For the first time since Gordon ripped my heart out of my chest and choked it in his hands, I felt something. It was not a nice thing to feel at that.

I ran my finger down the side of Oswald's face. 

_I'm sorry, I should have never have told Gordon what you said. Gordon did this to get back at you, I know it._

I asked the man who brought me here to help me get Oswald back on the table and I went to my medical bag to get some things out of it. I rolled up my sleeves as I turned back to the table.

I turned on the light overhead, and leaned over carefully unbuttoning his vest and the layers underneath it and swallowed as I looked to his bare torso. It was so bruised up, I could tell some of his ribs had been broken.

There wasn't much I could do other than make the man rest for that part. I immediately hooked up a bag of morphine, and found a way to string it up and inserted the IV I brought with me.

It would at least help with the pain. I adjusted my glasses as I looked to his legs. His one that had been previously injured was jutting at a weird angle, I grabbed my scalpel and felt a firm hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not going to harm him," I stated cautiously, the hand released.

I shrugged my shoulders and inserted the scalpel into the pants and ripped up enough to where I could use my hands to rip half the pant leg off.

The leg indeed had been re-broken, but it hadn't been a clean break, I could feel it by pressing around on the skin.

I asked the man to firmly hold Oswald's shoulders down in case the pain awoke him. I would have to break the leg completely, so it would heal right. He would always have his limp because the leg was in bad shape, but I could at least make sure that he would walk again.

When the man was firmly holding Oswald, I put my hands on the leg and cracked it to the right suddenly until I heard the break and let his leg down.

It didn't phase him, he was still out cold. Though that could also be the morphine kicking in.

I adjusted my glasses and started to prepare a splint to put on his leg until I could bring him a cast.

I did what I could with what I could that night. I left Oswald that morning bandaged up and comfortable. I told the man to stay with him in case he came to, I didn't want him to be alone.

I left by myself insisting that I would walk to work. I had to talk to someone, I wasn't sure how it was going to turn out either.

A fire had ignited inside of me, it was rage and it was consuming the guilt I dealt with that entire night. I was slowly coming to the realization I needed to take control of my own situation, and it was going to start with Detective James Gordon of GCPD.


	8. Chapter 7

###  **Nygma**

I opened the doors to the precinct, I was a mission and that was to find Jim.

I looked around and saw him standing at his desk with his partner and a couple of other officers. I started walking up the stairs to his desk, taking slow easy strides like nothing was the matter.

I didn't even know what I was doing, I just wanted to talk. The fire inside me said it wanted to do something else. Something violent.

"Jim?" I questioned in my usual voice, slightly chipper. Very unlike the tone I had been using with him lately.

"Ah Nygma," he responded looking to me as he stood behind his desk. He placed his hands on his waist, pushing his suit jacket up slightly. "Did you hear the news?"

I blinked in surprise, "News?"

He nodded, "Yep!" then he sat down in his chair to explain.

I stood at the corner of his desk looking down at him.

"I apprehended three of Fish Mooney's men last night. Got them locked up in the cells as we speak. Assaulting a police officer, doesn't look too good for them. Slowly we will get information out of them about Mooney's plans and whereabouts.." he explained.

"Did you ask Oswald Cobblepot to join you last night?" I asked interrupting him.

He stopped in mid sentence when I had interrupted him. He nodded before speaking. "Well after you let me in on his little plan, I decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. Only fair."

_Fair? FAIR?!_ raged the fire inside of me.

My outward appearance was unmoved by his speech.

"What happened to him?" I asked even though I knew what had happened. She beat the fuck out of him and strung him up to die of shock in a meat locker.

Again, I only ask most questions to stroke my own ego.

Gordon shrugged at the question. "Why does it matter?" he asked. "He got what was coming to him, it should be the last time he underestimates me."

I blinked at the response he just gave me.

_Wow. The Gordon I was head over heels infatuated with, in love with, was actually this selfish and arrogant. I thought him more of the gentlemen type honestly. Fooled me._

"Well as the saying goes Gordon, fool me once shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me."

"What?" Gordon asked looking up at me in confusion. "What have I fool..."

But my actions cut him off from his inquiry. I don't know what happened, I must have snapped, the fire inside me blew into an inferno and before I knew what I was doing I hand my hands in Gordon's hair forcing his face into his own desk.

The slamming of his head into the wooden desk woke the precinct up, at that point I couldn't hear anything as I was on top of him forcing him to the floor.

He was caught off guard as I had the surprise advantage, but he quickly regained his control and we started grappling one another on the floor. I was punching and kicking, probably even biting. I have no idea what I was doing, I finally had lost it.

Gordon was on top of me punching me and then trying to restrain me. Other officers finally reached the two of us and pulled us apart. I was spitting out words at that point as two officers had me restrained and I was rubber against them.

"YOU SELFISH COWARD, YOU LEFT HIM TO DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH."

Gordon licked the side of his lip as it was bleeding. I got a few good wails in on him, I busted up his face pretty good.

"THE FUCK EDWARD, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU" he yelled back holding his right cheek.

I had resolved myself into laughter. Mad maniacal laughter erupted from me as the officers handcuffed me and forced me towards the cell block.

I was left in the cell by myself, they released me from my handcuffs and I just sat on the bench my face resting against the cold bars. I had calmed down considerably from the incident.

I really don't know what got into me, I've never just exploded like that! To be honest, I wasn't even sorry all those fuckers deserved just that. I was wearing thin through the veil that separated my sanity from my insanity. These people treated me like shit, and I let them all just walk all over me 

_Not anymore!_ I vowed.

I remained in the quiet cold cell until two officers came to collect me. The captain was with them.

"Edward Nygma," she stated sternly.

I just looked towards her. "Can I help you?" I asked in my chipper voice.

"What happened?" she asked me unlocking the cell door and entering. She was not afraid of me, but the fire inside of me thought she should be.

"I'm not sure actually," I responded. I chose my words carefully, now was the time to start playing the game.

"I just...snapped I suppose." I murmured lowering my head.

"Jim Gordon isn't going to press charges. You're damn lucky, Ed, damn lucky he's not."

_His hard ass reputation would be ruined if it got out that little ol me kicked his ass in his own house._

"I'm thankful, I want to apologize...I don't even know what happened."

"Ed, you've been working such long stressful hours. You've been walking around here the last few weeks disheveled, I knew something had happened, but I didn't want to pry and ask what. You're going to have to talk about it to the doctors though."

"Doctors?" I asked quietly.

"I'm sending you to Arkham for a couple days Ed, let you relax and regain control of yourself. Get you some help. I don't want to fire you, I've managed to contain this blow up. The commissioner would have my head if he knew I wasn't firing you for attacking an officer. "

"You're not going to fire me?" I asked.

She shook her head. "We would lose the best damn asset to GCPD if I did. So I want to help you."

I smiled internally, _Oh this was fabulous._

"...thank you Captain. Thank you so much."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was transferred to Arkham later that day. The giant asylum was the home of the craziest criminals in Gotham City.

Seems like I'd fit right in with the recent events that had taken place. The fire of me was still burning, but I seemed cool and collected on the outside.

They admitted me and dropped me in a room all by myself.

I have to say it was nice being in the room alone. The room was small, there was one window that looked to the outside world. It faced the large cast iron fence that kept the crazies inside the area.

I didn't like being in here, I knew the first thing that was going to happen was they were going to evaluate me and force feed me pills. The guard told me I was in here until deemed otherwise by the Captain.

I knew I would have to act my best so that they will only think I only had a minor episode and send me home with some pills after a few days.

I thought about Oswald being in the clinic in his state. I left him well off, the splint would help his leg just fine until I could get him a cast. I'd do that as soon as I was out of here. Right now, however, I had to concentrate on how to fool the Doctors.

###  **Oswald**

I drifted in and out of consciousness as Nygma was patching me up. I nearly snapped out of my stupor as my leg was broken cleanly. Thank God, the morphine had begun to kick in drawing me back out out of consciousness!

I awoke very groggy and still trying to figure out what was a morphine induced dream and what was reality. I could have sworn I felt Nygma's fingers brushing across my face.

_No he wouldn't do that...that was just a morphine coated fantasy..._

I shook my head. I could tell that i was still a bit woozy and lightheaded. I paused to sit at the edge of the table until the room stopped spinning.

I slowly pushed myself off of the table. I grimaced as my broken leg touched the the the floor of the warehouse house. I tested the split out by gingerly walking over to the chair I placed my shirt and suit jacket on. It seemed sturdy and would hold.

I was slow going getting dressed as I hurt all over, especially in my right leg. I looked around and Nygma was nowhere to be found.

_How long was I out?_

I guessed he probably had to leave for work as soon as he fixed me up.

I left the warehouse. The sky in distance was a dark almost black with a hint of orange as the sun was setting. It almost looked like a fire off in the distance.

I tried to shake off this foreboding thought, _Very soon, Gotham is going to burn._  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I continued my slow walk relying on my umbrella as a cane. I eventually got to the precinct. The stairs were a bitch. My leg was useless to the point I had to nearly pick up my leg with my free arm and push up on my umbrella. It's a good thing I didn't load it before leaving today.

I opened the door and hobbled a few more steps into the precinct. I scanned the precinct for Nygma, but he wasn't around or at least not in the main atrium.

"What are you here for? Looking for your boyfriend, perhaps?"

I jumped, startled by being addressed in such a fashion, and turned around to see a plainly dressed women with her blonde hair tied back in a high ponytail and large glasses similar to ones Nygma wore.

"Can I help you?" I said snarky no smile on my face.

"I'm Kristen, Kristen Kringle. I can tell that you are looking for someone...possibly Edward Nygma." She said with a smile that said _I know everything!_

I just glared at her silently.

"Well you won't find him here. He was suspended yesterday for assaulting Detective Gordon."

"Thank you for you information, now, keep moving." _you annoying whore!_

"I heard a rumor that he was admitted to Arkham for a psychological evaluation before being able to return to work."

I just turned around without so much as another glace at Kristen, and exited the building. I called one of my men to pick me up outside the precinct. He drove me to Arkham.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I checked into the desk,"I'm a friend of Edward Nygma. Am I still within visiting hours?"

The lady at the front desk nodded and had an orderly show me to his room. As the door swung open, I saw Nygma there, "Hello, Neg, old friend."

###  **Nygma**

I looked up at the sound of Oswald's voice. I wasn't a very pretty sight, my knuckles were busted up, still slightly bleeding through the bandages.

My face was bruised up, Gordon had given me quite the beating. He looked worse though.

"Oswald," I murmured getting to my feet off the bed and crossing to the bars.

I gripped the bars with my hands looking down to him.

"What are you doing out of the clinic? You're still in no shape to be out."

He chuckled at little at my concern for his condition.”I was just in the neighborhood.” He smiled, “I had the pleasure of meeting one of your co-worker before arriving here. She was a peach…”

_Kringle is far from a peach, maybe more like the apple that Eve was conned into eating._ I thought to myself, and I could tell that Oswald was choosing his words carefully.

“She told me some juicy rumors going around the precinct. One of them being that a forensic scientist deciding to start a fight with Gordon and was sent to Arkham to think about what he did.”

He paused,”I am left wondering what brought that man to do such a thing?” A warm smile on his face.

I felt the twinge of guilt in my stomach at his question. I adverted my eyes slightly towards the floor as i stood there.

"He was bragging about how he left you there...he left you for dead." I responded looking back to him.

"It made me angry, angrier than I have ever felt in my life."

He smiled even wider. “Well thank you for defending me when I wasn't able to. I would've loved to have been there to see that brawl.” He started laughing uncontrollably picturing it I can only assume.

"Don't laugh too hard you might bust a rib," I chuckled slightly.

I let out a soft breath. "It was pretty amazing from what I can remember. You should see his face, if you think mine is bad. I smashed his face into his desk and tackled him to the floor. Course he won in the end but it was worth it."

###  **Oswald**

I wanted to laugh even harder, but I held it in under doctor’s orders.

“Gordon happened to be out of the office when I stopped by. His luck, because if I would've been in a better condition I would've also punched him in the face for leaving me to die.”

I walked further in his cell. I wasn't sure if I should moving so close to Nygma, but I couldn't hold back any longer. I took him in to my arms and embraced him, whispering,”Thank you for everything, Neg.”

###  **Nygma**

I blinked at his actions and swallowed. I still felt so guilty about what had happened, it was all my fault. I was confused between telling him but I decided not to.

I gripped him both in a comforting way and to keep him from falling as he relinquished his weight off of the umbrella to wrap me in his embrace.

I bent my head resting my forehead on his shoulder. I let the hug linger for some time before I pulled back. "Anytime" I nodded smiling softly at him.

_Well I don't know how many times I could beat Gordon in the face and get away with it, so let's leave that out of the anytime comment._

There was a knock at the door. The orderly signaled to Oswald that visiting hours were over. and with that he left with a wave over his shoulder and turned back a gave me a grin. This one I could tell was genuine one, the his signature one.

The door was closed behind him and I was once again alone.

I sighed weakly when he left and sank back down onto my small bed. I laid back on it staring up to the ceiling, I needed to focus. I needed to get out of here.

That evening a couple of orderlies opened the door.

_Let the games begin!_


	9. Chapter 8

###  **Nygma**

I went with the Arkham staff wherever they asked without objection, I sat down in an office across from a desk of a doctor.

These visits happened a few times over the next couple of days. It was always the same.

He would ask me what was going on in my life and I would slip into a wounded Nygma crying over the night I got shot, and how bad the nightmares were. I would sit there and start to tremble holding myself.

I also spoke of my struggling with my sexuality. The Doctor thought that was pretty interesting, and wanted to pry into that section of my life as well, but I wasn't going to let him in.

He told me I needed to find out who I was, and to embrace it, or these episodes would happen frequently.

I took the pills they gave me, of course spitting them out once hiding them under my tongue.

I definitely wasn't about to be medicated. Yeah no.

They released me a few days after my last appointment with the Doctor. He believed me that I wasn't a threat to anyone, I was suffering with PTSD and needed to be on medication.

Heh, yeah like that was going to happen. Though I'd use it to my advantage. I dumped the actual anti-depressant pills out, and replaced them with vitamins. I shoved the bottle into my pocket, and headed out of the pharmacy.

I went to the warehouse that had come to be known as the clinic, but Oswald was not there. I had the things in my apartment to make his cast, I just needed to take him there.

I decided to go to his club, it was only the hottest place in town. I had never been there, even before his reign of it. Clubs were definitely not my venue. I hated for strangers to be so close to me and I never really drank much. I didn't like numbing down my brilliant mind.

I entered the club looking around for Oswald. There were a ton of people in there though, I suppose it was late enough to be filled up.

###  **Oswald**

I was making the rounds at the club as best as I could, considering I had a club for a foot currently. I was still in the makeshift splint Nygma made for me. I could only imagine how annoying the cast would be!

I was checking on patrons and making sure that they were never thirsty. After greeting most everyone, I handed the bottle of to another one of my staff I walked, actually more hobbled to a booth near the entrance of the club. I put my right leg up on the bench and began to rub it a bit. I felt so stiff and still ached terribly. I continued to try and gently rub out all of the pain from standing on that leg.

I knew if Nygma was here he'd be giving me one hell of a lecture about how I shouldn't be only my leg so soon. I could almost hear his voice now.

###  **Nygma**

"Why are you not resting, at home?" I asked him sitting in the booth across from him.

I had seen him from the door, no one else walked like the way he walks. I could spot him from a mile away.

"I didn't slave over you in a makeshift surgical room to have you worsening your condition."

I took a sip from the glass of water I had requested at the bar.

"Well some people have to make an honest living. Unlike you, I can't sit on my ass and wait for work to come to me." he chuckled slightly, and then grabbed his side.

"I should let you know, I rarely sit on my ass at work. I've done more sitting the last few days than I have in my entire life, thank you very much." I responded at his quip.

I swallowed seeing him grab his side. "You need to rest, Oswald, let your men run the club for a while. You need to heal or you will never truly heal."

"Thank you for your concern, dear friend, but there are few people I trust in this world. I don't trust this club to anyone but myself. I been betrayed many times by many whom I considered friends. The most recent offender, Gordon. I'm not sure I'll ever completely forgive that arrogant asshole."

_If only he knew who actually had betrayed him_ , I thought to myself. The twinge in my gut came back. This was going to end up eating me alive.

"Then tell me what to do..I'll do it." I suggested.

I was completely out of my element, but he needed to take it easy and I needed to make my conscience stop being a dick.

###  **Oswald**

"What you run this place?! What do you know about running a club?" I laughed a large deep laugh. "Owww" I clutched my side.

"Maybe you're right, Neg...about the rest part. I'm not so sure you have the balls to run this place. Well for one you do not have the proper attire for such a fine establishment." I smiled.

"Well excuse me for offering, I'll hold my tongue next time." he responded in irritation.

He sat the glass of water down staring quietly at it.

He seemed like the type to put music on in the safety of his apartment and having a cup of hot tea where he could be alone and think type of person.

"Oh I didn't mean to offend you, dear friend." I bent my head down looking him straight in the eyes. "So what brought you to my fine establishment? Missing me perhaps?"

He looked up at me. "I wanted to let you know that I was out of Arkham and that I have the materials at my apartment to make you an actual cast since you're a stubborn mule and won't listen to me about staying off of it."

I was taken aback.

_Did he say his apartment? I guess that's better than "Cobblepot Clinic." Much better..._

"Oh how kind of you, Neg. Were you wanting to do that now? The club can do without me for the rest of the night."

"The club can do without you for the rest of the night, but never on it's own for a couple of days." He interjected with a smirk before shaking his head.

"Might as well come now so I can get the cast on you."

"Yes, the club can do without me for a few hours, but I would not feel comfortable leaving it for a few days. I start to get worried that everything went to hell in a hand basket."

I stood up slowly and followed Nygma out of my club. and let him lead the way to his apartment.

I was still very slow due to my right leg, so I found it hard to keep up with Nygma's long strides

###  **Nygma**

"Okay" I nodded following him out.

We took one his cars to the apartment building and I led the way upstairs. I unlocked my apartment door and swung it open so he could walk in first.

It was the same how I had left it earlier. Clean, smelled of cleaner as I had cleaned it last time I was here.

I liked things that were orderly. Everything has a certain place.

###  **Oswald**

I looked around the apartment. the first thing I noticed was it was spotless! No speck of dust on any shelves, or counter tops. I actually expected nothing less from Nygma.

His apartment was modestly decorated. Very few pictures decorated the walls. The ones that were on the wall were framed had no people in them. All were achievements with his name on them. I started to wonder if he had any family or if he was estranged from his family. I thought better of breaching the subject at this time.

I still had a very good relationship with my own mother. She was my strength that kept me looking towards my goal of ruling Gotham's underworld when I got kicked down a tier.

His living room just had a small couch placed in front of of a TV on a small wooden TV stand. A coffee table was placed exactly halfway between the couch and TV stand.

I turned around to face Nygma. "So where do you suggest doing this at, Neg?"

###  **Nygma**

"In my spare room." I responded looking to him after closing the door.

I shrugged out of my suit jacket hanging it up on the coat rack by the door which held a couple of different colored suit jackets and several lab coats.

I took Oswald's coat from him and hung it up as well before leading him down the hallway that led off the living room.

There was two bedrooms on opposite sides of the hall with the bathroom at the end of the hall.

We passed my bedroom first. The door was open, it was just as clean inside of it as the rest of the place. The bed was neatly made, a chaise lounge sat at the end of it which held pillows and folded up blankets. A dresser sat in the corner with a full length mirror next to the closet. It had a few decorations, mostly things relating to science.

I opened the door at the end of the hall to my spare bedroom. This one was completely empty except for a table which held an autopsy dummy. I walked over and removed it leaving the table clear.

There was a metal cart that held all sorts of boxes and an extra medical bag.

I basically used this room mainly for practice on the dummy when I wasn't bothering myself with cleaning.

###  **Oswald**

" Neg, you sure have interesting hobbies. Or extremely dedicated to your work. I'm not sure which it is." I said after entering this spare room and seeing the autopsy dummy on the table. It was a bit odd, but what wasn't with Nygma. I think that is what intrigued me about him, his oddness.

When he had said " _spare room_ ", my heart skipped a beat. I had a quite different idea in mind than what actually appeared before me.

Again this was Nygma we were talking about...I sighed lightly, hopped up on the table as best as I could grimacing with every movement. The table was a bit high for someone of my height, and even worse if that someone had a broken leg.

"Neg, would you be able to give me a hand here?"

###  **Nygma**

I grimaced when he tried to get on the table by himself and I went over and helped him up on it the best I could.

"I'm very dedicated to my work." he responded. "You have no idea. This is the way I've been my entire life. Graduated top of every class I was in. My career has become my life." I explained to him as I went to the cart and was digging through one of the boxes.

I grabbed some dressings for the cast and went to get the chair that was in the corner by a table that held a microscope. I rolled the chair over and sat down taking Oswald's broken leg and placing it on the chair.

"My...parents raised me this way." he responded. "There was no way their little Eddie was going to be average."

I closed my eyes for a moment and shook off the thought before rolling up Oswald's pant leg.

"Ah, I see." he paused as if wondering if he should press the subject, " My mother wants me to succeed as well. That is why I don't just want to be a peon in this town. I want to rule it!" he said with conviction and fire in his eyes.

I looked up to him as my fingers fumbled around on the splint removing it. I didn't even have to look at I was doing sometimes.

"Are you close to her?"

###  **Oswald**

"Yes, very. If something ever happened to her, I would be quite sad." Again I paused, "I take it that you aren't very close with your parents..."

As the splint was removed, I felt a little pain, but it wasn't anything I could handle compared to what I had already endured. What caused me more pain was that it seemed like Nygma was very alone in the world. I wasn't sure if that was by personal choice or not.

###  **Nygma**

"When I got out of medical school, my father became terminally ill with cancer." I responded looking back to his leg and running my hands over it trying to see if it had gotten worse or not. When I was satisfied I started to dress it.

"He died a couple years after that, my mother disowned me. She blamed me for not being able to save his life. I tried everything in my knowledge, but cancer is well cancer. Not like it was something curable. She threw me out, and I haven't spoken to her since. I honestly don't know if she's still alive. Frankly I don't really care..." I trailed off as I worked.

"She said that they sent me to all these schools and pushed me for nothing. I couldn't even save the life of my father how could I save the life of anyone else? So I became a coroner instead and now I'm a forensic scientist for GCPD."

There was an underlying sadness in my voice. Yes, I hated my mother for what she did but she was still my mother.

"Wouldn't even let me go the funeral. She informed me of the wrong date, so when I flew back out and showed up, he had already been buried."

###  **Oswald**

I was taken aback and not sure what to say back to him in response as he had just opened up to me for the first time. I felt damn near useless in this situation. I wanted comfort this man. I even felt the urge to cry for him, because I doubted he ever shed a tear...except over Gordon, but I mentally try to forget that.

Before I could even control myself, tears did start rolling down my face. I tried wiping them away, but that only made them come faster.

I could not fathom the loneliness that Nygma had been dealing with for all of these years. No wonder he kept to himself. His mother didn't help matters any shifting the blame of his father's death to him. _THAT BITCH!_

I hoped that I didn't reopen old emotional wounds just now. I turned to look at Nygma and he was still busy making sure that my cast was perfect and that the leg would heal the best it could...considering this is the second time that it's been broken.

As I saw him finish up dressing my cast, I laid my head on his left shoulder and continued crying softly unable to say anything.

###  **Nygma**

I swallowed feeling Oswald's head on my shoulder and I looked sideways to him.

_What? Is he...is he crying right now?_

"Oswald, don't cry" I murmured. I wasn't judging him, I had cried many times over the same exact thoughts but there was nothing left for me to feel sad about now. 

I gently placed my hand on the back his head. 

"It's fine, I'm fine." I whispered. "I spent too much time crying over the things I can not change. Angry over the actions of people who do not care about me." 

I realized this was the most I had ever spoken to this man. It was a weird feeling, but I actually felt comfortable in his presence, comfortable enough to open up a bit of my past. 

Though there was more torture there than he knew, than he'd ever know. The things I did to myself to push me through school at the rate I did. To make sure my parents always stayed proud, right up until the very end. 

###  **Oswald**

I still continued to sob on Nygma's for a few more minutes before I came to my senses. 

I turned to look up at him a few tear still welling up in my eyes. My face probably looked like shit right now, but I didn't care. 

I felt like I had just gotten a few steps closer to Nygma. That was an accomplishment that I would cherish. 

I still sat there silently for a bit to regain my composure. "Thank you, friend, for sharing a bit of your past with me." 

I felt that warmth building, that warmth that I hadn't felt since that early morning in the warehouse. I reached out for him and pulled him close. I held him for a bit. Then I gently began kissing the left side of his face, starting with the center of his forehead and working my way down tracing the edge of his jaw line. His neck was the next place I went, stopping at his collar bone as I had been able to unbutton a few buttons on his shirt to loosen it up a bit. 

I turned my face upwards and my lips contacted with his. I hope that this time I wouldn't be pushed away 

###  **Nygma**

I swallowed hard at his actions closing my eyes. I didn't move away from him I just allowed it. I took in a breath and felt his lips against mine. 

It felt different from the first time, of course I wasn't exactly being assaulted either. 

I kissed him in return my hands had still been on his leg just sort of frozen there. 

I let this go on for a bit, I didn't mind it. It was nice but then the warmth I was feeling inside of me turned back to guilt. 

_You allow the man you betrayed to fall for you. He's going to hate you when he finds out. Just like the others Nygma, just like the others..._

I couldn't stop the voice it was getting louder and louder. I finally cried out and pulled back. 

The voice inside of my head began to laugh maniacally. I grabbed fistfuls of my hair and my face contorted with pain. 

Tears were starting to snake down my cheeks. I got up from where I was sitting and just went to the corner of the room putting my hands up on the wall bracing against them as the voice was screaming. 

###  **Oswald**

_That's a good sign_ , as I felt him kissing me back. 

All of a sudden, he pulled away with a cry. He started grasping at his hair retreating to a corner of the room crouched facing the corner. 

I was still sitting on Nygma's examination table dumbstruck as to what was happening with him. My eyes were wide unblinking and mouth gaping open. _Did me telling Jim about his crush do this to him? Dear God!_

I was able to brush that thought aside to be dealt with later. Right now, Nygma need to know someone was there for him. 

I hoped that the cast had enough time to set, because I couldn't leave Nygma like this. I gently pushed myself over and off of the table. 

If my leg wasn't useless before, it was pretty damn useless now. Due the weight of the cast, I had to drag it along as I took a step with my good leg. 

None of that mattered though. What mattered to me in that moment was Nygma. I knelt down as best as I could considering the cast. I embraced him gently from behind. 

"There, there. Everything is going to be alright, Neg." I whispered softly to him "I here with you. We'll take on these shadows of yours together." 

###  **Nygma**

I swallowed and wiped my tears, the screaming in my head stopped. 

_You might as well tell him. So you don't fall in love and he just break you like the other one did. Break you like the weak minded one you are!_

I had no idea when this voice came to me. I felt like he was always there waiting for it's chance. 

"You won't be for long," I whispered. I stared up at the wall because there was no way I could face him right now. I knew by keeping my back on him it left me vulnerable. If he wanted to hit me I would be defenseless. 

I had to appease the voice to make it stop. Besides, how much longer could I keep it a secret? 

I didn't want him to find out from Gordon some time down the road. I had to be the one to do it. 

I placed my head in my hands and just balanced on my feet. 

"I was the one who told Gordon you called Fish the night she put you in that meat locker." I choked out. I could barely form words my mouth was so dry. "I was worried about Gordon's life, I didn't realize he would drag you into it out of revenge. " I breathed. I choked for air. "this is all my fault, I am so sorry." I wheezed. 

###  **Oswald**

I paused for a second or two. "Well that explains why Gordon called me out of the blue..." 

I embraced Nygma even tighter, "I don't blame you for what happened that night. I understand why you told Gordon and had I been in your shoes, I'd have probably done the same. How could you have known he was an arrogant little piece of shit?" 

I paused for a bit trying to keep my own demons at bay. Since Nygma just came clean with me, shouldn't I? 

_You made him like this! You didn't kill him but you came damn near close. You don't deserve to be happy with him. You took him as your prize easily, because of your lies and deceit. Just tell him already so that he learns to hate you like all of the rest and you can be the small miserable little fucker that you deserve to be._

If telling Nygma about talking to Gordon myself would shut up that voice, I resolved to come clean, regardless of the consequences. 

"So, Neg, while we're in the business of being honest, I need to tell you something as well. I may have, no, I did tell Gordon about your crush on him." 

I paused choking back tears,"I understand if you hate me, but I was jealous of that little shit. You getting shot for him was the last straw! I couldn't understand why he decided to leave you behind in my care. I mean I didn't mind it, but I seethed with rage at the fact that he was an ungrateful little prick for you pretty much saving his life.That jealousy made me do terrible things. I regret doing them now." 

The tears started falling. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Was all I could say in between sobs as I laid my head on his right shoulder. 

###  **Nygma**

I was quiet, the tears stopped as he was telling me what he had done. All of a sudden the memories came flooding back. 

Jim entering my office that night to tell me that he felt like I had feelings for him, and then how he had left me at Oswald's without a second look. 

I swallowed. 

I got to my feet and looked to Oswald quietly. I didn't know what to feel right then. 

I knew it wouldn't have mattered anyways. Had he known or not, I would have never been with him. 

I silently walked over to my table and picked up a frame that had a picture in it. I threw it against the wall and it broke. I walked over and picked up the picture and brought it close to my face. 

It was of me and Gordon from the paper. We had made the front page, I was shaking his hand. It was the day I had been hired on at GCPD. The very first day I had met him I helped him solve a big case. 

I ran my finger down the photo and tore it in half. I put the pieces together and tore those in half. I dropped them and they fell to my feet. 

"It's okay. " I murmured softly. "That man has caused me too much pain as it is. I now know who he really is." 

My hand rested on my torso where I had taken the bullet from him. 

I sighed deeply looking to Oswald and walking over holding out my hand. 

When he took it I pulled him up to his feet. "I'm sorry for everything." I whispered gently. 

His bombshell took me back for a moment, but it made no difference. Gordon was very very straight as he had said. It was nothing compared to what I had done to him. 

I led him back into my living room and invited him to sit on the couch. I saw how the cast was bothering him because his leg was weak, I wanted to see if I could help with that. 

I got us a couple of drinks from my kitchen bringing him one and sat down next to him. 

"Would you stay...here..tonight?" I asked him shyly glancing to him. I took a drink from my glass. "I...can't be alone right now." I admitted looking to the glass in my hands. 

I seemed calm and collected on the outside but on the inside everything was loud and obnoxious. Emotions were hurdling through me like a herd of cattle. It had been like this since Gordon came to my office that night. He had opened the floodgates. 


	10. Chapter 9

### Oswald

I was silent for a little bit just as I watched Nygma tear his apartment apart. After destroying a picture frame and ripping up the picture it contained, he came over and offered offered me a hand up as I couldn't really get up of the floor, because of the cast.

"I forgive you Neg." I replied back softly and smiled warmly at him. "I am just glad to be here with you."

He went to grab us drinks, and he brought me a glass of water. I would've preferred something stronger, but this was Nygma we were talking about. I doubt he had anything stronger in this apartment that was drinkable.

_Would you stay...here... tonight? I...can't be alone right now._

Did I just hear him right? Yes, he did ask me to stay. I mean he looked right at me. What can this mean? Could this mean that he was finally falling for me? For real? Or am I the rebound man?

I tossed all of these questions aside and just decided to see how the night went. I gave up on making anymore moves on Nygma tonight after being pushed away again and seeing him having something resembling night terrors.

"I am just happy to be here with you, Neg. I will always be here with you when you need me.'

"We will take on the world together. Facing each others demons together. Maybe even rule Gotham together." I placed the left side of his face gingerly in my right palm and turned his face to look at mine. I was half tempted to steal another kiss from him, but I thought better of it.

Until Nygma starts accepting me fully as a potential lover, I'll have to hold my urges back. I vowed, because now that I had him somewhat hooked, I didn't want to scare him off by going too far.

"So how is this sleepover going to work? Do you want me to make up a bed for myself on the couch, or better yet the table in the spare room?" I said this all sarcastically to try and lighten dark gloomy mood of the room. I added a small laugh.

### Nygma

"I'll leave the ruling to you," I chuckled softly at that comment. "I'm not a leader."

I looked at him quietly as he held my face in his hand, it was still slightly bruised from Gordon's wailing on me. That man had a hell out a right hook.

I shook my head at his bed comment. "You can have my bed," he nodded. "What kind of host would I be if I made you sleep anywhere else? I don't even know if I will sleep myself. I have to go back to GCPD tomorrow and have to shake Gordon's hand like everything is alright and get back to work."

I sighed deeply at that.

"I guess Gordon tried to come see me at Arkham but the Doctor wouldn't let him. Said I was too vulnerable to see the man I attacked. I'll laugh if it was for another case."

Inside I wasn't ready to go back there, I felt happier that I was out. But, I had to remain at GCPD until further notice.

### Oswald

"Why thank you, Neg. " I smiled and gave him a small seated half bow. "Will you be joining me in the bed?"

He just blinked at me a bit stunned.

"Calm down, I'm not planning on doing anything to you tonight. Since you were the one who asked me to stay over, I thought that, we could just spend sometime together. It wouldn't be fair if I was sleeping and you weren't. I am here to chase away your demons not assault you. You understand?"

He nodded at me, still a bit hesitant. I pushed myself off of the couch and offered a hand to Nymga. He took it and I tried to lead him to the bedroom, however with my cast, Nygma was more supporting me as I walked.

I sat down on the side of the bed and gestured for him to join me sitting there shyly avoiding my gaze.

"Listen Nygma, Gotham's a mess right now and someone's going to have to take control of that mess. That person I always thought to be me, but I think we might be even more powerful combining forces! Your massive intellect and my ability to seem trustworthy. No one could stop up or even get close to us! However if you join me it will mean that you'll have to face Gordon some day on the opposite side. Are you alright with that?"

I have no idea where this impassioned speech came from all of a sudden, but as the words flowed out I liked the sound of each one, and I started to believe them and that we could accomplish what everyone thought was impossible.

"Though we can't plot a full take over of Gotham without some rest."

I laid down on the bed and Nygma hesitantly followed suit. I held him from behind.

Just as I thought about drifting off I asked, "Neg, I'm tall when I'm young and short when I'm old. What am I?" I chuckled and kissed him on the back of his neck,"Pleasant dreams, dear friend."

### Nygma

"You're a candle," I chuckled softly having finally solved that riddle a while beforehand.

I inhaled deeply, I felt comfortable there with Oswald holding me. It was definitely a new feeling, I'd never really been embraced by someone.

I thought about his words of taking over Gotham. I don't know if I could face Gordon in a threat. I mean, at least not any time soon. I hated him for what he had done to Oswald, and what he consistently had done to me, but I was still on the honest side.

The fire inside me that I have begun to face however was the complete opposite. It favored Oswald's words, it favored destruction. Most of all, it favored Gordon's death.

I knew that the battle that would begin inside of me would be an uphill battle. I just wondered what part of me would win? The good Edward Nygma or the voice in my head that I referred to as Riddler?

I eventually slept, it was a short light sleep but it did come. My internal body clock woke me up reminding me it was time for work. I sighed weakly and de-tangled myself from Oswald's arms not wanting to disturb him and went to my closet taking out a pin striped green suit.

I slipped into the bathroom to shower and change. When I came back to the bedroom, I slipped on a tie. Black with a green question mark near the bottom. I had always been partial to the symbol, never understood why exactly.

I stood in front of the mirror as I tied my neck tie and tried to brace myself for the day. There would be lots of looks and whispers, something I was never used to. It was usually that everyone ignored me, now I would be under this weird spotlight.

Most of all I didn't want to face Gordon. I didn't know how I would feel when it happened. Numb? Angry? Pleasant? Guess I was about to find out.

I looked to Oswald still asleep in my bed and went to my nightstand writing down a little note for him. That I had gone to work, he could stay as long as he liked. I signed the bottom with the letter N and placed it on my pillow before slipping out. I grabbed my lab coat and bag, and I left the apartment locking the door behind me.

I stood just inside the doors looking around once I reached GCPD. The officers walking by didn't look at me or anything. I wished it would stay that way. I approached the stairs to my office and the Captain was standing at the top of them, Gordon at her side.

I swallowed and adjusted my tie before walking up.

"Captain," I breathed. I knew I had to play wounded and innocent.

I kept my eyes lowered, purposely avoiding Gordon's stare.

"Welcome back Nygma, I do hope you are feeling better." she smiled resting her hand on my arm in comforting manner.

"I am, the pills have helped." I lied.

"Gordon..I'm so sorr..." I started, but he shook his head and patted my arm as well. "Don't worry about it, Ed. I've dealt with what you have been dealing with. It's not easy getting shot and having all this stress on your shoulders. I tried to come to Arkham to talk with you, and get you out of there but they wouldn't even let me get you a message."

Gordon was awful forgiving, he's sort of a pushover. I mused to myself.

"Thank you, Gordon, I do appreciate it." I smiled taking his hand in my own and shaking it vigorously.

"Of course, now get to your office we are backed up on forensic science stuff like you wouldn't believe."

I nodded. "Of course."

"Yeah, and no more time off work, Ed!" yelled Detective Bullock from his desk.

"Only to find more riddles for you," I responded on a whim looking to him as I passed his desk.

"Ah fuck." he grunted.


	11. Valentine's Day Special 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is Valentine's Day! Just how will Edward and Oswald spend it?

### Oswald

I yawned and stretched, staring around my room still in a sleep filled daze. I shuffled out of bed and stepped into the shower. As the hot water gently pelted my skin, I slowly began to wake up.

My mind began organizing my day for me: a few meetings about the special event going on tonight at my club. Hopefully, Nygma wouldn't be working to late tonight, so that I could fit him into my busy schedule. 

I stood in the warm shower a bit longer. I shut my eyes letting the warmth soak in and steam envelope my body.

I shut the water off and let my hair drip dry with my head lowered in the shower.

I stepped out of the shower grabbing my towel and patted my body dry. I wiped the fog off of my mirror and stared at my figure in it. Nothing was different or out of place compared to yesterday other than my hair was still untidy from last night's sleep. I brushed my hair our smoothing down all of the bed head on the back. The last touch was parting my bangs to the left side of my face.

I then went to select my suit for today's Valentine’s Day event. Still clad my usual black suit jacket and pants with black dress shoes. My vest underneath the suit jacket was a deep red as was the necktie I selected 

I never really cared for this holiday. It was rubbish in my opinion. What was the big deal anyway? Why does everyone go love crazy over just one day? 

It was a good day for the club to make a lot of money, so I was forced to shrug off my cynicism.

The club was packed full with a line to try and get in. I was busy pouring champagne for all of the patrons. We had a great band playing slow dance music as well as swing tunes and many tables were unoccupied as the dance floor was full of couples dancing themselves silly.

As I watched them dance a particularly nice waltz, I couldn't help but wish that I could be out there on the dance floor with Nygma in tow.

I sighed deeply, gave my tray of glasses and champagne bottle to a club employee and excused myself for the evening.

I walked outside into the cold winter air of Gotham's holding my jacket close to my body. I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out my cellphone.

"Hey Neg, what are you up to tonight? I was wondering if I could stop by for a bit?"

### Nygma

Valentine's Day, a day I had always been partial to. I just enjoyed the increased happiness around the police department. Vases of roses being delivered everywhere and things remained cheerful for the most part. 

Though down in my office the happiness was dreary as the morgue was not the place for romance. 

I skipped out of work a bit early hoping to surprise Oswald at his club. I for once left the lab coat behind. I was dressed in a grey suit with a black shirt underneath and a blood red tie around my neck. 

My phone rang and I answered it. 

"I just walked inside your club," I told him slightly disappointed he one upped me.

### Oswald

I laughed,"I guess we had the same idea. I'm not too far away from my club, so I'll head back." I walked back to my club with a slight skip in my step. Well as much as I could with my permanent limp.

I saw Nygma standing outside my club and I barely recognized him without his lab coat wrapped around his body.

"Hey Neg, dear friend. It's so good to see you." I smiled and embraced him."You clean up well. I almost walked right past you." I whispered in his ear. I released him from my embrace and laughed.

"Come on in. The first drink's on me!"

### Nygma

I chuckled seeing Oswald come around me. "Thank you," I nodded. "Same to you of course" once seeing his elegant suit. 

I nodded and followed him inside. "It's very nice in here tonight"

"Yeah, it's nice to change up the scene a bit and slow down the pace." he smiled at me and gestured to a booth near the entrance to the club, but far away from all that was happening so that I assume, he wouldn't get pulled away to handle business.

"So what's your poison?" He asked me with a smile still on his face.

"Wine," I responded. 

I didn't drink much, but when I did drink I enjoyed some wine. 

I looked around the club, I should really come in here more often. It wasn't as bad as before.

### Oswald

"Ok I'll grab us a bottle of the house red." I pushed myself out of the booth and hobbled over to the bar.

I returned back with our best Pinot Noir and two wine glasses. Tonight the tables were all decorated with a small round vase of red roses and instead of small lamps lighting the table, a few candles did.

I poured Nygma a glass first and then myself. We sat and talked a while while sipping our wine. 

When I next surveyed the club, it had pretty much cleared out and the band was getting ready to pack up their things. It would be a shame to not at least try and get a dance with Nygma like I had fantasized all night about.

"Stay right here for a second, Neg. I just have some business that came up, but it shouldn't take me any longer than a minute or two." I bent across the table and pecked Nygma on the left cheek.

I met the band backstage and asked if I could trouble them for one more song and flashed $500 dollars at them. They unpacked their instruments and headed back up on stage.

I raced back to where I'd left Nygma but stopped a few feet away to catch my breath first. As the song began, I bowed and reached out my hand to him, "May I have the pleasure of this dance sir?"

Nygma looked to me as I held out my hand and smiled putting his third glass of wine down. "depends who is going to lead?" He chuckled getting up from his seat.

"We'll see as it goes...though with this bum right leg, so it's pretty much like having two left feet." I chuckled. I believe the wine was kicking in for me at least.

### Nygma

"I will lead then," I responded walking with him towards the stage. 

The wine was definitely helping me to be a bit bolder, I was so shy when I was completely sober. Maybe I could learn to just let it happen. 

At least, I knew the man standing before me wasn't there to judge me. 

"Did you send me a card at work?" I asked quietly. 

I had gotten a plain envelope with my name on it. It had been laying on my desk. I opened it, it was a green card with riddles inside of it. I figured it was from Oswald but it didn't look like his handwriting.

### Oswald

"No I'm sorry I was planning to give you the card from me in person. It's not my style to have someone else deliver a personal note from me especially someone as special as you." I smiled up at him, but inside I was conflicted.

_Nygma received a secret note....From who? I mean he is attractive in his own way. He could probably have any woman. Why choose me?_

I was still lost in thought when the song ended.

### Nygma

That was odd, I wonder who sent it. I looked to him gently as the song ended, I had been trying to get his attention. 

"Oswald," I called as I stopped. I was looking at him intently. 

"What is the matter?"

### Oswald

Nygma's voice brought me back. 

"Oh it's nothing." I said out of reflex. _What am I doing?! I'm lying to someone I consider an ally, friend, and lover one day when he accepts me fully._

"Neg, it's actually not nothing. I was jealous that you had gotten a secret valentine from someone that wasn't me. I became insecure and began wondering why you choose me when you could have anyone your heart desires? I know it's stupid, but..."

### Nygma

My eyes saddened at his words but I listened to him speak. I rested my hand on his shoulder and the other against his cheek. His skin was so warm against mine, I swallowed before leaning in and kissing his forehead. 

"If the card was not from you, then it doesn't matter to me," I murmured. 

"Maybe it's my fault you are thinking this way, I realize I am not as smooth when it comes to us. I am still getting used to it. I never have been involved like this with anyone. If it seems like I am distracted, I'm not."

### Oswald 

I felt the warmth of his lips on my forehead. I closed my eyes taking in the sensation. 

I looked up at him,"Thank for your words of honesty, dear friend."

I grabbed the lapels of his suit, and slowly pulled him closer to me. As our lips made contact with each other, I closed my eyes.

### Nygma

I breathed in deeply before kissing him in return wrapping my arms around him. I pulled him close keeping contact with him for a long few moments before breaking to breathe. The alcohol was definitely helping at this point. 

"Can I ask you something? Can you stop calling me friend?" I chuckled. "I mean I wouldn't consider us friends at this point."

### Oswald

_Finally!_ I celebrated internally.

I could not hold back the large smile spreading across my face,"It's a bad habit I have calling people that. I'll call you anything. What would you like to be called?"

"My name I suppose?" he chuckled softly at that. "Boyfriend, I don't know whatever you'd like to call me." he mused.

"I can do that, but which name, Edward, Nygma, Eddie, Neg?" I began laughing big and loud.

"Anything, but Eddie," he murmured looking away at that. "Anything, but that." he nodded. 

"Noted." I nodded, my head was beginning to spin due to all of the wine we both drank, but I didn't care. 

"I love you, Edward Nygma." I whispered as I leaned in for another kiss.


	12. Chapter 10

### Oswald

A few weeks had gone by since, I had stayed over at Nygma's place. Gotham was continuing its slow decline, rotting from the inside out. People were getting offed and the one doing the offing would have a brief rise to power before getting offed by someone else. The cycle continued.

The only ones that seem untouchable were Carmine Falcone, Don Maroni, and Fish Mooney. Though Fish had fallen a few pegs with Gordon capturing a few of her men. I smiled at the fact that I had played a hand in that.

I could easily off her and take her place in Gotham, but that would not be satisfying, to beat someone while they are down. Plus, she is small fry compared to my ultimate goal.

If I wanted to rule Gotham, I had to take it from Falcone. I knew that was was not going to be an easy task. I was one of his trusted men, and used to feed information from Maroni's camp to him.

How to cleanly take care of both of them, would be to feed them information that would spark an even greater distrust between the crime families.

I began slowly by killing off underlings of each family and staging them as killing styles of a particular family. Then worked my way up the line. The most recent person I had killed was Maroni's trusted man, Frankie, under the pretense of a run in with Nickolai from Falcone’s crime family.

I smiled thinking about that one.

I was needed at a meeting with Maroni, so I headed out to go see him. Thinking, as I walked, how much easier this take over would be if Nygma decided to join me.

### Nygma

I was working hard to re-establish my reputation in the GCPD among the fellow officers. It was going over well, I kept the bottle of pills on me to publicly show I was taking them. Though they were only vitamins. 

I was still trying to decipher the card I had gotten at work. I ended up staying super late one evening to run the prints off the envelope. I snuck into the lab and ran the prints through the GCPD database and was soon given an answer. 

_Kristen Kringle._

Ugh, why was she leaving me cards? 

I threw it away after that, tables were turning it seemed. What was her motive? Why? 

When the string of killings started, I knew exactly who it was of course. I just needed to keep the officers on cold trails, keep them from putting any attention on Oswald. 

I admired his style, they were like works of art that were routinely delivered to me. I was helping him from behind the scenes, and I was also developing something. I had set up a temporary lab at his clinic since it was too dangerous to keep in my apartment or work on at the department. 

I was developing a poison.

The poison was originally Oswald's idea. It was during some of our pillow talk one night and he wanted something to take down Gotham's leaders easily. 

I got the idea from that and from there brainstormed until I came up with the perfect plan. This poison would allow Oswald to be many miles away as it takes its effect. 

I was keeping it a secret from him. I wanted to impress him with my intellect, and show him that I supported him. 

It was almost ready, I just had to test it out. 

I brought a couple rats in from the sewers and let them drink the poison. Within 24 hours they were dead, I wanted it to be long lasting. So that the person would suffer from what seemed a common illness before ceasing. It was a brilliant plan.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ever since I found out who the card was from, she would come bother me at work. 

"Eddie," she smiled walking into my office. 

I immediately turned around from what I was doing, my eyes sharp as I heard that name. I hated that name. 

"Eddie dear, I brought some files for you from record keeping for your current case."

_She never brought me files, I always had to go find them in her unorganized records room. What was with THAT name?_

"Thank you," I responded quietly going to take them from her. "Do not call me Eddie...please" I murmured. 

"Oh it's okay Eddie, it can be a little pet name between us, hm?" she smiled before slipping out of my office. 

I twitched when she said the name again. 

_STOP! ...ceasing to exist…_

### Oswald

I walked into Maroni's family restaurant where all of the family business meetings. As one of his right hand men, I was expected at this meeting.

I tend to zone out in most of these meeting only paying attention to the few important parts that concerned me, nodding in response to show I understood this particular plan.

All of these plans were childish and beneath me. " _Go teach that guy a lesson_ " or " _Collect payment from that guy._ "

Most didn't even account for my brilliance. I preferred most of my plans to be like a well fought chess match, but also didn't used a lot of brute strength to carry out. These crime bosses were so rough. Feeling like you have to intimidate someone to be respected which was true, but there are other ways to intimidate someone aside from flashing ones muscles.

I left the gears in my head starting to turn. Just how will I off all of Gotham's most important men of the underground and make it look like an accident or the result of an escalating feud between the two families?

No one will know it was me! They haven't been found out yet and I doubt that they will find out later. I can only imagine that I have dear Nygma to thank for that fact.

I smiled at the thought of him inspecting the body and all of the little clues that I left for only him to find. They were my secret riddles, and puzzles that I sent to him. Watch him work through the riddles in my mind's eye was exciting.

I headed for the man I was sent to rough up and take care of for Maroni. He was some underling that got too greedy and started taking money from the family. I was sent to retrieve that money only and threaten him a bit.

I walked up to Tony's apartment building, walked up the stairs, alone. I said I had my ways of intimidating someone and Tony wasn't that hard to figure out.

I rapped at his door and when he answered the door he stared at me horrified, knowing exactly why I was here. I tried shutting the door on me, but I had already wedged myself half way in the door and stopped it from closing.

"Now, now Tony...didn't your mother teach you any manners? You are supposed to welcome guest into your home with open arms."I smiled closing the door behind me slowly and quietly.

'"Tony, I only wanted to talk with you. Don Maroni is not very please to hear that you've been eating cookies out of the cookie jar again. He sent me to teach you a lesson so you will never do it again. However, I'll be needing those cookies back. Now be a good boy and fetch them for me." I smiled at him blocking the door, his only exit.

Tony went into his bedroom and gave me a medium sized black duffel bag filled halfway full with hundreds. He must have been stealing for a while before Maroni even started noticing. _What an incompetent fool..._

Tony was just staring at me to see if I was satisfied with the amount.

"So Tony, you're going to promise to never do this again right?"

He nodded at me.

"Good." I smiled my devilish smile as I raised my umbrella at him."Because I made sure you wouldn't do it again."

Tony fell to the floor, blood began pooling around his body on the kitchen floor. I drew a few symbols using Tony's blood for Nygma's kneen eyes only.

I left the apartment with the door ajar and walked out casually with the duffel bag of money, whistling as I went.

### Nygma

"Come on, Ed, there's been a body found," Gordon stated standing at my office door pulling on his jacket.

I nodded grabbing my jacket and bag and headed out with him.

We drove out to this apartment building and headed upstairs where the body was found.

"Please get out of my way," I murmured to some of the officers who were near contaminating my crime scene.

I put down my bag and looked around the apartment. Nothing was out of place, seemed to be a typical mob killing. I knelt by the body taking out my notebook jotting down notes. I smiled seeing the small clues Oswald left me.

"Looks like it's the same M.O. of the last killing." I told Gordon who nodded.

He was able to pinpoint some of Falcone's men for the crime, and I helped him look in that direction.

"Hey, Ed, you seeing anyone?" Gordon asked me quietly as I was cleaning up once the coroners had taken the body.

I looked at him raising my eyebrows. "Yes..." I trailed off. "Why?"

"Someone was asking is all." He noted. "Who is it?"

I narrowed my eyes slightly.

_None of your god damned business!_

"No one you know." I simply responded pulling on my jacket and heading out into the snowy streets of Gotham.

My week was getting weirder and weirder.

I called Oswald to ask him to meet me at his clinic. I felt I was finally ready to show him what I created.

### Oswald

I was standing outside of the brick building that Nygma and I had come to refer to as "the clinic" as we had been treating so many patients here.

I was wondering why Nygma had called me out here on a cold snowy Gotham evening. I held my jacket close to my body scanning the area for Nygma.

### Nygma

I took the subway to the closest station and walked the rest of the way as I normally did. I was bundled up in a coat with a green scarf wrapped around my neck and most of my face.

I saw Oswald and waved him inside as I went in. It was too cold to unwrap my scarf until we were inside.

"I want to show you something," I smiled as I unraveled the scarf before he could ask why I brought him here since I could tell that was what he was going to ask.

### Oswald

I perked up hearing what he wanted to show me.

"What dastardly things have you been using the clinic for, my sweet?" I winked at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Lead the way, Edward Nygma!" I gestured to the clinic, and we began walking arm in arm, Nygma right arm interlocked in my left.

### Nygma

"Things" I responded shyly walking with him.

This was getting comfortable to me, I was grateful he had been so patient with me.

I walked with him into one of the rooms that had served me as my lab. I let go of him to grab a couple pairs of safety goggles and pulled one pair over my face and then put his on for him.

I wasn't taking any chances with this stuff. I walked over to the counter and opened a small fridge with a key.

I removed a tray that held several small vials of a red liquid. I took out one of the vials and brought it over to him handling it gingerly and held it up to him.

"I've been spending the last few weeks developing this for you. I believe it is near ready."

"What is it?" he asked. He began grinning at the prospect of what that vial contained.

A smile crept on my face. "I have come to call it The Plague." I responded looking to the vial.

"This is your potential answer to Gotham's surrender to you. It's a poison, but something this world has never seen. I always had the fascination from the outbreak of Viper. I didn't want it to just kill someone immediately. It takes its sweet time. Makes the subject appear sickly with something like the flu and within 24 hours it will have done it's job."

I remember working on this through the late nights. The voice inside me guiding my hands and forming my concoction. I was letting the Riddler come out and play. If only for a little bit.

### Oswald

Upon hearing Nygma's description of The Plague, I got physically giddy. I debated jumping up and down in the building, but kept my celebration internal to be released when I was on my own or if Nygma would be able to stay and celebrate with me.

I was now trying to plot how we can use this to off all of the major powers in Gotham and make it look like a bad illness struck. I bet if I couldn't come up with a plan Nygma could.

"So how were you thinking of using The Plague, Neg?" I asked.

### Nygma

I looked to him and motioned him to follow me. I walked over to a couple of cages of rats and opened the vial dropping the liquid into the water dish. Even though the liquid was red, when it came into contact with other liquids it was colorless.

"I know who you plan to target for your reign of Gotham," I told him. "They aren't going to let you near enough to kill them, and you know that. This will make it easier. Send them a bottle of wine, or leave it in their cellar so they think they had the bottle all along. Add it to an existing bottle of wine or anything really. Let them do the deed themselves." I explained. "It really is so simple."

I watched the rats drink the water. Of course nothing would happen immediately. It would though.

"It's perfect. "

### Oswald

"You're perfect!" I grabbed his face in my handed and began frantically kissing his face. "You have no idea the gift you have just given me, not wait you would...I thought I was smart, but you are far smarter!"

I twirled him around the lab careful not to knock over any glass jars or beakers, that were currently cooking more Plague.

I was not trying to see who to test it on first. Putting it in one's wine is a good idea, but if the wrong person drank it, then the whole plan could be in jeopardy. 

I stopped twirling Nygma, and sat down in the nearest chair muttering to myself, plotting this final take over.

"I could go after Mooney first under the pretense of making up and trying to take down both Falcone and Maroni with her. No, no that won't work...She won't let me near her after shooting her, and bringing Gordon to her door. Then what about Don Maroni? He is very protected, but I close with him. I could easily pour him a glass at dinner and he wouldn't suspect a thing. Yes, Yes Don Maroni is the first to go! But then how to take care of the others...."

I continued rattling off plans in what seemed like gibberish to others listening in.

### Nygma

I chuckled thrilled that he was excited about my new concoction. After he had stopped spinning me, I watched him as he sat down and began to plot.

As he did that, I carefully returned my finished vials to the small fridge.

"I will let you know when it has finished." I told him. "Shouldn't be too long. Need to work out a couple issues I am running into." 

I removed my goggles once the vials were put away. 

I glanced to the rats who had drank the Plague and they seemed lethargic, it was happening too fast for my liking.

I walked over to Oswald and rubbed his shoulders for a moment before sitting down at my counter to jot down a few observations.

### Oswald

I stood up from the chair I had been plotting my dirty deeds.

"Neg, let's go somewhere to celebrate! I have a few bottles of wine back at my apartment. You have to join me!" I grabbed Nygma's arms pulling him up from his work.

"Let's go!" and we rushed out of the warehouse.

### Nygma

I laughed after him and just let him pull me up as I grabbed my coat on the way out.

I walked with him outside wrapping my scarf around my face and neck.

"I don't think I have ever seen you this happy." I chuckled as I walked with him.

I had never been to his place, honestly I just figured he lived in his club or at my place.

### Oswald

We grabbed a cab and I gave them my address, speeding off into the night. When the cab pulled up out in front of my high rise building, I walked around the cab to open the door for Nygma and pulled him out of the cab.

We took the elevator up to the top floor. My apartment was the penthouse suite of the building. I opened the door and let Nygma walk in first.

I didn't have much in the way of decor. My color scheme was black furniture in a white space with red to accent. Mostly it was stolen from the club when we remodeled. A round table set complete with four chairs. A decently large kitchen complete with an island. From the entry the living room could be seen with a large suede black couch on white carpet with a red accent rug and a large wide screen TV mounted to the wall. A little bit further the way, was the door to my bedroom and bathroom. My bedroom contained a large king bed with black bedding of the finest Egyptian cotton. My bathroom was contained the usual things toilet, shower, and sink, with the addition of an old fashioned claw-foot tub as to the right as one entered it.

I went straight to the wine chiller and grabbed us some Pinot Noir and two glasses. Grabbing that bottle brought back so many wonderful memories of this past Valentine's Day. I smiled at the memory.

I returned to the table and poured Nygma's glass and then one for myself setting the wine bottle off to the side for a bit.

"So Neg welcome to my humble abode." I smiled, "What do you think of it?"

### Nygma

I looked around his apartment as I carefully untangled myself out of my scarf and coat. I unbuttoned and removed my suit jacket as well. I was impressed actually. 

"...Wow." I murmured smiling as I looked around his place. 

The color was dark for my liking, I preferred dull tones with pops of color, but it still was impressive. 

"I like it very much," I nodded. "I'm not sure why you stay at my apartment when yours is this immaculate."

I looked to the glass of wine he was holding and swallowed. I knew how he got when he drank, I wasn't sure what part of him would come out. 

_Oh Edward._ that voice mused inside of me. _You're plotting to help this man kill the elite part of Gotham and you're worried about having a little fun? This is why you've been alone your entire life, take the glass._

I took the glass and smiled to him, I didn't want to be alone my entire life. I liked his company very much. 

_Drink the wine, it's your favorite._

I brought the glass to my lips and took a sip. 

_Stop being a girl, DRINK IT!_

I let out a breath and tilted my head back finishing the glass. I inhaled sharply as I finished the glass and sat it back down on the table. 

_Good boy._

### Oswald

"Haha thanks! It really isn't that special." I blushed.

"It usually isn't this clean but I wasn't sure when I might bring you up here, so I wanted to keep is especially clean just for you. The only other person that I have brought up here his my mother." I laughed.

I looked over at him and reached across the table grabbing his right hand in mine. "Only those that I trust are allowed here. You are special to me, Edward Nygma. Don't you ever forget that."

I glanced over and noticed his glass was empty, so I poured him another.

We sat for a while around that table just talking and drinking wine until the bottle was gone.

### Nygma

It was comforting to hear his words, it felt nice to be trusted and special. It was a new feeling but the drunkenness began to replace any other feeling as we finished the bottle. 

I have to admit, I never have drank this much before. I felt warmer and not as uptight as I usually was. 

I smiled to Oswald as I walked around his apartment. 

I felt extremely warm. I had already rolled up the sleeves of my shirt but I was overheating. So I started to unbutton it.

I had my normal white shirt underneath and I just leaned against the couch putting my head on his shoulder from behind. I yawned.

### Oswald

I felt Nygma's head resting on my shoulder and I started ruffling his hair.

I was feeling a great warmth building deep inside me. I couldn't separate if the warmth was due to the wine or something else entirely. My head was spinning and I was beyond caring as to where it came from.

I flopped down on my couch my suit jacket and vest were hanging loosely on my frame. I loosened my necktie leaving it open still hanging around my neck. Seeing that Nygma had undone his shirt, I undid mine from the top button down to the bottom one. I was feeling too lazy at this point to pull off any of my layers, so I just let them hang.

I reached back behind me and turned Nygma's face towards mine. My lips fluttered on his at first and then grew into more fierce passionate as Nygma mirrored my own. 

I broke away from his lips, pressing mine to the to side of his left jaw and gently brushing my lips down the whole length of his neck.

During most this whole time, my eyes had been closed. As my lips stopped on where his neck started to flow into his shoulder. I briefly looked up at Nygma's face. His eyes were shut and breathing a bit heavy.

I turned around from where I sat on the couch and looked right at Nygma. The warmth that was small like a candle earlier was now like a calm fire burning on a cold snowy day. This warmth was too much for the amount of clothes that I was wearing, so I threw off all of the clothes that were hang loosely on me. I kicked of my shoes, leaving me bare chested in just my suit pants and socks.

Now this may have been the wine talking, but seeing Nygma here in my apartment of all places, I didn't want to just end here with some kisses like we usually did. I wanted all of him fully and completely. Not just in the physical sense but also his heart, mind, and soul.

I walked around the couch to where Nygma was. I took his hand and lead him to my bedroom. Upon entering, I couldn't keep my lips off of his any longer, so they came fierce and fast. Nygma matched my timing perfectly.

I pulled his loose shirt off and dropped it on the floor. I next went for his white t-shirt, only breaking our passionate lip lock to pull his shirt over his head depositing that on the floor as well.

I turned toward my large plush bed breaking our kiss and gently shoved Nygma on to it. I began tracing the left side of face with my index finger while staring down at his bare chest with an inquisitive smile.

My lips again fell on his exchanging our passions with each breath. I broke contact with his lips to begin tracing the contours of his torso with a combination of my lips and tongue. With each contact I made to his skin, his breathing hitched. I continued to give special attention to places that got the most reaction out of Nygma.

We continued in that fashion for a while only with periodically removing more clothes and intensifying the physicality of our passion.

"I love you, Edward Nygma." I whispered to him as I finished falling on to my bed next to Nygma. I smiled at him brushing my nose against his. I wrapped him up in my arms as we snuggled warm under the covers.

### Nygma

The entire time I was quiet and curious, except for the soft moans that escaped my lips. The fire was raging inside of me, worse than I had ever felt it. To the point it was cold. 

Normally I would have stopped Oswald from going so far, but I didn't want to this time. I don't know if it was because I was drunk or I just finally had the courage to let him take me. 

A layer of sweat encased my entire body as I felt him fall next to me. The words however; when they fell from his mouth I froze up. I inhaled sharply and looked to him as he lay there, his arms around me. 

Why would I be scared of simple words? 

"And I love you, Oswald Cobblepot." I whispered before closing my eyes. 

It was like a sigh of relief to admit the words that had been just beneath the surface for a while now.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morning dawned, it didn't even feel like much longer after our escapades. I yawned and stretched my arms over my head tracing the designs of the headboard looking to the window where the sun was trying to break through the clouded umbrella of Gotham. It would never succeed though. 

I sat up slowly looking around the room, and my eyes fell to Oswald as he was peacefully sleeping next to me. My head was pounding, but I still remembered everything that had happened the night before. 

I rubbed the side of my head where it was pounding and slipped from the soft sheets. 

My whole body seemed sore. I walked into the bathroom once finding most of my clothing. 

I looked to myself in the mirror before taking a shower. 

_No longer the virgin Ed._ the voice whispered. _Well done. The little boy has finally grown up into a man._

I guess I couldn't deny that. Once showering and dressing myself, I grabbed my coat from the living room and wrapped my scarf around me before heading out. I had to run to my apartment, change clothes and hurry to work or I would be late. 

I walked out of the apartment building looking back at it. I smiled softly tightening my scarf and headed down the road to get a cab. 

"Eddie!" Called a familiarly irritating voice. 

I turned and looked to Kristen running towards me. I grunted under my breath. 

"Who lives there?" She asked gesturing back at the building. "Your girl?"

"No," I responded. 

"Then why are you here?"

"That's really none of your business." I retorted shoving my hands in my pockets. 

_Bitch!_

"Oh. Well do you want to get a ride to work together? 

"No, I have to go home."

"Walk of shame, eh then?" She asked raising an eyebrow. 

I just shot her a glare and walked away from her. 

_This bitch is up to something..._


	13. Chapter 11

### Oswald

I continued on with my daily life, putting on my act of loyal member to the mob to its face. When I was on my own, I would still slowly kill off members of both Falcone and Maroni's family and continue to make it look like someone from the opposing family.

After killing Tony, something was lit inside of me and let’s just say, my umbrella was locked and loaded whenever I was out and about. I quite enjoyed killing. It gave me a rush, leaving my subtle clues for Nygma.

While I waited to hear from Nygma as to when The Plague would be ready, I kept running over my plan to make sure it's fool proof, no loose ends, nothing to link back to me, and nothing to flag suspicion before all were infected with The Plague.

So far, I had decided Maroni would be the easiest to go after if it was just me working alone. Fish and Falcone would take quite a bit more work. I'll talk out plans with Nygma. He always is one step ahead of my which is hard for anyone to do I might say.

I flipped open my phone, "Hey Neg. are you able to meet up later this evening, at the usual place?"

### Nygma

"Of course," I responded just sitting in my office at my desk.

I had answered my phone when it started to vibrate in my pocket.

"See you after work," I added as I saw Jim Gordon and Harvey approaching my office said good bye quickly and hung up.

That evening, I headed to the clinic to speak with Oswald and check up on my poison.

### Oswald

Upon entering the warehouse, immediately found Nygma sitting at his lab table examining a sample under a microscope. I came up behind him and gave his shoulders a small massage.

"How are are you today, Neggy dear?" I pecked him on the cheek.

### Nygma

I smiled as I felt his hands on my shoulders. "I am doing well, you?"

I looked to him as he kissed my cheek and leaned up kissing his forehead.

"How is The Plague that we wish to release on Gotham coming? How do we go about human testing before I go for the final takeover? And if we do human tests will that raise suspicions before we are able to administer the Plague to those that I want effectively?"

He paused, "Sorry Nygma, now that I have my way of obtaining Gotham on a silver platter due to you, I don't want to risk losing that platter..."

"Since you tend to work one step ahead of me, do you have any suggestions?"

I smiled at him as the questions rolled off his tongue. I chuckled, "It's okay. "

"It is just there, I can feel it. We could use it on the homeless of Gotham, no one would miss them."

"Have you thought about how you going to get it to Maroni?" I asked looking up to him.

"Well if we are going to use your idea of lacing the wine with this little beauty," he held up a vial,"I could easily pour him a glass or two at dinner. I think dropping off bottles of wine to Fish especially would seem suspicious if it was coming from me. Falcone I know needs to go last, but we can't let time elapse too much before people may get suspicious at the sudden deadly stomach flu."

Oswald turned to me,"Obviously you'll be able to cover it up using your position at GCPD. I just hated putting you in such compromising situations. Are you still okay going through with this, Neg? Seeing it through til the end no matter what happens?"

I nodded as he spoke, he had a pretty good idea where to go with it. I looked to the vial in his hand and then to his eyes when he asked me if I would be okay with all of this.

_Of course we are. GCPD is going to regret ignoring our brilliance one day._

I nodded. "I am here aren't I? I never leave work undone. No matter what happens, I am going to see this through." I reassured him.

I glanced to the vial again. "Keep that. Understand it's potential, play with it. It's a work of art that is begging to be greater than that vial. "

I had a tendency to be a poet when it came to my work.

"Well said, Neg." Oswald nodded at to me "I am glad that you are willing to help me achieve my goal of ruling Gotham. You will have an equal piece of the pie, of course."

"Thank you for this gift, Neg. Do you have more tests to run here tonight or do you want to come over to my place tonight?"

My eyes lit up at the thought of going back to his place, but I knew that if I didn't spend more time with Plague it would never reach it's potential.

"I need to stay here for a while. I need to make enough for human trials. " I told him.

_Equal piece of the pie you say? Well maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all._

### Oswald

"Oh...okay. If you happen to finish early feel free to swing by."

I said waving goodbye to Nygma as I exited the warehouse.

I took a cab back to my place and stepped into the elevator. I heard someone enter behind me, but I didn't bother to look up at them.

"Going home alone tonight are you?" A coy female voice came from my left side.

Even before I turned to face her, I knew it was Kristen Kringle.

"Excuse me! What business of yours is it whether or not I have company or not?" Was my short snarky reply.

"Because it concerns Eddie." She smiled back at me eyes unwavering.

 _Who the fuck is "Eddie"?_ I thought.

"Eddie, I mean Edward Nygma as you know him."

"Yes I do know him, but not well enough to invite him here." I lied.

"Oh but I don't think that's the whole truth, Mr. Cobblepot. I happened to see him doing a walk of shame leaving this particular building a few weeks ago." She still smiled her trademark _I know everything_ smile.

"Well that is interesting. However you have no proof which apartment he was leaving from. I can assure you it was not mine."

_Oh my God, does this dumb bitch ever shut up?_

I was half tempted to push her up against the wall of the elevator force he mouth open and make her our first human test subject for Plague, but I held myself back.

As satisfying as it would be to make her suffer and eventually kill her. It would be too easy to put together the pieces; incriminating both Nygma and I.

"Eddie is a nice boy who should not be seen with the likes of you."

And with that I snapped internally, externally I was still calm and collected as I could be.

"Would you be more one to be seen with me?" I smiled.

This made her stop talking. I placed my index finger underneath her chin and gently lifted her face to my eye level. I bent down and kissed her passionately, picturing I was with Nygma.

I finally broke the kiss as the elevator stopped. I got off because I wanted to rid myself of her taste.

"So long Ms. Kringle. It was a pleasure talking with you." _...stupid whore_

A dumbstruck look on her face was the last thing I saw as the doors to the elevator shut.

I scrubbed my mouth out with lots of toothpaste, mouthwash, and even some soap. I still was annoyed with myself for having to do such a thing.

_OH GOD THAT BITCH...SHE TASTES DISGUSTING!_

I figured Ms. Kringle was a harmless girl with a huge crush on Nygma. I still wanted to warn him anyway.

"Hey Neg, sorry for disturbing you. I just ran into Ms. Kringle at my apartment building. She knows..."

### Nygma

I narrowed my eyes as Oswald called me and told me about Kringle. I sighed inwardly.

"I don't know what she's up to, she's the one who had ended up sending me that card at work. She saw me outside your apartment this morning....she was ignoring my very existence months ago and now suddenly she's intrigued. I don't get it." I explained quietly.

There was a feeling inside me I just couldn't shake. I didn't like what Kristen was doing, and I fear it would end badly.


	14. Chapter 12

### Oswald

Walking alone at night became a habit recently. Nygma and I decided to lay low of being seen with each other after my run in with Ms. Kringle. I really hated to have to resort to such conditions, but we didn't want to jeopardize either of our positions before we made our big move.

While I was out soaking in the moonlight, that was more often hidden behind the dark clouds of Gotham, I would find a random homeless man that was of a similar build to Falcone and Maroni and bring them to the clinic so Nygma could start his human trials.

### Nygma

I, for once, wasn't okay with lowering our ping on people's radars about being seen with one another. I had suggested it but still wasn't pleased with it. I just didn't like Kringle's angle, I was going to figure her out on my own.

Whenever Oswald would bring a homeless patient in, I would drop by the clinic and continue in my work. After a few different patients, I knew she was ready. Plague had reached her potential, she was ready to be used.

I sat down my notebook removing my goggles as I looked to the dead bodies that laid just off to the side. It was complete.

I was so very proud of it, or at least the voice was.

 _Bravo bravo Ed, how does that feel?_ it asked me. _Feels good doesn't it? You just single handedly put the power of God into a tiny vial. Not so much of a goody two shoes anymore are we?_

"It's ready," I told Oswald.

"I didn't know that this day would come so soon, Ed." Oswald smiled at me."So what is the potency of it?"

"Obviously, the more you use the faster it reacts. So, the slower you want it to take, the less you use. I would say for a good 24 hours, use two drops. For 12 hours, use four and so forth." I explained to him looking to him from where I sat.

"Thank you, so much Edward Nygma! Our plan of attack begins in a week. Falcone is holding a big party as an act of goodwill. He has started to take notice of the fact that mob members are being killed off. I am invited of course, and no one would suspect that it was in the wine. If we use different ratios for different members of the great underworld they'll all die of seemingly natural causes. AND WE'LL TAKE GOTHAM FOR OURSELVES!!!" Oswald started laughing maniacally.

I smiled at his excitement, of course I wasn't interested in ruling Gotham but he could do the ruling, I could do the experimenting.

"You will of course want to take this on slowly," I gently reminded him. "If everyone gets sick but you, they will suspect something. I'd just slowly work your way through the ranks. I can only turn some facts around, point the police in another direction. I can't turn them blind to common sense."

"Yes, very true, Neg. Thank you for keeping me grounded. I just jumped the gun in my excitement..." Oswald paused,"So what are you going to be doing now, Neg, that you don't have Plague to work on?"

"I actually have another project I am anxious to start on," I responded at his question with a soft smile. "But other than that, I'm at your call. Whatever you need me to do, I'll do it."

"Anything you can tell me about, Mr. Nygma?" Oswald winked at me,"Or is it a top secret mission?"he smiled.

I chuckled softly at that setting my pen down and adjusting my glasses. "Super top secret," I chuckled.

At least it was for now, I wanted to focus my attention on Kringle. I doubt it was merely a crush as Oswald had suggested. No, I had crushed for years on this woman and now she comes after me? This wasn't normal.

### Oswald

"Yeah, you're right, Neg. Like hell I want to run into that bitch again." I shivered remembering the last time I ran into Ms. Kringle,"I half debated making her our first human test subject with how annoyingly nosy she was. I admire you for having to work with her..."

I turned toward the door,"Let's go, Neg."

"She's so pleasant to be around," Nygma told me getting up and grabbing his jacket.

Nygma smiled softly as he followed me. "How is your leg?" he asked me gently.

"It's doing pretty well, Neg. I mean I know I'll never walk without this limp but at least it doesn't hurt. You did a great job Neg"

### Nygma

"Had I not rebroke it, you wouldn't be walking at all." I nodded wrapping my scarf around my neck.

Once we got to my apartment I took out my key and stopped looking to the door handle. I immediately stepped backwards and looked up and down the hallway silently.

The handle was slightly turned and the door was ajar.

"What's wrong, Neg?" Oswald asked as I stopped abruptly at the door to his apartment and backed away from it a few steps.

Oswald noticed that as usual I was not carrying a weapon on me. He followed behind, umbrella at the ready.

"Hello?" I called out setting down my keys and unraveling my scarf. I had figured whomever had been here was long gone by now.

This bothered me greatly. Someone had been inside of my house, snooping. I froze and then started down the hallway quickly and into my bedroom to my drawer. I quickly fell to my knees ripping open the bottom drawer and turning it over.

I opened a small compartment inside of it and sighed weakly with relief. It was still there, a tiny box. I had kept a sample of Plague in there as a little token to myself.

"Edward...Is everything alright?" Oswald repeated.

"Yes, I am now" I breathed.

I placed the vial back into it's compartment, placed the drawer back into the dresser and sorted my clothes back into it.

I took my phone out of my pocket and called Detective Gordon's phone, getting his voicemail.

Someone had broke into my apartment and that bothered me greatly. Scared me even. I didn't like people coming in here and rooting through my life like it was some free for all. I was a very private person.

"Detective, it's me Edward Nygma. Sorry to call at such a time but my apartment has been broken into. I'll be doing my own investigation here and will bring everything with me to work. Just alerting you. Thank you and have a great evening."

I left the message and put my phone back into my pocket rubbing the bridge of my nose where my glasses normally sat. I didn't feel safe now, especially since I had no weapons at all.

"Oswald, will you stay?" I asked walking back into the living room.

### Oswald

"Dammit, Neg! Why'd you call GCPD? If they conduct a full search of your apartment and they find Plague what are we going to do then?"

I didn't mean to get so upset at Nygma when I could tell that he was troubled by the forced entry, but the fact he contacted Gordon peeved me.

I turned away from him until I controlled my temper.

When it was under control, i approached Nygma from behind gave his shoulders a gentle rub

### Nygma

"I told Gordon I was doing my own investigation," I murmured at his outburst. "They won't find it."

His outburst took me back slightly, _What was his problem?_ I sighed weakly at that.

I looked to him as he rubbed my shoulders.

### Oswald

"In answer to your question, Neg, of course I'll stay. You don't even need to ask. I'll always be there for you. I can't promise that this road we walk together will be safe, but I will promise you that I'll keep you safe."

My lips lightly brushed against the left side of his neck as I embraced him from behind.

"Thank you," Nygma whispered closing his eyes at the feel of my lips against his neck.

"I didn't mean to upset you." he added.

I paused,"It wasn't you particularly that upset me. It was that you called Gordon. That man a is an arrogant little shit. When I see him creeping back into your life, I'm afraid I'll lose you to him." I choked back the tears I could feel beginning to burn in my eyes.

I embraced him tighter.

My head rested against his back as we were sitting on the couch

### Nygma

I turned to him at that my eyes wide with concern. I placed my hand on his cheek leaning in and kissing him deeply.

When I pulled back I was staring into his eyes.

"You could never lose me." I whispered. "Especially not to him, Oswald."

Gordon had made it very clear he was straight. If one day he decided to come to the other side, he had done unforgivable things to me. I would never forgive him for crushing me. There was nothing that Oswald needed to worry about.

I had continued to kiss Oswald knowing I should be dusting for prints on my doorknob but I wasn't focused on that. I was concerned he thought that I wasn't devoted to him, which I was.

A knock came from my door and I paused, deciding the ignore it, I went back to Oswald. Another knock, louder this time and I heard Jim's voice from the other side.

"Ed?" he called, knocking loudly. "Nygma!"

I swallowed and pulled back looking to Oswald. " _Hide_ " I mouthed at him getting up off the couch and pointing him into the hallway which couldn't be seen from the doorway.

I sighed and walked over to the door straightening my shirt and glasses and unlocked it answering. I smiled gently seeing Gordon standing there.

"Detective?" I questioned.

"I got your voicemail, I wanted to come by and make sure you were okay."

"Oh, yes of course I am fine." I nodded. "Was a bit freaked out seeing my door open...but I was just about to dust for fingerprints and everything."

"You sure you don't want me to call it in?" Jim asked his hand resting on my arm.

I glanced to his hand then back up to his face. I nodded, "Oh yes. I'm fine thank you." I smiled again.

### Oswald

From my position in the hallway, I silently glared at Gordon even though I knew that he couldn't see me.

_Goddammit, Gordon! Why did you have to be such a fucking cock-block? Things were just going so well..._

My hair stood on end and I about jumped out from my hiding place when I saw Gordon touching what was mine. I knew better however I needed Nygma to keep his job and rapport with GCPD for us to succeed. 

I stayed silent and was hidden until Nygma closed the door after ushering Gordon out.

As soon as that door to was shut, I pinned Nygma up against the door and my lips were immediately on his, taking in the taste of him.

I was very forceful with Nygma, more than ever had in the past. I wasn't thinking straight. Then again I never did share well with others.

### Nygma

I whimpered as he pushed me up against the door. His actions surprised me, I had hoped Gordon didn't hear that. When I didn't hear anything from the other side I was satisfied he hadn't. 

I wrapped my arms around Oswald's midsection. I was starting to learn there was no fighting him sometimes.

### Oswald

As I felt Nygma's arms wrap around me, I became even more impassioned. I went for his tie loosing it and hanging loose around my own neck like a scarf, because I wanted to save it for later. I then started unbuttoning his shirt in quick hand movements from top to bottom. I thrust the shirt open leaving it to hang loose on him.

I next tended to my buttons and necktie, breaking away from Nygma's embrace only briefly. Releasing my hold ever so slightly, I began leading him his spare bedroom while still embracing each other. Because we were more focused on each other than where we were walking, I heard a few clangs of running into tables that held all of Nygma's tools for practicing autopsies.

I brushed his autopsy doll on to the floor and then pushed Nyma on to the table, tying both of his hands above his head with his neck tie I had saved around my neck. He looked at me in surprise while I was tying his hands, but did not protest.

I standing over him, I bent down and whispered in his ear, "Doctor Oswald will now examine you."

I smiled down at him with a big mischievous grin as I began gloving up. I began tracing down his head from the top of ear all the way to his shoulder with my index finder down the right side of his body, continuing down to the side of his torso.

"I see that here needs to be tended to." I replied as I saw his body twitch upon brushing over his nipple. "Maybe my finger just isn't enough."

I chuckled as my tongue traced a perfect circle around his nipple. His breathing hitched with every round I made.

I walked around him stopping at his suit pants. "Now now, these just won't do. How can I do a full examination of you with half of your clothes still on?" I said as I started undoing his belt.

CLICK

"Shall we continue with the examination, Mr. Nygma?" I asked as I removed his pants while staring up at him a smirk on my face.

I continued in this fashion for a while until I was ready to be more serious. I untied his arms and took him tenderly into my arms as I finished.

"I love you, Edward Nygma." I said as I kissed him forehead and took in what had just happened.

### Nygma

My eyes were rolled back into the back of my head as I laid there on the cold steel table. My breathing was labored through the entire event.

As I felt him untying my hands, I opened my eyes to look to Oswald. I constantly asked myself why I kept myself from him for so long. Still, those words made me shiver from the inside.

"I love you Oswald," I murmured into his warm skin.

Normally I would have freaked out over him practically destroying my clean room. I would let this be an exception though, I would just have to clean it later.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I don't remember how we made it back to my bedroom, but that's where I woke up the next morning. My body was sore again, a feeling I could definitely get used to. I looked to Oswald lying there next to me, a smile formed on my lips. I traced the creases in his forehead for a moment before I got up pulling clothes on.

I had totally disregarded the fact I needed to get the prints off my doorknob. I am sure if I didn't bring them, Jim would be forced to have the techs do it. I did not want GCPD officers in my apartment.

I spent the next couple of hours dusting the doorknob. I then took a print from Oswald to remove him from the rest of the prints I pulled. I am sure his, mine, and Jim's were definitely on it since Gordon did touch the doorknob when he showed up.

I showered and dressed heading to work. I stood on the subway fixing my tie and sighed looking out the window. That evening was the party Oswald kept talking about. Where he would introduce Plague. I hope she would do her job, I was assured she would but there was always that doubt in the back of my mind.


	15. Chapter 13

### Oswald

As I looked out at the city from my apartment. I could tell that tonight was going to be a special night. Tonight was Don Falcone's party of goodwill. to honor all of the fallen brothers of both his and Don Maroni's family. Aside from the heads of both crime families other notable guests included Fish Mooney, who had regained some of her status recently, a narcotics cop bribed by the families, Arnold Flass, and Jim Gordon.

Nygma had been very insistent on Gordon being there to ensure that our plan was to be a success. Personally I couldn't see why. It made me more nervous to have him there, but I couldn't argue with Nygma, because it was his serum and he always beat me in chess.

Nygma was also going to be there, but incognito. I hoped that Gordon wouldn't recognize him, or if he knew Nygma was going to be there, Nygma had convinced him why, because Gordon was our unknown in the equation to our plan.

We had run over our plan many times now so many that I can picture the night in my mind. I ran through it once more before leaving my apartment. The Plague lace bottles of wine had a small symbol on them. Both Nygma and I would be responsible for pouring the "honored guests" a glass from those bottles.

As the moon rose in the sky peeking through the clouds, I began my walk to the party whistling to myself. If all went as planned in a few days to a week Gotham would be mine and Nygma's to claim. That is if all went without a hitch.

### Nygma

I had convinced Gordon to come to the party that evening, and I would be there as well. Gordon suggested I be there undercover that way the more GCPD there, the better things would go smoothly.

Gordon was very concerned about the fact the night would be a huge fight by the end. I was just more concerned about the serum being exposed. Though I knew our plan was solid.

I arrived in my waiter clothing I managed to put together with Gordon's help. I would merely play the role of a waiter. I got there before anyone else to blend in with the other waiters.

Gordon arrived somewhat early with Barbara on his arm. He was dressed rather nicely in black, Barbara in a gold floor length gown.

Much to my disappointment Arnold Flass was there with Ms. Kringle on his arm. I honestly had no idea why they were there, but Kringle kept making eye contact from the moment she walked into the place. I kept my distance from her the best I could.

I was very nervous, but kept it under wraps as the night progressed. I made sure I kept careful watch over the bottles of wine we had laced.

_Stop fidgeting, it's going to be wonderful!_ the voice reminded me.

_Be a man._

I shook my head as I served water and drinks to everyone, making my rounds around the grand room. I was eyeing the potential victims Oswald had claimed.

"Looking nice Ed." whispered Gordon with a chuckle as I poured his fiancee a glass of champagne.

"Thank you Detective," I responded with a smile handing Barbara her glass, then pouring Jim one. "You look absolutely gorgeous Barbara, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure's mine," the blonde smiled brightly thanking me for her glass and sipping from it.

"Don't be nervous Ed, you're just here for surveillance, I don't trust many people." reminded Jim.

I had no idea when I was promoted from analyst to undercover cop, but I'd take it. Besides, I needed to be with the Plague. It was my baby after all.

### Oswald

The party was in full swing, but why wouldn't it be? It was late, the time when the underground world of Gotham really came alive.

I kept a bottle of laced wine close to my person. Nygma and I had both agreed that I needed to serve Don Maroni first. I sought him out and found him at a table with Don Falcone. Luckily Fish was a few tables over. Nygma and I had accounted for this in our plan.

I took a breath before going up to the table.

"Don Maroni, Don Falcone" I bowed to each individually,"I have brought you a bottle of the finest house wine from my club. May I pour you a glass?"

"Ah, my little Penguin, you knew exactly what I was asking for." Don Maroni said to me warmly thrusting his glass towards me. I filled it smiling gently watching the Don take a sip, "I hope you enjoy it, Don Maroni." _Because it will very soon be your last!_

Don Falcone did not want to give away the fact that I was a double agent working for him so he didn't acknowledge me when I came to the table and waved away my wine.

_Perfect, all the better for Nygma to get later._

I walked around until I was within decent eyesight of Nygma and yawned. His cue that Don Maroni had taken the bait.

### Nygma

I glanced to Oswald and took his cue, my eyes searching for Maroni. I chuckled internally, this actually excited me.

I had been keeping my eyes on everyone the entire night. My fascination seemed to be on Jim and Barbara though. How they laughed together and Jim would lean in and whisper in her ear and kiss her cheek. It was disgustingly adorable really. Wheels were turning in my mind.

_Kill her._ directed the voice inside my head. _Kill her, make Gordon suffer_

No. I couldn't do that.

_Yes you can. That man hurt you, broke your heart, destroyed you. Then he almost killed Oswald. Wouldn't it be fabulous to get him right where it hurts too? An eye for an eye..._

I shook my head trying to ignore the voice, but it kept talking to me. Kept fueling the fire.

"May I have a glass of that fabulous looking wine?" asked Barbara appearing before me.

I blinked, _what wine?_ Then I glanced to my hand, a bottle of the laced wine was in my hands. _When did I grab this? Holy shit. Ahhh see? Not that hard at all._

I went back to rounds trying to fight the dreading thoughts out of my head.

"Eddie," whispered a voice from behind me.

I whipped around. "Kringle..." I responded darkly.

"Didn't realize Gordon invited you as well." she smiled brightly taking the tray I was holding and sat it down before grabbing my arm and directing me into a closet outside of the main hall.

"What the..." I muttered as she closed the door behind us.

"What do you want?" I asked hardly.

_Offer her some wine._

I shook the voice out of my head.

"You have something I need," she responded evenly.

"What would that be Kringle?" I asked inching closer to the door.

She came closer to me and I shrunk back into the wall. She was abrasive, I didn't like it.

I could smell the alcohol on her breath as she grabbed the lapels of the suit jacket I was wearing. I wrenched myself from her grasp and stumbled out of the closet.

I about fell right smack into Arnold Flass.

Kristen followed me out of the closet and gasped seeing her boyfriend.

What happened next I don't quite remember. All I heard was a string of swear words from Flass and his fist connecting with the side of my face. He was a large guy, very strong. I stumbled with a groan into a pillar and tried to keep myself upright.

### Oswald

Seeing Gordon being so chummy with Nygma really raised my blood pressure. I was half tempted to pour him a bottle of our special wine, but knew that wouldn't give me the satisfaction I wanted.

As one of the staff of the party it was my job to see how the guests of honor were doing. I sighed and began to make my way to Gordon, making sure to hide the laced wine bottle in a safe spot, swapping it for a champagne bottle.

"Why fancy seeing you here, Detective Gordon? And who might be this lovely lady at your side?" I smiled warmly at the both of them.

"Cobblepot? What are you doing?" was Jim's reply ignoring my questions.

"Jim, you wound me." I grabbed my chest mockingly,"You of all people should know that I am associated with the crime families of Gotham. As it is hosted by one of the largest crime families in Gotham, I would obviously would have an invite. I am curious as to how Gotham's ' _white knight of justice_ ' was able to obtain one? I mean this isn't really your scene, Jim."

Jim just glared back at me. Barbara could sense the tension between Jim and I, so she decided it was her duty to step in.

"Hi, I'm Barbara. I am pleased to meet a friend of Jim's."

I turned to Barbara and bowed to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry you have such a rude fiance, that such a beautiful lady as yourself would have to introduce yourself."

The next thing I knew I was up against the wall with Jim's face only a few inches from mine.

"What is your problem, Cobblepot? Do you like constantly fucking with me?"

"Oh no dear friend, I meant no harm by my statements. I merely was commenting on your lack of manners."

I was shoved into wall again Jim's hands on my lapels.

"You do realize that you are in my world right now, Jim." My eyes narrowed at him."If you draw too much attention to yourself, even the law won't save you!" I whispered loudly to him.

He was about to slam me into the wall again, when we heard a loud crashing coming to my right. I saw Nygma being dragged out of the hallway by Arnold Flass, one of the cops we owned.

Nygma's glasses were cracked and broken. A large bruise was forming on the left side of his face. He looked barely conscious.

A rage built inside of me. Gordon had already sprung into action already breaking the fight up. I raced over a bottle of wine in my hand already approached Flass. "We do not allow fighting here. If you continue, you will be asked to leave. Sir, have a bit more wine and rest here." I gestured to a table and Jim followed behind making sure Flass did not go after Nygma again.

_I'll make sure you'll never hurt, Nygma again!_

I poured him a glass of the laced wine, and watched him down it in one large gulp. I turned around smiling. The smile faded as I saw Jim tending to Nygma's wounds.

### Nygma

"What the hell, Ed," murmured Jim turning my head and looking at the punches Flass had laid on me.

Barbara rushed over holding a handful of cold rags she had dumped into a bowl of ice water. Jim took one from her and was cleaning up my face.

I side glanced to Kringle who was talking to her boyfriend. What an awkward situation I had found myself in.

I sighed weakly. "I don't even know what happened Detective," I whispered. "Kringle was speaking to me and then I was being wailed on."

Gordon looked back to Flass and then left me with Barbara holding a rag to my face. He grabbed Arnold up by the collar dragging him from the room, I suspect to take him outside and have a screaming match.

I hunched back into the couch I was sitting on holding my bleeding lip.

### Oswald

I waved over Gabe, my trusted right hand man and told him when the crowd thinned to get Nygma to the 'Cobblepot Clinic.'

"Barbara, go join the party. I'll watch over this lowly staff member and see that he stays out of trouble." I winked back at Nygma.

Barbara got up from Nygma's side and went in search of Jim. I checked the room to see if I was needed. The room was taken care of by the other staff, so I went to Nygma's side.

"Neg, what happened to you? I mean _really_ happened?" I said gently stroking his face. "I made that asshole pay for what he did to you...if you know what I mean."I stared at Nygma, my eyes going over all of his wounds.

"If it works, I'll tend to your wounds myself at the clinic. Gabe will help smuggle you there." I kissed him on the forehead lightly and left to make my rounds again.

### Nygma

I just looked after him and sighed heavily, my head was pounding. I let Gabe take me out of the place and to the "clinic" once people started to leave the party.

I sat down on the table in the clean room ripping open a package of triple antibiotic ointment.

"Kringle dragged me back into the closet, I got away from her and Flass was there.."I explained to Oswald once he arrived. I was rubbing alcohol on my busted lip.

"Guess he thought I was...with her." I added.

“What is that dumb bitch up to?” Oswald asked out loud,”She is beginning to become a problem, Neg, if you can’t control her, we’ll have to take care of her.”

I then thought about Oswald's words about how he took care of him. Add another unintentional victim to the kill list.


	16. Chapter 14

### Oswald

After a few days both Nygma and I knew the results of our Plague that we spread at the party. A day after the party, I received a phone call from Don Maroni. He was beginning to feel the effects of Plague. He told me to meet him at his house later that evening, alone.

My car pulled up to his house, but it was hardly lit, except for one solitary room. I walked up to the door and his aide escorted me to the room Don Maroni was set up in. As the door to the room opened, I saw Don Maroni, ghostly white, he struggled to sit up in bed to greet me as I walked in.

"Penguin, how are you, dear friend?" He grinned the best that he could in his condition. I think that Plague would take him by tomorrow.

"I am doing well, Don. I am so sorry to see that you are not in good health." I put my best concerned facade on.

"I am not sure I'll bounce back from this, Penguin..."His breathing labored,"If I don't make it, I want you to take over the family. You are the only one I can see in my position."

"Don Maroni, I am honored that you think so highly of me. I do not feel worth of this honor. I will take this family firmly on my shoulders."

I rested a hand on his shoulder,"Don Maroni, you should rest for now. You will beat this." I smiled warmly at him.

He waved his aide in and drafted up a legal contract stating that I would inherit the family upon Don Maroni's death. We both signed it even including a fingerprint of blood underneath the signatures.

After the aide walked away putting the contract in a safe place, I bent down and stroked the Don's face and kissed him on the forehead before departing, silently celebrating that step one of taking over Gotham was coming to fruition.

### Nygma

I hadn't seen Oswald since I left the clinic the night of the party. I went to work as normal, and that evening was packing up to go home.

My phone started to ring, I glanced to it laying on my desk. The name was blinking "Detective Gordon"

I knew that the Plague had started to affect it's victims, I wonder who had already died by now, who was close to death, and who was just falling ill.

I picked up the phone placing it to my ear, "Jim?" I asked hearing his frantic breath on the other end.

"Ed..Ed..I need your help," he responded.

I could hear the sadness in his voice, the desperation.

"What is it Jim?" I asked.

He had not been at work that day, Bullock stated that he was home with his fiancee who had fallen ill suddenly.

"I..don't know. It’s Barbara, Ed," came his response, I could tell he was crying. "Please come here, please help her" he choked out. Then the line was dead.

_Well we already know the prognosis...errr can you say dead?_

I still had to uphold my end of this charade.

I grabbed my medical bag and headed out, I was heading straight for Jim's place.

I knocked on the door and was quickly ushered in. Barbara was laid up in their big fancy bed by the large bay window overlooking the city of Gotham. Lights overhead shed light across her sickly pale face.

It was very hard to not smirk in the presence of my hard work. I walked over to the edge of the bed, Jim sat down on the edge taking Barbara's hand in his. Tears were falling down his face.

"Something's wrong," he choked out. "Something is wrong, normal illnesses don't progress like this. Please tell me how I can help her." he sobbed. Hr grabbed my shoulder in one of his hands and shook me a little, "Help her Nygma, please" he pleaded me.

I just looked to him quietly setting my bag down. I needed to think, what do I do? I had been through medical school I could play doctor. I looked back to Barbara and took out the stethoscope listening to her lungs. She sounded weak, she was on the edge of death.

I took her other vitals and just looked to Jim quietly. I shook my head and laid my tools down. "I'm sorry Jim.." I trailed off tears entering my eyes. I had to play it off right.

I placed my hand on his shoulder comfortingly as he was looking to me with fear.

"She's not going to make it. There's nothing I can do...I'm sorry. I have no idea what she has but it is way too late."

That's when I saw Detective James Worthington Gordon break. He fell into me and I caught him and embraced him as he needed me too.

_Oh poor Jim, I could tell you how it feels. Hurts doesn't it? Doesn't it just feel terrible when someone takes your heart straight out of chest and crush it with their bare hands? DOESN'T IT JUST SUCK?_

I stayed with him the entire night as he wouldn't let me leave. We both sat there and watched Barbara fade and then finally die in Gordon's arms.

_This is a very proud moment my boy._ the voice cackled.

The coroners came and took the body, Jim wanted an autopsy done immediately. He was convinced this was not by natural causes.

_Look all you want Gordon, they will find nothing. I am way too good at my craft._

I went back to my apartment, I needed the day away. I was so tired from being kept up all that night watching Barbara pass. I didn't feel regret though, and I didn't quite know how to feel about that, though the voice inside me was very pleased.

I sat on my couch and stared off at my empty fireplace.

### Oswald

It was a few hours after I left Maroni's house, I got the call to return, as Maroni was on his death bed.

_Yes, Gotham is that much closer to becoming mine!_ I celebrated internally.

Upon walking up to the door, I placed my mourning facade back on my face. Entered that room again. It was a lot more packed than my last meeting. Many family members had also received the news that Maroni was dying and were paying their last respects to their leader.

I waited my turn patiently. When I was close to Maroni, he pulled me close and whispered in my ear, "Protect this family..." And with that his grip on me became limp and he ceased breathing.

I turned around with tears in my eyes "Don Maroni is dead..." I dropped down to my knees holding my head in my hands sobbing Internally, I was laughing.

_The Maroni family is now mine!_

The family members all came up to congratulate me as the new Don, but I was inconsolable. I needed to be. No one needed to know that I was the one who caused his death.

When I finally got my sobbing under control, I got up off of the floor brushed myself off and greeted all of my new minons.

"Brother's this is a sad day, losing the Don of this family, I know. I will protect this family as the new Don! We will rise and over take the Falcone family with me as the new Don!" I paused, "For now, however, we will take a few days to mourn the former Don, Sal Maroni."

With that I bid farewell to my new family, and left to tell Nygma the good news.


	17. Chapter 15

### Nygma

I had actually broke out the wine and I was drinking from it. The call came in that Arnold Flass had died as well, I would have to attend two funerals.

I looked up as there was a knock at my front door.

"Come in," I murmured.

The door swung open, I half expected Oswald to be there. It was not him it was her.

I put the wine glass and got to my feet. "What do you want?" I asked.

Tears had been streaming down her face as she stepped inside my apartment closing the door behind her.

"You did it," she hissed.

I blinked. "Did what? Why are you here?"

"You killed him," she spat.

_Well...I mean...duh_

"Kristen what are you talking about? Flass? Me? HOW?" I was about done with this woman.

I was tired of her mixed signals. First she hated me, then she wanted to attack me in a closet, now she's angry at me for Flass dying? She was driving me nuts.

She walked across my living room. "I don't know, but you had something to do to do with it!" she shrieked. "YOU AND YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

I grabbed the wine bottle slugging from just the bottle before slamming it down on the table that it fell over onto the carpet.

I was tired from the lack of sleep I had received in the last twenty-four hours and now this, oh this, I could not deal with this.

"My boyfriend?" I choked out.

"Yes! Oswald, don't think I don't know. You're going to tell me what you did or I'm going to tell Gordon everything, about you and Oswald and how you killed my boyfriend and his fiancee!"

I growled at that rounding the couch at her. "I did not kill anyone Kristen, I don't know how you could say that! Jim is my friend!"

She swallowed staring at me, her eyes wild. I really hope she wasn't going to do something she was going to regret.

"I don't understand you Kristen, you've been all over me these last few weeks. Why are you sobbing over him to me?"

"Wait.." she choked. "You thought I was into you, oh my god you are a piece of work!" she snapped.

_Uh what? Kettle calling the pot black much?_

I blinked at her response.

"I was after you to help Flass cover up a murder," she choked out. "He got in some real bad trouble and I know you would take one look at the crime scene and spill his guts."

"I wouldn't have helped your boyfriend lie," I growled.

"But you will help yours," she sneered.

For some reason that pissed me off beyond reason and I rounded on her. "You speak these words, but all I hear coming out of your mouth is BULLSHIT" I snarled.

I almost had to pause, I wouldn't have said that out loud. I knew I wouldn't, but he would. The Riddler was finally breaking through and taking over. I couldn't fight him anymore, I was too weak to.

She stopped and wiped her eyes staring at me. She picked up the wine bottle that I had been drinking out of.

"I'm going to tell everyone," she whispered choking on the air. "That you love Detective Gordon so much that you had to get rid of his fiancee, and you got rid of Flass for punching you the fuck out. That you and your little boyfriend was the mastermind behind all of this. I know what it was Eddie...it was the wine. I watched you, I watched your gimpy boyfriend. It was all you."

That smile crept over her face and a chuckle fell from her lips. "I'm going to tell them everything."

I couldn't hear her anymore, the fire inside of me consumed me again. Like it had the day I slammed Gordon's face into his desk.

Like that I snapped.

"How are you going to tell them everything when you're six feet under the ground?" I asked calmly stepping up onto my couch and placing my hands on the back leaning over it, my face in hers. A smile spread across my lips at the glimpse of horror in her eyes. My eyes were wide and crazy.

"You aren't going to do anything to me" she screeched slamming the wine bottle into my face.

I snarled feeling it break against my skin, I felt the shards of the glass embed themselves into my skin.

_Oh, that was it!_

I shouted out and grabbed her throat with my hands and pushed her back falling on top of her as she fell on her back, her arm was pinned underneath her body and I heard it snap. She screamed in pain and I placed a hand over her mouth.

"Shut the fuck up." I whispered in her ear sitting on her chest looking down to her.

I felt the blood trailing down my face, and it began to drip all over hers.

I grabbed the handkerchief from her front pocket and shoved it into her mouth before getting up. I walked over to my radio on the bookshelf and turned on the CD that was inside of it. Mozart began to drift through my apartment, I turned it all the way up and walked back to Kristen laying on the floor.

"I'm so tired of you," I seethed as I stood there.

I contemplated how I was going to take care of her, there was no going back now. I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes stretching my arms behind my back.

I disappeared into my spare room and brought out my medical bag. I took out a scalpel and held it out so she could see it. Her eyes widened with fear and she began to fight and tried to roll over but I kicked her back over and she tried to cry out from landing back on her broken arm.

"Stay down." I ordered and she just became still.

“What's loud and feisty, but in danger of reaping what she sows?”

Ms. Kringle remained silent.

"No answer, hmmm...It's _YOU_!"

I placed a foot on her chest to make sure she stayed that way. I knelt down beside her and ran the edge of the knife down the side of her face with a soft smile. I liked that look in her eyes, she knew my life was in her hands, and she knew she was going to die.

"Hmm, what should I do to you?" I asked her smiling widely to her. I removed the handkerchief from her mouth, "What do you think?"

"Please let me go," she choked out. "Please, I promise I won't tell anyone anything."

"Now I know that's a lie," I responded. "You were just bragging about how you were going to out me to Gordon, see we have gone too far for me to let you go."

She started to scream out but I hit her in the face and shoved the handkerchief back in her open mouth.

"SHUT UP" I screamed at her.

I got real close to her face and dug the scalpel into her face dragging it down her cheek. Her high pitched wails were barely audible because of the gag in her mouth.

I chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Shush child, this won't take long."

I then shoved the scalpel into her jugular and forced it across the width of her neck to the other side and I stepped back as the blood began to spit out of the wound at me. I casually stepped back using the handkerchief I pulled from her mouth as I cut her to wipe the blood off my face.

She died pretty quickly from the blood loss. I just wiped my scalpel clean and stood there looking at my work of art.

I began to laugh maniacally as I stood there.

### Oswald

I whistled in the elevator ride up to Nygma's apartment, hoping to celebrate in our usual fashion. I puffed out my chest a bit at the thought.

Upon stepping out of the elevator, something in my gut told me that something was a bit off. I looked out a window and saw that the clouds were completely eclipsing the moon. A strong wind was blowing to the east, many power lines swung back and forth due to the sheer force of the wind.

I shook off that foreboding feeling and continued to walk towards Nygma's apartment.

I knocked at his door, but he did not answer. I did hear loud classical music coming from his apartment, so perhaps he couldn't hear my knock. I tried the door knob and it was unlocked. I turned the knob and opened the door slowly.

I saw Nygma sitting in his armchair, his back to me sipping at a glass of wine.

"Celebrating without me, Neg?" I approached him slowly with a smile on my face.

As I came around the the chair, I noticed the floor was covered in blood and Kristen Kringle's body lying at Nygma's feet. She was already long dead, I could tell by the long gash from her cheek to her jugular and then a long gash across her neck.

I just stood there, mouth agape and eyes wide.

_WHAT HAD HAPPENED HERE?! The Nygma I knew would never do anything like this or be so calm and collected seeing a dead body on the floor. He was so neat and tidy and he would never leave blood on his floor..._

I came to my senses and got control of my speech.

"Nygma, I know I told you that we needed to take care of her if she became a problem, but Jesus, Neg, I didn't mean this!"

Nygma still sat there sipping his wine ignoring me.

"NYGMA, ARE YOU EVEN HEARING ME?! THIS IS A SERIOUS SITUATION WE HAVE ON OUR HANDS HERE! OR DO YOU WANT TO GO BACK TO ARKHAM?!" I pleaded with him.

### Nygma

I was zoned out just staring at the wall, I didn't hear Oswald enter or hear him talking to me.

When his voice finally did enter my thoughts I just looked sideways to him for a moment, before flicking my eyes forward.

"Eddie has stepped out momentarily, he will be back soon...maybe...actually I don't even really know. By the way, what used to be a thorn but now is pretty dull?" I chuckled.

I took another swig from my wine.

Oswald threw up his hands, "Again with the riddles, Neg? This is not a good time? Help me take care of this crime scene."

I looked back at him at that and then to the body on the floor. "It's Kringle," I responded. "She used to be a problem, and she isn't one anymore. Honestly you should be thanking me, Penguin. I mean she was going to out the entire plan to Detective Gordon under the pretenses that Eddie was so in love with him." I then chuckled at that getting to my feet.

"Don't you have people that handle this sort of thing anyways? Aren't you all big and bad now in Gotham? I mean, cut me some fucking slack I helped you."

### Oswald

I shrugged off all of the comments that were slung at me especially, calling me 'Penguin'. I knew that who I was staring at was not Nygma. He would never call me by that name. He was way too formal for that.

"Who the fuck are you? I know that though you appear to be Nygma, you are not him."

"Who am I?" he laughed out loud at that and walked away from the chair pouring himself another glass of wine.

"Now that's the million dollar question. I am the Riddler, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"The Riddler?" I asked with a quizzical look on my face.

_Who is this man and where did he manifest from? Could this man have been living inside Nygma this whole time? Was I egging the man on by having him join the Gotham underground with me, doing my dirty deeds..._

"Where did you come from?"

"And how do we get the real Edward Nygma back? I need his expertise to help me clean up this crime scene."

"I told you, I don't know if he's ever coming back," he chuckled leaning in closer to me.

Without thinking I reached out for Nygma, pulled him into a close embrace and kissed him.

At first he struggled in my grasp, but then he began kissing me back. I believed that Nygma was back, but I would soon find out.

 

### Nygma

I felt the voice and fire retreat inside of me, I had no idea what had happened while I seemed to be away. Had I possible passed out? That's what it felt like. I felt warm lips on mine and I returned the familiar kiss of Oswald.

But then came the pain, it was practically unbearable like I was hit with shards of glass. Actually I was. I pulled back quickly holding the side of my face crying out in agony.

I stepped back and managed to look around.

_WHAT THE HELL?_

There was blood everywhere, and then there was Kringle on the floor dead. I stumbled backwards falling into the wall and sinking down to a sitting position.

I had a feeling in my gut that I had done this. Why would I do this? Why did I black out? I couldn't take it.

I grabbed handfuls of my hair and began to rock back and forth.

### Oswald

Yes, Edward Nygma was back the real one, the one I fell in love with. Right now seeing what his other persona had done, he retreated within himself.

I came up to him and gently embraced him from behind. 

"Nygma, it's going to be okay. I'm right here and I'll always be here when you need me." I finally looked at his face and saw the shards of glass in his face. 

"Nygma, can you tell me all that you can remember of what happened tonight? Also can I help you clean yourself up? Then I'll need your help cleaning up all of _this_." Gesturing to the carnage in the living room.

I held him the stroking his head careful to stay clear of any of his wounds. He was still in a daze. I then helped him up off if the floor and lead him to spare bedroom and had him sit on the examination table.

I gloved up, grabbed some gauze, rubbing alcohol, a pair tweezers, and a small metal bowl placing them on a wheeled tray. I began slowly taking each piece of glass and dropping them in the metal bowl.

PLINK, each piece made as they made contact with the bowl. 

When all of the shards were removed, I began dabbing the wound with the rubbing alcohol. I could tel that it stung as I touched his wound, because he moved his head away with eat dab I made.

"Neg I don't think that this wound is going to need stitches but I'm no expert." For now I covered it with a few layers of gauze taped to the side of his head.

"Neg, I met someone who called himself ' _The Riddler_.' He was a crazy mother fucker." I shook my head at the memory. "He shared with me that he did us a favor by killing Kringle here." I pointed my thumb over my shoulder in the direction of the body.

"Can you remember anything that happened before Riddler took over? You can trust me. We promised that we'd tackle each other's demons together." I placed my hands on his shoulders staring directly into his eyes gently.

### Nygma

I looked to him as he was staring at me digesting the information he just told me. The Riddler? Who was that? Was that the voice inside of me? He gave himself a name? 

"All I remember was Kristen came into my apartment," I breathed. "She was asking me what I did to Flass and telling me she wanted me to help her help him cover up a murder...that was the reason she kept trying to come onto me. Then...I blacked out, I don't remember anything up until you kissing me." 

My face stung from the shards of glass as I sat there and thought about everything that had happened. I really didn't remember any of the murder. 

"I'm fucking crazy,"I whispered after inhaling sharply. "I belong in Arkham...I'm a crazy serial killer."

He pulled my head to his chest, rubbing my back.

"No, not Nygma you are not crazy. You are a special brilliant man, a man whom I care for and love dearly." he just held me for a while until I stopped shaking.

"What if this starts happening more often, what if I hurt you?" I whispered as he held me.

I would never forgive myself if I somehow became the Riddler and hurt him, or forced him to hurt me.

"If that time comes, we'll face it together. From what I could tell of the Riddler that I met he didn't want to hurt me but he wasn't necessarily wanting to be affectionate with me either. I think I am in the clear." he smiled warmly at me.

I nodded looking up to him quietly. I was still terrified, and what makes it worse? I was terrified of myself. Though I now knew the voice I had been listening to was it's own entity.

"We need to clean my apartment up," I breathed getting to my feet.

I went to the closet and pulled out a few jugs of hydrogen peroxide to get the blood up. I handed one to Oswald before grabbing gloves for the both of us and every cleaner possible.

"I'm going to have to move," I stated silently. "This place is a crime scene."

So we worked on getting the entire area cleaned up. I wrapped up Kringle's body in a large tarp securing it tightly.

"We will have to drop her in the river or drive her out to the middle of nowhere and bury her." I murmured quietly. "Unless we can get her to the chemical factory, dump her in a vat and let the chemicals eat the body."

"I was hoping you'd say that, Neg. Upon waking into this scene, I was lost as to what to do about cleaning it up...and Riddler just laughed at my pleas. What do you think would be the best way to dispose of her body, Neg? Out of those options, I mean.." Oswald responded.

"Chemicals," I responded. "The chemicals would destroy the clothing, skin, and bones. There would be nothing left of her. Next we need to make sure we get any tapes around my building and get rid of them."

### Oswald

"I'll follow your lead, Neg. I'll take the body it will be okay if I have the body on me. The reason I stopped by tonight was to tell you that Plague had taken Don Maroni and I am now the head boss of the Maroni family. I'll call Gabe to help us."

Gabe arrived in a flash and he carried out the body tasked with depositing it at the chemical factory. I told him to call if there were any concerns and I would meet him there.

I returned back to Nygma. "What else is there left to do?"

### Nygma

I smiled softly to him when he told me his news. "Things are looking up for you," I nodded. I was happy for him I was, it was just that there were other things to worry about at that point.

Couldn't say the same thing about myself. I knew I would have a lot to deal with coming in the next few weeks. Funerals, and now the disappearance of Kringle plus dealing with Gordon at work because of Barbara's death. I refrained from telling Oswald about me staying at Jim's place the night before as his fiancee passed.

"I killed Barbara too," I told him quietly. "I don't know, well I do. I gave her some of our wine at the dinner. It just sort of appeared in my hands when she asked for it."

"It's alright Nygma. I was so mad at Flass for beating you senseless that I gave him some of our wine as well. So I guess I was the cause of tonight's incident...I'm so sorry, Neg. I feel like you are going to have a rough few weeks coming...Feel free to call or visit if you need to. I can't promise how free I'll be now that I'm running the second largest crime family in Gotham. But I will always make time for you, Neg. So you don't have to be afraid."

Oswald paused.

"It is better to walk in the dark with a friend, than alone in the dark, Neg."

"Of course," I nodded at that. "I understand you'll be quite the busy guy." I smiled gently.

I had seen him grab a bottle of wine on the night in question when Barbara was tending to my wounds. I figured Flass had fallen victim to Plague.

"I was able to see her die though," I added figuring I might as well let him know. "Gordon had called me over to his place, he wanted me to save her life. I couldn't, but it was a gorgeous sight really. Watching Plague take it's hold in her. It was great observation, it really works." I grinned. I was happy that I had created something that actually worked.

"It was great, Neg. I admire your work. I was able to see it take Maroni as well." Oswald grinned back at me.

I smirked gently at that, I was truly happy for Oswald. He was able to start climbing the ladder and I was the one helping him do just that.

Suddenly I felt extremely tired, realizing I hadn't slept in a long time at that point I kissed Oswald's cheek gently.

"I need sleep," I told him softly. "Tomorrow is going to be a field day at work I can imagine with the fallout."

"Would it help you sleep if I stayed the night?" Oswald asked looking up at me.

"Very much so," I whispered with a soft smile at that. Besides it would be the last time he would see that apartment. I sure as hell would no longer be living in this one, after I murdered someone there? Yeah hell no.

"Alright then." He replied following me to my bedroom and I fell asleep wrapped snugly in his arms.


	18. Chapter 16

### Nygma

The funerals for both Flass and Barbara were held a day after each other. It definitely made the department a dreary place. Everyone had urged Gordon to stay home but he refused to leave his desk. 

I don't think he went home anymore, he was there every morning before I got there and way after I left at night. 

He would confide in me a lot, probably because I was there when she died. I did feel that he needed an actual therapist. 

Confiding in the one who actually killed your fiancee was a bit backwards. 

An investigation had been launched into the disappearance of Kristen when she did not appear for work for a while. When interviewed about the fight between me and Flass, I just talked about the fight and nothing else. 

When I was not dealing with work, I was trying to find a new place to live. I half considered asking Oswald to just stay with him but I didn't want to be intrusive. I had just went and saw a couple places but god I was so picky! 

Oswald was definitely busy seeing as he was the new head of the Maroni family so I didn't bother him often. 

I did however drop by the club to see if he was there to see him since I missed him. Plus I was going to scream if I had to throw tissues at Gordon again.

### Oswald

As the days rolled on, my daily duties tripled. When I wasn't ordering different members around, I was busy managing my club. I could probably have an underling run my club, but I just couldn't give it up.

I saw Nygma from time to time, usually at small meet ups at my club. These interactions didn't last as long as I would've liked. But at least it was something.

At the latest meeting the two of us, he had confided in me that he needed a new place to live. I couldn't blame him. I wouldn't want to stay in a place where someone was murdered.

It seemed like he was still looking and I was surprised that he hadn't asked to move in with me yet. I thought things were going well with us.

I put away my pride and came out and asked him up front.

"How about moving in with me, Neg? What do you say?"

### Nygma

I looked up to him at his question. I blinked, "Oh no, I couldn't intrude." I responded shaking my head. 

"Besides, I think that would put a strain on our cover," I added with a point. "I've been entertaining, well, not really entertaining but forced to have guests of the GCPD kind at my place as of late. I think that would be a damper on things so to speak. But that's very generous and kind of you." 

It was true though, I couldn't count how many times I had answered my door to fellow officers in the last week. Mainly for questioning, and I knew that would die down at some point but Gordon still lingered from time to time. 

After everything I had done to the man, he still confided in me. It was highly uncomfortable, I didn't like him in my presence, but what was I to tell him? 

Jim, you might need to see a therapist? Perhaps one that is not a certified killer. Oh by the way, I killed Barbara..so there's that. 

He hadn't come to my apartment, but I was afraid he would. I really didn't want to put Oswald in that position. That would be a new can of worms I didn't want to open. 

"Is there any openings in your building perhaps?" I asked with a smile. "That...isn't Flass's...that would be strange."

### Oswald 

"Oh," the excitement drained out of my face hearing Nygma's response.

"You are quite right, as always, Neg."

I grabbed his hand and looked at him with a serious expression on my face. 

"I'll see what I can do to find you a place. Just please don't choose being homeless over staying with me, even temporarily. You wouldn't survive a night on the streets, Neg."

I held his hand a while longer from across the table that we were sitting at.

"I'll be here taking care of the club late, but if you want to head up to my place I'll meet you up there when I can."

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sorry, duty calls." I winked at him as I got up from the table.

There were many questions burning inside of me that I wanted to ask Nygma but I was afraid it was either too soon to ask or too sensitive a subject to ask.

' _Who exactly was this Riddler that had possessed Nygma that night?_ ' was the main question that consumed my thoughts, but I doubt I'd ever receive an answer to that question.

I picked up a tray and a bottle of champagne and returned to making my rounds of the club.

### Nygma

I smiled softly as I watched after him and looked to the glass of water in front of me.

I definitely couldn't imagine being homeless. I think I could last in the place I was in until I could work something out.

I debated whether I wanted to stay when my phone started to ring. I picked it up and sighed heavily before answering it.

It was the captain. I talked to her for a few minutes before hanging up. I glanced around the club and my breath caught in my mouth. There she was standing by the bar. Kristen Kringle.

I jumped to my feet knocking myself into the table causing the glasses that sat on top of it to crash into the floor.

 _She's dead idiot_ , the voice grunted.

I let out a breath and grabbed my jacket and just took off out of the place. I was wheezing by the time I reached the curb.

### Oswald

I heard a loud crash coming from behind me. Turning around I saw Nygma looking to the bar in fear and running out of the club. I handed my tray and bottle to the nearest employee, and rushed out to catch up with Nygma. I gestured to Gabe that I was heading out for the night and to take care of the club for me.

I saw him catching his breath a few blocks down. As he started to run off again I grabbed his arm and pulled him into me. I held him there.

"Hush, it's alright, Neg" I stroked his head,"I'm here."

I stayed for a while just holding him silently as the moon skirted behind the clouds.

When he looked up at me, I said, "Let's go home Nygma."

I hailed a cab and we sped away from the club and off to my place.

I opened the door to my apartment letting Nymga step in first. I had him sit on my couch as I went to grab myself a drink and I brought one for Nygma.

"Neg, is everything alright?" I stared up at him with concern written all over my face, handing him his glass.

Nygma shook his head just silent as he held the glass firmly in both hands to keep it from dropping as he was shaking. "She was standing there...plain as day." Nygma muttered. "Kristen, except she was dead. Her face mottled and decomposing. " he choked.

"Oh, Neg, she is long dead. Gabe assured me that he threw her in to that chemical plant. Not a scrap of her will be found, as you had suggested." I reached out and touched his face."I promised you that I would stick with you and protect you. Protect you, I shall consider me, white knight!" I chuckled at the thought of being dressed up in white armor.

"Is there anyway I can help you through this, Neg?"

### Nygma

I smiled softly at his touch and his words. He was always so kind to me, no matter what. 

"I know she is dead...but I don't know why she haunts me. I killed Barbara...I don't see her popping up."

I sighed. "I don't know what can be done. But I think I know who the Riddler is that you met. " it was weird talking about it like The Riddler was some other person when in fact he wasn't.

I sighed heavily taking a swig from the glass staring at it. "I created him."

"What do you mean, ' _you created_ ' him, Neg?" Oswald asked.

I let out a breath at his question, it was hard to explain. I took another drink and sat the glass down clasping my hands together.

"I was a slow developer when I was a kid," I told him quietly. I was staring a hole in the floor and I straightened my back as I let the memories wash over me. My feet balanced on my toes.

"I had trouble as a kid, I was the last one to start talking, last one to walk, last to read, to learn numbers, my ABC's" I rattled off.

"So..I didn't have any friends in daycare, kindergarten, and so forth. No one wanted to play with the weird kid. My father started to tell me riddles as I started to comprehend words, to get my mind to think about one thing. I loved his riddles, he came up with very clever ones."

I closed my eyes hugging myself at that point.

"When I was seven...I had an imaginary friend...he would come to me and talk to me and teach me things. Most of the kids I was around had them, I felt normal to have one. I named him The Riddler, he would help me with fathers riddles. When the other kids got too old for imaginary friends..I hid him away. He never really left though...he stayed. He became my voice of reason...always there just under the surface directing me. When I started high school, that's when my parents began to push me. I had to be the best or it wasn't acceptable. I had trouble learning and they would make me sit at my desk until I learned it. Even if that meant staying up all night long, going without meals. They forced me to learn it. It worked, I guess. Was top of the class at graduation." I explained quietly leaning my head back.

"College was the worst, all of my classes were advanced, I was so helpless." I breathed. "But he came back for me. He kept me awake, he wouldn't let me sleep. He disciplined me when I got it wrong. Scream at me call me a failure. He would make me hurt myself if I failed a test."

I twitched as I remembered the memories.

Oswald sat just listening to me tell my story of Riddler's creation. When he believed that I was done telling Oswald my story, Oswald let all of the information just sink in for a few moments before choosing to speak.

"I see. He has been present with you for a while. Do you know what triggered his emergence the night he murdered Kristen?" Oswald inquired.

"He's never taken full control of me before," I murmured quietly. "I think it was because she was calling me the name my mother gave me, Eddie, and kept pushing me and pushing me until I snapped. Some people walk away at that point, I guess instead of being rational at that point Riddler takes charge."

I rubbed the bridge of my nose as I adjusted my glasses.

Oswald could see that all of this was stressing me out.

"It's alright, Neg. I accept all parts of you, even Riddler." He pulled him in close.

"Look if he takes over again...Don't anger him" I whispered. "He feeds off of anger and fear and I can not control him." 

"Thanks for the advice, Neg. I'll be sure to keep that in mind." as Oswald leaned in for a kiss.

I kissed him gently when he leaned in. "Good"


	19. Chapter 17

### Oswald

Within a few weeks, word had gotten around of Maroni's death and the news of my succession as the head of the family soon followed. 

Falcone was practically beaming at the news. Now his spy was the head of the rival family. Life couldn't be better for him. Little did he know I had even bigger aspirations for Gotham than playing second fiddle to him for the rest of my life.

Fish Mooney, on the other hand, had it in for me every chance she could. I was always getting roughed up by some of her thugs. This began to worry Nygma, so to assuaged him I now had Gabe and a few other men with me wherever I was out.

The attacks stopped after the first few attempts. With that I dismissed my entourage of bodyguards to get some privacy. This may have been foolish of me to do so, but I was fucking tired of my only moments alone were in my own apartment and I was getting stir-crazy. 

I put on my coat, grabbed my umbrella, and left to disappear into the night for a walk in the moonlight.

### Elsewhere in Gotham

"Welcome Dr. Crane," I heard a female voice say,"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me."

I looked around the darkly lit room that I stood in. The room looked to be an abandoned theater. Woman sat in a chair on the stage. She had dark skin that she almost blended into the shadows, with even darker hair with red dyed tips on her bangs. She wore a red dress to match her hair and gold hoop earrings.

She sat in that chair, a confident air about her. I was curious as to why she would be interested in my research, but I was equally intrigued in was the fact that this woman seemed to fear nothing. 

I walked up the stairs to where the woman sat, careful to avoid the rotting floorboards of the stage as I approached the open chair across from the mystery woman.

"Do you know why I asked you here today, Dr. Crane?" She asked with a warm smile. 

"I have somewhat of an idea. Your associate mentioned that you think you have a good test subject for my fear serum. Someone who would have the highest score on the Crane scale. Do tell, Miss..." I trailed off as I had not yet caught her name.

"It's Mooney, Fish Mooney." She held out her hand that I accepted with a firm shake. 

"You are correct, Doctor. I, do in fact, know someone whom you'd be interested in using as test subject, and his name is Oswald Cobblepot."

### Oswald

As the moon was at it's highest point in the sky, I decided that I should be heading back to my club to check in. I continued past the warehouse district and cut down an alley. I felt a presence following me.

_Damn, why was I so stubborn about my privacy? Fish knew I'd be dropping my guard as soon as she laid off._

I tried weaving my way in and out of different alleys to get away from my pursuer, but with my bum leg, I couldn't move very fast.

I almost was to my club when I felt a firm arm grabbing me and another hand placed a cloth over my nose and mouth.

My last thought was of Nygma as my vision faded to black.

### Nygma

I had found myself a new apartment, it was closer to work. It was smaller than my place before, down to one bedroom, but it would just have to do for now. I moved all of my equipment I had in my clean room to the clinic to downsize. I lived on the top floor and had a clear view of the entire city through large windows. I loved my new place, it actually helped that I left the old one. I seldom saw Kringle lurking around.

It was normal for me to not see Oswald for days at a time, so not seeing him since a few days prior was not at odd to me. I was just leaving work debating with myself if I should stop by and see him at the club if only for a few minutes. 

I looked up to the door of my office to see Jim standing there. 

"Hello Detective," I greeted grabbing my bag and jacket and headed for him.

"Want to grab a drink with me?" Jim asked. 

I knew that was code for just sit there and listen to my problems for a few hours because I don't want to talk to anyone else about them. 

I sighed inwardly and opened my mouth to decline the offer so I could go see Oswald, but he cut me off. 

"I heard there's a really awesome club downtown, I want to check it out." 

I blinked and sighed. "Sure, I guess." I murmured. 

We put on our jackets and left the GCPD building getting into his car and he drove us downtown. He parked and we got out walking towards Oswald's club. I paused in the street before it and shook my head. No, everyone knew me in there and if Oswald spotted me in there with Gordon it would just cause more trouble than what it was worth. 

"I think we should go somewhere else," I spoke up. 

"Why?" Jim asked looking to me. 

"I hear they have terrible wine," I responded just drawing at straws to get Jim to choose somewhere else to go. 

"Then we'll stay away from the wine." 

I grunted to myself and bit my lower lip and sighed heavily just following him into Oswald's club. 

I had kept the fact that Jim and I met up sometimes after work from Oswald. I knew how Jim got under his skin, and he would never have anything to worry about but I just didn't want to discuss it. 

We found a booth to sit at and I drank from a glass of water. This was going to be interesting.

### Oswald

My vision was hazy as my eyes struggled to focus as I came to. The last thing I remembered was being held from behind and a cloth being shoved over my nose and mouth. The rest of the events were a bit fuzzy. I believe I was placed in the back of some car or van. Then the brief sensation of being dragged up a hill with my feet hitting some wooden porch steps as I was brought into what seemed to be a house.

I was tied up in an armchair, my arms bound to each armrest and my feet to the front two legs of the chair. 

As I scanned my surroundings, I gathered that I was in an abandoned house just outside of Gotham's city limits. The wood of the house was rotting and many of the windows were broken and boarded up. There was also a faint smell of smoke seemed from long ago, but still clung to the house. I suspected that a house fire had happened here, but it did not completely engulf the house.

I saw a man hunched over in the far corner of the room that I was held captive in. He was fiddling around with something on the table in front of him. When he heard me moving, he turned around.

"Good, you're awake. It works best when my subjects are conscious at the start." He replied.

This man was slightly taller than me, but not nearly as tall as Nygma, with large square glasses with brown frames and neatly kept blonde hair. He appeared older than me, and the way he spoke made him seem the scholarly type. 

I was confused as to why I was brought here and what exactly he was meaning by"/subject/", but I knew it would only be a short time before I'd find out.

He was walking towards me now with a syringe filled with some yellow liquid in it. He knelt down and looked me in the eye.

"I've been told that you will get the highest score on the Crane scale. Shall we test that theory?"

He began rolling up my left sleeve to expose my artery below my elbow. He squeezed the trigger on the syringe to ensure that there were no stray air bubbles in the tube. 

As the needle was stuck in my arm and the substance began coursing through my veins, I let out a long loud bellowing scream.

I hadn't even realized that I had closed my eyes as the needle punctured my skin. When I finally opened them again, I was released from my bonds, so I started to search for a way out of this house.

As I stood up, I had to catch myself on the chair I just got out of. When I finally got a hold of my legs, I continued down the hallway in front of me.

I looked in the first door on my left that turned out to be a bathroom with a classic claw foot bathtub. I jumped back suddenly not believing what I saw.

My dear mother was in that tub as water was overflowing from it washing towards my feet. As I stepped closer to the tub, I saw that her throat was cut cleanly, and the water overflowing from the tub was now mixing with her blood becoming a red pool of water for my trousers to soak up. 

As I looked around the room, question marks were written on the walls and on the mirror a message was written, _What has outlived its welcome, and is sure to make dear Penguin cry?_

 _This Bitch!_ was written in smaller letters below the larger riddle.

I huddled under the sink, holding my knees to my chest. Tears began flowing from my closed eyes.

 _It's just a dream. It's just a dream!_ I tried telling myself.

I have no idea how long I stayed huddled under the sink before I convinced myself that I need to find away out of here, and I was just seeing things.

_What the hell was in that syringe?!_

I continued through the house as I turned to head down the stairs, I came up to an open door, and without thinking I opened it. The large walk in closet was painted white. At the back of the closet, Detective Gordon was hanging by his necktie. Upon checking his body, he was also dead. 

On his suit jacket pocket, there was a question mark, so I decided to check the pocket. What I found was an envelope with a card in it.

_Who tried to reach for the stars, but could only get this high?_

I flipped over the card, _This guy!_

I threw the card on the ground and fell to my knees grabbing at tufts of my hair.

 _It's just a dream, only a dream..._ I began banging my head against the nearest wall. 

Again, I don't know how long I had spent in that closet, before I again convinced myself return to find a way out of here.

I closed the closet door and continued down the stairs. I made a left and entered kitchen.

I saw Nygma stand near the kitchen sink. I walked around to face him. 

"Nygma, I'm so glad you're al...right..." As I walked into the kitchen, I saw a bloody lab coat covering a body that had been chopped up into tiny pieces.

The Nygma at the sink was cleaning a large kitchen knife. A large smile on his face. Sensing me approaching him, he turned to face me.

"How nice to see you, Penguin. Care to hear a riddle?" a big wide smile spread across his face.

I stayed silent wondering why Riddler was here, killing people I care about.

"Who loved cooking up things including a plague, but is now being cooked himself?"

I stared at the body laying on the kitchen floor in horror.

_No, no, NO! It can't be! Riddler can't kill Nygma without killing himself..._

"I'm sure you are smart enough to figure out this simple riddle." Riddler sneered at me.

I pulled off the lab coat to find Nygma's face staring up at me. I backed away.

"It's Eddie!" He cackled.

I continued to back away until I was in a corner. I curled up into a ball and grabbed tufts of my hair sobbing.

 _It's not real. It's not real. It can't be. Make it go away. Someone please make this go away!_

I stayed curled up for a while still crying my eyes out.

_I just can't be alone. It is dark and scary to be alone. Please don't leave me alone here!_

I had lost all hope of getting out of this house. I just stayed curled up in my ball of suffering.

_Why bother? Nobody is waiting for me...I'd rather die than live a life alone..._

### Nygma

I looked over the table at Jim as he was already on his second beer, I was happy with just my water. He had been going on about how Bullock at work was telling him there was a point everyone needed to move on. 

"That's...rough." I murmured quietly. 

"This is why I feel like you're the only one I can talk to, Ed. Yeah, sure, we might not have gotten along before but...you were there when she died. You know." then he started going off on tangents about it being a murder and how no one believed him. 

"Apparently Don Maroni died too from a sickness. The head man of a crime family, died of the flu? What? Really?" he asked in desperation. "And Flass...he was a shady one..dirty even, but none of this adds up. What do you think? You're so smart when it comes to this stuff."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I think it was just a freak outbreak of a sickness Jim. That's what makes viruses so unpredictable. Every person they enter has a different immune system which allows it to observe and mutate...some people can fight them off, and some people can't." 

Gordon sighed heavily. "Yeah, I guess," he muttered staring at his bottle of beer. "I'll be right back," he stated before heading towards the bathrooms. 

I watched after him and finished my glass of water. I was surprised no one had approached me, perhaps Oswald wasn't here. Or maybe he was too angry if he saw Jim there. 

Suddenly, I looked up, and Gabe was standing there. "Gabe?" I asked with a smile. 

His face wasn't welcoming. I immediately sensed something was wrong. 

_Uh oh...look at that face of concern_ , chuckled the voice inside. 

I had a slight look of annoyance, it was doing so good at shutting up as of late. 

"Have you seen Oswald?" Gabe asked sternly. 

I shook my head, "Why..." 

I knew the answer, if Gabe hadn't seen him no one had. The only other person close to him like this was me, and I hadn't seen him in three days. 

"He went out last night and hasn't come back." Gabe stated. "I thought maybe he went to you."

"He has men assigned to him," I stated my voice cracking slightly with fear. 

"He threw them off, went off by himself."

"He KNOWS better than that," I snapped. "With Mooney out for him and oh my god, fuck." 

I was angry right then, after all the worrying I put into that man, and he ignores the only shred of advice that could have kept him alive. 

I was scared too.

Where was he? Who had him?

"Do you have any idea where he went?" I asked looking back to Gabe. 

He shook his head. "We've been scouring the backstreets of Gotham, and no one has seen anything." 

I got to my feet seeing Jim approaching the table. He had confusion in his eyes when seeing me conversing with Cobblepot's right hand man. 

"We're leaving Gordon," I stated firmly. 

I knew I needed Jim to help me, he was great at what he did. I didn't care about anything else right now. Oswald was missing, and I had to find him. As far as I was concerned, Gordon owed me huge. 

"Where?" Jim asked grabbing his coat as well. 

"We have someone to find." I responded. 

I looked to Gabe, and asked him to assign with us a few men. I buttoned up my jacket, and walked with Jim to the front. I needed to explain to him what was going on. 

"Detective, I really hate to do this to you. I'm pulling my favor card you gave me for saving your life twice." I stated. "The head of the Maroni family went missing as of last night, I fear Fish Mooney is behind it, you're going to help find him." 

Gordon was looking at me in bewilderment. "Why do you care about Cobblepot?" he asked. 

"That's none of your business." I responded. "It's going to stay none of your business." 

He nodded silently. "Fish is mine," he growled lowly. 

"Good, let's go."

### Oswald

 _I don't want to be alone!_ I wasn't sure if those words were internalized or had had begun mumbling them out loud on repeat.

"Oh come on, Penguin! I didn't picture you to become this sniveling ball of shit when I killed everyone close to you. Though, I should be thanking you, now that Nygma is dead, I can be free to roam Gotham stirring things up, causing a ruckus, if you will." He smiled at me, this was not a warm smile, but a devious one.

"I never pictured you as this pathetic... I mean you told me that you'd rule all of Gotham some day, but how can you when the thought of being alone causes you to become this blubbering mass? I half thought about killing your sorry ass, and taking Gotham for myself. That's not my style." His eyes lit up.

"I like my victims to suffer. Long, and hard. Since I hate the fact that you kiss and touch me, I won't be killing you anytime soon."

He turned back around to the sink to finish cleaning the knife. He set the knife in the sink and went to check on what was baking in the oven.

He pulled it out and thrust it in my face,"Would you like someone pie?" He paused gauging my reaction."No? Well I thought you might considering how often you try to eat me up in the bedroom. Come on, you know you want some Nygma pie!" He started laughing maniacally.

I closed my eyes and put my hands over my ears. I began banging my head against the nearest kitchen cabinet.

 _Make it stop! I can't stand it anymore! Everyone has left me alone! I don't want to be alone!_ I sobbed and sobbed rocking back and forth in the tiny ball that I had curled my body into.

### Nygma

We were at the GCPD building, I was making two cups of coffee for myself and Jim while he sat at his desk on the phone with his partner. 

"I don't fucking care how late it is Harvey, get down to Fish Mooney's place and find her!" He shouted into the phone before slamming the phone down on the receiver. 

I handed him his cup of coffee and drank from mine. I was trying to stay calm but my hands were shaking too bad. I ended up setting down the cup pacing nervously. I was trying to think but only the voice was there. 

_Does it really matter if he's gone, I mean come on Ed. You were fine alone before and this changes nothing_

I growled to myself trying to shake him off. I managed to force him into silence before approaching Jim's desk again. 

"We gotta get out there and look. Feet on the ground" I suggested. 

"Nygma, let me do what I do" came his stern reply. 

I sighed weakly trying to drink more coffee as I stood there. I was scared for Oswald, something inside me balked in fear in learning his disappearance. The stakes were different this time, he was worth more dead than beaten half to death.

I sat down across from Jim's desk, in Harvey's seat. I was impatient and starting to get irritated, because I couldn't shut the voice up in my head. 

Jim looked to me quietly. "Why is it that you're so keen on helping Cobblepot, Ed? I thought you told me you were staying away from him...are you two you know.." 

_Fucking? Why yes_

I narrowed my eyes. "Oh yes, Detective, because I'm gay I must be sleeping around with every man in town." 

He blinked, "Oh, I didn't mean to upset you..."

I sighed and took off my glasses rubbing the bridge of my nose. 

"His men are pulling the favor card on me, you know the favor card I'm pulling on you." I replied.

"Why do you owe him favors?" Gordon asked.

"Remember the night I got shot, and he pulled us from the fight?" I asked him. "Well, you woke up and just fucking left me there, Jim. You left me in the care of a lunatic. Of course, he wouldn't harm you, you are Detective James Gordon, he needs you, but what about me? No one seems to care Nygma's life was at stake. So, I'm kind of indebted to him for not slitting my throat." 

A look of realization washed over Jim, "Oh" he murmured quietly looking away from a moment. 

"Well, I'm doing this to make up for that then."

"That's why this entire place is fucked to hell, Jim. No one does anything out of compassion anymore, it's always about favors. I owe this person this, and so forth. If the lot of you people started giving a shit about other people and helping them out because you are a decent human being, then maybe Gotham wouldn't be as screwed up as it is." 

He swallowed and nodded. "I'm sorry," he murmured. 

"We're past apologies, I just want Cobblepot found."

"For example, Jim, what am I getting out of you coming and talking to me about Barbara and your feelings? Absolutely nothing. I do it because I am a compassionate person." I sighed irritably. 

He nodded at that, "I am grateful for you because of that I am sorry I have been acting selfish."

I just waved my hand in the air as if I was waving it off. I returned to my coffee. 

Jim's cell began to ring and he grabbed it answering it as he walked away from his desk. 

I took a drink of coffee and put my glasses back on. 

_See, that's the type of man you need_ , the voice suggested as I watched Jim yelling in audibles into his phone. _Look how he takes charge_

I rolled my eyes, I had an inkling of a feeling that this Riddler had it out for Oswald. Oswald took charge just fine. 

_But maybe it's the fact you can't have him that you're still attached to his hip like a puppy. He's straight as an arrow and yours is broke._

I gritted my teeth together. 

_Ahh yes I know everything Eddie, you still fantasize about that man, it's like you can never let go of your first love_

"STOP" I screamed slamming the mug into the desk where it broke. 

Jim looked up to me, "What?" He asked. 

"Nothing," I seethed going to clean up the mess I made. 

_I am never going to stop, Eddie boy_

After a few hours of me sitting there listening to the insane voice, Jim finally called for me. 

I jumped up as he was grabbing his jacket. "We think we found the place" he stated excitedly grabbing his gun and tossing me his spare one. "Not going to let you go in unarmed this time, do you know how to use that?"

"Yeah," I responded as I followed suit. 

We headed out of the GCPD building and met up with Detective Bullock and Gabe's men outside of an old abandoned place. 

The place gave me the creeps, the moon was poking out from the clouds illuminating it. 

"Okay look, we don't know what we are going to run in to, we split up into two groups and stay close," instructed Gordon pulling out his weapon.

### Oswald 

A cold sweat coated my face when I next came too. I was still hunched in the fetal position leaning against a cabinet in the kitchen.

I heard a laugh coming from behind me. I turned to look over my shoulder and saw a large menacing smile on Riddler Nygma's face. He was now holding the cleaned kitchen knife over my head.

"What's a sad excuse for a man once all of his friends and family are gone?"

He swung the knife down towards me. "YOU!" He said through clenched teeth. 

I screamed closing my eyes tight, and holding my arms out in front of me as protection. Each slice he made caused me pain. I saw blood pouring out of my arms as he continued to hack at them.

It was then I began to hear something familiar through the fog.

"OSWALD! OSWALD, WHERE ARE YOU?"

The voice seemed frantic and desperate to find me.

_Who's voice is that?_

I opened my eyes and a light began cutting through the fog. I stared up straight into Nygma's face. A look of concern written on his face.

I backed away from him moving towards the the corner of the kitchen. 

"NO, DON’T TOUCH ME! I DONT WANT TO BE TORTURED BY YOU ANYMORE! I’VE ALREADY BLED ENOUGH! I HEARD YOU... I’M A SAD EXCUSE FOR A MAN. I’M DONE WITH SEEING YOU KILL EVERYONE I EVER CARED ABOUT! JUST FINISH ME OFF ALREADY, RIDDLER!"

I covered my face and began rocking back and forth muttering,"Make it stop...make it stop." over and over again.

### Nygma

I stopped seeing him the react the way he was lowering my gun to the floor holding up my hands wondering if he was afraid of the weapon.

Jim came in behind me.

He was watching me quietly holstering his weapon as well seeing me put down mine.

"Oswald?" I asked softly approaching him my palms still facing towards him.

"He seems to be in some kind of sleep state..or something." muttered Jim.

_No shit Sherlock, any other not helpful observations?_

I knew there was no way to snap him out of this, he seemed to be drugged. Drugged with what? I did not know.

Looking up upon hearing Gordon's voice, Oswald looked up at Gordon.

"Jim Gordon, old friend, is that you?...No it can't be...I...I saw you hanging by your tie in the upstairs closet." Oswald then collapsed into sobs,"No, no, no, this can't be real."

"No, no,the riddles...the riddles. Everyone is dead, and _YOU_ killed them!" Oswald spat back at me, "The Riddler, ' _you_ ' did, leaving riddles for me to solve...He drowned my mother in a tub and slit her throat, hung Jim by his necktie, and chopped up the Edward side of you into tiny pieces with a kitchen knife, and baked him into a pie, and tried to make me eat it...When that didn't work he just slashed the knife at me, cutting me open...I just want this all to end..." Oswald cried out.

I blinked at that and side glanced to Gordon who was just stunned as he listened to his ramblings.

Fuck. This would be awesome to explain later. I sighed looking to Oswald. "How could he kill a part of me without killing himself?" I asked.

I turned to Jim and told him to call an ambulance. There was nothing I could do at that moment, I didn't even know what he was on.

Jim stepped from the room to call 9-1-1 and I looked to Oswald again.

"Oswald, stop." I whispered. "No one is dead, he didn't kill anyone. I love you, and you got to break out of this. "

### Oswald

"I don't know, you were lying covered up in your lab coat blood was everywhere in this kitchen, but all ' _you_ ' cared about was cleaning your goddamn kitchen knife and checking on the oven...."

I lowered my head resting my forehead on my knees. 

The fog was starting to lift, and I heard a voice whisper to me. 

"What has happened to me, Neg? The last thing I remember...before traipsing through this house of horrors...was this tall...scholarly...gentleman injected me with something..." I embraced Nygma and collapsed into sobs again And continued to sob into his chest.

### Nygma 

I swallowed at his words, so it was indeed someone who had injected him with something. I held him close trying to soothe him and looked up to Jim who walked in. 

I braced Oswald up on his own and walked up to Jim telling him what Oswald had said. 

He nodded and went to see if the others had found anything. 

I knelt down to Oswald wrapping my arms around him again since no one was in the room.

### Oswald

Feeling Nygma's arms around me, I began to feel safe. I stopped shaking and rocking. My breathing was slowing to a normal level.

Slowly, I could feel the effects of the mental ordeal that I had just endured. I faded in and out of consciousness. As I was feeling myself fading out for good, I reached up to touch Nygma's face.

"Thanks for finding me, Neg." I whispered to him. 

My hand then dropped to the kitchen floor as I faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Crane's scene with Fish Mooney was written by Yayume.
> 
> Let us know what you think so far!


	20. Chapter 18

### Nygma

"Is he going to be okay?" Gordon asked me at the hospital. I was in the waiting room picking through magazines laying on the table. 

"He should be," I responded looking to him. "Once they figure out what happened anyways."

"Who is the Riddler?" Was his next question almost cutting off my last comment. 

I blinked and just shrugged, " Honestly I don't know. Probably something the drug made him visualize I am assuming." 

Jim nodded. "Well you don't need to stay. I am going home."

"I will head out in a bit, I am curious on what kind of drug he was injected with." 

After Jim left, I went to his room just staring in the windows at the Doctors with him.

### Oswald

The doctor told me that whatever drug I had been injected with caused a fear induced psychosis. They were unsure how to help me.

Even after the effects of the drug wore off, I still saw the dead bodies of my loved ones behind closed eyelids. 

Sleeping at this point was damn near impossible. So the doctor's choice was to sedate me. It relaxed me a bit, but the nightmares still came. I would awaken with a cold sweat dripping down my face, scanning nervously around. A few times, I even saw the Riddler standing over my bed with that kitchen knife and crazed smile. I put up my hands to shield myself from the abuse.

When the doctor left the room, Nygma or Gabe would come and watch over me. Gordon even checked up on me on a few occasions. I was not sure why, but I as much as I hated it, he saved my life this time. Now, I owe him.

I can only imagine the hell I was putting Nygma through right now. I mean my nightmares were haunted with visions of his Riddler persona brutally murdering everyone close to me. Even still, he stayed beside me through it all.

When I was feeling a bit better, I sat down with Gordon, Nygma, and a GCPD sketch artist and told them everything I could remember of that night, but without a name to go off of the case could go cold really quick.

### Nygma

I had not slept at all while Oswald was in the hospital. I stayed there in the waiting room only disappearing when Gordon was there so I wouldn't get questioned further from him about my relationship with Oswald. 

I felt terrible after listening to him and the doctors, learning that it was me that he was terrified of. Well, the Riddler but he was still me. The voice however thought it was the highlight of my life, but of course he fed on fear. 

I drank a cup of coffee as we sat with the sketch artist. I was exhausted and looked the part. The drug this man used on Oswald fascinated me though, it purposely induced fear on people. I would definitely have to look into this more. 

Gordon and I left the office when the artist was finishing up with Oswald and Jim looked to me. "You need to go home Ed." He stated turning to me. 

I shook my head, "I am fine."

I was extremely grateful he was able to save Oswald. Words couldn't describe it, I had been so scared. I extended my hand to Jim. 

"Thank you so much Detective." I nodded. 

"No problem," he nodded taking my hand and shaking it. "Anytime," he smiled to me patting my shoulder firmly before walking off. 

I wondered if my speech from that night affected him in some way. I admit I made it out of anger but it still stood true.

### Oswald

Today was the day! I finally was getting released from the hospital. 

Gabe had done a great job covering for me at the club and with my Maroni brethren. When they were told that Fish had hired someone to abduct and torture me, they were all fired up and out for Fish's blood. Gabe kept them civil and under control. But a few of her men may have gone missing in the night...

Nygma, on the other hand, looked like he had experienced the same torture I had been through. I knew he took it very personally that my greatest fear came about through his alter ego.

When I was in control of my body and actions, I didn't bring up what I saw, for fear Nygma would run away from pure guilt. I didn't want to lose him again. I saw how much it shattered me once, and I didn't want it to happen again.

Occasionally, I still heard Riddler's voice cackling in my head. Again, I kept this from Nygma and even the doctors, because I couldn't afford to be put in Arkham.

Nygma left before I was discharged which bothered me a bit. But duty calls, I guess...

Before he left, he whispered to me,"Come stop by my new place after you are released. I'm planning something special to welcome you home." He gave me a peck on my left cheek and left a slip of paper with his address in my hand.

### Nygma

I left the hospital early and headed right over to my apartment to set up a nice dinner for Oswald. I wanted to show him I was grateful for him getting out of the hospital and that he was okay. I had been worried beyond sick about his well being and the fact Riddler was the cause it made me feel like I was the worst person in the world. 

I was exhausted though, sometimes I wondered if I was going to pass out. I had not slept much since hearing Oswald went missing. I looked like death himself. 

I had soft Mozart playing in the apartment as I set the table. I was currently in the middle of preparing the meal, one of Oswald's favorites. I wasn't the best cook in the world but hell I was going to try. 

_Do you even trust yourself with cooking, let alone lighting a candle_

I groaned, I was getting tired of him in my head. It seemed to get worse when I was tired. 

_He's getting out of the hospital he's not going to give a shit about the lengths you went through with this_

I tried ignoring him and shook my head as I lit the candles. It was getting later he should be arriving soon. 

_Romance is not your strong suit_

I rolled my eyes, I think I did rather well despite the nagging in my head. I put dinner in the oven to keep it warm and poured wine into both glasses. 

I left the door unlocked so Oswald could come right in when he arrived. I was excited to show him my new apartment, to make him dinner, and hopefully it wouldn't be terrible. 

I needed to sit down, I was so tired. I pulled out the chair that I would be sitting in for dinner and sighed setting my glasses down beside the plate. 

Then everything just went black as my head fell onto the plate. Exhaustion had overcome me and I was out like a light.

### Oswald

_Wow, he's got a top floor apartment!_ I thought as I pushed the highest numbered button in the elevator. Up I rode until a "Ding" signaled that I had arrived on the top floor.

I got out and walked down the hallway. For once Gotham's weather was decent. A peaceful evening with just a few clouds in the sky.

I arrived at the numbered door that corresponded with the number scribbled on the piece of paper in my hand.

Outside the door, Mozart could be faintly heard. Riddler began laughing in my head and I had brief flashes of Kristen Kringle's body lying in front of Nygma as he sat sipping wine. 

I started breathing heavily placing my hands over my ears, trying to drown out the laughter. After a few moments, I shook off the panic attack, and got the courage to open the door.

I walked into the apartment and surveyed the place. I was still immaculately clean as Nygma's places always were. I walked towards the kitchen and saw that the oven was still on keeping our dinner warm. The aroma coming from the oven was making my mouth water. I realized that I hadn't eaten much during my stay in the hospital.

I wanted to dig in right away, but my host had yet to greet me, which worried me a bit. I went in search of Nygma. I didn't have to look to far. He had placed his glasses neatly on the table and he was passed on an empty plate. He looked so at peace that I didn't want to wake him.

I noticed that the lit candles were beginning to drip wax all over the table, so I extinguished them with my fingers.

I then walked over to Nygma and brushed his hair out of his face and kissed him lightly on his forehead. "Sleep well, my love." I whispered

I went to sit on the sofa in the nearby living room a warm smile lit up my face as I watched Nygma sleep, sipping at my wine.

### Nygma

I started to stir after about an hour of sitting there, my head in my plate. My body needed that small amount of rest to recharge. I grunted softly as I opened my eyes, everything was blurry until I felt around for my glasses putting them on.

I yawned and looked around for a moment.

_See? No one's here. Told you._

"Fuck," I grunted sitting up straighter. I sighed getting to my feet and going to the oven and pulling out the food.

By this point it would be dried out, I sighed as I placed the pan in the sink. I rubbed my face with both hands before turning around.

That's when I heard Oswald on the couch and about jumped out of my skin. He scared me. I grabbed at my chest taking a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry Oswald, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

I was still extremely exhausted but at least I could walk straight.

"I'm sorry, Nygma. I didn't mean to startle you. I just saw you sleeping there so peaceful, I just didn't have the heart to wake you." Oswald replied."You actually looked quite cute."

He smiled wide.

I felt warm in the cheeks at his response. "Well if you had, dinner wouldn't have been ruined unfortunately," I smiled weakly.

"I will just call for take out, probably still tastes better than what I had cooked to be honest."

I went and picked up the phone looking to him again. "How are you feeling?"

### Oswald

"I'm feeling a whole lot better now that I am out of that damn hospital and have my freedom back." I chose to omit the minor panic attack that I had outside his door.

I got up off of the couch and sat at the table across from Nygma.

"You're going to tell me that you've been tempting me with this delicious smelling food for nearly and hour and we're not even going to eat it?" I asked, "C'mon Neg, I'm not about to let good food go to waste." I smile warmly at him.

"You could have ate it a while ago," Nygma chuckled before nodding and getting up putting the phone down. "Fine, but you were warned." Nygma smiled pulling the pan out of the sink and then brought it to the table.

He served me before himself and then relit the candles and then took his seat.

"I would've thought it rude to eat before my host. So I made do with the wine." I laughed. "Though we may need another bottle if you want more than is in your glass." My cheeks were starting to show a slight blush from the wine that I had downed.

I ate Nygma's food. Even though the taste was not up to the standards of what was served at my club, I enjoyed Nygma's dish even more, because it was made by him. I could taste all of the thought and love that he had put into this dish.

"Thank you, Nygma. This is really quite good. Just what I needed after being discharged from the hospital."

I grabbed his hand from across the table and held it in mine.

Nygma smiled softly and gently ran his thumb across my knuckles as I held Nygma’s hands.

"You're very welcome," he nodded. "It was the least I could do after what you've been through. Had Detective Gordon not been able to locate you I don't know what would have happened to you." Nygma breathed.

"I know that I really worried you, and that I was really stupid for going off on my own." I paused,"As much as I hate to say it, I am also grateful to Gordon and his team for saving me." My lip twitched revealing my annoyance and jealousy I still held for Gordon.

"I am as well," Nygma nodded. "I didn't think he was going to even help me at first but he came through."

He smiled gently at that just grateful for the man’s help.

"Also, the next time you go off alone like that, I'm going to let you stay gone." Nygma threatened mostly teasingly, of course.

"Okay, I will then." I quipped back, and then erupted into laughter.

### Nygma

I chuckled softly at that just rolling my eyes. "I'm serious," I smiled.

After we had both finished eating I collected the plates and put them into the sink taking a few minutes to wash them. Dirty dishes drove me absolutely nuts.

"What do you think of my apartment?" I asked him before walking over to the large windows of the living room overlooking the city.

"It is really quite lovely. Though it is missing your experimentation room. Without it, this apartment seems quite normal. I mean no offense by it, but it lost some of it's Nygma flair." He came up behind me, Oswald’s left arm wrapping around my skinny frame. Oswald pulled me to his side as he joined me and stared out at the city that will one day be ours.

"Unfortunately I had to give up the extra room for this lovely view." I chuckled gently. "I moved the equipment to your clinic though."

I just looked out to the moon which sat over the city. "We will need to figure out something for Gordon though, to show appreciation for his actions. It really was all him, I just sat around yelling at him."

I turned to look him in the eyes.

"You, yelling at Gordon? No you must be shitting me! Though you surprised me once before by ending up in Arkham for slamming his head into his desk." Oswald laughed.. "That must've been a fun lecture for Gordon."

Oswald continued to stare into my eyes. "Have I told you how perfect you are?"

"No, you are perfect to me." .

I looked to him sadly at that, I was constantly reminded of why he was probably suffering from the trauma he experienced in that abandoned house under that fear drug.

"I'm just glad you're okay." I breathed. "If you need to talk about it, please, I'm here."

### Oswald

"Same here, if you ever need to talk, I will always be here for you, Neg." I didn't want to ruin the mood with talk of panic attacks and still hearing Riddler in my head. Right now, Nygma was in front of me, the Nygma that I loved.

As I felt Nygma, gently kissing my hand, I turned his face toward mine and my lips brushed against his.


	21. Chapter 19

### Oswald

Our relationship had taken an interesting turn. In bed the other evening just as I was about to drift off, Nygma turned to me.

"I think that I would like your mother. You should introduce us sometime."

"Yes, yes, I'll be sure to do that soon. I'll just have to check in with her first and see when I good time would be." I replied.

It's not that I wasn't happy to have Nygma meet my mother; I was just more worried for what her reaction would be.

My mother was a bit protective of her only boy. I had lived with her for long enough that she had sabotaged my previous relationships. She also came up with theories that I was running off with some Gotham hussy if she didn't see me every few days.

Bringing Nygma over would take a lot of preparation and explaining. I am not sure how my mother will react to me bringing a man home.

It was about that time again anyway to visit my mother. I sighed and walked through the door.

"Hello Mother! How are you today, dear Mother?" I said very warmly.

"What took you so long? You haven't been to see your dear mother for over a week...What if I would've died?"

"Mother, I thought that I had Gabe take care of you. I told him to tell you that I got hurt and needed to stay in the hospital for a little while. This is the first chance that I had to stop by."

"WHO HURT MY POOR BOY? I will make them pay" She seethed.

"Mother, it's just part of what comes with taking over the second largest crime family in Gotham. One day they'll be kissing my feet. I be ruling it all." I replied.

She got quiet and just smiled,"Yes my boy will be something great in Gotham one day." She appeared to stare off into the distance, as if she could see me ruling Gotham through the grime covered windows.

"Mother," I got her attention again,"There is a friend of mine that wishes to meet you. I was wanting see when is the best time for you?"

Her smile was now gone and she pointed her left index finger at me. "You aren't bringing another hussy home this time?"

"No mother, I am bringing a man over." I replied

Now, would be the moment of truth.

"A man?" My mother looked confused,"Like a business associate?"

"Yeah something like that, mother..." I decided to leave it at that. I wasn't sure how my mother would take the fact that I was gay and in a relationship. Personally I didn't want her to sabotage this one.

I didn't think that Nygma scared easily, but with his relationship with his mother being so different mine I couldn't be too sure.

"Tonight." that word brought me out of my thoughts.

"What, mother?" I asked.

"I said 'tonight' were you not listening, Ossie dear. You can bring over your friend tonight to meet me."

"Okay, mother. I'll be sure to let him know." I pecked her on the cheek. "I must really be going mother, I've got the Maroni family to run."

As I left her apartment, I called Nygma to let him know that he had plans tonight.

### Nygma

"That sounds great," I responded when Oswald called.

I was rather excited to meet his mother especially knowing he was so close with her. I only wish I had that kind of relationship with my own mom. I always had a want to tell her I had found someone, but she wouldn't care. We didn't speak anymore, it really was a pointless want.

That evening I was humming to myself as I dressed in a nice outfit. I left the suit off, I was going to try something different. I pulled a green sweater over my head layering it over a white button up shirt. I added a tie but tucked it under the sweater but still wore slacks.

I then headed out to where Oswald wanted to meet.

### Oswald

I met Nygma outside my mother's apartment building. He had shed his usual suit for a more causal sweater vest. In one hand he held a bouquet of lovely red roses. I could only guess who they were for... _my mother_

My heart began beating heavily in my chest. 

_You're going to have a lot of explaining to do, Penguin!_ a voice chuckled in my head.

I shook off the voice and walked towards Nygma and gave him a great embrace, hoping he couldn't feel my heart practically beating out of my chest.

I took his hand and gestured to the door. "Shall we, Nygma?"

I took in a breath as we entered the building.

I rapped at the door and my mother opened the door with a smile. She smiled even wider when Nygma handed her the roses. 

"Why thank you..." She turned and gave me quick glare, that said " _I know you're up to something._ " That look paralyzed me for a brief moment.

"Mother, this is the man I was telling you who wanted to meet you. Edward Nygma. Ed this is my mother Gertrude." I braced for what I could only imagine what was coming.

She turned around from the table that she was placing the flowers in a vase to shake Nygma's outstretched hand.

"Ossie doesn't normally bring the men he works with home to meet me, other than Gabe, so this is a great surprise." She smiled warmly.

_Ready to do some explaining yet, Penguin?_ the voice cackled at me.

### Nygma

I smiled warmly when she took the roses from me, I could see where Oswald definitely got his features. 

I smiled again when she shook my hand, I then took her hand and kissed the top of it to be a polite gentleman. 

I blinked however my lips still on her skin when she mentioned me as a coworker. Men he works with? What?

I let go of her hand gracefully and stepped back glancing at Oswald for a moment. I then placed my hands in the pockets of my slacks devouring that information for a moment. 

_Co-worker? Really?_ the voice asked in my head. _That's kinda fucked up and I don't even like the guy. Can't even introduce you as a lover or boyfriend or anything. Just the man he works with...how low Eddie how low. He's fucking you, you're not giving him work proposals._

I took a deep breath and just played it off. I smiled brightly to Oswald's mom. "He speaks so highly of you Ma'am I just had to meet the woman who he adores so much."

### Oswald

_Well that could've been a lot worse..._ I sighed. 

So far mother wasn't on her rampage of wanting to do her usual sabotage techniques, but I also hadn't been completely truthful with her.

No one was ever good enough for her Ossie boy, and never would. I shook off all of the constant memories of girls leaving the house in tears or just growing very distant after meeting her.

I knew that it was cruel to Nygma to introduce him in this method, but I was doing it to keep him safe. 

_Keep telling yourself that and you'll lose him, Penguin._ the voice said smugly.

"Ossie dear, what are you doing just standing by the door? We are sitting down to dinner."

I pulled up a chair next to Nygma and placed my hand on his thigh to reassure him of our relationship. I mouthed an "I'm sorry" while my mother's back was turned. I was hoping that he'd let me explain in private later.

_Good luck with that!_ the voice replied.

### Nygma

I just shot him a glare at his mouthed apology. How dare he let me walk into this blind! He could have stated a few words outside the building and I would have at least been prepared for this. 

I wasn't okay with being his co-worker to his mother that he claimed to be so close to. 

We refused to tell others about our relationship to keep the killings under the radar and to keep Jim looking other ways. BUT THIS? To his mother? 

I expected more out of Oswald to be honest. 

_Yeah let that anger flow_ the voice told me. 

I shook my head slightly and looked to my plate then to the dinner being brought to the table.

### Oswald

"What is it you do, Edward, was it? I mean you look hardly the type to be part of a mob family."

I jumped in before Nygma could respond, "He developed that one serum that killed Don Maroni. Remember me telling you about Plague? The drug that kills people with flu like symptoms."

"Oh you're the brilliant one! I can't say how appreciative I am that you helped my dear Ossie succeed as the new head of the Maroni family. My boy makes me so proud." She gave my nearest cheek a squeeze.

This dinner was going from bad to worse. I was starting to hate listening to Nygma's request.

### Nygma

"Well I wouldn't say brilliant, but thank you!" I smiled warmly at her words. 

At least I was being the genuine one in the room. _Unlike the other one_ grunted the voice. 

"Of course anything to help my friend out. Gotham is in need of a new world order, I think." I added. 

As dinner went on, I ate everything that was offered to me within reason. I didn't want to make myself sick by eating too much. 

"The food has been absolutely delicious Ma'am," I complimented his mother as I placed my napkin down on the table after finishing.

Part of me just wanted to leave already. There was a bubble of angry emotions building up in my chest. I was angry with Oswald, angry at myself for being angry over this, and the Riddler was angry because he was always angry. 

I wanted to go get in a cab and go home and take a long bath as I thought about what just went down tonight. None of these actions entertained the thought of Oswald being present.

_About time you stand up for yourself, Eddie, I mean normally you would just cower at the thought of confrontation. I like where this is going_

### Oswald

My mother turned to me. I could tell by the look she gave me where the turn that the conversation would be taking.

I misspoke earlier this dinner could and will get a lot worse.

_Let the games begin, Penguin!_ the voice snarled at me.

"Ossie dear, why are you not eating your mother's cooking?" She said noticing I was mostly just pushing my food around on my plate.

"You aren't forgetting to tell your mother any important happenings in your life, hmm?" She paused and took my silence as my answer,"I knew it! You were seduced by another Gotham hussy and that is why you haven't seen your dear mother in days!" She pointed an index finger at me in a scolding manner.

All I heard was laughing in my head that continued to get louder.

### Nygma

I blinked at her words, holy shit this woman was bold. I guess Oswald would have to get it from somewhere. 

_Hussy? What? Who even says that anymore?_ the voice laughed. 

Wait...that would mean his mother didn't even know he was gay. 

_You have a point there..._

I glanced to Oswald again at her words just wondering if I was actually dreaming. Not only did his mother not know that I was his current lover, she didn't even know he was gay! 

_This is pure gold!_ the voice laughed. 

It's ridiculous is what it was, I wanted to leave. I glanced to my watch and rubbed my fingers on my napkin. 

"I am so sorry Ma'am but I must be going. It's late! I had no idea, time must fly when you're in great company. Thank you so much for the food, it was delicious. You should cook for Oswald's club, much better than the food they serve there if I do say so myself." I spoke softly and kindly. 

I got to my feet and pushed my chair in. 

"See you at work," I commented evenly to Oswald. Though my eyes were not so forgiving. "Also, you should probably dump that tramp you've been seeing, she was never good enough for you to bring to your mom." I added. 

I'm not sure why I had to chime that in, but it felt great. 

_NIIIICCEEE_ came the voice. _I like where your head is at my boy._

I turned on my heel and promptly walked out of the apartment grabbing my coat on my way out. I heard the door slam behind me and I headed down the stairs and then out of building into the cold Gotham night.

I let out a growl once I was outside and kicked an empty can that lay at my feet. I started walking off before I could allow myself to be caught at that moment by Oswald. There was nothing he could say right now that would calm this anger. I didn't want to hear excuses, I didn't want to hear anything. 

"He's such a liar" I snarled out loud.

_Yes, Eddie, just let it all out_

He said he was close to his mother, last I heard people who were close to their parents didn't keep that big of a secret from them. 

_You have to admit, his mother was a lovely woman though._

### Oswald

My mother had a look of horror on her face, but I didn't stay for the lecture that I knew would be coming. I was racing to catch up with Nygma.

_See you've done it now, Penguin!_ the voice continued laughing.

I caught up to Nygma grabbing him by his coat sleeve.

"Wait! I know tonight did not go well."

Nygma shot me a sideways glared that said it all. I had fucked up big time. I am not sure I could fix it now, but I sure as hell was going to try.

"Look Nygma, there is a reason I wasn't completely honest about us with my mother. She considers me her pride and joy. And no matter who I bring home, they will never be good enough for me...her words not mine...I mean who knows what she told all of my previous lovers before..."

### Nygma

I swallowed holding up my hand as a cab came nearer to me, I hailed it with my other hand looking to Oswald.

"I can put up with whatever is thrown my way, I will take it in stride. But that?" I grasped at the words.

"That was low, below the belt. You didn't even have the decency to tell me before I walked in there with flowers and a nice sweater to make a god damned fool out of myself. It's like you're ashamed of me or something!"

I took in a deep breath opening the cabbie's door looking to him one more time. "I never expected something like that from you, just wow."

_There it is, let it go_

I shook my head just looking to Oswald sadly. I was hurt by his actions tonight way more than I was angry at them.

"I will speak to you later, perhaps." I murmured getting into the cab.


	22. Chapter 20

### Oswald

About a week had gone by since the epic dinner failure...I think...I couldn't be quite sure, because I had lost a sense of time.

I fell to my knees, crying into my hands as I watch Nygma speed off in that cab. The next thing I knew, I was being kicked awake by a cop patrolling the area. I picked my sad self up and hobbled to my club.

I saddled up to the bar and Gabe raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask questions, just poured me a drink of whisky on the rocks. I threw it back in one gulp and asked for another. I don't know how long this went on, and I didn't care. I just wanted to forget that the whole damn night had even happened.

Sun was peaking through the doorway of the club as I sat up from the bar stool rubbing the back of my neck with my left hand.

_Dear god...what happened? The last thing I remember was Gabe pouring me that glass of whiskey. After that, it was blur._

I held my pounding head in my right hand.

_I was a fool. Nygma is such a kind man, and my cowardice just pushed him out of my life. He won't come back to me. Why would he?_

I fled into an open booth and curled up into ball clutching a pieces of my hair, tears cascading down my face.

The routine of the first night at my club continued for the next two. I think I concerned Gabe at my sudden alcoholism and overall depression, but he thankfully didn't ask.

On day four, I got even more pathetic. I called Nygma almost constantly, but always hung up if he answered or got his voicemail.

Day five, I finally got the nerve to leave a voicemail, that simply said I was sorry. I doubted that would do any good, but it helped me feel a bit better.

On day six, I left one more voicemail.

"Hi, Neg...you probably hate my guts right now, which is completely understandable. I would hate me too. My voice is probably the last thing you want to hear. I assure you that if you don't return this call, you will never hear from me. I'll leave you alone...I mean it..."

 _Keep it together!_ I told myself mentally as I felt the tears burning in my eyes.

"I just want to leave you with one last riddle: What's the longest word in the dictionary?"

I hung up the phone and collapsed into tears again.

### Nygma

I needed time alone, I needed to evaluate the entire situation and even the relationship between Oswald and myself.

I had never been so angry and hurt before and I had been through some rough situations lately.

I answered maybe two of his calls, I quit after figuring out he would just hang up once he heard my voice.

I left him a voicemail telling him to come to my apartment that evening if he wanted to talk.

I think I could have a healthy conversation now. The voice was pleased I had stood up for myself for once.

### Oswald

I wasn't sure if that last voicemail had gotten through to Nygma, or he was just the forgiving type, but I'd take what I was given to me.

I headed to his apartment and knocked announcing my presence

"Come in," Nygma responded to the knock. He was standing in his living room ironing a few of his shirts.

I breathed in and entered into the apartment.

I just stared down at the floor sheepishly, muttering a "Hello." to Nygma upon entering.

I wasn't sure what he wanted of me or even where to start this conversation. So I just stood there like a dope staring at my feet.

Nygma looked up at me and turned off the iron setting it at the end of the ironing board. 

"Hello, Oswald, how have you been?" Nygma asked.

When Nygma spoke to me, I got the courage to look up at Nygma. He still looked mad at me. His usual smile that was normally very present was replaced with his lips pulled tightly together.

I guess now was as good of time as any to tell my side of the situation. Nygma had let me back in for this one chance and I better take it.

"I did not do a good job of anything last week. Most of all I hurt you. I couldn't explain myself well at the time because there were two many emotions running through me." I then paused remember the maniacal laughter in my head as Nymga left my mother's apartment. 

I shook my head from side to side to brush aside the memory.

"As I was trying to say before you got in that cab, my mother, as you probably noticed, can be a bit eccentric at times. Her other quality that I know her better for is her possessiveness. 

"It has only just been the two of us for as long as I can remember. This was fine as I was growing up, she'd shower me with praise. I was her pride and joy."

"Things changed a bit when I entered a dateable age. If I came home just a little bit later from school than normal, she'd ask me what I was doing, and then accused me of wanting to run off with _some Gotham hussy_. That was her favorite line and still is as she brought it up again at the dinner table last week."

I paused wondering how many of these memories I wanted to relive but if it meant a second chance with Nygma, I'd do anything.

"Usually it was always my lovers that suggested wanting to meet my mother. I obliged their requests especially in the beginning, because I was naive to the great lengths my mother would go if she didn't think a potential lover was good enough for me by her standards."

"The first girl I brought home was Savannah, my high school sweetheart. Mother was kind to her in front of me, but I was told later by a friend of hers that my mother held Savannah by her long blonde hair and whispered to her that she was a dumb bitch for trying to date me and that I was seeing someone else on the side. Just to get out now when Savannah had the chance, otherwise, mother might have more punishment in store for her later. My mother also told her that telling me any of this would also end badly for Savannah, so she just grew distant and eventually faded away from me." 

"I decided after Savannah to give up dating for a good long while. Until someone new walked into my life, and that someone was Kiana. She came in like a storm and I was so taken by her that I forgot about my crazy mother's ways. Kiana she half drowned in a tub until Kiana agreed to never see me again. She confided that incident to me when she broke up with me."

"From that point on, I just dated people, always women, casually and never let them get introduced to my mother. As none of these relationships were all that serious, and mostly physical, the women could care less about trivial things like meeting my mom."

I swallowed I couldn't gauge how Nygma had taken all of the information that I had given him so far, and here was where I really needed to wrap things up well.

"I know that all of these memories that I just shared with you don't excuse my actions a week ago. However, I hope that it explains them a bit better."

"I wasn't sure how my mother would have reacted to a few new pieces of information in my life...that I was gay and that you, Nygma, were my lover here to meet her. When I told her I was bringing a man over, she was the one who came up with business associate. I went along with it, because I was scared for how she would threaten you and what cruel words she'd tell you about me when I wasn't around. I only meant to hide what we were in order to protect you. I could never be ashamed of you." 

I could feel tears burning tracks down my cheeks as I continued.

"I mean dammit, Neg...I've spent most if this past week as a functioning alcoholic, crying into my glass of whiskey at the thought of losing you."

I was now past the point of being able to form any words. I turned my back to him as I collapsed into sobs, kneeling by his kitchen sink, holding my head in my hands. 

I ran through all that i had just said to him in my head hoping that he'd see the honesty that was in each and every syllable.

### Nygma

I just stood where I was, silent, letting him explain anything and everything to me. I had brought him over so he could do just that since I was in a better mood. 

Did I forgive his actions? No. I could see where he was coming from though, but it still stung like a hornet. 

I sighed weakly removing my glasses for a moment rubbing my face. I placed them back on and adjusted them. 

_He always turns into this sniveling mess when you put your foot down Eddie, are you really going to stand for this? I thought you were the girl._

I just stared to him on his knees for a good few moments before approaching him. I got down to his level just looking to him softly having grabbed a tissue and wiped his eyes for him. 

Once I got him to look at me I just stoked his cheek. 

"What you did hurt Oswald. I can see why you wouldn't tell your mother right then, but the right thing to do would have simply told me no to meeting her. I would have been irritated by it, but at least I wouldn't have been hurt." 

I spoke softly my fingers never leaving his face. I traced his jawline gently. 

_Oh my god you always crumble to him, he's got you whipped._

I smiled weakly just watching him. 

"It doesn't excuse your actions. But I want to know when was it that you started making decisions for me? Do you actually think I would believe her if she told me you were seeing someone else? Or let her threaten me? I'm a bag full of cats kind of crazy sometimes Oswald. Crazy has met her match, I'm just a bit crazier."

_Crazy doesn't begin to cover it._

### Oswald

I just blinked at what Nygma had said to me. I still had not gotten my control back of my ability to speak. And the tears continued to fall.

Nygma's touch started to pacify my sobs a bit, but that was when the laughing came back in full force reverberating off of my skull.

I clutched my ears trying to shut it out. I began shaking uncontrollably. I could feel myself hyperventilating. I was doing all I could not to scream out loud.

_Make it stop...Dear God, make it stop!_

### Nygma

_What the fuck is wrong with him?_

I studied Oswald's actions, they were similar to mine when I was dealing with the Riddler taking up space in my mind. As he was politely moving in without paying rent. 

I grabbed him by the shoulders. "Oswald what is it?" I asked him quietly.

It seemed that Oswald couldn't hear anything over whatever he was trying to drown out in his own head. He started rocking back and forth, muttering incoherent gibberish. 

I swallowed just watching him. I felt conflicted, I was still angry but that seemed selfish watching him have his episode.

I swatted his face a bit trying to break him out of it.

"Fuck Oswald what is the matter?" I asked sitting with him now.

### Oswald

The laughter was dying down now, but I could feel something even worse coming.

_Now, Penguin, you thought you could get rid of me! You are dead wrong! Speaking of 'dead,' I want your miserable face dead. Right now!_

I couldn't hold back the screams now. I bellowed one out.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I then reverted back into my muttering that started out soft and got louder with each repetition.

"Get out of my head...Get out of my head I don't want you here. GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD, RIDDLER!"

 

### Nygma

I was watching Oswald closely and he grabbed my attention when he said Riddler.

_Oh this is fucking weird_ , stated the voice inside my head.

Tell me about it.

"Why is he in your head Oswald?" I practically yelled at him.

I could barely handle the insane that is Riddler, I knew Oswald couldn't handle it.

### Oswald

Finally, everything subsided, and I took a deep breath in and out.

I had heard his last question, and was now thinking of how to answer it. Since I was honest before I might as well continue that trend.

"When asked if I was alright after being discharged, I kept something from you. I have no idea what that fear serum did to me...But as a result of the ordeal I went through, I have occasional episodes, especially when I'm stressed. This has been the worst one since I was locked in that house of horrors."

"During these episodes, I mostly hear maniacal laughter, but on occasion ' _he_ ' speaks to me, the Riddler that I saw in that house. No matter how hard I try I cannot shut him out. I'm not sure why he still haunts me..."

"I didn't want to tell you this initially because I didn't want you to pull away and become distant out of guilt. I know that in that house it was not RIddler himself that I feared. It was the fact that everyone, I ever cared about was gone and I was very alone for the first time in my life. It was cold and dark. I don't want to ever feel that way again."

"That is why I am going to talk to my mother about us for real this time, ready to take any abuse that will come our way. I want this to work between us, Neg. If you'll let me, I mean..."

### Nygma

I sighed weakly listening to him talk. Yes I felt partially at fault, but the blame rested Dr. Crane. I was still interested in finding this individual and his fear serum.

I began to wonder if I could replicate it in a way to create something to counteract it's lasting effects on people.

I looked back to him at his last statement.

"I don't hate you love." I whispered.

"You need to stop hiding things from me, because look what it does.”

"I love you more than my life itself, Edward Nygma." Oswald said softly to me reaching up to touch my face."I promise not to keep anything from you ever again."

He paused and smiled up at me, "On a related note, did you solve the riddle I left you?"

"Thank you," I whispered to him at his promise.

I chuckled gently at his question and adjusted my glasses again.

"Smiles I do believe," I answered.

I looked to him gently, our roles were reversing and that frightened me. I felt like I was losing the Oswald I had first met, the snarky and cold man.

I felt like I was becoming that man. I sighed faintly at the thought.

### Oswald

"Yes, that is right." I smiled at him.

I was beginning to feel the affects of this past week. Now at peace, I could feel my consciousness fading, but it would be callus of me to ask to stay the night here with Nygma. I needed to keep enough of my energy to make it into my apartment.

"I am sorry to be leaving so soon, Neg,"I said as I began to stand up and put myself back together."But this past week of depression self-medicated with whiskey has really taken a toll on me. I should head out before I end up passing out here from exhaustion. After what I have put you through, the last thing I'd want to do would be to imposed on your hospitality."

I got up and headed for the door. I could feel that I was bit unsteady on my feet, but I had always had a funny walk, so I doubted Nygma would notice.

I grabbed the door and opened it,"I'll see you later, Nygma my dear." I waved to him and walked out the door.

I hailed a cab and it dropped my off at my apartment when I made it as far as my sofa before passing out.

### Nygma

I watched after him and sighed internally remaining in the seated position on the floor for a long few minutes before going back to ironing my shirts.

Oswald was hurting, from my Riddler, and that bothered me. I was angry at Crane for putting him through the ordeal and I figured I would set my sights on him next.

I needed that fear serum, I needed to study it, to find a cure.

_Oh please tell me we get to kill him!_

I grunted at the voice. I might not be crazy, but he sure as hell was batshit crazy.

I wondered if I could use myself as bait to lure this man out. I had many fears, he probably would be delighted to get his hands on me.

 _Until he meets me of course_ , mused the voice again.

Well then there's that.

I had linked Crane's M.O to a string of other victims that were found around Gotham before and after Oswald was taken. I knew he was a number one priority on GCPD's list. I wondered if Detective Gordon would be up to helping me again. Or should I go alone?

_Well if it were me, I'd be handling things in a slightly different manner._

Ah yes. Alone would be best.


	23. Chapter 21

### Oswald

A few weeks had gone by and tonight I picked up Nygma in my finest attire. I had even brought a bouquet of roses to this occasion. Tonight was supposed to redeem me from the last horrid dinner as last time.

Mother knew Nygma was coming over again for dinner and she actually seemed very happy when I mentioned the idea. This was the first time he had allowed the same person in her apartment. I did not count Gabe who I gave the duty of keeping her safe.

Again, I did not fully explain the pretense of why Nygma was coming over, but I really wanted Nygma there with me as moral support. That was why I had arrived early to his apartment to pick him up.

I knocked at the door and he let me.

"Nygma, I need to talk to you, before we head for my mother's apartment." I swallowed. "Mother still doesn't fully have the truth about our relationship. Hear me out first, before you judge. I don't think that I am strong enough to tell her alone. I want you right there with me. The fact that she liked the idea of having you over for dinner gives me hope. You are the first person aloud such a privilege."

I stood up holding out my hand, "Shall we go then?"

### Nygma

I nodded as I listened to him, the fact he let me know beforehand made me happy. 

"Course I will be right at your side," I smiled. 

I was also smug at the fact his mother was allowing me over again. 

_Oh I can't wait_

I was wearing a suit this time, deciding the sweater vest was bad luck. My tie was bright green and purple. 

"We shall," I responded taking his hand in mine.

### Oswald

"Hello mother dear!" I said happily as I presented her with the bouquet of roses.

"Oh, you are too kind dear son." She said to me outwardly, but the quick look she gave me said _You are up to something, dear son...I'm watching you..._

"Why it's good to see you again, Nygma dear!" She replied happily ushering him in the door. By 'ushering him in', she practically pulled him through the door.

I'm not sure if that was a sign that he was already taking a liking to Nygma or just pretending to be nice before the claws came out. Nygma had assured me that he could handle her, so I can't chicken out now.

"Mother, I brought Nygma here for a reason. Though it is true that he helped me succeed to become the top of the Maroni family with his Plague serum, he is not my business associate." I turned to look at Nygma for a moment, and he just nodded at me, signaling me to continue. "He is much more than that to me. He is my boyfriend, my lover. It turns out that your dear Ossie boy is gay, or at least bisexual."

I paused to grab Nygma's hand before continuing again."Nygma wanted to meet you a few weeks ago under this pretense."

Outwardly, it seemed that mother took all of this news better than I thought, but this was just the beginning of the night.

My mother's mouth just hung open for a few moments before she spoke.

"I knew something was odd about that night! What else have you been keeping from me, hmmm? That you have a love-child with some slut living in the gutters of Gotham now? Or perhaps you have been sleeping around the with the whole goddamn city of Gotham...."

I didn't really know what to say back to this barrage of accusations of my sexual escapades. I just stayed silent and took it. I really just wanted to retreat back to my club or apartment, but I promised that I'd make up for the previous shitty dinner. Though this time, we may not even get dinner before getting kicked out...

 _Nygma, if you want to step in now would be a good time._ I thought knowing that he could not read my mind, but the thought still distracted me for a bit, while my mother continued accusing me of sleeping with every damn person in Gotham.

### Nygma

"Ma'am," I spoke kindly as Oswald said his part but seems his mother wasn't having it.

I smiled politely to her, "I promise the integrity of your son is not tarnished. I understand that he is your first and primary concern, as he is my first concern as well. I assure you he doesn't have a love child nor is he sleeping with half of Gotham. He is merely sleeping with me."

 _Very bold statement, very bold indeed. I like it_ chuckled the voice.

### Oswald

She made her way towards Nygma pointing a finger at him. "Now there's you! What silver tongued lies did you tell to my dear Oswald to seduce him? He never has been with a man romantically before. I'd rather him bring one of those hussies back to meet me than a...a...MAN!"

"You are not welcome here, get out...NOW!" she thrust her pointing finger at Nygma's chest few times for emphasis and then pointed to the door with the same finger. 

Nygma just stood firm, which provoked mother more. "I see you are a stubborn one, son. But you aren't anything special. You may be a brilliant scientist but that does not mean that qualifies you to think that you can have my dear Oswald. I will never give you my permission so you should just give up now, Eddie boy."

I cringed as she had just used the the forbidden word around Nygma, I hoped that if that word provoked the Riddler that it wasn't enough to have my mother end up the same as Ms. Kringle...

I got ready to jump in between Nygma and my mother just in case.

### Nygma

 _She's so mouthy_ chuckled the voice.

I didn't even flinch when she jabbed her finger in my chest. I knew I had to stand my ground. I liked a challenge, and she was going to prove difficult.

"I never told your son any lies," I responded. "Just the truth, and was accepting of him no matter what."

And then it fell from her mouth, that name. I clenched my jaw trying to calm myself down but I was failing.

 _the fuck did she just say?_ asked the voice.

I tried to fight him down but I couldn't.

_Oh so you wanna play with me huh? YOU WANT TO PLAY? Let's play._

I sighed weakly as I felt him taking over.

My eyes widened slightly and turned to their wild state with that crazy undertone as Riddler took shape.

### Riddler

"Don't jab your finger at me Miss" I seethed quietly.

I sized her up for a moment and planned out many different ways I could dispose of her.

I knew I had to behave though, this wasn't some random mouthy witch.

I calmly adjusted my tie and looked down to her as I stood tall asserting my dominance of the situation.

"You might think you can talk to the bitches he brings home like trash but that isn't going to fly with me," I told her calmly but coldly.

### Oswald

I knew as soon as I heard her call Nygma _Eddie_ I knew that I was going to see ' _him_ ' again. I was ready this time, and for the first time since I had that fear serum injected into me, I wasn't afraid of him.

For now, I'd continue to watch the situation. It seemed that Riddler was behaving ...for now...

Mother on the other hand was staring at Nygma looking a bit confused as to what just happened. Her mouth held agape. When she finally regained her ability to speak she simply said,"Look at the time! Let's sit down for dinner." She said in a monotone daze.

I eyed Riddler suspiciously, as he took his seat next to me at the dinner table.

### Riddler

I sat down next to Oswald after pulling out his chair for him as well as for his mother.

I couldn't blame her, she was only protecting her territory but it wasn't just hers any longer.

I smiled as I took my seat unbuttoning my suit jacket as I did so.

"Dinner smells delicious," I complimented her as I picked up my napkin.

### Oswald

"Yes, only the best for Oswald and his friends." Mother replied "Eat, eat, everyone. It would be a shame for it to get cold."

I hardly ate anything at this meal, because I was watching Riddler out of the corner of my eye. He was being oddly polite and I didn't like it.

### Riddler

I eyed her quietly before glancing to my plate. Was this poisoned? Is she that crazy? I would have to give it to her if it was though. Brilliant!

I ate whatever was on my plate, but my eyes still rested on Oswald's mother. I was watching her every movement, I knew she wasn't about to give up that easily.

This would be a lovely dance between her and I, saucy like the salsa but just a bit dangerous like the tango.

I looked to Oswald feeling his eyes on me. I reached over taking his hand in my own, "Yes?" I asked him.

I didn't normally conduct myself as a gentleman, that was way too sophisticated for my taste. I was baiting his mother, testing her out, watching with baited breath.

### Oswald

I turned back to my food as Riddler noticed my eyes on him, simple muttering a simple "Nothing"

Mother also was eyeing Riddler, but in a different way. She was sizing him up trying find out how she could break him down and get him to leave. I could see the wheels turning in her head.

The plotting was just beginning...and I was scared of what the final outcome of the of their showdown. Would one of them be left dead, or just one simple surrendering to the other's demands?

### Riddler

I smiled to his mother after I finished the dinner. The smile however had try me bitch written all over it. I saw the way she watched me, it was the same way I was watching her. Oh this was going to be so much fun. "How was your day?" I asked Oswald quietly. Not that I cared, it was Edwards place to care. The silence was starting to irritate me.

"So Mr. Nygma, was it, what is it that you _really_ do? I mean I highly doubt that you work for my dear Ossie. Now that I found out that you are a different kind of _partner_ tasked with a certain type of _business_ , per-say." She pursed her lips together as a small smile of amusement formed. She was almost giddy at what her cleverness. But that smile could have also said _I see your 'try me bitch' and raise you a 'bring it, fucker. I can take what you dish out.'_

 _Edward is a scientist, I am a homicidal maniac. That means I could make your death look like an accident_  
I chuckled inwardly at that my thoughts.

"I am a forensic analyst for the GCPD," I responded with a smirk. "Which makes me valuable to Oswald and his eventual take over"

"Well that is very convenient...almost too convenient. Don't think that just because you help out my Oswald, that you have gained my instant gratitude." She responded with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk herself.

"I figured." I responded at that.

_Not that I care about your gratitude_

### Oswald

"Well dinner tonight was just fabulous!" She smiled. "Mr. Nygma, you'll just have to come back again!"

I choked on the wine I was drinking. Of course mom would like the Riddler...Crazy attracts crazy. I am not sure if mother was able to tell the difference between Nygma's personalities, but I think that she might have suspected something.

I was just left wondering when _my Nygma_ would return, and if my mother would accept that one. Only time would tell.

I pushed my chair away from the table and helped my mother collect all of the dishes from the table. She then showed us to the door. I pecked her on the cheek.

"Thank you for dinner, mother. Let us know when we can do it again." I smiled the warmest I could considering the Ridder was standing right beside me.

"I hope to be seeing you again really soon, Nygma dear!' she smiled up at him.

As the door closed, we headed for Nygma's apartment in silence.Upon reaching his apartment, I planned on just dropping him off, but Riddler pushed me through the door.

Normally, I would be a bit turned on my a forceful Nygma, but again this wasn't Nygma in a sense this was Riddler.

I turned to face him."What was that for, Riddler?" 

"I just wanted to talk with you," Riddler grinned closing the door behind us. "Ed doesn't let me out much."

"Why on earth would _you_ want to talk with _me_?" I replied

"I'm keen to know why you have me in your head." I smiled taking a seat.

"Oh, is someone jealous?" I teased slightly.

"Curious really." he responded watching me. "What's he like?" he grinned sadistically.

"A much crazier fucker than you, and that's saying something..." I paused

_Why am I having this conversation? It'll probably just stroked his already large ego...but leaving could prove to be more dangerous!_

"He left riddles throughout the house near his victims, horribly sadistic ones mind you...Though when I found Nygma, the Riddler induced by that fear serum, was cleaning off a kitchen knife after he had just butchered up his host and began baking him into a meat pie. When the pie was done, he offered to feed it to me. When I refused, he came after me next."

"Since that incident, he has mostly stuck to just haunting me with his laughter, mostly. On the rare occasions where he does talk to me, he usually insults me with some quip ending it with 'Penguin'"

"I know that the Riddler that I have is not the real thing, just something my mind fabricated after the fear serum incident...like a form of PTSD. Which is why he can still affect me."

Ridder listened with that same sadistic smile on his face. "Looks like I need to step up my game then.”

"If by ‘stepping up your game,' you mean murdering everyone I care about; I'd prefer you didn't. I was half expecting you to kill my mother she called you 'Eddie'"

"The only reason she isn't dead is because Ed would be very upset with me. " Riddler responded. "Shes very lucky. And so are you honestly."

"If it makes you feel any better, she loves you better than Ed."

I paused hoping that would stroke his ego a bit before asking some more serious questions.

"So Ed can actually control you? Wouldn't it benefit you for him to be upset at you? Then you can take over more easily..."

"Oh no he can't control me. But if I do things that would upset him like killing you or your mom, he would be angry at me. Its better if he doesn't fight me." Riddler replied.

"It didn't seem like he fought you too hard tonight. I bet that makes you happy."

He had an inkling of a feeling I could get your mother to like me more than him. He thinks he's not very likeable." Riddler stated

"I mean I'd like you, if you didn't want to kill me."

"I think you'd be useful to me. Use Ed's brains for your takeover, but let me do the dirty work." Riddler suggested.

"I did appreciate your work with Kringle. I hated that bitch! How do I know that you won't double cross me?" I added

I said sitting down in a chair across from the Riddler. I was intrigued now, but still cautious because this was no normal man I was dealing with.

"As long as you don't hurt Ed or threaten him, you'll have me as an ally. " Riddler responded getting up and getting himself a drink.

"I would never hurt, Nygma, but I cannot guarantee his safety if he chooses to continue down this path I'm treading," I responded. "Grab me a glass and we'll toast to this new partnership!"

### Riddler

 _Get your own damn glass_ I thought to myself but handed him one anyways. 

"Leave his safety to me." I told him sternly.

"Ok, I trust you." Oswald raised my glass to me, "To us!"

"To ruling Gotham,"I chuckled raising my glass before downing it in one slug. 

I set my glass down and watched him quietly. 

"He wonders where the old Oswald went. I think he's frustrated about it" I mused. "He's got a lot pent up that Ed. "

"And why are you telling me this? You don't seem like the sharing type, at least if it doesn't benefit you." Oswald asked

"It'll benefit me in the long run," I responded getting another drink. "See he thinks it was the doctor who fucked you up. So he's going on a bird hunt if you know what I mean," I laughed.

### Oswald

I caught his drift and I didn't like the sound of Nygma's plan. It was too risky. Though with the Riddler's aid, he might stand a chance.

I turned my attention to the Riddler. 

"Are you telling me this to worry me or to get me to be Nygma's backup if something goes wrong?"

"I'm telling you this because I like fucking with Ed." He responded. "I get to fuck with him, no one else." 

He chucked taking a seat. "To be truthful though, I'm excited to find this doctor. Oh it's going to be fun. As long as Ed doesn't fight me, if he will just give in like he did tonight all will be well."

"I am hoping for it! Because I think you and I both would not like the consequences of being Ed being injected with that serum."

"I'll slit the fuckers throat if he tries," Riddler snarled loudly at that.

"Calm down, Riddler! I fully thought that you would pop out and kill him before that would happen. Preferably sooner, because I know how much you like killing." I smiled at him.

### Riddler

I growled lowly watching him. "I want to strangle him and watch the light leave his eyes. Then perhaps I'll cook him up like the Riddler did for you" I sneered. 

I then got to my feet getting another drink but I tripped on my way to the kitchen. I just laid on the floor though for a while still. 

### Nygma

 _Ah fuck you Edward_

I coughed slightly as I rolled over to my back, my head hurt. The Riddler was gone, it was just me again. I wonder if him hitting his head on the counter allowed me to come back through. 

I sat up slowly, the wild look in my eyes was gone and I grunted slightly rubbing the side of my head.

### Oswald

I heard a commotion in the kitchen so I went to investigate. As I peeked around the corner, notice a different less crazy look about Nygma.

Nygma's back!

I rushed over to him. He was not bleeding or anything from what I could tell, but I thought that I'd still ask.

"Neg, are you alright?"

Nygma looked up to me and nodded before noticing my surroundings, he noticed that he was home.

"How did we get here?" Nygma asked quietly.

Oh wow...how do I explain that question? I promised him I'd be honest with him but I also didn't want to give Riddler the satisfaction of torturing Nygma.

"Um, my mother accidentally brought out Riddler by saying the trigger word. He was really quite a gentleman throughout the whole dinner, which surprised me."

Nygma blinked at that, "Oh" He murmured getting to his feet. "He likes to toy with his food apparently. What else did he do? He didn't try to hurt you did he?"

"No, told me that my mother was lucky to be alive though..."

He pursed his lips at that. "What happened? Did she like him? Did we get thrown out? Is that why we're here? What did he tell you?!"

"Mother adored him, even invited him to come back. I was choking on my wine when I realized. He said that she was only still alive because killing her would upset you and that he doesn't like having you upset at him."

"Least he's smart," Nygma murmured. He rubbed his throat for a moment. 

He then eyed me after a moment. "You didn't freak out when he came out did you?"

"No, though I had a few flashbacks of the Kringle incident, but putting my mother in Kringle's position."

"He also seemed very interested in the Riddler that sometimes manifests in my head. I attribute mine to PTSD from the fear serum. And that is exactly what I told him."

Nygma nodded watching me. "I'm going to try and find something for that. I want to help you," he whispered stroking his cheek.

"How sweet of you, Neg," I whispered back my nose nuzzling against his."I think it's actually getting better. I mean we carried on a whole conversation tonight before you returned to your old self."

### Nygma

"A conversation about what?" I asked. I was a bit worried that Riddler had opened his big ass mouth. 

_I did._

"Hush" Oswald stopped me putting a finger on my lips. He lightly traced the shape of my lips with my thumb. "You talk too much, sometimes, Neg."

### Oswald

Before he had a chance to respond, my lips were on his. My kisses came fierce and fast. My hands gently grabbed at tufts of Nygma's hair and my fingers lightly made tracks down to his neck. As they came around to the front of his neck, I loosened his tie and my fingers made quick work of the buttons on his white shirt.

I could feel his fingers shaking as he was unfastening mine. I wasn't sure if he was shaking as my lips were now brushing against his neck or nervousness as he was beginning to act on his own.

I liked this new passion that Nygma was showing and that made me even crazier with warmth flowing through me.

I pushed Nygma up against his kitchen counter. He braced himself with both of his hands on the counter. 

I felt each of his whimpers coming in with each of my short breaths as I kissed him and held him tight to my own body. Our bare torsos touched caused a shiver to go through my body from the point of contact and spread outward. I let out a small moan as a result of that shiver.

### Nygma

 _I'm going to step out_ muttered the voice in my head but it was drowned out with Oswald's sudden actions. 

The pounding in my head seemed to fade away, perhaps it was because every nerve in my body was being stimulated from the man's touch. 

I gripped the front of the counter with my fingertips basking in the warmth of his body. He always seemed to come on to me at the most spontaneous times, which I heavily enjoyed. 

"Oswald," I whimpered as my skin trembled at every touch. I watched him with lustful eyes before just closing them, my blood pressure raised substantially. Already my breathing was labored. 

I ran one hand up his back pressing him closer and kissing him harder as my fingertips pressed into his bare skin.

### Oswald

As I felt Nygma's fingertips on my skin, I started trembling. My breathing was extremely labored by this point and I was already close to being consumed by the ecstasy of it all.

I didn't want this to end so soon and in Nygma's kitchen of all places. Those windows of his looked extremely appealing. Ever since I first gazed out of those windows, I had a recurring fantasy of pushing his naked body with sweat dripping off, up against those windows and taking him right there.

I pulled him off of the counter as best as I could and started guiding him forwards to the wall of windows, leaving a trail of clothes in our wake.

When we could take no steps further, I gave him a gentle shove his back against the cold glass. My hands rested on his shoulders. I looked up at Nygma he looked like he was as close to being completely consumed as I was.

Holding him against the cold glass, I took him as I had fantasized, fast and hard, crying out his name with thrust.

As I climaxed, I whispered "You are so perfect, Mr. Edward Nygma." 

My lips lightly brushed his collarbone after I finished and I fell into Nygma's arms.

### Nygma

I swallowed hard as I remained against the glass, my legs seemed to have locked into place. I held Oswald's trembling body in my own arms and gently slid down the glass until I was sitting. 

I laid him gently in my lap and took a deep breath. "Not nearly as perfect as you are" I whispered still grasping for air. 

I leaned my head back against the window and closed my eyes and sleep took me.


	24. Chapter 22

### Nygma

I sat at my desk in my office tapping the end of my pen against the rim of my glasses a quiet smirk on my face as I kept thinking about the last encounter between Oswald and I. I didn't appreciate the Riddler showing up but when I had come to the night got better.

I had finally decided to take my shot and try to find Crane on my own. I was getting frustrated with the lack of GCPD response on the matter especially since there had been deaths.

I was looking through a stack of files on my desk, I had to admit, getting my own files from the file room, now that Kringle was dead, was annoying. The new person who replaced her had everything a mess down there.

I could barely concentrate my mind was elsewhere, on my lover, my partner in crime.

_Stop acting like a fucking school girl and get on with it, Ed_ grunted the voice in the back of my head.

I sighed shuffling back through the files. I was looking for anything at all I could find on this Crane individual. I needed to find him, and Riddler wanted his blood.

I eventually got up and headed out to speak with Detective Bullock and Gordon if he was at work. Everyone seemed to just excuse his random absences because we all knew he was still grieving.

"Detective?" I questioned arriving at the desks that the two detectives occupied. However only one was sitting there, Harvey.

"Yes, Ed?" asked Harvey looking up to me over the rim of his own reading glasses. He was looking at the newspaper.

_This is why nothing gets done around here_

"I was looking into the Crane case, is there anything at all that might be missing from the notes? Places he's been seen? Anything? I'm trying to find any more cases dealing with his M.O for the Captain."

Harvey eyed me for a moment suspiciously.

"We had been looking into a support group." he finally responded leaning back in his chair. "We think he had been picking up his victims there, seeing as what he needs are people's fears to make his serum."

I nodded listening carefully and making mental notes.

"Anyways, we've been poking about but no movement there. Unless he knows we are cops."

"Very helpful, thank you." I nodded before taking my leave.

_Well, you do need help_ chuckled the voice in the back of my head as I decided I would go blend into this group.

I shook my head, no you're the one that needs help, I mentally jested.

I stopped as I grabbed my jacket remembering that I was supposed to meet Oswald at his club that evening. I sighed grabbing my phone, I was going to have to cancel on him, which was something I never had done. I needed Crane.

I called Oswald and got his voice mail as usual these days, he was extremely busy being the head of the Maroni family now. I never held it against him, I understood what it meant to him. I left a brief voice mail apologizing but something important had come up and asked if we could reschedule our dinner date. I shoved my phone back into my pocket and headed out of the building.

I found my way down to this support group Bullock had mentioned. I found the room in which it would be held, I was in time. I pursed my lips before being tapped on the shoulder.

I turned to see a man standing there who asked me who I was and why I was there.

"Uh, my name is Orion," I lied. I knew I had to make sure I never revealed my name anymore going out my own like this.

"I heard this was a fear support group...I thought it might help." I added quietly.

I was led into the room and asked to join.

I sat down in one of the chairs and crossed my ankles nervously glancing around to people walking about the room. Any of these people could be Crane, and I wouldn't even know it. 

_Just relax._

I took in a deep breath and clasped my hands in my lap. Once everyone had taken their seats I scanned the room taking in each individual so I would be able to recognize them later if I needed to. 

We all went around the circle and stated our names. 

I listened to each person talk about their phobias, it actually was interesting to see what scared these people. I could see why Crane was so obsessed with this kind of stuff. 

"Orion, what are you scared of?" asked the support leader. 

_That's you idiot_

Oh.

I snapped to attention looking to the support leader. I swallowed and looked to my hands in my lap. 

"I'm scared of the voice inside of my head." I explained quietly. "Afraid of what he might do..."

"We're here for you," spoke the rest of the group in unison. 

"I'm also afraid of losing the person I'm with." I added glancing up and looking to everyone. "He's changing and part of it is my fault and I'm scared he's going to completely disappear." 

I looked back down to my hands which were now cold and trembling. 

"That's about it."

### Crane

The meeting had just began. I scanned around the circle trying to find the best candidates for my next serum experiment. So far I had not been getting the results I was looking for. Fish Mooney had been right about Oswald. He was the best subject I had gotten to date. Too bad that the police had to show up before I was able to harvest his adrenal glands.

I wondered how the police had found my place and why they would even care about a 'family man' _Curious, Curious indeed_ Who was this Oswald Cobblepot?

A new member caught my attention. _A voice in his head?_ Ooo this is too good to pass up. I think this man many have surpassed Oswald on my list. I must have him, but I needed a way of obtaining him.

When it came to my turn to share, I acted the most pathetic person I could muster, while I was smiling internally.

"My name is Todd...and...I...am afraid of failure. I think it came from my father always pushing me to be my best and I am now afraid that I am passing this fear on to my son. I now drill him like my father drilled me. I..I..I'm sorry I need to leave." I got up to leave grabbing my jacket and pretending that I was going to collapse into sobs very soon.

Here, outside the meeting hall, I would lie in wait for that new member. Orion, was it?

### Nygma

I looked after the man named Todd as he rushed from the room. He looked extremely upset, no one followed after him. I felt I should, after all, I knew what it was like to deal with failure, and then having a parent who pushed and pushed.

_Don't fucking do it_ came the voice.

Why not? I asked myself. I could come back in and continue looking for Crane.

_That guy is shady as shit_

I just shook my head and got up from my seat and walked out into the hallway looking around for Todd.

"Todd?" I asked gently after I stepped out into the hallway. "Todd you won't fail your son...just don't push him too hard."

### Crane

From my hiding spot behind a pillar, I saw Orion and heard him call for me. Oh luck was on my side today! I wasn't going to let this chance pass me up.

I moved very silently pulling a cloth out of my jacket pocket, pouring a liquid on it making sure it was fully saturated. Reaching up I held the cloth to his face and restrained Orion with the other arm. Since he was slightly taller than me I had to use a bit more force with him than with Oswald.

When I felt him go limp, I dragged him the van I had parked in the back alley. I drove to my old house. Upon seeing it from the drive way, I took in a breath and shook off the memories of what happened that night so long ago. The night I lost my wife.

I opened the doors to the van, and carried Orion with my arms interlocked in his and his back resting on mine. His feet still dragged along the ground as I carried him toward the house. I was careful to pick him up a bit more when I reached the porch steps.

Once we reached the sitting room that had also held Oswald in the beginning, I dropped Orion into the chair and tied him to the chair in the same fashion as Oswald had been.

While waiting for Orion to wake, I began prepping my serum for injecting. A few minutes later, I began to hear Orion stir.

"Good. You're awake." I smiled at him.

### Riddler

My eyes snapped open and I quickly surveyed the room. My eyes lit up with wild tendencies, oh yes, I really couldn't get angry with Ed walking us right where I wanted to be.

I gingerly tested my bound hands. He thinks he had me secured anyways.

"Hello, Doctor Crane," I responded darkly in a deep voice unlike that of Ed’s.

### Crane

I recoiled from my approach of Orion at the mention of my real name. I had been careful hadn't I? I used my pseudonym, of Todd. How did Orion know my real name?

"Who are you? I am guessing that you are not called 'Orion'?" I asked the man bound to the chair.

"Riddler is my name, killing is my game!"

He chuckled at that me watching him. He tilted his head to the side his eyes widening as he took everything in.

"What's that syringe for?" the man asked coyly and then plastered a huge grin across his face.

"Are you going to inject me with that? What is that? Ah right, Eddie boy said something about that. What was it? OH a fear serum. You make it out of adrenal glands. How clever. Well Ed wants some of it, I'm here to collect."

He laughed throwing his head back. "Oh and I really wouldn't use that on me if I were you.”

_What is happening?_

This man seems a bit different than the one that was in the support group. He even called himself "Riddler". I had so many question rolling through my head that I was frozen in place for a few moments.

"What do you mean 'I shouldn't use this on you'?" I asked looking at the syringe in my hand.

"You're not going to like what happens afterwards" the man who called himself Riddler responded the smile falling from his face.

_Not going to like what happens_? I wonder what means.

I cocked my head to one side observing the man tied to the chair. He appeared almost like a different person from the 'Orion' man at the support group meeting. He called himself Ridder. Could that mean that this man had a split personality?

I wanted to know more about how this was possible. What brought out this personality? Did the 'Orion' side know of the presence of this entity? If he did could he control the Riddler side, or was it the reverse?

I had no time for the answer to all of these questions. I began my approach towards Riddler. I began rolling up his left sleeve. Surprisingly he did not stir, or seem to get nervous as I was about to inject him. I smiled wide.

I have just found the one to score the highest on the Crane Scale. Luck in on my side!

### Riddler

I let out a low growl as I felt the needle inject into my arm. The serum leaked from the syringe and into my blood stream, I could feel it's burn.

I groaned leaning my head back after twitching for a few more minutes. I gripped the arms of the chair I was in before pretending to pass out.

### Crane

Just like the others...No one was able to stay awake during the injection process.

I sighed a bit frustrated at this result. Perhaps this man was no different than Oswald after all.

Oswald had been fun to watch though. I never expected his fear to be that of being left alone. The way he experience that fear was astounding! Everyone he cared deeply for brutally murdered the last victim baked into a meat pie...

_Who was it again that he kept blaming for the action...?_ I thought as I bent down to untie 'Orion' from his bonds.

_I remember it distinctly beginning with an 'R' and was only one word..._ I began untying his legs now. As I had released 'Orion' from his bonds it came to me. _RIDDLER?!_

### Riddler

I felt Doctor Crane released my bonds. Oh he was quite the sucker! I waited until my legs were untied before my eyes snapped back open again.

The wildness had gone and in it's place my pupils were completely dilated. I stretched my neck before speaking.

"I told you not to do that fucker," I growled lowly.

I looked at his movements and chuckled lowly standing up from the chair. "You made a couple mistakes Doctor Crane. First, you chloroformed my Eddie boy. Second, you blatantly disregarded what I said and injected me anyways. You must be a terrible house guest. Well, and finally...you untied me. Maybe Oswald couldn't fight back, but I can. You see, the serum doesn't affect me. It's a fear drug, I don't have fears Crane." I started to ramble as I got down on my knees staring him right in the eyes. "I feed on fear." I laughed.

"Oh Riddler what are you doing?" I asked in high pitched voice. "Oh Doctor Crane, I'm so happy you asked." 

Crane started to move away from me, I allowed it. I got to my feet and grabbed the ropes from the chair he bound me with and chased after him slamming him into the wall. I tied his hands behind his back, and then his legs and left him struggling on the floor. 

"See, this is the part where I kill you." I added simply. "And since there's no one around I think I'm going to pay Gotham a lovely visit. This is so awesome!" I grinned madly. 

I then started humming to myself as I walked across the room and grabbed the syringe off the floor that Crane used to inject me. I pulled the stopper back collecting air inside of it. 

I then started to move my arms like I was a composer at a symphony as I danced around the room. I was humming the Mozart song that was playing during my first murder. 

"Oh Crane," I whispered as I bent down next to him. I looked him in his eyes, "What you do is amazing. If I had my choice I would work with you, really." I nodded. 

"You made the mistake of fucking with Eddie. So I have no choice, see, he's my host. Without Eddie I can't have fun. So I got to kill you. Which is sad."

I looked at the terror in Crane's eyes and leaned in closer. "Isn't so nice now is it bird man?" I asked before piercing his juggular with the syringe in one fluid movement and plunged the stopper. 

The air would enter the vein and reach his heart and kill him instantaneously. 

“Say Crane, can you tell me what is so delicate that saying its name breaks it?” I paused seeing the light drain from his eyes. “You’re right! It’s SILENCE!” I began to laugh.

I stood up eyeing what I had done, I then grabbed the needle and shoved it into my pocket. I would dispose of it later. 

I then looked around the room seeing a briefcase on the other side. I ran over to it and opened it, it revealed the vials of fear serum. I closed the case and then took it with me as I exited the house. 

I walked with a bounce in my step as I headed out into the streets of Gotham. This was my time to shine as Ed wasn't around to stop me, and neither was Cobblepot. 

"Hello Gotham City," I gave a shout into the air as I walked to the edge of the hill staring to the city below. 

I threw my head back with a laugh, and then headed down the hill at a jog. 

I found the Cobblepot "clinic" pretty easily and slipped inside. I stashed the case in the clean room as I found it. 

All of Ed's stuff had been set up here, and he hadn't visited it in a while. I suspect we would be in here more often now that I had collected what he needed. 

I sat down at the counter just looking over the many different instruments laid out. I picked each one up looking at it in amazement. 

The wheels began to turn in my head. I was smart like Eddie, crazy, and sadistic. I could create things, things the city of Gotham needed to witness!

I was in that place for days, working on things, trying them out. Nothing in stone yet; but it was amazing what I could get done without sleeping.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Outside of the quiet clinic however, the city of Gotham bustled about. No one really knew that Edward was missing, except James Gordon of the GCPD.**

**He would stop into the office periodically and had asked multiple times to the Captain if anyone had heard from him.**

**Finally, he made a pit stop to the apartment. When there was no answer he sighed heavily going back to the department and asking Bullock to accompany him somewhere.**

**Jim drove to Oswald's club. If he had any other choice he would have chose it. He walked inside looking around for Oswald, approaching the bar.**

**I need to speak to Oswald." he stated to the person there. "Immediately. Tell him it's Detective Gordon and Bullock of the GCPD. We haven't seen Edward Nygma in three days."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Oswald was moved to the background of this chapter, Dr Crane was written by Yayume.


	25. Chapter 23

### Oswald

I approached the bar as Gordon was harassing Gabe at the bar. I could tell that something was up. Gordon never gave me the pleasure of a personal visit. I always had to visit him. What made me even more concerned was the fact that he had also brought his partner, Detective Bullock, with him.

"Jim, old friend, to what do I owe this rare visit?" I smiled warmly at him.

Gabe however was the one to speak,"Oswald, these men were just telling me that they have not seen Mr. Nygma for three days."

 _What?!_ I ran events back in my head as I tried to hide the shock as I absorbed this information. _Three days ago was when Nygma had called to cancel our dinner date..._ I figured that some big case had come up at work, and I would hear from him again when he was next available. I then got busy with some family matters and couldn't call Nygma.

"So what are you suspecting Detectives? Why come to me?" I asked.

"Well since even against my wishes, Nymga and you have become...close." Jim Gordon paused thinking of the word he wanted to use.

"What are you insinuating, Detective? That we are fucking? That I convinced him to come here to my club and I have him locked away in my secret sex dungeon somewhere? Jim, old friend, you make me laugh!" I threw back my head and laughed to go with my act. "We are not as close as you it appears to you. Yes, we owe each other favors for saving the other's life, but nothing more. I also owe you one, Jim for the Crane incident. Are you cashing yours in now?"

Jim just glared at me, "Cobblepot, this is a serious matter! I have checked everywhere I can think of! It is not like Ed to disappear like this..."

 _But it's like Riddler..._ I thought stifling a shiver trying to go up my spine. My inside were all a mess of nerves, wondering what had happened to Nygma.

"I have not heard anything from Nygma in a quite a while. I will still help you find him since you have come to me. However, I will need information from you Detectives, understand?"

During this whole exchange, Detective Bullock stayed quiet, shocked at my sex dungeon comment I assume.

In response to my request for information, the detectives simply nodded. 

"Good, now that I have a your cooperation. I smile at them,"Can you tell me what case Nygma was working on before he disappeared?"

Jim shook his head,"I don't know...that's why we came to you. I thought you may have heard something different."

"I am sorry I can't be more helpful, old friend." I frowned,"The last time I heard from him was three days ago. He left me a voicemail stating that he had to cancel our dinner plans because something had come up at work. Which is why I was asking you what he was working on!?" I said this bit louder than I was intending betraying my feelings about the situation.

It was then when Detective Bullock spoke up. "I just remembered something. Ed came to me about three days ago, asking about information on the Crane case. He seemed obsessed with it. I told him that we had traced the Crane victims to a fear support group that met three nights ago. Could that be helpful?"

I turned on my heels and approached Bullock. Rage was boiling inside of me. I grabbed Detective Bullock by his lapels pulling his face close to mine.

"Helpful, you say Detective?!' I spat at him, my spit hitting him square in the face. "How long were you going to wait before divulging this information?!"

I pushed him away from me slamming his back into the bar. I was just about to land a punch square in the jaw when I felt a resistance pulling at my arm.

I turned my head to see who had stopped me from wailing on Detective Bullock.

"Cobblepot, we don't need to be fighting amongst ourselves. Our priority is to find Ed." Jim said quietly trying to pacify my rage.

"Jim, you were there when I was taken by Crane. If Nygma was indeed taken there's no telling what condition he's in!" I could feel tears burning in my eyes, but I needed to keep them away right now.

"I suspect that Crane is a creature of habit, Cobblepot. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jim asked trying to keep a hold of his own emotions.

"Yes, old friend. Let's head for the house that I was held in." I grabbed my jacket and trusty umbrella and followed Jim out of my club, ignoring Detective Bullock completely.

As I stared at the partially burned house, all of the memories flooded over me. I swallowed hard, looking to Jim who simply nodded at me. We both approached the house with Detective Bullock as our cover.

Upon entering the house, we were hit with an overwhelming stench. I knew something wasn't right. As we followed the stench to the same sitting room that I woke up in, I took in a deep breath and I could tell what exactly had happened. Riddler had warned me that Nygma was wanting to take a run at Crane to be able to synthesize and antidote for me.

Seeing Crane lying again the wall to my left as we entered the room, Jim rushed over to the body. He pulled out his cellphone. "Hello this is Detective James Gordon, I need a crime scene unit sent out to my current location,"he gave the address,"immediately. I have found one body, judging by the stench coming off of the body I'm saying he's been here for a few days." He slammed his phone shut.

"What the hell is this place?" Detective Bullock asked.

"Detective, this is Dr. Crane's little house of horrors courtesy of his fear serum. Let's just say the last time I was here...I saw visions of my mother being drowned in a tub, your partner hung up by his tie in a closet, and Nygma baked into a pie..."

"Wow, whatever, is in that fear serum seriously fucks with you.." Bullock responded.

"Brilliant deduction, Detective! If that is how the serum affected me, how do you think it's going to affect Nygma?" I looked over my shoulder at Detective Bullock.

I could tell exactly what happened, but I couldn't exactly spill all of the beans to the detectives. I hoped that Jim was not as smart as he seemed and steer clear of the conclusion I came to.

Looking around the room, I could tell that Nygma had allowed himself to be bait for Crane, and then Nygma allowed Riddler to take over once Crane felt comfortable. Riddler took his chance to kill Crane. I didn't really care how Riddler did it. I just wanted to know that Nygma was safe.

I had one idea of where Nygma would go to safely hide. I am not sure Riddler would choose the same place, but it was worth a shot.

"Jim do you mind if I excuse myself? This place is bringing back all of those horrific visions."

Jim simply nodded as his reply.

"Oh and Jim, if you find anything more on Nygma's whereabouts let me know, and I'll do the same."

I left the house of horrors and headed straight for the "clinic." I inhaled and exhaled deeply before opening the door to the warehouse. I couldn't believe my eyes as I stepped into the room containing the clean room.

### Nygma

**The clean room, well once was clean, now it was littered with tools and pieces of scrap metal. There was a chair built out of the counter from the room.**

**It had all these wires going up the back and tied around the arms and legs. A half completed helmet was sitting on it.**

**Ed was in the corner of the room leaning against the wall. His shirt had been torn off, he looked like he had passed out from exhaustion. He was taking deep heavy breaths and his head seemed to be moving.**

\------

"No, stop" I whispered drifting in and out of the dream state. "Mother they are my friends, they won't hurt me."

I then jerked my head to the side then shook it vigorously. "It was one question I got wrong mommy. Just one.....No...No I understand if it's not 100% it's not worth anything to you."

My head dropped to my chest and I inhaled sharply jerking my face like I had just been hit. "I'm sorry momma" I screamed out. "Don't hurt me again please," I began to sob.

Abruptly it stopped.

"I made the Dean's list, Valedictorian, top of my school and you still won't say you're proud." I whispered angrily. "I did this all for you."

Another head jerk.

"Mother he's dying. No I can't save him! There's nothing I can do, it's cancer mom, there's no cure." I choked out tears running down my face. "Of course I love him, I love my Dad. I would save him if I could. Please mom...don't walk away from me."

My head leaned back against the wall and my chest was heaving. "I'll never forgive you mother. I'll never forgive you for not letting me be there. He's my fucking father!"

I fell back against the wall limp after the small episodes just breathing heavily. 

Then it started up again, I grabbed my shirt that was laying next to me and started to tear at it. 

"Please Oswald," I whimpered. "Don't leave me. Please I love you." I choked. "I'll do anything, I beg of you I can't be alone anymore." 

My head jerked hard that time knocking myself into the concrete wall as I wailed out. "You don't even like him, he just treats you so badly." I choked out. 

"JAMES GORDON DOES NOT LOVE YOU LIKE I DO" I yelled at that point but then I went silent again as I crumbled back against the wall. 

I was weak from having absolutely no fluids or food in the past few days. On top of the fear serum that still lingered in my system I was in rough shape.

### Oswald

 _Oswald, don't leave me?_ Those words hung in the air a few moments after they left Nygma's mouth. I pulled his shaking body close to me. One hand was stroking his head.

"Shhhh...Shhh. I'm right here, Nygma. I'm not going anywhere. I promise you that much. I love you too, Edward Nygma. You will never be alone on my watch." I whispered in Nygma's ear. I continued to stroke his head until he jerk away from me suddenly.

 _Did he just say Jim Gordon? Me and Jim?!_ That's absurd! I may have had a small crush on Jim when I first met him, but it faded away with each consecutive meeting. I always thought Jim Gordon was his crush. I was a bit comforting to hear that Nygma loved me and not Gordon.

Under any other circumstances, I would have laughed off all all of these crazy accusations. But these were not normal circumstances.

 _Was this how I was under the effects of the fear serum?_ I shook off any of those memories now, as I needed to get Nygma better.

He was still in my embrace but not hearing anything I was saying. Feeling him in my arms, I could feel that he had lost some weight. This already lanky man was even thinner. I could feel a few of his ribs beginning to poke through his skin.

I needed to get him help, but leaving him was an equally bad idea. I flipped my phone open.

"Gabe, it's me. I found Nygma at the 'clinic.' He is in really bad shape. Can you get one of our doctors and tell him to bring some food that can be administered by IV. Nygma is too weak to eat for himself right now. Thanks, Gabe."

I closed my phone, and went to Nygma's side. He was out for good now. His breathing was easing. I rushed around looking for any liquid I could get into his system. I found a partially drank bottle of water on a work bench. It was better than nothing.

I grabbed it returned to Nygma. Nygma was still passed out which I took to be a good sign. I racked my brain for a few moments as to the best way to get this water into him. I decided to go with the first thought that seemed like it could work.

I tilted Nygma's head back, opened his mouth slightly. With my other hand, I grabbed the water bottle too a small swig from it and pressed my lips to Nygma's watching to see that he swallowed it. When he did, I repeated the same process until the water bottle was empty.

The doctor arrived about an hour later. He helped me get Nygma set up as comfortably as we could. He the set up the IV in Nygma's right arm.

Once Nygma was taken care of, I paid the doctor, and had Gabe take him back to his practice.

I went back to watch over Nygma. I brushed his hair away from his forehead and bent down to kiss his forehead. I then bent down and whispered, "Sleep well, my love. I will be right here when you wake up."

I pulled up a chair and watched Nygma's breathing. Exhaustion began to set in. I laid my head next to Nygma's body and let sleep take me.

### Nygma

I stayed asleep for the most part over the next few days. The fear serum was finally starting to leave my system thanks to the fluids now entering my body.

I slowly regained my strength, the whole ordeal had taken a lot out of me. I coughed heavily as I woke up a few days after Oswald had found me. I was thankful for that, I'm not sure how long I could have kept going on.

The fear serum made me re-live my life around my mother for the most part. She was the one woman who I feared and loathed more than anything in this world. Because of her the Riddler manifested.

I also had to live in the nightmare of watching Oswald with James Gordon. My lover with an old flame, talk about terrible.

I wheezed rolling to my side and pushed myself up looking around. I was in the clinic and it was a mess. I looked over to the chair and wondered where the hell that came from.

_It's my baby, don't touch_

Oh right. The Riddler was running around Gotham for god knows how long. I looked down to my bare torso, I seemed paler and skinnier than usual.

I looked to the side of the table I was laying on to see Oswald sitting there. I smiled softly as I laid eyes on him.

"You're a sight for sore eyes" I whispered my throat still unbelievably scratchy.

I was still exhausted, but at least I was functioning at this point.

"I'm just glad to see you awake." Oswald smiled at me handing me a large bottle of water.  
"How are you feeling?"

I took the bottle from him once I fully sat up. I took a large drink from it and looked back to him. "I feel like I was forced into a wood chipper," I murmured weakly.  
"That was hell...I don't even remember much."

Oswald responded,"I am not sure exactly happened to you myself. I found you three days ago, in pretty bad shape. Before I thought to come here to look for you, we checked the house that you had found me in. By 'we' I am meaning, Detective's Gordon, Bullock, and myself, and we found Crane dead in that sitting room. I am hoping that Jim Gordon is not as smart as he appears. When you return to work, you will have to have your story straight."

'What can you remember, Nygma?"

"I figured he was dead," I murmured faintly. "Riddler takes no prisoners."

I sighed rubbing my temple for a moment.

"I remember going to the support group to research more of the case. I followed Crane into the hallway not knowing who he was, and he grabbed me there. I don't remember anything after a rag being shoved against my mouth, until waking up here and having to see my mother.." I trailed off shaking my head. "Dealing with her tormenting me."

### Oswald

"I am sorry that you had to deal with that, Nygma dear." I thought about bringing up the other outbursts he made about Gordon and I being an item in that mental state he was in, but I brushed it off.

Nygma was right her with me and that was all that mattered.

I came up and kissed him above his right temple,"I'm just glad you are here with me now. I want you to take your time getting your strength back, okay?" I smiled warmly at him.

### Nygma

"Of course," I whispered quietly.

I'm sure he would want to talk more when I was back to my strength about the ordeal. I knew Gordon would be coming for me especially if I was the last one to see Crane alive.

I stayed at the clinic, when I was able to get around I would get off the table and pick up the place. Being in the mess was really aggravating me, another shred of proof that the Riddler was the opposite of me. He liked to make a mess of things.

Once I had everything in order, I began to work on the antidote once I realized the Riddler had gotten me the serum.

_Told you I would Ed_

The voice in my head also explained to me how it went down that night, which I found interesting. He was of course bragging about it. Then he told me the point of the chair he made.

I entertained myself with the antidote just waiting any time now for Gordon to come get me, I would confess to the murder. It was the only way to get away with it, it was self defense. He tried to kill me, what was I supposed to do?

 _Joke's on him_ cackled the voice in my head.

When the antidote was finished I wrapped it nicely in a box for Oswald to find when he came back by the clinic to check on me. I then dressed in some clean clothes Gabe brought me.

I left the note for Oswald that I was going to deal with work now, because that was something I could not avoid forever.

I walked into the GCPD building and everyone was looking to me. I noticed James Gordon and Bullock at their desks who got to their feet slowly looking at me, like I was a ghost.

"Well, I'm back." I smiled brightly to everyone.

I noticed Jim removing his handcuffs from his belt and swallowed.

Here we go again.


	26. Chapter 24

### Nygma

"Ed, we have you in here to answer questions about the night you were taken." spoke Gordon softly leaning over the desk looking to me.

"You flashed your handcuffs at me!" I stated watching him as I sat down at the table.

"Thought maybe I'd have to restrain you." he responded. "But I didn't."

"I'm here willingly," I grunted eying him out of the corner of one eye.

"Tell me what happened, Ed."

I ran my fingers through my hair with a sigh straightening the tie clip on my tie.

"Crane took me from the hallway of the support group I was in." I responded. "I came to in the house, he injected me with the serum and somehow I got free and killed him. I woke again some random alley."

James looked at me sternly from the opposite side of the table. "How did you kill him?"

"Syringe to the neck. The same one he injected me with. It was the only thing I could do, he overpowered me easily."

"You don't seem as bad off as Cobblepot." Bullock commented.

"I was," I responded quietly. "It's just my fears don't follow me around."

I was in that room for hours answering the questions over and over again. I kept my story straight, it really wasn't a lie. I just left out important details.

I was released late that night, I sighed as I walked out of the building. I was on paid administration leave because I was still not fit for work while under investigation. Jim told me that I would be cleared soon.

I shoved my hands into my jacket pockets as I headed down the street to Oswald's club.

### Oswald

I saw Nygma walk into my club where I met him by the door and signaled for him to follow me. We entered a door by the right of the stage. I unlocked a door at the end of the hallway.

The walls were all decorated in red with embellishments of black, even the booth was a candy apple red. The lighting was a warm orange that added to the overall look. I gestured for him to sit.

Only the best for my lover.

"Welcome to the VIP room, Nygma dear!" I smiled warmly at him. "Can I get you anything? A drink perhaps? Maybe a glass of wine, your favorite?" I winked at him and grabbed myself a glass of whiskey.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit...Rough day at work?"I leaned in so close to his face that our noses almost touched and whispered, "Or perhaps you just missed my company?" I pulled away from his face and I winked at him a small smirk on my face.

### Nygma

I smiled softly looking into Oswald's V.I.P room and took a seat with a heavy sigh. "I actually was just released from being detained for questioning." I responded to him.

"Oh really now?" Oswald smirked at me,"What has the hardened criminal, Mister Edward Nygma done this time that the police would see fit to detain him?"

"Are you drunk?" I asked him point blank. "I fucking murdered someone."

"I'm sorry, love. I know that this is no joking matter. I was just trying to lighten up the mood a bit." Oswald's smile faded off his face.

"Damn, Gordon is smarter than we gave him credit for." He paused. "Are you doing ok, Neg? How are you holding up?"

I rubbed my temples for a moment. 

"Sorry," I murmured. "I didn't mean to snap." 

I rubbed my jaw for a moment just thinking over the events that happened that day. 

"Jim said he's going to try and get my name cleared. It was self defense, but we will see."

### Oswald

I reached across and grabbed Nygma's right hand in mine. My thumb gently brushing over each of his knuckles. 

"No matter what happens you will always have me, and don't you forget it!" I leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"I don't really care about what GCPD does about the situation. Well I guess I care a bit because I'd hate to see you locked up for a long while...I'd miss you too much. But what I'm trying to say, is that I care more how all of this is affecting _you_ personally and how _you_ are doing. This isn't an interrogation. I won't pry. I just genuinely want to know what is going on in that brilliant mind of yours. Or if you are sad, stressed any of the other emotions one can feel, I want to know. Share some of your burden with me. I don't want you to ever walk the road you're traveling on alone ever again. Do you understand, Neg?"

### Nygma

I looked to my hand in his taking my other hand and placing it over the top of his. 

I smiled gently, "Thank you, Oswald. I guess I am fine, I mean I don't appreciate the situation but it is out of my control. It was the Riddlers mess, I just have to deal with it. I am sure Jim will clear my name. I just need to lay low after this, keep my head down. My position with the GCPD is very valuable to you and I need to stay where I am for you."

I brought his hand to my lips kissing the top of it watching him with gentle eyes. 

"I believe the Riddler absorbed most of the fear serum but still some remained in my system. I had visions of you leaving me." I sighed weakly.

### Oswald

I swallowed hard before speaking next trying to push back all of the memories of that night I found Nygma.

"I know. I was there, Neg." I spoke slowly and softly, choosing my words carefully. "I heard it all, even most of the parts with your mother. I cried with you and if I ever meet that bitch, I'll have some words to say to her." I glared slightly at the thought.

"When you started shouting about me leaving you for Gordon, I held you close and tried everything to break you from the state you were in but my words just couldn't make it through the fog of your dream state." I said with an edge of frustration more at the fact of remembering how helpless I was in the situation than at Nygma himself.

"Though had you not been in the state of mind you were in, I would've given you a bit of hell for even suggesting the idea. I mean come on, Nygma...Me with Gordon?! Preposterous!" I chuckled and kissed his hand in return. 

"My eyes have and always will be fixed on you."

### Nygma

My eyes watered slightly listening to him speak. He was there for me and I didn't even realize. He had held me while I was off battling my own fears. When I felt the most alone, he was there holding me. 

Tears began to sneak along my face and I turned for a moment wiping them away. 

I chuckled weakly at him commenting about being with Gordon. 

"Sometimes our fears are the most irrational," I murmured. "And to be honest, before I met you I would watch you come to visit Jim often. I was jealous, and that was because the man I was infatuated with was interacting with this stranger. So I guess the fear manifested from now you being the one I loved leaving me for the man who broke my heart in the beginning. It's not something I outwardly think about, just something that may have been in there somewhere."

Instead of speaking, Oswald simply leaned into my resting his head on my chest, his eyes looked up into my face. A warm smile slowly spread across his face.

I smiled down to him and stroked his cheek gently. "What?" I asked leaning back into the booth.

It felt better to get thoughts off my chest, I could breathe easier now knowing he knew what I went through.

"Nothing, Nygma dear. Just thinking about how lucky I am to love you." Oswald’s smile grew wider as he nuzzled his face in to my neck.

I blinked at his response but the smile never left my face. "I think I'm the lucky one," I whispered stroking his hair. "You put up with me."

"You really don't give yourself a lot of credit, Neg. There are so many great qualities about you. The first being that smile of yours. The smile was what first caught my interest, you know." Oswald closed his eyes as he felt me stroking his hair.

I smirked softly at that. "Well I guess I'm a bit of a charmer then." I chuckled just closing my eyes. "All this room needs is a nice fireplace and I'd never leave." I teased gently.

### Oswald

"I guess I'll just have to remodel the place then." I replied back to his quip chuckling myself.

I reached up grabbing Nygma's necktie pulling his face down toward mine. My lips planted firmly on his.


	27. Chapter 25

### Nygma

Time smoothed over my work life at least, everything seemed to be settling back into the same ol' GCPD routine.

_"Nygma, body let's go." "Nygma, got those results?" "Whatcha think, Ed?_ " 

I was happy it was back to somewhat of a normal environment, things were starting to get a little crazy. I was going to lose my damn mind if it all didn't settle down.

I was making my rounds around the department as usual when I stopped at the top of the stairs noticing Oswald enter the precinct. I smiled inwardly, wondering why he had come. I chuckled thinking if it would be his usual antics with Gordon. I had to admit it was pleasant to hear the two of them go rounds with one another.

I had given Oswald the antidote to the fear serum I had created, administered it in his arm where he had been injected with the serum in the first place. It seemed to be working, at least if it wasn't he didn't show it.

I looked over to where Jim was sitting with Harvey Bullock at their desks. I aimlessly walked back over to see the exchange between the group of them. These encounters excited me.

Gordon looked up from his desk and rolled his eyes seeing Oswald approaching him.

"What now, Cobblepot?" he grunted.

"Why does it always have to be something? Maybe I just came by to wish my good old friend hello?" came Oswald's response.

_The two of them go at it like an old married couple_

It made me giddy.

The two of them went at it for a few moments before Bullock looked over to me once spotting me out of the corner if his eye.

"Ed! What the hell do you want?" Bullock asked.

"Oh" I responded shifting my weight to my other foot. "Well I just..." I started but was cut off from a high pitched voice.

"Eddie boy!" came the voice and I whipped my head to the right looking to the front doors of the department.

"Oh there he is, my boy." came the voice again.

The voice belonged to a rather tall woman with bright blonde hair standing at the foot of the stairs. She was just a few inches shorter than I was, wearing a white business skirt and blouse. She was dressed to the nines; the gold jewelery, the expensive heels, and her nails perfectly manicured.

She started up the stairs and passed by the detectives desks and Oswald reaching up and grabbing my cheeks pinching them with a bright smile on her face.

"My beautiful darling, Eddie," she beamed. "It's been too long."

I froze from the moment I laid eyes on her. I wasn't sure if it was from fear, anger, or just shock. My soul died just then, I wanted to run away. I let my eyes fall to not look her in the eyes and challenge her.

"Hello Momma," I whispered weakly gripping the files in my hands so hard I was crunching them.

_Riddle me this, riddle me that! Who's afraid of the big bad witch?_

"Oh Eddie how have you been?" my mother asked me. 

She really had some nerve to show up here, to show her face to me at all. The last time I saw her smug face was when I showed up to my father's funeral too late because she lied to me. 

"Fine I guess," I murmured still not looking her in the face. 

I was visibly shaking at that point, as she ran her fingers down the side of my face. 

"Thought I'd come give my favorite boy a visit." she grinned. 

_He's your only one_

I just nodded weakly. "How long do you plan on staying?" I then asked her. 

"Oh I don't know." she shrugged. "But in the mean time why don't you give your mother a tour of this city?"

"I'm at work," I responded dryly. 

"No need for the tone Ed." she snapped back but regained her earlier composure. She put on her smile again. 

"Sorry mother," I whispered. "I will see you after work okay?" I suggested.

"Good boy." she smiled leaning up and kissing me on the cheek before saying hello to Gordon, Bullock, and Oswald. Once she said hello to them and introduced herself she turned and headed down the stairs and I watched her leave. 

I swallowed hardly and avoided everyone's stares as I turned quickly on my heel and hurried for my office. I slipped inside of it and finally let out a soft wail. Tears brimmed in my eyes as I made my way to my desk just sinking into my chair. 

The crumpled file folder fell onto the floor next to my chair and I just stared at it. 

_Damn_ murmured the voice.

### Oswald

I was in the middle of exchanging my usual banter with Detective Gordon when and I heard "Eddie boy!" uttered from across the precinct.

I looked very nervously at Nygma hoping to god that Riddler wasn't about to pop out right here in front of all of the whole precinct. 

In hearing the exchange between this woman and Nygma, it seemed civil and that Nygma was the one still in control.

I thought "Eddie" was Riddler's trigger word, but there must be an exception with this woman.

_Did I here Nymga say "Mommy"? So this is that bitch! Stay away from him you cold hearted skank! You don't deserve to touch him! You should have just stayed gone! I thought you disowned your own son. Why are you here?_

I could tell that this encounter was affecting Nygma. After she took her leave, I snuck away from the detectives and followed Nygma to his office.

When I opened the door, I found Nygma in his chair. I picked up the file by his chair and placed it on his desk. Standing behind his chair. I embraced him from behind resting my chin on his right shoulder.

"It's alright Nygma. Everything is going to be alright. I'm here. I'm right here for you. Whatever you need, I'll do it."

### Nygma

I just swallowed hardly staring at my desk. When I felt his arms around me, I closed them for a moment trying to get myself together. I reached back stroking the side of his face taking in a rattled breath. 

"Why is she here?" I whispered to really no one. "How did she find me?"

"There's got to be a reason. She would never come see me out of the goodness of her heart. She hates me."

_If that witch has a heart_

I just sat there mumbling to myself for a bit. I glanced to the clock hanging above my door. 

_I think we should antagonize her_ suggested the voice. _She wants to see the city? Sure. But it's going to be in the company of us, and Oswald._

I sighed shaking my head. 

_Come on it would be funny._

I sighed weakly and looked to Oswald. "Up for a dinner date tonight?" I asked him.

### Oswald

"Do you even need to ask?" I said with a slight edge of humor in my voice as I kissed him on the bottom if his jaw where it met his neck.

"I'm guessing that it will not be a romantic date with just the two of us. I imagine bitch-face mcgee will be coming along...Oh I'll have some words for her!" 

I stood up and broke my embrace to shake my fist at an invisible Mrs. Nygma.

"And I thought Miss Kringle was annoying..." I thought out loud. 

I turned back towards Nygma as an idea had come to me. 

"Hey, Neg, you thought I was going to have some words for your mom...just wait until my mother takes a look at the piece of work that is your mother." I actually got physically giddy at the idea chuckling softly to myself.

"What do you say, Neg...how about having our mothers meet?"

### Nygma

  
I chuckled softly at his words, oh there he was, the Oswald I favored.

_Bitch-face McGee_ laughed the voice in the back of my head. 

"No, not just between the two of us...unfortunately," I commented, 

My eyes raised at his question, "That would be certainly interesting." I nodded. "Dinner at your club then? Your mother just happens to drop by?"

_Oh this is going to be the highlight of my year!_

### Oswald

"Sure I can arrange that. It doesn't take much of a reason for her to come visit the club especially if her ' _dear Ossie boy_ ' asks her to come. Though what pretense are you telling your mother this dinner is? I don't care if I'm introduced as your lover to that cold hearted bitch. Personally, I don't think she deserves to know." 

I reached across the table grabbing both of his hands in mine looking him straight in the eye.

"I'll be right beside through all of this. As soon as she's gone, we can celebrate together." I smiled warmly up at him.

"Do not be offended by what I am about to say, but if I had one wish it would be Riddler killing that bitch for making you suffer for so long and even continue to suffer. I know crazy idea..."

### Nygma

_Oh believe me it's crossed my mind..._ commented the voice. 

"She's still the person who gave me birth to me," I noted quietly. "The only reason I fight him back honestly is for my father." 

I looked to his hands gripping my own. "You're the only family I've got." 

"I'm going to point blank tell her who you are to me."

"Why thank you for your kind words, Neg," Oswald smiled warmly at me. "I should probably get going so I can prepare the club for tonight's festivities. Are you going to be okay until then?" he asked with a touch of concern, looking deep into my eyes.

### Nygma 

"Yes," I responded. I smiled gently to him, "I can breathe easier knowing you'll be there." 

I leaned up slightly and kissed him, nuzzling his nose as I pulled back. 

_Ick_ grunted the voice. _You wonder why I give him hell._

After Oswald left I sighed running my fingers through my hair wondering how this was all going to play out. I skipped out of work a bit early, my nerves were getting to me. 

I went home and took a long shower before getting dressed. I pulled out one of my best suits. It was a charcoal grey; I really wanted to wear one of my nice green ones but my mother was very particular. 

I wore a dark green button up underneath it with a black tie. I combed my hair back neatly, cleaned my glasses, and called my mother. It was amazing I could still remember her phone number, course she never changed it.

I asked my mother to meet me at Oswald's, and gave her the address. I wasn't about to go out of my way to pick her up from her hotel. 

I got to the club earlier than when I asked my mother to be there to greet Oswald. I straightened my jacket as I headed inside, I had thought about buying flowers, but I decided against it. My mother didn't deserve anything from me. She was lucky she was getting my company.

### Oswald

"Welcome, Nygma dear!" I called to him as he entered my club."Reservation for four tonight!" I winked at him. 

"So how much time do we have before the ice queen arrives?"

### Nygma

I smiled as I walked over to him, "not long." I nodded. 

I chuckled gently as I reached out and straightened his tie. "Tried a tie on tonight did we?" I asked. 

I then smoothed out the lapels of his suit jacket and sighed. "Look. Tonight is going to be weird. It's been about six years since I've seen her. We have a very weird dynamic as mother and son. I want to find out why she's here before the claws come out."

### Oswald

"Oh whatever do you mean, Nygma? I am the perfect gentleman." I smirked at him pulling Nygma closer to my side and giving him a passionate kiss. "At least most of the time." I winked at him as my nose nuzzled his.

"I promise that my mother will be on her best behavior as well."

### Nygma

"Sometimes." I chuckled gently closing my eyes for a moment. I pulled away hearing the front door open and the air blowing in from outside. 

I turned to see my mother enter the place looking around, I'm sure to judge every little detail she saw fit to judge. 

"Ed!" she smiled seeing me and coming straight to me. 

I faked a smile tugging on my suit jacket a moment. "Hello," I greeted as she kissed both of my cheeks. 

"You clean up so well these days." she pointed out looking me over, "too bad you couldn't do that through med school."

_Really? Not even here five minutes and we're starting the nagging remarks._

I just rolled my eyes as she turned her attention onto Oswald. 

"I remember you from the precinct." she pointed out.

_Yay, point one for captain fucking obvious over here_

I answered before Oswald could respond. I put my hands in the pockets of my suit pants. 

"Mother, this is Oswald Cobblepot, Oswald this is my mother Victoria Nygma." I introduced the two of them. 

_Owner of this club, head of one of the largest crime families of Gotham, stealer of your boy's innocence_ rattled the voice. 

"Oh, Oswald, hello." Victoria smiled. "You're the owner of this club I'm assuming?"

"Yes, he is." I responded. "He's also my boyfriend."

She blinked at that looking back to me. I just stood there puffing out my chest slightly. However she didn't comment on the fact that I just openly admitted I was gay. 

"Don't put your hands in your pockets." she noted.

### Oswald

I could see that this was shaping up to be a wonderful night already. And that was an understatement. Before Mrs. Nygma could throw anymore abuse at Nygma, I stepped in between them, holding out my right hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you in a more formal setting, Ms. Nygma." I smiled my best gentlemanly smile I could muster. "Please sit." I gestured to a table that was set for the three of us. Candles provided more light for the table in my dimly lit club.

“Are we here before business hours or is it just a slow evening?" Ms Nygma commented.

"Oh Ms. Nygma, the club is rented out for a private event tonight." I smiled at her. "Only the best for the mother of the one I love, of course." _Nagging whore! Never tell me how to do my job!_

### Nygma

"Love?" Victoria commented at that. "How long have you and Eddie been dating?" she asked curiously settling herself in the booth.

"We've been dating a while now," I responded not really wanting to get into specifics. "We met at my work actually. Our lead detective Jim Gordon was investigating a case, brought Oswald in as a witness." I smiled.

I was lying of course, but I didn't want my mother to know what Oswald really did. Especially since I did not know the pretenses of why she was even here.

"Oh yes, Detective James Gordon!" she responded as if she remembered the name.

"That's the name of that handsome man on the TV. That's how I saw you actually. A few months ago actually, there was that one case...oh I don't remember...but it got national news coverage. They were filming at the scene of the crime and I remember I saw you walk out of the building with your medical case."

I swallowed at that, of course that's how she knew where I was. Dammit.

_Because that's not stalkerish_

"Oh I was so excited" Victoria continued on. "I told William, yep there goes my boy Eddie!"

I choked slightly on the sip of water I was taking from my glass. "William?" I asked for clarification.

"Oh yes. William, my fiancee." she responded.

I blinked. "Fiancee?" I asked with a hardness to my tone.

"I am getting re-married. That's why I'm here really, I want to smooth things over with my pride and joy."

_What kind of lies has she been telling this idiot?_

"You're getting re-married?" I snapped losing my cool for a split second.

"It's been six years since your father's death, Eddie," she responded reaching over and stroking my hand. 

"How long have you been with this man?" I asked coldly shaking her hand off of mine. 

"Five years," was her reply.

My eyes grew real cold, "Oh so dad dies and you say what the hell and jump into some other rich man's bed?" I accused. "Or were you already sleeping with him while father was in a hospital dying?"

"Don't you dare Edward," she hissed. "You were halfway across the country while he was dying doing absolutely nothing for him. Don't you accuse me of not being by his bed day and night!"

"HE HAD CANCER, THERE WAS NOTHING I COULD FUCKING DO!" I shouted at her slamming my water glass down and getting out of the booth. 

I had to remove myself from the situation before Riddler got any better ideas. 

I walked down to Oswald's stage taking in a long deep breath. I put my hands on my waist and paced around a couple of tables cooling off before returning and taking my seat like nothing had happened. 

Veronica seemed like she was almost in tears. "I'm sorry Eddie," she whispered reaching out and rubbing my arm. "I didn't mean that, I just felt attacked."

"I'm sorry for my outburst," I responded nodding to her even though I didn't mean my apology anymore than she meant hers.

### Oswald

_Wow, this bitch is colder than I gave her credit for!_ I could see that this conversation was escalating to a dangerous level. Pretty soon Riddler might even join the party. I actually might welcome him at this point because I almost wanted to pull out my umbrella gun and shoot her. Mostly the shut her up.

"Oh, Ossie dear!" I smiled hearing a familiar voice call out to me from the back entrance to my club. I waved Gabe to have him escort her in and set a place at the table for her as well.

"What a pleasant surprise, mother! I wasn't expecting you to visit me at work today!" I stood up and kissed my mother on both cheeks lightly before pulling out her chair for her and pushing her in once she sat down.

"Mother, this is Edward's mother, Victoria Nygma."

My mother looked at Nygma's mother sizing her up while holding her hand out. "Gertrud Kapelput."

I could tell by the way that she looked at Ms. Nygma, my mother had hear all of her tirade towards Nygma. Oh this was going to be fun! 

"Excuse me for speaking frankly, but I feel that I must ask this. Are you always a cold hearted bitch or is this mood only reserved for your son and his friends?"

Ms. Nygma just looked aghast at my mother's statement. Her mouth opened and closed a few times but was never able to get a hold of her speech.

"I'll take your silence as you have always been this way." A fake look of sadness was plastered on my mother's face before continuing to speak. "I'm soon to hear that you lost your husband." A smile that started out as a solemn on now spread across my mother's face.

"I bet he is dancing in heaven right now. He couldn't wait to die because then he was free from your abuse. He would be greatly saddened to see how you are treating his only son."

"While I do not support all of the decisions that my dear Ossie makes," she paused to glare briefly at Nygma them smiled warmly at him."I still love him. Instead of cutting him down, I try to build him up with support and love. Do you even see how your constant verbal abuse has affected your son? I seriously doubt it..."

My mother's smirk said it all. She was proud of all that she had said. I also couldn't help, but think by the way she defended Nygma that she actually liked him. Not just his Riddler half. 

"You are free to do what you want but if you will not respect and honor your son, you have no place at this table." My mother continued and shot Ms. Nygma a glare I only got whenever I was in deep shit.

Oh snap, the claws had come out now! This is the most passionate I'd seen mother about anything in quite a while. I could see where I got my own passionate speeches from. I smiled slightly hearing my mother's words while eyeing Ms. Nygma's reaction. 

"Victoria, was it? Your name and appearance reminds me of the hussy that stole my own dear husband away from me. Looking back on it I glad he's gone...for good..." An evil smile crept across my mother's face now.

I got chill down my spine seeing that smile. _Oh my god, did she do what I am thinking she did?! ...to my father..._

### Nygma

Victoria just blinked at Gertrude's outburst. She had been gripping a spoon the entire time but finally released it. 

She just smiled after that, "Well you're right, I should definitely be more respectful to my Eddie boy." She reached over and patted the top of my hand. 

_I knew I liked that woman_ the voice chuckled at Oswald's mom's rage. _I like the way she thinks_

I shook my head, "It's fine mother." I murmured taking another drink from my glass of water. I figured I would not drink the hard stuff just yet, in case the Riddler had plans. 

My eyes flickered over to Oswald for a moment just resting on his. I really wished it was two of us at that moment. 

"Tell me mother," I started up again. "Why are you here really?" I pried. 

I honestly think that was part of the Riddler coming out at that moment, because it was so snarky. 

Victoria finally sighed looking to me. "Well William wants to meet you, we had a fight about it." she sighed. 

"So you want me to be all buddy buddy with you to gain his approval?" I spat back at her.

"I just want you to come visit William and his daughter," she replied

"No," I responded coldly. "You think after all you have put me through, I would just turn around and be happy for you and do whatever you needed me to? No." I snarled getting to my feet. 

I gestured to the door. "Out." I demanded. 

_That's all folks!_

Victoria looked up to me and sighed weakly grabbing her clutch. "Well still it was very nice to see you, my love." she whispered before leaving. 

I looked after her and sighed looking back to Gertrude and Oswald. 

_What's got two giraffe legs and is getting the fuck out? That bitch_

"I'm sorry," I told the two that remained.

### Oswald

I smiled slightly and reaching out for Nygma's hand but my mother beat me to it. 

"It's okay, dear. The bad woman is gone now," my mother patted Nygma's arm lightly.

### Nygma

_Why...is she touching me_

I blinked at Gertrude's reaction. I smiled a little and swallowed hardly. I was suddenly nervous, normally I'd be yelled at right about now. 

_What am I three? The bad woman?_

"Thank you Mrs. Kapelput. Your kind warm words are appreciated."

### Oswald

I turned to Nygma "I'll be right back. I just want to escort my mother out of the club."

As I took my mother's arm and began walking her out, a few questions were burning in my mind. 

"Mother, tonight you were the most impassioned I've seen you in ages. Does this mean that you are up to your old tricks or that you are finally coming around to my choice in love interest?" I asked.

"Oh, Ossie dear, keep dreaming. I still don't approve of your dating choices. I have my standards. At the same time, I am not about to standby while someone else is being abused. That woman was a royal bitch not fit to be a mother. Edward deserves better. He is such a nice boy considering that gold-digging, cold hearted bitch that raised him. Maybe one day, I'll come around to him..." She smiled warmly at me as we reached the door to my club. Gabe was standing there. "Oh, Gabe dear, thank you for escorting me home tonight!" She smiled up at him

"Goodbye, mother. Thank you for stopping by." I kissed each if her cheeks lightly before sending her on her way.

I then return to the table where I had left Nygma.

### Nygma

I looked after them quietly still wondering about the events as I overheard them talking. I finished the water in my glass before getting up and moving behind the bar to get myself an actual drink.

_Well tonight certainly has been eventful, however I don't think we've seen the last of Momma Nygma._

I smiled gently as Oswald returned. "Will she get home okay?" I asked.

"Yes, Gabe will walk her the rest of the way." Oswald said as he joined me at the bar. He walked up behind the bar. "What can I get you?" he smiled at him pulling out a glass pretending to clean it.

"It's been a rough night, I guess a whiskey on the rocks will do." I murmured quietly.

"Alright one 'forget a bitch' coming right up." Oswald poured a glass for each of us. He stared at me for a while.  
"Some crazy night we had...I thought the dinner with my mother was crazy! How are you holding up, love?" He chuckled softly.

"I'm alright," I smiled taking a drink. "though tonight has been eventful"

"Yeah, I know, wasn't it? The most surprising event of the evening for more was my mother chewing your mother out. I suspected that she might, but I wasn't expecting her to come on that strong out of the gate, you know? Even though she doesn't want to admit it, I think she likes you, Edward Nygma." Oswald smiled at me from across the bar.  
"So since we have the whole club to ourselves, any particular way you'd like to spend this evening, love?"

I smiled at that, "Really?" I asked. "I've never had a mother that would defend me like that it...so it was warming." I noted. I then sighed. 

"I feel bad for the girl of this William man, I feel bad for William even. Five years and she's held up her act this long? Though she only really abused me so I guess there's that." 

I then looked to him at his next question. "Well you emptied out your club for such an occasion, dance with me." I smiled getting to my feet.

### Oswald

"Oh, but we'll need some music first!" I smiled back at him. "I'll be right back."

I went up to the stage at my club where a giant grand piano sat. My fingers began flowing across the keys. The music swelled as the song advanced filling the room with its sound. I continued to play for a few more minutes feeling the music with every fiber of my body.

When the song had finished, I returned to Nygma standing on the open dance floor. I took his outstretched hand and followed his lead never once averting my eyes from his. 

When we finished our time on the dance floor, I leaned my head in to his chest.

"I wish we could just stay like this forever, Neg," I whispered to him looking up slightly at him a smile of content on my face.

### Nygma 

"Me too," I whispered looking down to him. I stroked the side of his face for a moment. "tucked away in this little club of yours, away from the dark and terrible that is Gotham." 

I sighed softly holding him close. "But something's brewing out there...something we either have to aim to stop or aim to fuel."

"But for now we can stay like this." Oswald replied breaking our embrace to take my hand as we walked out into the cold evening of Gotham.


	28. Chapter 26

### Nygma

I had assumed my mother left Gotham. However, she was still trying to call me; I ignored her calls. I just wanted her to disappear again, but this time to never rear her ugly head.

I did not care about the woman. She was the reason for all of my pain growing up. I think it was her karma that killed my father, whom I loved dearly.

Soon the calls ceased and I could breathe again. My life continued on with Oswald and work. I was gunning for the Medical Examiner position at the GCPD, as it had recently opened.

I wanted to concentrate on getting higher up in the ranks with the department to allow Oswald more leg room in his eventual take over. Though there would always be that one person in our way, Gordon, and I feared he knew more than he let on. I knew I needed to put the differences between us aside and get close to him again.

"Edward, you're needed with the Detectives," spoke a receptionist, poking her head into my office.

I glanced up from my work and nodded, putting down my pen and heading out to the atrium. I climbed the stairs to the desks of Gordon and Bullock. Oswald was with them.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Cobblepot's here to report a murder," stated Jim, pushing a pile of photos towards me.

"Oh?" I asked curiously, picking up the photos and looking to Oswald for a quick moment.

I looked through each photograph carefully.

"What do you think?" asked Jim.

"I'm not sure actually," I murmured. "The photos are shoddy. This is why I take my own photos," I mused.

"I took those myself, mind you," chuckled Oswald.

"You need a better camera," I retorted, a smirk tugging at the corners of my lips. "These are horrific, and I don't mean the body."

Bullock just chuckled, trying to suppress it into his coffee mug.

I looked back to Jim who grabbed the photos

"Is there any way we could fix the photos?" Jim asked directly. 

"Send them to the tech department," I suggested with a shrug. 

"Edward!" called that familiar voice again. I turned to see my mother once more standing at the foot of the stairs. 

She was not alone; with her stood a man my height and a young woman. 

I walked cautiously to the start of the stairs, looking to her.

_Why is she back in town? Apparently, one does not know how to stay the hell away._

"Why are you here?" I asked her quietly. 

"I wanted you to meet your new family," Victoria responded while stepping up a couple of the stairs. Her eyes pleaded with me; she looked like she was about to cry. 

_We don't do favors for the likes of her_ , growled the voice. 

"Edward, it's such a great thing to finally meet you," smiled the man coming up the stairs and shaking my hand firmly. "I'm William, your mother's fiancé."

_Poor bloke._

"Hello," I greeted quietly, taking my arm back. I wasn't sure how I felt about all of this. "I'm Edward Nygma."

"Call him Eddie," smiled my mother, looking to her fiancé. 

_You! Shut your whore mouth._

"Please don't call me Eddie," I told William sternly. "Ed does just fine."

"Got it son," smiled William. 

My jaw clenched at the word son. I was not this man's son. He looked genuinely friendly though; he had warm eyes. 

"This is my daughter, soon to be your step sister, Leslie," he introduced and beckoned the dark haired girl to come. She was tall like my mother. 

She had deep brown eyes and a bright smile as she reached me. 

"Edward," I introduced myself, reaching my hand out to shake hers. 

"Oh nonsense," she smiled and grabbed me for a big hug. 

I blinked as I froze, just leaning over in her embrace. She wasn't letting go though, so I casually wrapped my arms around her midsection to return the hug. She finally pulled away after that. 

"Leslie Thompkins," she nodded with a smile. 

"Hey," I greeted but was suddenly shoved aside by Detective Bullock. 

"Harvey Bullock," he introduced while taking her hand in his own. 

"Detective James Gordon," added Jim, approaching as well as moving past Bullock. 

I blinked. What the hell was happening just now? Did they have the hots for her? I guess I could see why; she was very beautiful. I just didn't swing that way, and besides she would be my sister. 

_Look at these horny fools!_ laughed the voice. 

After Leslie had met both detectives and shook their hands, she looked back to me but was eying Oswald over my shoulder. 

"Your mother said you had a very sharp looking bo.." 

I immediately interrupted her not wanting the word 'boyfriend' to drop in front of Harvey and Jim. 

"Ah, that's Oswald Cobblepot. He's just here on a case," I quickly interjected, giving her a look that silenced her immediately. 

This is why I hated my mother bringing in people I didn't know to my place of work. I hated the fact she was even here.

### Oswald

I stepped behind Nygma and placed my hand on his, giving him silent support while the detectives were busy trying to woo his new stepsister.  
"What is something you will never see again?" I asked, whispering in Nygma's ear.

"Oswald!" Nygma looked at me shocked.

"What were you thinking, Nygma dear?" I whispered, leaning my face close to his. "I was only trying to tell a riddle...," Though I was tempted to say ' _that bitch_ '. 

"I suppose I should also go introduce myself and save her from the two detectives...," I sighed and began my hobbled walk up to Leslie.

I pushed my way through the detectives and grabbed her right hand in mine and kissed the top of it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Leslie. Can I call you Lee?" I quipped at her. "I believe Edward already had introduced us," I bowed at my waist for an added effect. "I am Oswald Cobblepot," I smiled at her. "It's a bit stuffy hanging out with all of the cops and their crime solving business. How about I show you around Gotham while Edward finishes his work?"

She stared at me for second unsure what to make of all of my grandiose formal gestures but she simply smiled warmly and nodded as her reply.

Personally, I didn't want to show any of Nygma's new family around Gotham or even be seen with them, but I could tell that they were disrupting Nygma's work.

I held out my arm to her and she took it as I escorted her out of the precinct; William and Victoria were following behind me. I could feel the glares of both Bullock and Gordon burning a hole in my back. I smiled at the small victory, but that smile didn't last long as I knew that I would also have to put up with the royal bitch for the afternoon by myself.

_Oh joy! I'd rather be Fish's umbrella boy again than spend the afternoon with Victoria Nygma..._

### Nygma

I looked after the lot of them, finally leaving me to my work. I turned to Jim's desk to grab the stack of photos and headed to the tech department.

### Oswald

Leslie walked with me to the car. "You're Edward's boyfriend, aren't you?" she asked.

"Rather forward, aren't you Lee? Or very observant... You could say that, but due to my line of work, I cannot speak about it with other eyes around," I subtlety nodded my head towards the lovebirds behind me. "Edward could lose his job at GCPD for our relationship," I smiled back at her.

"Oh, right, of course," Leslie replied shortly.

"What do you say we try to ditch the parental supervision and have some fun around town? Obviously, Ed will be joining us when he finally gets his work done."

She smiled at the idea and we ran off to explore all of the sites Gotham had to offer, ending at the hottest place in town of course, my club.

I figured after the day he had, Nygma would be stopping by the club for a drink on the way home anyway.

"Gotham seems like a lovely place," Leslie noted as she sat at the bar in my club. She looked to me for a moment. "I am a psychology major," She told me. "That's why I seem so forward. Looking to get a position as a therapist."

### Nygma

I was heading out of work. My mother had left me a few voicemails that I needed to go make sure Leslie was okay. I just rolled my eyes at it; Oswald wouldn't do anything to the woman.

I quietly headed out to Oswald's club figuring I would just take the long way and walk.

As Oswald saw me walk in, he waved me over to the table that he and Leslie sat at.

"Hi Leslie," I greeted, taking my seat and smiling to Oswald. "What have the two of you been up to?"

"Oswald has taken me around Gotham and showed me everything," responded Leslie while keeping her eyes on me.

"We gave your mother and stepfather the slip at the precinct," Oswald gave me a big wide grin, "Good thing too, because if I had to spend the whole afternoon with dear old Tori, I would've seriously thought of shooting myself by now..."

"Did you have a good day once I cleared the vermin out of the precinct?" he turned to Leslie, "By vermin, I did not mean you, dear," he turned back to me watching my face as he replied.

"It was busy," I responded not wanting to divulge too much as I wasn't too comfortable with Leslie around.

"You are so quiet and reserved," commented Leslie, "I can tell your relationship with your mother is strained."

"There is no relationship," I responded at that.

"Leslie was just telling me that she is a psychology major and looking to become a therapist. It looks like she's already analyzing you, Neg," Oswald chuckled.

I looked Leslie over at that comment but didn't say anything. I really didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"If you are as good as you think you are, you should realize my mother is the biggest liar in the world."

"Never said I liked her," came Leslie's reply

"Neg, I think that Lee is okay," Oswald simply said before changing the subject. "Did you solve my riddle while at work, Neg?" he smirked at me.

"Actually I didn't," I smirked at that, "Enlighten me Oswald"

Leslie just watched the exchange of words before getting up and moving closer to the stage in the club where someone was singing.

I glanced to her out of the corner of my eye before looking back to Oswald.

"As much as I wanted to answer ' _your mother_ ', the true answer is ' _yesterday_ '," he smirked back at me, "So I finally stumped you," he winked at me.

"So how are you really? Now that we don't have any ears listening in?" Oswald asked me quietly. 

"You got me love," I chuckled, taking a drink. I then looked to him at his question, "I don't know really." 

I glanced to Leslie, "She seems really nice, and so does William. But I can't be too sure yet." 

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing, love. They are both the family you deserve, but that bitch has William wrapped around her finger...," Oswald replied, also taking a sip of his drink. Tonight it was wine. 

"You've spent time with her. What's she like?" I asked, gesturing to Leslie who now had gotten Gabe to dance with her. 

"Well, other than being a dick magnet, she is a very observant individual as well as very forward. As soon as we were outside the precinct, the first question she asked me was if I was your boyfriend," Oswald paused, taking a sip of his wine. 

"At first, I thought that asking that particular question was rude or curiosity with a hidden motive. But when I looked at her face, I could tell that she had asked out of genuine interest. The bit about her wanting to be a therapist could be a problem for you in particular though... If Riddler ever comes out to play...," he took another sip. 

"I think you'd be okay gaining a familial relationship with her, as long as you are able to keep a hold of Riddler. Don't deny yourself this happiness, Neg," He took another sip of his wine. 

He placed his hand on mine,"Just remember that you only have eyes for me," he winked at me. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" I chuckled at his last statement. I kissed the top of his hand, nuzzling his knuckles, "You know my eyes will only be glued to you dear."

I thought about what he said and glanced to Leslie once more. Perhaps I could let her in, and maybe she could help me with Riddler if she didn't think I was batshit crazy. 

However at work, Jim was definitely interested in getting to know more about Leslie. I kept telling him she was leaving soon so he needed to get over himself and stop asking me to set him up on a date. 

It was getting really irritating. 

I realized that it was time he moved on from Barbara, but he could leave me out of it. 

"I will come back to see you soon Edward," Leslie smiled as she hugged me goodbye. "Please give my best to Ossie," she whispered into my ear. She had come up with these nicknames for all of us. 

"Please leave mother at home if you do," I chuckled. 

I looked to my mother silently as she came to hug me. It was quick and simple. William also hugged me and called me son. I could get used to it I suppose. 

I sighed watching them walk into the airport. I was actually going to miss someone, so that's what that emotion felt like. 

_A gross emotion_


	29. Chapter 27

### Nygma

Leslie and I talked frequently on the phone after she flew out of Gotham. I really had no idea why she was so interested in keeping close contact with me. Perhaps she was just that way; being an only child, maybe she was thrilled to have a step brother?

We were the same age, so we had things in common. I loved that she was intelligent and completely calm in most situations. I also liked the fact that she had the ability to read my emotions; we were close in that regard without me having to divulge my secrets.

Jim would pester me now and then about Leslie but for the most part dropped the subject.

I was stuck late at the department trying to crack a case Jim, Harvey, and I had been at for a long while now. The case was getting to me; it was a very strange random killing.

"Want to go grab some drinks with Bullock and myself?" Jim asked, stopping by my office door.

I blinked, I had never been invited out with the two of them together before.

"I...uhh..." I trailed off.

"Look, it's just a beer or two. All of us have been wound up pretty tight."

"If you bring up my step-sister once...I'm leaving," I told him but grabbed my jacket.

We ended up at a place on the other side of Gotham which had pool tables. It wasn't fancy like Oswald’s; it was the type of place I figured Harvey spent most of his nights: kind of dirty, loud, and cheap.

Bullock was trying to entice me into playing pool with them. I just sat in the chair watching them and shaking my head. I was sipping on the beer Bullock had handed to me, trying to get used to the taste.

I really wondered if I should have just went to Oswald's apartment instead. He would have been a lot more entertaining at this point.

“You're an ass," laughed Jim to Harvey, as Harvey beat him at another game of pool.

Is this really how men passed their time? I found curling up with a good book to be more interesting.

_Or building things...useful things_

My phone started to ring and I glanced to the caller ID. It was Oswald. I wondered if I should answer, but Harvey was tapping on my shoulder, telling me to go over to the table with him. I sighed, shoving my phone back in my pocket; I would get back to him later.

"What?" I grunted, approaching the pool table and noticing the detectives were already buzzed. I was there myself; the alcohol was hitting me fast.

"Do you play pool?" asked Jim.

"Not really," I responded.

"You should try," he chuckled, taking a shot and completely missing.

"It's really all about physics," I murmured.

### Oswald

"Hello this is Ed…"

Odd I would get his voicemail at this late of an hour. Perhaps he got called to a crime scene. I just was upset that we had not had much time alone since his family had visited. I was missing that time dearly, but I guess that will have to wait for another evening...

Since I now had a free evening, I might as well take care of some shady business at one of the smaller bars. I really didn't like this bar to begin with. It was dirty and always smelled of cigarette smoke. Very low class compared to my club. My club, Oswald’s, was my pride and joy, and I wanted others to love it as I do.

My car dropped me off at Oscar's bar, and I told him to wait as I wouldn't be long. My umbrella was under my arm for security purposes as well as it was slowly becoming feared in the Gotham underground. Everyone knew about Penguin's, I mean Oswald's, umbrella.

I smiled as I walked into the bar. I told the barkeep that I was looking for Oscar. The barkeep left to find him.

Laughter erupted from the the pool table behind me. I turned around in my bar stool to face what was causing the ruckus. I wish I hadn't turned around.

What I saw in front of me was Jim trying to take a shot at the pool table with Edward leaning over him, whispering something into Jim's ear, only pausing his dialogue briefly to sip at his beer. Nygma's hand was on Jim's pool shooting hand.

_WHAT THE HELL?! Why is Nygma here, with Jim Gordon no less...Why is he touching Jim? He's mine! Wasn't he just telling me that I was his family...that his eyes would only be glued on me? I just don't know what is happening anymore?!...I guess this is the reason why he ignored my call._

I thought about just leaving the bar then and there, but I had business to attend to, and not just the Maroni family business. I was on the brink of tears by witnessing all of this, but instead I suppressed them with a rage that was burning its way through me.

I sauntered up to the pool table and tapped on it with my umbrella. "Why fancy meeting you boys here," A mischievous smile plastered on my face, "What a pleasant surprise, even Mr. Nygma is here. I wouldn't expect him to be in a seedy bar like this. I guess he's becoming one of the guys in the GCPD now, going out for drinks with his work buddies. I didn't peg you as one who would drink beer, Mr. Nygma."

I don't even know where all of these accusations were coming from, but I didn't much care. How I saw the situation is that Gordon had again stolen what was mine.

I was on a roll so no use on stopping. I knew that personally attacking Nygma in front of the detectives is getting us dangerously close to blowing our cover. The rage didn't care.

I smiled gently to the three of them as I saw Oscar coming out of his office. 

"I apologize for interrupting your guys' night. I have other business to attend to," my tone was now as calm and pleasant as I could make it.

"I must bid you all adieu," I gave a sweeping bow. When I came up, I shot Nygma a glare that probably made a shiver run down his spine with how cold my steely eyes were.

I greeted Oscar with a big hug and kissed him on each of his cheeks as one would do in Europe. I followed him into his office.

I was already in a bad mood from the run in with Nygma that I didn't want to deal with Oscar's offense of money laundering and drug trafficking. Something must be done. The Maroni family's name needed to be cleaned up and I, unfortunately, was its maid.

I needed to release this rage that was consuming me and Oscar will be its target. Some lucky employee was about to get a big promotion.

### Nygma 

_Really? What the fuck just happened?_

I really didn't know, but that glare he shot me made my skin crawl. The little hairs on the back of my neck rose and all of a sudden, I was not feeling the effects of the alcohol. I swallowed, looking to Jim who had taken his shot and nailed what he had wanted to do. 

He looked to me for a moment, "What was that all about?"

I just shook my head staring after Oswald as he went into the office. My heart rate had increased. What was wrong? What the hell just happened?

_I bet it was because you were leaned over Gordon like you wanted him._

I WAS ONLY SHOWING HIM THE PROPER WAY TO SHOOT! I screamed internally. I didn't want Gordon; Oswald knew that! At least I thought he did. 

Bullock returned with more drinks. He had disappeared halfway through the rant. 

I knew when Oswald used formalities with me, I was in trouble. 

I closed my eyes tightly. I needed to stop Oswald. I needed to explain! I turned on my heel and headed straight to the office, barging in without knocking. If Oswald wanted a fight, he was going to get it.

### Oswald

I heard the door swing open. In my foul mood, I wouldn't have thought twice about fixing my umbrella on the rude son of a bitch that didn't even knock before entering, disturbing our business meeting. 

"Get the fuck out! Can't you see we're busy?" My eyes were narrow slits and lips pressed firmly together as I turned to face the person, who rudely interrupted this meeting, continued to enter the office.

"Why, Mr. Nygma, didn't your mother ever teach you manners? Apparently not...Mine taught me to knock at closed doors. I have important business to attend to, SO GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS OFFICE!" I seethed at him through gritted teeth.

I then brought my voice down to a calmer tone,"If you need to place a complaint about any disservice that you may have received at this establishment, it can be addressed when I have a free moment." I turned back to Oscar gripping the handle of my umbrella so hard my knuckles were turning white.

_Turn around and go back to Jim, your first love. I'll be fine. After this business is taken care of, I'll be drinking myself into oblivion at my club in my VIP room. To begin the long process of forgetting you, Edward Nygma._

### Nygma

The reaction I got from him just stopped me in my tracks. I couldn't even come up with a response. He had never been so cold to me like that before. So vile and hostile. When he mentioned my mother, that sealed the deal. 

_Need me to handle this?_

No. 

"Fine," I snarled. "You want to act like a child and storm off instead of speaking to me about whatever the fuck just happened because I am clueless, go ahead." 

I then slammed the door as I walked away. I went back to the pool table and grabbed the beer I had left there, finishing it off. 

"Good night detectives, I think I have had enough fun this evening," I told both Jim and Harvey before grabbing my coat and leaving.

### Oswald

After I had taken care of what I needed to with Oscar, I had my driver drop me off at my club. I stormed in and told Gabe that I would be occupied in the VIP room and not to disturb me. Gabe could tell that something was up, but like always he did not press the subject. He just handed me some of the club's stronger liquor and I hobbled back to the private room in the back of the club.

I grabbed a tumbler and dipped it in the ice chest. I next opened the bottle that Gabe had handed me, pouring it in the tumbler. I kicked it back in one gulp, and immediately refilled it. Soon I had lost count of the the number of glasses I had.

I slouched on the couch trying to remain numb to all of the emotions boiling inside of me. However, I could not hold them back any longer. They all exploded at once. Rage mixing with sadness finally coming to terms with the fact that I had just lost the one good thing in my life to his first love.

I screamed out trying to escape this wave of emotions that was sweeping me out to sea. I was caught in the current, drowning. Falling further into the deep until everything was dark. No light shown, not even the twinkle of a star.

My body curled itself into a ball. My hands grasping at my hair trying to pull it out with each scream that I released. The screams turned to sobs. Tears ran, leaving their salty trails behind in their wake.

 _I just need to forget...wipe my slate clean...drain it all out._  
I continued to sob. _Nygma is better off with Jim. I was on the opposite side of the morality line. My influence only encouraged his dark, Riddler side._

I was kidding myself that this relationship was going so well. Nygma probably seeing Gordon behind my back anyway.

 _I am so stupid for falling this hard! Everything in life is fleeting, too good to be true. Never again!_ I vowed as I locked my heart in a box and threw away the key.

I finished off the rest of the bottle and continued to sob into my hands until I finally passed out, hoping that all of this was just a bad dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope that you do not leave us after reading this chapter.
> 
> We promise that we have more in store for Edward and Oswald :) 
> 
> You will be rewarded for sticking with us ^_^


	30. Chapter 28

### Nygma

The next few days, I kept trying to call Oswald. He was ignoring my phone calls, and it hurt. I didn't even understand why, and that was even worse. He really took a gesture of me showing Jim how to properly sink a pool ball as me wanting to fuck the guy?

It angered me. I thought we were closer than that; had I not showed him how much he meant to me?

I called Leslie as she was the only one I had now to talk to. She comforted me and wanted to be on the next flight out, which I told her was not necessary. I didn't want her to go out of her way for me. I was depressed now. I was completely and utterly alone.

Gordon knew something was up and tried to get me to come out again for ‘man talk’ as Harvey had put it. I just was not interested anymore. I had finally been accepted among my peers and we saw how well that worked out.

I started taking long walks after work instead of going home. I found myself in the darkest and grungiest parts of Gotham. I knew it wasn't me; it was him.

Riddler was using this as the perfect opportunity to gain control of me. He was having fun with it too. I no longer cared.

Leslie was sitting at her little office at home and decided to pick up the phone. She called Oswald.

### Oswald

My phone vibrated in my pocket, awakening me from my depressed state. I had half a thought to let it go to voicemail. I blinked at the name flashing on the caller ID.

_Leslie_

Even though I was over Nygma and didn't want to associate with him or anyone related to him, Leslie still held constant for me. She would call periodically after she had left Gotham, usually when she couldn't get a hold of Nygma—typically because he was working on a case—and to see how I was doing. I felt very comfortable talking with her, and didn't care if she was pulling her ‘therapist tricks’ on me. 

"Why, hello Leslie." There was a slight happiness in my voice that had not been there since Nygma and I had slowly drifted apart. A chuckle even escaped my mouth.  
_Damn, that was a good feeling._

"Ossie," rang her soft voice from the other end of the line. "Oh Ossie," she whispered.

She closed her eyes tightly, trying to find the words. She didn't even think he would pick up, he never did for Nygma.

"Ossie, what happened?" she whispered faintly. "How are you doing? ...are you okay?"

I chuckled as she used the nickname that she had given me.

"I'm doing a lot better than earlier." I found it easy to be honest with Leslie because she didn't pass any judgement on anything I said. "Though, I should maybe check myself into a rehab facility for alcoholism. Seeing as I've pretty much been drinking something constantly to try and forget him."

"I was completely head over heels in love with Nygma but seeing him with James Gordon makes my blood boil. I know it's probably an irrational emotion, but seeing him hang all over Gordon, I felt I had lost. Jim is Nygma's first love and I know that getting over your first love is tough," I sighed and took a drink of whatever alcohol was in my glass today: straight vodka.

"Oswald, James is straight," she responded quietly. "He's been trying to court me."

I took a breath in knowing what Leslie was saying is right, but I was looking at how Nygma reacted to seeing me in the bar with Jim and Bullock. He had _Oh shit! I'm busted!_ written all over his face. I knew that was not the first time he had hung around with Gordon more than that evening, but I didn't know how to convey that easily to Leslie.

"I know that Lee, but I still can't shake those feelings of jealousy every time I see him around Jim. I can't help but be a bit paranoid. I can't help but wonder if there have been other times he had gone out with Jim and didn't tell me. I don't want to become that jealous controlling boyfriend, but when it comes to Nygma and Jim, I become consumed with jealousy." I could start to feel the tears burning in my eyes. I placed my hand in front of my face, rubbing the bridge of my nose.  
The tears could not be held back any longer.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Lee. I wanted this to work out, but I fear that it is already broken beyond repair," I sobbed into the phone. I was a bit embarrassed that Leslie had to hear this.

Leslie breathed in deeply, listening to him. "Take deep breaths Ossie," she whispered sympathetically. "I can't tell you what to do but you need to know that Edward loves you to the moon and back, and maybe to Jupiter too. He's broken too. If there's a will, there's a way. Yes, James might have been his first love but that doesn't matter when it comes to the person he loves the most."

Leslie attempted to call Ed after getting off the phone with Oswald but there was no answer. She just hoped he was okay and wouldn't do anything rash.

### Nygma

I, however, was not present. Riddler had fully consumed me. I don't know how long I had been gone; it was irrelevant along with anything else.

### Riddler

Arkham bridge towered above me and stretched across the wide, raging Gotham river. I was digging a hole at the base of the bridge. My intent was on burying something I would come across. 

I had made a bit of ruckus the past week or so since I had taken Edward hostage. I murdered a few lowlifes using my new contraption, The Chair, as I liked to call it. I was experimenting with it. 

I heard a car start the climb of the hill, and it was moving rather slowly as if trying to stay quiet. I glanced up through the trees to see the black car drive past with no headlights. 

I narrowed my eyes, creeping over to the side of the road to get a better look. What the hell were they up to? That’s when I heard the muffled screams and pounding coming from the trunk. 

A mob hit? Which family was this? I set my shovel down and kept out of sight as I briskly followed the car to the bridge. They parked in the middle of the bridge where the lights illuminated them. 

The men who got out I did not recognize. The two husky men walked to the trunk and unlocked it. 

I wondered who was in that trunk; they were putting up one hell of a fight. 

They dragged the body out as the person was flailing with all of their might. A shawl dropped to the ground as they hoisted her to her feet and kept her still. Another man came over carrying a large cinder block and hooked the chains around the person’s legs. 

Wow. This was a serious mob hit; the classic style was a lot of work these days. It probably was to send a message. 

Then I saw a woman I did recognize get out of the back of the car. Her short gold dress twinkled against the lights of the bridge. 

Fish Mooney was speaking; I just couldn't hear her. I crawled closer, staying low to the ground. 

"Ahhh Mrs. Cobblepot," Mooney chuckled, putting her finger over the duct tape on Gertrude's mouth. 

I could now see Oswald's mother as plain as day. 

"If you know what a man loves, you can kill him. Oswald is gaining too much power too soon. His success shall be mine and it starts by making sure you're dead."

Did they have no idea what kind of hell would break loose screwing with Oswald's mother? 

I watched the woman drag her fingernail down the side of Mrs. Cobblepot's cheek and then snap her fingers to her men.

Something jumped in me suddenly. What was that?!

 _Stop them_ , came the voice.

It was Edward. Somehow, he was able to surface and speak to me like I did him. This was new.

However, I was not going to stop the men from dragging the woman to the side of the bridge. It'd be lucky if anyone survived a drop that high, let alone into the raging waters.

 _STOP THEM!_ came Ed's voice again. I growled and shook my head.

"I am no hero," I whispered out loud.

_THEN GET OUT OF THE WAY!_

I blinked as they threw Oswald's mother right over the bridge, tossing the cinder block with her.

Then suddenly, Ed seemed to burst right through me like a bull on a rampage.

### Nygma

 _Dammit Edward, you're definitely not the hero either_ , the voice screamed at me.

That was the first time I had been able to gain control of myself back from the Riddler. I did not have time to relish the fact as I was sprinting for the bridge.  
I was tearing off my coat as I ran. The men turned to me in shock as I had just charged at them. I ran right between the two of them using the fact they were so shocked to move past them.

I jumped up on the railings of the bridge, I didn't even hesitate as I plunged down off the side as well.

 _AH FUCK!_ screamed the voice as I plummeted into the waters as dark as the night sky out.

I slammed hard into the cold water; it was so cold, like a thousand knives stabbing into me.

The wind was knocked out of me from the drop into the rushing water. I fought my way to the surface, gasping for air. My thin body was not able to fight this current.  
The adrenaline however kicked in soon after once I started to panic. I had to find her! I dove under the water once more and started swimming hard towards the bottom of the river. I could barely see anything around me, only able to use what light from the bridge could penetrate the water.

I collided into something and I reached out; it was her! Gertrude!

I clung to her form and used my fingers to find her mouth, ripping back the duct tape.

I forced my lips onto hers and gave her the air from my lungs to keep her alive. I felt her fingers digging in as she clutched me.

 _Ugh now what?!_ yelled the voice.

I pulled away from her mouth, realizing my own oxygen supply had depleted. It would not matter if she could breathe if I drowned myself.

I still clung to her body as I fought my way to her feet which I then blindly felt around the chains. It took me a moment but I was able to pull them apart; I feel with the help from the Riddler inside of me. He definitely could die too right now.

My chest started to hurt as I no longer had air in my lungs. I kept my arms around Gertrude as I started to push her towards the surface. I needed to get her to the top and that was all that mattered right now.

The water fought me the entire way. I had no oxygen left, but I kept pushing the woman to the surface. I kept hold of her so as not to lose her once we broke the surface.

I gasped hard, choking down water but most of all air. I gripped Gertrude's clothes to keep hold of her. I could hear her choking for air too.

I looked around as the current carried us like we were twigs. I saw a downed log jutting over the water and reached out, grabbing the branches with one hand  
.  
I'm not even sure how we got out of the water, but I fought with every ounce of my strength to get us to shore. I hugged the tree as I inched us slowly towards the rocks.

I got up on the rocky shore and used the last bit of my strength to pull Gertrude with me. I collapsed backwards, pulling her on top of me. I was breathing heavily from the battle in the water; every ounce of my energy was drained.

I clung to Gertrude in an attempt to keep her warm, keep her alive until I could figure something out. Even though I was weak, I still rubbed my hands over her arms trying to create friction even though we were both soaked.

We couldn't lay here forever. I knew that. Gertrude was older; she could easily get hypothermia and die.

She was choking on the air again and I just pulled her closer to me.

"Stay with me Gertrude," I whispered frantically to her. "Oswald needs you," I choked.

I'm not sure how much longer we laid there on the rocks, but I continued to talk to her and keep her interacting with me. When I could feel I could move again, I sat up slowly and got to my feet.

I leaned over and hoisted her up in my arms. I stumbled slightly but found my balance and walked slowly up the rocky shore, making sure I didn't fall down.

When we got up to the pier, I realized we weren't far from Oswald's apartment. So I started for there.

I reached Oswald's apartment building and took the elevator to the top floor. I had no idea what time it was; the grey skies outside told me it was probably right before the sun would start to rise.

I kicked Oswald's door as hard as I could several times since I had no free hands.

### Oswald

My hand was on my door knob when it hit me squarely in the face. I saw stars for a few moments, but then I peered around the door.

Nygma was forcing his way into my apartment.

"Nygma, what are you…," but I trailed off seeing my mother in his arms.

I forgot all other emotions that I was feeling now. I needed to help Nygma save my mother. I led him to my bedroom, where I got her out of her wet clothes. Nygma gently placed my mother in my bed and we both tucked her in.

I then went to my closet and found the largest clothes that I had: some green slacks with green socks and I still hadn't returned his green button up shirt. I had kept it as a memento of our first intimate encounter together.

"Here Neg," I said, throwing a black bath towel at him from the closet. I then walked up to him as he was drying himself off, holding out the clothes that I had thrown together for him.

"I'll leave these with you as you will also need to get out of those wet clothes. I meant to return this anyway."

I walked off towards my kitchen to grab myself a glass of wine as I was starting to shake slightly. I was hoping Nygma would explain what the hell had happened to my mother.

### Nygma

I silently changed into the clothes he handed me. I really just wanted to leave, but I needed to make sure Gertrude was going to be okay.

I went into Oswald's bathroom, tearing apart his medicine cabinet to try and find anything that would help her.

I found some pills that would help her rest and made sure she took them. I then walked into the kitchen, ignoring Oswald's presence as I made some hot tea with honey and took it back to Gertrude.

Once I got her to drink the tea and finally close her eyes to rest, I returned the dishes to the kitchen. As I washed the dishes in the sink, I explained to Oswald what had happened to his mother and that I saved her life.

### Oswald

I was just plain numb of emotion by this point, however when I hear that Fish had a personal hit on my family, the rage was back. I was able to stifle it for now. I would get to Fish eventually.

"Thank you, Neg. I know that she probably would be the last person you'd want to save...But thank you all the same.”

I tapped him on the shoulder as I walked by to check on my mother. My voice lacked all of it's usual flair and pizzazz that it normally had.

I went to sit by her bedside, so that a familiar face would be there when she wakened.

### Nygma

I looked after him and sighed weakly. It hurt so bad to be standing there with him talking to me. I sneezed and then blew my nose.

I was going to get sick if I didn't get myself home. Besides, I'm sure Gertrude would be okay now.

I washed the last dish before leaving his apartment silently. I walked all the way home, starting to gain a cough since it was so cold outside.

I got to my own apartment and took a long hot bath, attempting to relax and feel better. I then made myself tea and sipped on that before passing out on my couch from sheer exhaustion.

### Oswald

I woke up to someone pulling on my sleeve.

"Ossie dear, wake up. WAKE UP!"

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Mother, you're awake!" I smiled at her. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better, but I'm alive at least thanks to that nice boy...Eddie was it?"

I cringed at the mention of that name. "It's Edward, mother."

"He really is a nice boy, Ossie. Sad about his mom, but I am glad that you found him."

"Mother, Edward and I are no longer together," I replied.

Mother just blinked a few times at me,"Why?"

"There was a big misunderstanding and now I fear the relationship is broken beyond repair." I let out a long sigh.

Of course the one person my mother would approve of is the one I can no longer have.

"Oh, Oswald, everything can be fixed given enough time and effort. You would be foolish to let Nygma disappear from your life forever," she replied, patting me on my arm.  
"I know. When he walked in last night with you in his arms, I was actually genuinely happy to see him. I about swept him up into my arms, but I knew that would just make our current situation worse."

"Go after him, Oswald. I don't think he would've saved me and risked his own life doing so if he didn't still care deeply for the both of us. Go. I'll be here when you return." She smiled warmly at me.

I ran out of my apartment and headed for the GCPD in search of Nygma.

"Nygma's not here," muttered Harvey, sitting at his desk looking up to me at my question. "Guess he's not feeling well."

I thanked Bullock for his information and headed for Nygma's apartment.

During the walk to his apartment, I was struggling to find the words I wanted to say to him. I mean I was still mad at him but I knew that I could not do without him in my life at least.

Upon reaching his door, I knocked twice.

### Nygma

I was sleeping at my apartment, trying to fight off sickness that was laying around the corner. I couldn't afford to be sick right now.

I sneezed myself awake and sighed. I went to grab my phone but realized it had gotten destroyed in the river. Another thing I'd have to replace.

I blinked and lifted my head up off the arm of my couch. I looked to the door and unraveled the blanket from around me.

I wondered who would be at my door. I unlocked the door before opening it and looking to Oswald quietly. Seeing who it was. I straightened my posture.

"Oswald," I greeted.

"Nygma," Oswald replied.

"First, I wanted to let you know that my mother is doing well. She is doing well, thanks to you," he paused, taking in a deep breath,"This past month has been hell for me. I was walking around in a drunken daze trying to numb the overwhelming pain that I felt."

Oswald turned his face upwards to look me directly in the eye, "I need you in my life, Neg. I can't function without you."

I looked down to him as he spoke, my eyes resting on his. I took in a breath at his words; I was relieved to hear them. This was at least a start. I wanted to get to the bottom of what had happened between us.

"I never left," I murmured.

"What do you mean you never left?" Oswald blinked

I stepped aside so he could come inside.

"I never left your life Oswald," I murmured while going into the kitchen to make more hot tea. "You could push me away and hate me, but I'd always be here, regardless if you realized or not. No matter what happened." I looked to him as I brought the tea out, handing him a cup.

I sat down on the couch next to him, looking at him. "I need you to know that I don't have feelings for James Gordon. Well, I do; he'll always be there. But not in the way that you accuse me of. I need you to know this Oswald. I can't take you doing this again. I was merely showing Gordon how to take a proper shot; he's a terrible pool player. I was trying to tell him it's nothing but science. You took it completely the wrong way," I explained, wanting to get it all out.

"You're the only one I want to find myself in compromising positions with," I smiled weakly.

"I know, Neg. I actually told all of this to Lee when she called me about two weeks ago...I know that my actions defied all logic at the time, but I don't share well with others. I don't want to become that controlling jealous boyfriend. I am not sure that I can promise you that. I understand if you cannot accept this part of me." he looked down at the tea, growing cold in his cup.

I reached over and placed my hand on his arm, leaning over to kiss the side of his forehead.

"Hey, I have an idea," I whispered gently. "Would it help if I let you know when I was going out with anyone?" I asked him gently. "That way, you'd know where I would be at any time."

### Oswald

"I trust you with everyone but Gordon. I don't know why he gets under my skin...probably because I know that he was your first love. It might help to know when you are going out with Gordon, especially alone." I started feeling guilty for suggesting this idea, but still something about Gordon rubbed me the wrong way. I felt that he was getting close to exposing us, and that worried me. More for Nygma's safety than mine. However I didn't tell Nygma all of these thoughts because I chalked this paranoia up to being induced by my own jealous thoughts.

Nygma smiled gently at that and nodded. "Then I promise to do that for you." Nygma took my hand in his.

"Yes, Gordon was my first love," he told me. "I will never deny that. But then I met you, and I love you even more. You need to understand that, Oswald. Besides, if it makes you feel any better, James might end up being my stepbrother-in-law if things go his way."

I rolled my eyes at his last statement.

"Dear god, I hope not! Can you imagine the family gatherings with all six of us?"

### Nygma

"The meals would certainly be entertaining," I chuckled gently while watching him. I squeezed his hand lovingly.

"I love you Oswald Cobblepot. Even when you get stupid crazy jealous over a straight man with great hair," I teased softly, nuzzling his cheek before planting a kiss on it.  
I wanted to take him in my arms and kiss him deeply and passionately as I ached for him. I was getting sick though and didn't want to pass it on.

"I love you too, Edward Nygma," Oswald smiled at me warmly. He grabbed me in a close tight embrace. "So the doctor become the patient now?" he smirked at me.  
"It's bed time. Doctor's orders," Oswald winked at me.

I smiled at his words and nodded. "Only if you'll stay," I breathed, leaning against him so he'd lay down on the couch. I snuggled into his form, resting my head on his chest and closing my eyes.

"Oh, Neg, you are just too much." A smile lit up his face. Oswald stroked through my hair with his fingers kissing my forehead before snuggling himself in to the couch for the night. His arms wrapped around me. 

"Sleep well, Nygma dear," he whispered in my ear before we fell asleep wrapped up in each others’ arms.


	31. Chapter 29

### Nygma

Leslie was ecstatic to hear that Oswald and I had gotten back together. She really wanted to see us and heard that a position in Arkham Asylum had opened up, so she decided to come interview for it.

She really needed to get away from my mother and her father as well; I understood that completely.

I also knew, however, the moment she showed her face in Gotham, Jim was not going to leave me alone about it.  
I sat in my office filing the last bit of paperwork that I had.

"Ed," stated Jim as he stood in the doorway, "When does her flight get in? I wanted to go pick her up."

"She's getting a ride," I responded. I had asked Oswald to go get her since I didn't know if I'd be free.

"Damn," he muttered.

I raised my eyebrows while slightly looking at him. "Detective, I think you should leave her alone and let her come to you. You're going to seem too overbearing and that isn't attractive."

"That's why I want you to talk to her," he responded, "You know, glide this along."

One eyebrow arched, "Talk to her yourself Jim, but casually. Politely. Being a gentleman goes a long way."

_If that fucker becomes part of this family, I'm going to vomit. We are the strangest group of people ever._

I chuckled lightly to myself. I watched Jim head back to his own desk and shook my head. Then a thought passed through my mind. A smirk pulled at the edges of my lips as I leaned back in my chair.

 _I would rather not see images of that…_ , the voice trailed off.

I picked up the phone and dialed Oswald's number. I got his voicemail since I figured he was getting Leslie.

"Hey, just wanted to see how your mom was doing, and if you got Leslie okay. Also, wanted to see if you were up to doing something a little different this weekend," I smirked as I closed my eyes.

This had to be carefully planned out. I was still a little nervous around Oswald since the fight, even though we smoothed things over. I was a little jittery. That angry face he had given me in the club when he was screaming towards me still haunted me.

### Oswald

"Ossie!" Leslie greeted me with a big smile. She was pulling her suitcase behind her but threw it aside as she wrapped me up in a tight hug which I returned.

"Lee, it is so nice to see you again," I smiled widely at her. "I was sent to be your escort. I suspect that Detective Gordon would have come to pick you up had Nygma not procured my services," I chuckled at her.

"But seriously, Lee, do like Detective Gordon? If you don't, you should probably stop stringing him along, you minx," I winked at her.

Leslie lightly punched my arm, "Oh, Ossie, do you make comments like this to Ed too, or just reserve them for me?" She let out a small laugh.

"But seriously, answer my question Lee?" I asked, rubbing my arm slightly.

She paused, her eyes turned upward; it was her normal ‘ _I'm thinking_ ’ expression, "Well, if you want my honest opinion, Ossie, I'd have to say I find James intriguing, and have wondered what it would be like to accept his affections. However, I am also a professional woman; I am married to my work first. If a man tries to come in the way of that or not respect that I want to work, then I'll just tell them goodbye and show them to the door," she replied with hands on her hips. "Right now, the only men in my life are Ossie and Neggy." A wide smile lit up her face.

"Ah, how sweet of you, Lee," I returned her smile with one of my own. "Shall we go drop your things off at Nygma's place, then head to Arkham?"

"Yes driver. Take me there," she chuckled.

After I had dropped Leslie off at Arkham for her interview, I headed back to my club to check in and see how business was doing. Upon entering, my phone buzzed to alert me that I had a new voicemail.

I pulled out my phone and listened to it. When the voicemail ended, I was left wondering what Nygma meant by ' _doing something a little different_ '. My mind went wild with ideas, making me as nervous as school boy, but also equally excited.

I called Nygma back to confirm my mother was ok, and Leslie had made it to her interview without a hitch.

"And yes, I am up for something a little bit different this weekend, Neg. I'll be waiting for further details."

I closed my phone.

_This was new...and I kind of liked it!_

### Nygma

Leslie called me to come pick her up once her interview was over. James accompanied me once I cleared it with her first. 

I pulled up in front of the Asylum. It had a foreboding look to it that made me shiver. I hated the place. 

Jim jumped from the car and held the door open for Leslie before I could even get out. I just rolled my eyes and chuckled. 

Leslie thanked Jim and slid into the front seat as Gordon got into the back seat. 

She smiled brightly to me, leaning over and hugging me. "How are you Edward?" she asked. 

"I am doing okay," I nodded. "How did your interview go?" 

"I have a good feeling about it," she smiled. 

"We should go out and celebrate," chimed in Jim. 

Leslie looked to me and I shrugged, "Up to you."

"Do you have plans?" she asked.

"I do, but you go and have fun," I smiled. 

I took Leslie to my apartment and dropped her off, taking Gordon and myself back to the precinct. 

After work, I went back home to set up the place for Oswald after calling and leaving him a voicemail with a time and nothing else. 

Leslie lovingly teased me about having a romantic dinner with Oswald as she headed out to meet Jim. 

I put dinner in the oven and went to find us some nice wine.

### Oswald

After finishing catching up on my voicemail, I closed my phone. I checked the time by pulling my pocket watch out.

Nygma did not give me any information other than the time to meet him at his apartment. I was lost as to what to wear...was I supposed to bring a bottle of wine or some flowers, perhaps?

I guess I should at least head home and freshen up a bit. I wanted to look my best for Nygma, after all.

I hopped in the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist before I went to pull my closet apart. I'd pull one full suit out and think it wasn't good enough, proceeding to throw it out on my bed.

"Ossie, dear, you are making a mess," said my mother as she walked into my bedroom. 

Even since she was almost drowned by Fish, I had her move in with me for a while until I could be sure that she'd be safe.

"Why are you throwing all of your clothes all about, Ossie dear?" she asked, eyeing the mess in my bedroom.

"I just can't find what I want to wear for dinner with Nygma tonight, mother," I replied, sounding a bit like a whiny child.

"Oh, Oswald," she laughed slightly at my childishness, "Edward will love you in whatever you decide to wear tonight." She tapped me on the shoulder and entered my closet, pushing aside hangers and finally coming out with a suit on her arm.

"Personally, I've always thought you looked dashing in this color," she replied with a warm smile that lit up her face.

What she had pulled out of my closet was a black suit with a white button up shirt paired to a deep purple vest cascading over it in waves.

I grabbed the suit from my mother.

"Thank you, mother," I kissed her forehead.

She left my bedroom as I changed into the suit that she had picked out for me.

She met me at the door. "My boy looks so handsome tonight," she said while pinching my cheek. "Give my regards to Edward for me."

She waved to me as she shut the door behind me as I left. 

On the way to Nygma’s apartment, I stopped and picked out the nicest bottle of wine for dinner tonight as well as a large bouquet of red roses.

I took the elevator up to his apartment. As I stepped off of the elevator, an appealing aroma carried me to Nygma's apartment. I stepped up to the door and knocked twice.

_I wonder what I'll find behind Door #1..._

### Nygma

I heard the knock at the door and tossed the hand towel I was using up over my shoulder. I was just in a white button up shirt and slacks, I figured since we were staying in tonight, I didn't want to get overdressed.

I walked over to the door and opened it smiling, seeing Oswald standing there.

"I feel severely underdressed for my own dinner party," I chuckled at that, beckoning him inside.

I shut the door behind him and kissed his cheek gently. "Leslie's not here; she went out with Jim tonight."

I took the flowers and the bottle of wine from him. "This is better than I've got."

I dropped the bottle into the ice holder on the table and took the flowers into the kitchen to put them in a vase.

"Make yourself at home love," I nodded to him, going to pick up the folded blanket and pillow that was on the couch.

### Oswald

"Well, then, you should have included more information in your messages," I winked at him as I handed him the items in my hands. "I was lost as to what to wear or if I even needed to bring anything other than my handsome self," I smirked at him before pecking him on the cheek.

"Since I had no idea of what attire to wear this evening, my room is now a mess! Thank you very much, Neg," I faked being angry at him by placing my hands on my hips. "Mother sends her regards by the way. She absolutely loves you now. Can't shut up about you...It's always ' _Edward this_ ’ or ‘ _Edward that_ ’...It's really quite annoying."

I rolled my eyes at the comment that Leslie went out with Jim, but who could blame her...

"I could smell dinner as soon as I got off of the elevator. How much longer until I get to savor this lovely food?" I asked as I plopped down on the couch.

### Nygma

"Well, I guess saving her life turned her attitude upside down," I commented. "I'm glad she is doing okay; the worst thoughts went through my head when we were laying on those rocks." 

"As for the attire, I figured you'd come in your best as always," I chuckled while pouring us two glasses of wine. 

I walked over and handed one to him before sitting down next to him. "Dinner should be done soon," I smiled warmly. 

"Leslie's interview went great; she said she had a really good feeling about it. We might have a trio going on here soon if she moves to Gotham."

Then I thought about it, "No, wait. That would make four if she hits it off with Gordon. I'm not inviting him to dinners."

### Oswald

"That would be my thinking as well, Neg," I winked at him and pulled him close so that his head could rest on my shoulder. I looked down at him, "Seriously, Neg, thank you for saving her. I don't know what I would've done if she had drowned. Probably go straight to Fish and kill her. But enough talk of killing...this is supposed to be a happy night, our night."

I bent my head down and kissed his forehead. My chin rested on his forehead and my nose took in his musk.

### Nygma

I smiled gently and just snuggled into his side. I sipped my wine, just enjoying the moment as my mind began to wonder what I was going to get up to this evening. 

My mind snapped back to the present as the timer on the oven started to ring out. I got up and walked into the kitchen to turn it off and pull out dinner. 

"Dinner's done," I told him. 

I served him a plate at the table before getting my own plate and joining him. 

"I hope you love it," I smiled to him. I poured us some more wine; I knew I was going to need it. My nerves were getting the best of me.

### Oswald

I took a bite and it tasted delicious. Much better than the last meal he had made.

"I do love it!" I smiled at him,"It seems your cooking has improved as well. Did Lee help you make this?" I chuckled.

I continued eating the meal that Nygma had prepared, only stopping to sip at some of the wine periodically. I couldn't take my eyes off of Nygma the entire meal.

### Nygma

"Lee did no such thing!" I gasped with a smile, "This was all on my own, thank you very much Mr. Cobblepot."

I rolled my eyes playfully and finished my glass of wine. 

We talked casually throughout dinner and dessert. Eventually, I took our dishes and put them in the sink with no intention of being in a hurry to get to them. 

I invited Oswald to sit back on the couch while I cleared the table. I looked to him as he sat while I slugged down another glass of wine before putting the glass in the sink. 

While Oswald's back was to me as he sat on the couch in the living area, I quietly walked up behind the couch and pulled a blindfold from my pocket. I took a gentle breath and shook my hands to stop them from trembling. I leaned over and put my lips to Oswald's ear. "Do you trust me?" I asked him quietly. 

As he responded, I placed the blindfold over his eyes, tying it securely behind his head.

### Oswald

As his breath tickled my ear, the hair on the back of my neck stood on end. A shiver that started at my neck traveled all throughout my body. Even down to my toes. I couldn't even properly respond to Nygma's question. I had lost all control of my speech. My response came as a sharp intake of breath.

I lost my ability to see as Nygma placed the blindfold over my eyes. I was now at his mercy.

### Nygma

I took in a breath at his actions; I could tell his breathing changed rapidly. I smirked slightly and nuzzled his neck with the tip of my nose, running it down his neck.

I then started at the base of his neck, planting small kisses up it towards behind his ear, only to finally nibble along the side of his ear. I pulled away at that, watching his reactions to my sexual suggestions.

I stood behind him, leaning over as my hands ran down his chest, starting to unbutton the last button of his vest and slowly working my way up through each layer of buttoned clothing, letting them fall open.

I leaned farther over his shoulder, planting my lips against his collarbone and moving lower on his chest until I couldn't lean over any further.

Where Oswald was intense and passionate in his dominance, I was soft and innocent. I walked around the couch just eyeing him. His chest was rising and falling with each heavy breath. He gripped the arm of the couch hard enough his knuckles were white.

I could understand why he liked to have me in such a situation; it was a turn-on to watch him like this.

I removed my own shirt, just tossing it on the floor, while straddling his lap. My long legs were an obstacle but I made it work. I kissed him deeply, taking his hands in my own and interlocking our fingers as I kissed him harder, forcing his head back.

I moved my lips to his neck now exposed to me and started to gently tug at his soft skin with my teeth, turning them into sharp nips as I worked my way down.

I liked hearing each soft whine whenever my teeth came into contact with his skin. He was trembling against me as I let go of his hands, pulling his torso up against mine as I removed his shirt and vest.

I smiled as I looked down to him and slowly pushed up his blindfold wanting to look into his eyes at what I had created.

### Oswald

Having lost my sense of vision, every sensation was more intense. With each touch I felt from Nyma, I trembled. My breathing became heavy and ragged. I could not control anything my body did.

Whines and moans frequently escaped from my mouth. The frequency increased with each contact his mouth made on my skin.

My mind was only filled with the pleasure that Nygma was giving me. I was already so consumed by it that I was afraid of not lasting long through this encounter to let Nygma enjoy himself thoroughly. 

My body liked this side to Nygma. Where had it been hiding all this time?

I was asking myself this as he lifted the blindfold off of my eyes. I shielded my eyes with my bare arm as the light flooded in.

My breath came in short bursts. I still was unable to make the connection between my brain and mouth so I just stared up at Nygma with a very lustful look in my eyes.

As much as I wanted to sweep him up in my arms and take him right here, I held myself back. I was very much enjoying Nygma taking what he wanted for a change. I was just fine sitting back and letting tonight's events run its course.

### Nygma

I stroked his cheek gently with my fingers, kissing him deeply again. I whispered that I loved him in his ear as I sat back, letting my nails drag down his torso.

I grinned at his reactions to my every move and I loved the way his eyes didn't leave me. I'm not sure if it was the lust building up in me or the alcohol but I felt rather confident.

I turned my attention to his pants, getting him out of them. I then unbuttoned my own, slipping out of them and leaving them on the floor.

I kneeled on the floor in front of Oswald, looking up to him lovingly. I took his hand kissing every inch of it and placing it against my cheek. I closed my eyes and rubbed my cheek against his palm.

"I love you," I whispered to him, again and again, as I planted kisses along his arm up to his collar bone.

He mouthed an ‘I love you’ back. I had never seen him this speechless before. I celebrated internally at this achievement.

I continued what I was doing and eventually laid Oswald back on the couch. I laid on top of him, kissing him passionately and growing more aggressive with every kiss. I was experimenting with different tempos, seeing what I liked more. 

Oswald was enjoying it all, however, and that made me more excited than ever. I started to breathe heavily from kissing him, forcefully grabbing some of his hair as I plunged my tongue into his mouth. 

I pressed myself up against him firmly and took in a deep breath. I was whimpering into his mouth at this point. 

After a while of that and knowing he wouldn't be able to go on much longer, I let go of him and pulled back, looking him in the eyes. 

I placed each hand upon the couch on either side of his head, staring down at him, my breathing labored. 

"Take me," I breathed to him, watching him. "Now," I growled.

### Oswald

Oh, those words awakened the passion in me. I pushed Nygma down onto the couch so I was looming over him now.

I would've liked to have taken my sweet time with him, but I could see that we both had almost reached our respective limits. 

My hands grabbed each of Nygma's; my fingers interlocking with his. His body tensed as I made my initial thrust. Moans escaped Nygma's mouth with each subsequent thrust.

"Edward Nygma, you are the only one I need, and I will always love you," I whispered in his ear as we both finished together.

I released his hands and laid my head on his chest, trying to get hold of my crazy breathing.

I looked up at Nygma, smiling contentedly.

"Neg, what were we even fighting about again?" I chuckled. "Though we may want to move to your bedroom in case Leslie comes back with Detective Dickwad. I don't really want to explain this compromising situation to him…," I smirked.

### Nygma

"Something silly," I whispered at his question and then shook my head. "Leslie gets the bedroom while she's here, and she knows better than to bring Jim when you're here. Anndd she knows damn well I wouldn't put up with listening to her and Jim go at it," I chuckled weakly while still breathing heavily. 

I wrapped my arms around Oswald, smiling happily.

### Oswald

I chuckled at his last statement.

"So, I guess this means that we'll have to make it work with the both of us on the couch? We'll just have to snuggle really close," I smiled up at him, pulling the blanket up to wrap the both of us in. Just the top of my head poked out of the blanket due to our height difference. 

"I was thinking though…," as I looked at the pile of clothes on the floor,"Should we be tidying up the place a bit or will Lee not mind walking into all of this lovely carnage?" I smirked at him with my head turned up to look at him, studying all of his facial features.

### Nygma

I watched him as he spoke and I chuckled, "I highly doubt she will mind, if she even comes home tonight." 

I sighed with contentment as I made sure he was comfortable, turning my body slightly so he could have more room. I grabbed the pillow and shoved it against the arm of the couch so I could lay my head against it, letting Oswald use my chest as a pillow. 

"Hopefully she comes home tonight. I really don't like the idea of her staying at his place the first night out," I murmured. 

I felt like an overprotective brother at that point.

"Maybe I should call her…," I trailed off.

### Oswald

I placed my index finger on his lips.

"This is ' _our_ ' night. Lee is a big girl who can take care of herself. If she comes back, fine. If not, we can try calling in the morning and maybe even give her a little hell for it," I winked at him. 

I got a smug grin on my face,"Though, I have been wondering all night what brought on fierce Nygma? I actually found it pretty hot! Has he been hiding dormant like Riddler or is this just a one time thing?"

### Nygma

"You enjoyed that?" I asked him, blushing at that. "I don't know really... I guess I just wanted to try it out. I've always wanted to."

I kissed his forehead and gave up the idea of calling Leslie. I hoped she would come home, or I'd find Jim and confront him.

_I'm more a fighter, not a lover._


	32. Bonus Chapter: An Evening Conversation Between Riddler and Momma Cobblepot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an idea that CaptainAmericaGirl and I came up with on the spot two nights ago. We hope that you enjoy it! ^_^

### Riddler

It was a beautiful Gotham night as I skipped along the water side. I looked over the side of the wooden planks and into the dark waters. I looked at my dim reflection and chuckled lowly, I was pleased Edward let me come out to play tonight. 

I looked up to the moon that was beginning to cloud over, what was it about full moons and my mood? I was overly cheerful tonight! 

I continued on my way just walking down an ally now. A lot of nights I would come out and just explore Gotham's underground, I wanted to map it all out. 

I was staring off down one of the main streets as an idea came to me. The most random idea at that. I smiled brightly and continued to skip down the road taking a shortcut to where Gertrude Cobblepot lived. 

I knocked on her door once finding the correct number.

### Momma Cobblepot

A knock came at my door. Who could be visiting at this hour? Oswald would be busy managing his club now, and no one else visited me.

"Just a minute!" I yelled to the the visitor. 

I was just stepping out of a long soak in my bathtub when the knock had came and was in no fit state to entertain guests. I dried myself off with my towel and then gathered all of my hair up in a large towel. 

I went to my closet and grabbed my best dress gold in color and a black shawl.

I then went the door and peeked through the peephole as the last person to come through this door tried to drown me. Nygma's face stared up at me. Why would he be coming to visit me at this hour? But what does it matter seeing as he will most likely be my son in-law in the future.

I swung the door open. "Mr. Nygma what a pleasant surprise!" I smiled at him. "Come in, come in!" I gestured to him.

When he stepped into my apartment, I shut my door. 

"Make yourself at home, Nygma dear. Is there anything I can get you?"

### Riddler

"A strong drink perhaps?" I responded looking to her as I walked into the apartment my hands clasped behind my back. 

I looked around her apartment as I stood in the living room. Very intriguing. I looked back to her as she brought me some wine. 

"Ah Gertrude, call me Riddler for now." I smirked to her.

### Momma Cobblepot

"I thought there was something different about you." I pointed my index finger at Ridder in a joking manner as I let out a laugh.

"So is there any particular reason for your visit, Riddler?" As asked as I sat down at my dinner table opposite of Riddler pouring each of us a glass of wine. "I'm sorry I don't have anything stronger, dear."

### Riddler

"It's fine," I responded looking across the table to her. 

I folded my hands on top of the table sipping from my glass. I got up and moved over a chair so I was sitting right next to her. 

I studied her face for a moment. "What did you do to that husband of yours?" I asked her leaning in closer to her my eyebrows raised questioningly. 

I could smell that she had just gotten out of the bath, I liked that smell, clean.

### Momma Cobblepot

"Why how forward of you, Riddler..." I mirrored his raised eyebrow with one of my own and a smug smile plastered across my face.

"I made him suffer slowly so that he could think long and hard about what he had done....though I made sure that he'd never be able to get hard again..."I trailed off leaving the rest to Riddler's imagination.

### Riddler

Her explanation sent shivers down my spine, I enjoyed the sensation. It was like when I killed someone, that sensation would arise. 

"Tell me he deserved it."

### Momma Cobblepot

"Were you not present when I was giving Fucktoria the lecture of her life?" I asked "I guess that was Edward at the time."

I paused,"I was pregnant with Oswald at the time and I felt Vincent growing more distant. I decided to investigate the doubts I was having. I come to find out he was running around with a bleach blonde hussy. Not just once, mind you. So, yes, he did deserve everything that came his way." A very devious smile broke on to my face.

"Say you like riddles, what has one less dick in their life now?"

### Riddler

I grinned sadistically as she told her story. "Sounds like he did indeed." I nodded drinking the rest of my glass of wine in one gulp. 

I chuckled lightly at her riddle. "Your husband?" I asked tilting my head to the side for a moment. 

I didn't wait for her answer as I got to my feet quickly. I crossed over her living room finding the record player and turning it on.

Upon hearing the music fill her apartment, Gertrude stood up and grabbed both of my hands.

"Come on, Riddler dear. Let's dance." she laughed to me.

I blinked at her actions and chuckled allowing her to pull me up. Somehow I always knew that I liked this woman. 

She was off her rocker too, it was getting boring only having the antics of Edward and Oswald to entertain me.

"Let's waltz," I grinned to her as I waltzed with her across her the living room floor. 

I was happy that Edward had some killer dance moves.

"Tell me Gertrude," I smiled down to her as we danced. I let out to twirl her before bringing her back in. "Was he your only murder?"

"No, but he was the first I thoroughly enjoyed. Why do I feel as if I am in a police interrogation?" She shot back a coy smile on her face.

"I don't mean it to sound like an interrogation dear Gertrude," I responded looking down to her. "Just curious about the mother of the man my host is so in love with."

"You have a darkness to you, Riddler. One that would scare most. However, I personally like it. It reminds me of the gleeful darkness I was in when I was punishing my late husband."

I smiled at her words, "Well thank you. I do scare a lot of people I come across, though there has only been two who have lived to tell the tale."

"I know I am one of those lucky two. I must have caught your interest. Who else has lived after meeting you?"

"Your son," I responded simply. "Though the two of you will never have anything to worry about." I promised. "I can never play with Edward's things."

"Well now that is an interesting turn," she eyed me."You can possess your host but cannot go against his wishes. I thought you were more powerful than that."

I chuckled evenly at her response. "I don't want Edward getting the idea that he can get rid of me you see? He's very intelligent that boy. Smartest mind of anyone I've ever heard of, someone to not underestimate. However, his heart is bigger than his brain. So I keep the things he loves happy, he is content. Happy Edward makes for happy murders."

"Oh, do tell," A mischievous smile spread across her face,"I assume that when Edward lets you go out on the town you have quite some fun. What sorts of fun do you get into?"

"Well," I started with a chuckle as we continued to dance. "Some nights I enjoy to explore Gotham, she's going to be partly my baby one day. I want to know how she breathes, I want to know how deep she goes, where the sewers lead me, where is the best place to hide the bodies" I grinned sadistically. "Some nights I play with my creation. My special chair. I like to put people in it and watch the electricity convulse through their bodies. Then I dump their poor souls into the river."

"Oh the days of being young and naive..."she trailed off getting glassy-eye, as if she was remembering day of long ago."That sounds fascinating, however, I was killing long before you were even thought of."

"Naive?" I asked at that stopping in the middle of the living room, my hand still on her waist. "Are you calling me naive? What am I being naive about?"

"Oh dear, it's just an expression," she just smiled up at me. "Back in the old country, I was recruited for an all female intelligence group. Though our main emphasis was on stealth assassinations. I loved the thrill of each kill. To seduce a man, find what he loved and then kill him with it. Each target was like a puzzle that needed to be solved. I used all forms of killing, poisons, hidden knifes, but my absolute favorite was my parasol. I'd just pretend to open my umbrella and '/Bang!/' Dead boy right in front of me." She let got of my hands rubbing them together, thoroughly excited at what she was remembering.  
"Oswald is now carrying on that legacy."

I grinned darkly as she told me her story. "Very impressive," I whistled. "I can see where Oswald gets a lot of his tendencies. I'm actually pretty jealous that must have been a lot of fun."

"Oswald told me about your first kill. It sounded fascinating to me. Oswald wouldn't the details, because he was too horrified and shocked by it. To shock my son is a feat in itself. Would you mind elaborating a bit more on that enticing subject, Mr. Riddler?" She grabbed her glass of wine from the table and handed me mine, taking a swig of it after I grabbed my glass.

I took the glass of wine from her and nodded before taking a drink. "Well of course," I nodded gesturing to her couch as I took a seat crossing my long legs.  
"Oh little Miss Kringle. She's a work of art, so she had to be killed in the same manner." I started out as Gertrude sat down next to me.  
"Always leading on Eddie and breaking his little soul. Until Ed jumped the fence, then he was no longer interested in her. So things moved on, she still continued to be the annoying two faced witch she is. She then started putting the moves on Ed again, after he started involving himself with Oswald. It got more annoying with every passing day. So the night we took down Maroni we gave her boyfriend a little taste of Plague. So when he died she came straight to Eddie at the apartment. Wanted to let him know that she found out about everything. That she was going to tell Gordon and the police about Oswald and himself. I couldn't allow Ed to back down at this point, the bitch must be handled, so I put her on the floor breaking her arm like a wounded animal. I took Eddie's scalpel from his medical bag and tore it into her soft flesh. I started at the cheek, went down, and across the jugular." I explained tracing the movements of the wound on my face. "Then I drank a glass of wine as she bled out."

"What a perfect way to celebrate your first kill. I did not get such luxuries when I was in the service," she paused eyeing the wine in her glass before turning to me. "You are a true artist of your craft, Riddler. I admire your work." She took another swig of her glass of wine.

"Why thank you," I grinned at her compliment. "I try anyways. Though it helps to have a very intelligent host."

"Is there anyway you can completely take over you host, like so her never comes back? I mean I do love Eddie and what he's done for Oswald, but you...you are much more fascinating. I am left wanting to see more of your work."

"Mmm I'm not sure," I responded at that. "I'm not sure if I would want that though, I do need him even though I don't like to admit it." I laughed. "My work is always ongoing though, Ed can't fully shut me out."

"You must come and visit me more. I would love to hear about more dastardly things that you have done," she placed her hand on mine briefly.

I nodded at her response. "Of course Gertrude, I shall visit again. Make sure to rest up!" I added looking to her hand on mine. I smiled and got up putting the glass in the kitchen before heading to the door. "Good night, and give Oswald my regards."

"Oh I shall but I'm not sure how much hell like the idea of me spending the evening chatting with his boyfriend," she let out a laugh before getting up and walking me to the door.  
She opened the door for me. "Stay safe, Riddler.' She waved to me before closing the door and locking it behind her.

I smirked as I headed down the hallway shoving my hands into my pockets.I headed back out into the streets of Gotham and took in a deep breath. I then decided I would head back to my own apartment. I was growing slightly tired.


	33. Chapter 30

### Nygma

Leslie picked on me all the next morning about what she found when she got home early that same morning. She had come across Oswald and I passed out on the couch; even took the liberty of picking up our clothes for us and putting them in the hamper.

She said it was the most adorable site she had ever seen. I let her tease me; I was just glad she didn't bring Gordon home. She said they talked until she had to come home, but nothing else had happened. I was surprised.

I left her in the apartment while I headed into work. As I worked, I got an idea into my head I just couldn't shake. I thought about perhaps asking Oswald if he wanted to live together. I know he had asked me before after Riddler killed Kristen but I had shot him down.

Lately, I had been feeling like I needed to be closer to him, especially after the huge fight we had. What's the worst he could say? No?

I called Leslie when I left work, telling her I was going to go find Oswald and I'd be out for a bit.

I took a cab to Oswald's club and walked inside, seeing Gabe by the entrance. I walked up to him, knowing I didn't have to even mutter a word anymore. They all knew who I was and why I was there.

### Oswald

"Why, Nygma dear, this is a pleasant surprise!" I beamed at him, "It is rare for you to visit me at work."

I showed him into the club. It was moderately busy with the after work drinking rush, but it would soon thin out as the ones at the bar realized they needed to get home to their families.

We headed to the VIP room after I handed over responsibilities of making the club function to Gabe. He just nodded back at me.

Once in the VIP room, I bent down to start lighting the newly installed fireplace.

"You like what I've done with the place, Neg?"

"A man who listens; finally, a dream come true," Nygma teased gently, smiling at the fireplace.

I could feel his eyes on me as I lit the fireplace for us. "I had something important I wanted to ask you."

I hobbled back to the couch and gestured for Nygma to join me.

"Ask away, love," I grinned wide at him.

Nygma smiled and nodded as he sat down next to me on the couch. He grabbed my hand, holding it in his own, stroking the top of it with his thumb.

"I've been having this feeling since we had our fight," he murmured quietly, his eyes locked on mine. "I wanted to know perhaps if you'd like to move in together."

My heart skipped a beat at his request. I pulled his hand up to my lips placing one solitary kiss on the top of it.

"I thought you'd never ask!" a wide smile spreading across my face. I wrapped Nygma in my arms, pulling him close to me. "So how's this going to work then Nygma, dear? What do you envision for the two of us?"

### Nygma

I smiled gently as he pulled me close. As I looked at him, my eyes were filled with happiness since he was thrilled at my request.

"I haven't got that far really," I chuckled, nuzzling his nose with my own.

"Your place is definitely larger," I shrugged.

Well, it is convenient that my house guest just left a few days ago," Oswald chuckled at me. "Though I cannot make any promises that she, my mother, won't stop by unannounced."

"I don't have a problem with that," I smiled at his words, gazing up to him as I laid my chin on his chest.

"Oh, you don't?" he said playfully to me, placing his index finger under my chin, tracing the contours of my jaw with it.

"Nope," I chuckled. "Just hopefully she doesn't walk in on us when we're preoccupied," I smirked, my eyes twinkling.

"Well, no one will walk in on us here," Oswald smirked back, leaning his head in closer to mine.

I grinned, kissing him passionately and closing my eyes before pulling away after a bit. "As much as I'd love to right now, I have to entertain Leslie tonight," I whispered.

"Awww, Neg, you tease!" Oswald said, pulling me back even closer to his body. "I'm not letting you go! Gordon can entertain Lee, right?" he winked at me.

I laughed at that, "He got to last night. But how rude am I being when she's here to see us and we're hiding away? Hmm?" I asked him, kissing the tip of his nose. "Besides, once we are living together, we'll have plenty of time," I smirked.

### Oswald

"I guess that's true…,"my smile faded and I loosened my hold on Nygma.

I was getting an odd feeling which I was having trouble shaking off. However, I told myself that it was just irrational paranoia getting to me.

"Are you okay?" Nygma asked me, noticing that my face fell.

"Nothing is wrong, Nygma dear. I just can't believe how hard and fast I came to love you," I smiled at him.

"Let me at least walk you to the door."

I got up and offered my hand to him. We walked hand in hand the whole time while heading for the door.

"Have a fun time with Lee tonight. Give all my best to her as well," I gave him a small kiss on the cheek as he took his leave.

I watched him walk, getting smaller and smaller as the distance between us increased. I turned my eyes to the sky. It was a clear day for once but dark storm clouds loomed off in the distance. I shivered and knew something big was coming.

### Nygma

I thought it was weird Oswald rushed me out so soon, but I figured he was a very busy man. I kissed him before I left and headed back to my own apartment, pleased that he had responded well to my offer. 

_Great, now I'll be horrified with more than just mental images if you two are living together_ , groaned the voice. 

There you are; you had been quiet for a while. 

_I tend to not invite myself over when you're in your lovey dovey moods._

I rolled my eyes as I headed up to my apartment.

\-----  
Leslie got the position in Arkham, which I was very happy about. It would work well with me moving in with Oswald. I told her she could take my apartment and she wouldn't have to worry about finding a place. 

Leslie was very grateful for the offer as she loved the view of Gotham my apartment held. She was excited that I was moving in with her Ossie, and even helped me pack. 

It was a bittersweet feeling for me I had to admit. I liked my solitude, but it made me feel lonely.  
\----------  
**As Nygma was making a step in his personal relationship with Oswald, James Gordon was closely following.**

**He had begun his own private investigation into Nygma’s life as he had run across some strange information. All due to the Riddler, of course, but little did Nygma know Gordon had witness reports putting him at the crime scenes.**

**Something that would quickly lead to Nygma’s downfall. Hopefully, Nygma would enjoy his freedom while it lasted. James Gordon was like a shark; once he got ahold of something he wanted, he wouldn't let go until it was his.**


	34. Bonus Chapter: My Dearest Gertrude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CaptainAmericaGirl and I have really loved writing Riddler and Momma Cobblepot together and thought that we would share this scene that we came up with.

### Momma Cobblepot

Upon returning home, I had just opened the door to my apartment to see a solitary envelope on the floor, directly in front of my feet. 

I turned the envelope over in my hand as I wondered who sent it. No mailing address or return address was written on it. The front simply said _Gertrude_ ; and on the back (where an envelope seal would go) was a green question mark that I could tell was handwritten.

I opened the envelope and a small card was inside that read: 

_My dearest Gertrude,  
You let my host be with your pride and joy. I'd like to show you my baby boy._

I flipped the card over to the back side.

_Meet me tonight at the below address.  
-R_

I chuckled to myself while reading the card. I knew just who it came from: Mr. Riddler. I smiled, eagerly awaiting what he was planning to show me later tonight.

\----

I met Riddler at the appointed time and place. I wondered why he called me out to the warehouse district of all places as I stared up at our meeting place. I guess an abandoned warehouse for Riddler's business would be perfect.

I walked towards the door to the warehouse and saw Riddler leaning up against the wall next to the door.

"Mr. Riddler, what is it that you are wanting to show me?" I said with a wide smile creeping across my face.

### Riddler

"Just Riddler will do, dear Gertrude," I smiled to her as she approached me.

I bowed to her as I opened the door to the warehouse and led her in with my hand on the small of her back.

It was dark in the warehouse; I did not want her to trip.

"I am showing you my baby, my creation," I grinned to her happily.

I switched on a light and the room of the warehouse illuminated.

"Sit, dear," I murmured, gesturing to the couch sitting in front of the machine I had built while injected with the fear serum.

A man sat in the chair; he seemed to be passed out. The wires that came from the chair were wrapped around him all stretching up to the helmet on his head.

I chuckled lowly while walking over to it and placed my hand on the helmet the man was wearing.

### Momma Cobblepot

I looked around the warehouse in wonder when the lights came on. I was in a big open space in the warehouse. A sofa sat in front a man sitting in another chair covered in metal and wires.

I sat in the empty sofa when Riddler gestured to it. I could not contain my excitement at what was coming next. I clapped my hands together a few times, trying to calm myself down.

I was finally going to get to see Riddler in action and I was sitting front and center: the best seat in the house.

"Here you go, dear," he smiled, handing me a bottle of water as I was thirsty.

"This man is merely knocked out, but what this chair does is access his brain and uses it against him. Tells me everything I need to know."

"You don't say? What juicy information does this gentleman have for you?" I was in the edge of my seat filled with excitement.

"Nothing in particular that I care about; I just wanted him so I could show you how it works," Riddler smiled. He then walked to the other pillar (where all of the wires ended up) and activated the large switch.

The electricity surged from the box on the pillar to the chair and started to electrocute the man. He sprung to life, writhing in pain before us.

He made no sound as the voltage was too high. Riddler then shut it down and the man fell limp before starting to murmur. He talked about things he might have told no one else: childhood memories, secrets, the time he cheated on his wife.

"Oh, it's wonderful," Riddler squealed from where he was standing. "Of course, sometimes I go too far and accidentally kill them."

"Oh, there are always kinks that need to be worked out, dear. Those deaths can't be helped," I sighed, remembering some of my past kills.

"Of course," Riddler nodded. " ’Course, I also get a wee bit too excited about the invention since I am the one that causes their deaths. Or they catch on to what's happening. Can't be having live victims, can I?" he asked, coming to sit with me on the couch.  
"You're the only one who knows about this."

"One should always be excited about their inventions. If they kill a few people, why should that matter...In my line of work, no survivors were ever taken. They were too risky. Too risky indeed…," I got up to walk towards his creation.

I began inspecting it. Though roughly built, it did the job well. I approved.

I returned to the couch where Riddler sat and looked up at him, "This is very impressive craftsmanship. Something that I could never dream of building. I like your style, Riddler," I smiled.

"Why thank you," Riddler beamed. "I wonder if your son would feel the same. He has seen the chair but only when it was half-assembled."

"I don't think Oswald would appreciate your creation as much as I do. He has too soft of a heart when it comes to killing. I'm afraid I didn't raise him quite right," I sighed.

"Then why is he in the business he is in?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at that. "And why has he dragged Eddie into it as well?"

"Oswald has high aspirations that I encourage to blossom, but when it comes to killing, he is nowhere near as ruthless as you and I. I feel he has grown even softer since Eddie got involved..."I sighed.

"Mmmm, Eddie's a soft boy," Riddler noted at that. "I've toughened him up slightly but I will always have to be his backbone."

He leaned back into the couch, looking to me. "I wonder what dear Oswald would think if he knew you and I were conversing."

"Well, knowing you, it would come across as a less than innocent meeting. It would piss him the fuck off to hear that his boyfriend is having late night trysts with his dear mother instead of in bed with him," I actually let out a laugh at that statement.

"Oh, forgive me...that was rude of me to laugh. I do not know where that came from."

Riddler laughed at that, "Well, it's a good thing Eddie hasn't moved in with him quite yet," he smiled, “After that, it's going to be a little harder for our outings to occur. I rather enjoy your company Gertrude. You are a very fascinating woman. I can understand why Oswald loves you very much and is so protective of you."

"I find his protectiveness of me endearing, but where was he when I nearly drowned? Now, you were my hero," I smiled up at him and looked him straight in the eye, a smirk skirting across my face.

"I'm sure he would have dove into that water after you Gertrude." Riddler reassured me. "However Eddie was the one there and he went in instead. Even with his animosity towards your son."

"Well, that bravery was what gained my trust in Eddie; that and seeing him have to deal with growing up under Fucktoria's thumb. That bitch needs to be hooked up to your chair. I bet you'd find out a lot from her...maybe accidentally get a little too excited over your machine, if you know what I mean," I winked at him.

He laughed loudly at that. "Oh, I have thought about it, believe me," Riddler nodded. "Eddie's been through a lot, but without that, I wouldn't be sitting here having a lovely evening with you."

"So, if she was to disappear for a while...maybe for good, you would disappear as well? I would be very sad if you were to disappear for good. Don't get me wrong. I am happy that Eddie makes my son so happy, but you are much more intriguing to me. We share many similar _interests_ and _hobbies_. You are the son I wish I had."

"I wouldn't let Oswald hear you say such things," he chuckled. "But no, I'm just saying had she been a good mother, I wouldn't be here. But your words are very flattering."

I let out a long, loud laugh. "You seriously think I would tell Oswald about these meetings? I doubt he would even believe me. What do you think your Eddie would think if he found out what you were using his body for?”

"He'd be slightly annoyed but probably wouldn't care much. Least I'm not out murdering half of Gotham," he smiled.  
"You are so wise Gertrude. I'm happy to have our secret meetings."

"I am also happy to have these secret meetings. These have been the most exciting nights that I have had in a very long time. Maybe we can go terrorize Gotham together sometime. I think I still have some of my tricks up my sleeves despite my age and the fact that I haven't killed since my late husband. I wouldn't want Oswald to see that growing up... "

"So what’s next, Riddler?"

"I like that idea," he chuckled at my statement. "It is getting late, Gertrude. I should probably escort you home."

"That would be nice, dear," I stood up and held out my hand to him,"Shall we?”


	35. Chapter 31

### Nygma

I had my apartment packed up in a matter of days. Oswald even came over to help somewhat whenever he could get a break from his own duties. 

I was growing more excited at each passing day. We had settled for me to spend my first night on Sunday. 

Saturday evening, I was making dinner for both Oswald and Leslie when my cell phone began to ring. I grabbed it from the counter as I was mixing pasta sauce. 

"Hello?" I greeted. 

I listened to Gordon on the other end of the line, pursing my lips. "Got it Detective. Be there shortly." 

I sighed as I hung up the phone and shoved it in my pocket, looking to both Leslie and Oswald who were sitting on the couch, laughing about something. 

"I have to go to GCPD," I told them quietly while grabbing my jacket. "Gordon just called about an important case. They've found a body and I'm the only forensic on call." 

I frowned at the face Leslie and Oswald were giving me.

"I know it sucks," I sighed. "Dinner's done though. Enjoy for me, okay?" I asked, moving to kiss Oswald on the cheek. 

I grabbed my medical bag which was laying by the door. "See you guys later," I smiled to them as I opened the door. 

My eyes locked with Oswald's with a warm gaze. "I love you," I told him before disappearing down the hallway. 

I grabbed a cab to take me to the precinct and headed straight for my office to grab the things I would need.

After I was done with my examination of the body, it was late as I noticed the clock. Very late. 

I finished my notes and took them to Detective Gordon who was sitting at his desk. 

While we spoke about the case, he offered to grab me a drink at the bar down the road for coming in to save his rear end. 

I frowned slightly at the offer, not really wanting to have a drink with him, knowing how that ended the last time it happened. 

I eventually gave in to his pressure. I first needed to grab my medical bag since would rather it be at my apartment during the night. As I walked the way to my office, I called Oswald. I tried again, but only to get his voicemail. I figured he was fast asleep, driving, or something to where he couldn't answer my call. 

I told him I'd be grabbing a drink with Gordon and at what bar. I lastly mentioned I would see him the following night for our first night living together, which I added how excited I was. I put my phone back into my pocket and having my medical bag in my grasp, I returned to Gordon.

We walked down the road to the bar and I sat down. Just one and I would go home; I needed to rest. 

We got to talking about the case when Gordon randomly interjected into my explanation of a case with an interesting question. 

"You been hanging down around the pier as of late?" he asked curiously, finishing his glass. 

I know Riddler had been; I, however, was not about to say that. "Not lately," I responded. "Why? Someone see him?"

I then shut my mouth quickly. What the hell had I just admitted to? 

James narrowed his eyes slightly at my response. "Him? What are you talking about seeing him? I never said anything about a sighting of anyone."

_Fuck, Edward, you stupid little shit!_

"I...uhh...I don't know," I responded. 

"I knew it," growled Gordon, getting to his feet and heading out the door to the alley. 

I blinked, knew what? Oh my god. I jumped to my feet and followed him outside into the dark alley. We were illuminated by one light above us. 

Jim suddenly grabbed the lapels of my jacket and slammed me into the brick wall. I grunted as that had hurt like hell. I tried pushing him off but it just fueled his anger. 

"You were the one behind all these random killings, Edward, I KNEW IT!" he snapped. 

I swallowed. "No, Jim, why would you think that? What's going on?" I whined, trying to fight him off of me. 

"Don't play dumb with me. I have photos from witnesses of you there. You knew what the pretense of my question about the pier was. You were doing this behind my back. I thought we were friends!" he snarled in my face. 

"We are friends, Jim," I whimpered. I was staring at him with wide eyes. I knew I had been caught. I fucked up, again. 

Jim took in a breath and stepped back, releasing his grip enough for me to push him off and start running down the alley. I couldn't even defend myself anymore at that point; it was time to run. 

"I wouldn't Nygma," came his stern voice as I heard the safety of his gun come off. I knew, without looking, the man had his gun pointed straight at me. 

I stopped dead in my tracks, looking up to the sky. It had started to rain while thunder rumbled. Tears filled my eyes as I slowly turned around to face him. 

"If you're going to shoot me, do it," I told him, my voice shaking. "But I'm not going with you anywhere. I'm not going to jail, Gordon."

"Don't make me do this, Ed," responded Gordon. I could see his hands trembling. 

I took in a shaky breath and held my hands up. 

"I can help you Ed! Give me Cobblepot and I'll let you walk away from this! I know you; you're a good man!" he shouted over the sound of the thunder and cars speeding by. 

"Cobblepot did something to you; he corrupted you! I'll make a deal for you. But you have to give him to me!"

"You have it all wrong; it wasn't Oswald!" I defended. 

"Don't defend him Ed! He's using your position with the GCPD! He's going to dump you when he's done with you!" 

I just shook my head, looking to the ground. I would die before I would give Oswald to Jim. I choked back tears as I thought about how I wouldn't be able to move in with him now. I probably wouldn't see him again. 

"It has nothing to do with Cobblepot!" I yelled back. 

Jim just took a step towards me, his gun still on me. 

I took a step back. 

"I'm not going Jim!" I shouted..

"Ed, don't do this! If you run from me, I'm going to shoot you! Be smart!"

I could feel him grappling me for control, and he took my weakness as permission to burst through me. Riddler had come to say hello.

### Riddler

"I told you I'm not going Detective!" I cackled, tossing my head back. "You are smarter than I ever gave you credit for! Put two and two together, huh? Did you find out it was four? Good job boy!" 

Jim blinked, looking to me in shock for a moment. He had never seen the Riddler take control before. "What just happened?"

"But it's me, Jim! I'm offended you honestly don't know me!" I laughed, straightening my jacket lapels. As Riddler took control, the thunder subsided, but the rain continued to soak through them.

_STOP! You're going to make things worse!_

Shut up Ed. 

"Edward's taken a short break. Thought I'd introduce myself; let you know it was actually me who killed the poor souls! I had experiments that needed...experimented with." I grinned sadistically. 

_NO_

I tried my hardest and took back control of my body, even for a few minutes. The struggle between us both continued. 

Jim just stood there in disbelief watching both personalities go back and forth. He eventually put his gun back in his holster on his side. He was beginning to realize what was wrong; I had an alter ego.

### Nygma

I finally was able to fight Riddler back and I looked to Jim silently before weakly falling to my knees. 

"Shoot me Jim!" I pleaded with him. "Please just do it! I'm not going to jail; I won't last a week! Just put me out of my misery! It's him who is the criminal, not me! Put me down and you kill him!"

Jim just shook his head, standing where he was. He sighed and pulled out his handcuffs, approaching me.

"No, Edward. I'm not going to shoot you; you're sick," he whispered as he stood in front of me. He moved behind me, kneeling on the ground to handcuff my hands behind my back. 

"I'm not going to shoot you," he repeated. "I'm taking you to Arkham."

He then walked me out of the alley to his car parked on the side of the road. He placed me in the back and then got into the driver’s seat. 

I stared weakly out at the street as he pulled away from the sidewalk. I took in a hard breath while the tears snaked down my face. All I could think about was Oswald. 

_Arkham? WHEEEE!_ came the voice and I just shook my head hard, trying to get him out. 

My belongings were removed once reaching Arkham and I was taken to my very own cell on the criminal ward. Somewhere I had never been to before. 

I looked behind me as Jim stood by the bars of the main room. He was looking after me sadly; I just turned my head forward. 

\------------

**"OSWALD, ANSWER YOUR PHONE!" screamed Leslie in frustration as she paced in the bathroom at Arkham. It was her first day at work and she found out that Nygma had been admitted into the criminal ward by Gordon.**

**Getting his voicemail, she growled and stopped in her tracks. "Oswald, Edward's been admitted into Arkham. Gordon brought him in early this morning. He's on the criminal ward.”**

### Oswald

My phone vibrated in my hand, but it felt like nothing.

_Numb_. 

That was pretty much what I was feeling right now. I was laid up again my kitchen island. An empty tumbler in my other hand. I had not left that position since I got 'the call.'

For quite a while now, I had suspected that Gordon knew more about Nygma and my relationship than he let on. That made me nervous for Nygma's safety especially when he went anywhere alone with Gordon. I knew Gordon would never resort to killing him, but he may harm him a bit.

When Jim pulled Nygma away from our dinner, red flags flew in my mind. I excused myself from the table under the pretense of using the bathroom and called one of my lower tier men, Rory, to watch over Nygma and report back to me.

When he called me back a few hours later, all breath had been taken out of me. I knew what was coming.

"Boss, I am sitting in front of Arkham right now. Jim Gordon arrested Nygma and took him to the side of the hospital for guys like us," I slammed the phone shut and collapsed to the floor.

I screamed, not caring if it woke my neighbors.

I replayed the events prior to him leaving out that door. I had felt strange at that time. I was getting an odd feeling that I couldn't shake off. Once Nygma walked out that door, I would not be seeing him again. That was not to say that he would be on the brink of death or anything, but he might as well be...because he would no longer be the Nygma I loved.

_What if I had grabbed him and refused to let him leave?_

Remembering the ' _I love you_ ' he left me with opened the floodgates of emotions. I was left sobbing as my head slammed against one of the cabinet handles. My legs spread out in front of me; my bad leg was out to the side and the other bent up towards my body.

_We were so close! Just one more day...no, a matter of hours and we would have been able to spend our lives together. Now, all of that has gone to hell, thanks to Gordon._

A rage burned inside of me as I mentioned Gordon, but it was soon extinguished by the flood of sadness that still coursed through my veins. 

"Nygma, come back! Please come back...I don't want to be left alone! You promised that you would always be here!" I screamed to the air, tears still flowing rapidly down my face.

My head rested against the cabinet as I looked towards the fridge. In a magnetic frame held a picture of the two of us asleep on the couch. My head of hair just sticking out of the blanket. Leslie had thought that the two of us had looked so adorable sleeping there together that she snapped a picture of it and gave it to us as a housewarming gift.

How I longed for those arms to wrap themselves around me right now... I dropped my phone and the empty tumbler, wrapping my own arms around my body. I bent my head down so my forehead rested on my knee.

_Make this go away! Take these feelings away from me! This hurts worse than finding out he was seeing someone else...lots worse. I just want my Nygma back._

When I had finally exhausted my tear ducts, I slowly pulled out my pocket watch to check the time. It was almost noon already!

I slowly picked myself off the floor. Once standing, I straightened my suit and buttoned the jacket back up.

I headed straight for Arkham. If I thought my night was bad last night, I knew Nygma's was ten times worse. I knew he needed me, and by god, I will be there for him!

I approached the front desk.

"Hello, I am a friend of Edward Nygma who is here to see him," I told the lady sitting at the desk.

She looked up at me with an expressionless face and then turned back to the computer to check on my request.

"I'm sorry, sir, but he is not allowed visitors at this time."

"What do you mean 'not allowed' visitors?!" I yelled a bit louder than I had intended. Not surprising since I had one hell of a night and the man I loved was locked up in a cell all by himself right now.

"He is considered criminally insane and is not allowed visitors until further notice," was her reply.

There was only one other ally I had on the inside: Leslie. She had just started her first day today. What excuse could I use to obtain a private audience with her? I needed to think quickly.

"Can you give me directions to Dr. Tomkins' office? I am a new patient of hers and really need to talk with her now."

The nurse looked at me with eyes narrowed to slits before she sighed, grabbing a pen to draw a map to Leslie's office. I thanked her before walking off to chat with Leslie.

**Leslie was in her office, just slightly freaked out by seeing Edward's name as a newly admitted patient. She just didn't know what to think. Oswald wasn't answering his phone and she needed to get a hold of him. She leaned back in her chair and sighed.**

I burst through the door, not even bothering to knock, slamming the door behind me.

"Before you say anything, I am not actually your patient. I just used it as an excuse to be able to talk to you about our current predicament."

"Now why the fuck is Nygma not allowed visitors? Just because he is deemed criminally insane?" I said this more as a rhetorical question, but the other part of me wanted it answered. "Lee, I need to see him! I am worried for him. Neg will not survive long here…," I was rubbing my eyes with my right hand. I thought the tears would come back if I hadn't already drained them earlier.

Leslie gasped as I burst into her office. She let out a breath when she saw it was me and raised to her feet.

"Criminals aren't allowed visitors except during certain times of the week. Being a new patient, he won't be allowed any until he comes off of lock-down. That could be weeks," she explained weakly to me.

"Why is he here? I don't understand. Jim won't talk to me. I'm just so in the dark!"

"Your boy-toy and Nygma got in some sort of fight, ending in Jim handcuffing Neg and bringing him here," I paused. This was no time to be taking out my emotions on Leslie. I took in a deep breath and let it out.

"I don't know much myself; Only what my man I had following them saw," I looked at Leslie, seriously now.

"You know that I am not an honest man in occupation, right Lee?"

She nodded as her response.

"I am actually the head on one of the major crime families here in Gotham and Nygma helped me achieve that feat. I didn't pressure him to help me or anything. He offered his assistance of his own free will. I knew that our relationship was going to get discovered by GCPD. I was starting to suspect that Jim knew more about our relationship than he let on, but I kept that to myself because I could not confirm that feeling. I wish I had now..."

"There is another thing about Ed that you must know since you will be able to see much more of him than I will for a while. He has a dark persona whom he calls Riddler. You will know if that guy takes over Ed's body because he is one psychotic motherfucker. He will not hesitate to kill anyone and everyone. From what Ed has told me, this person started out as an imaginary friend that would help him solve riddles that his late father had given him as a child. Riddler was his only friend as his mother separated him from all of his peers. His mother's constant striving for her 'Eddie boy' caused Riddler to even abuse Nygma in his own mind. Also calling Nygma 'Eddie' is a big trigger for bringing out the RIddler persona, so unless you would like to meet him, I suggest sticking to his legal name or Neggy."

"I suspect that Riddler took over Ed some evenings and played around in Gotham. Jim isn't smart, but with the proper evidence, he could read the signs. I am guessing it was Riddler that got Nygma locked up here. I am not sure if I should be thanking Jim for locking Nygma up here instead of jail or not."

I sat down in the chair in front of Leslie's desk.

"I know that this all sounds pretty crazy, but I assure you that all of it is true."

Leslie just watched me quietly as I spoke. "I always knew there was something more to him," she murmured, simply digesting the information. 

"We talked about his mother often. I could feel there was lasting damage. I didn't pry though." 

She then sighed. "I'm glad Jim brought him; he's safer here. Edward should not be in jail." 

She looked like she was about to cry. 

"He's better off here than jail Oswald; you got to allow Jim that."

"I'm not allowed on the criminal ward; my job is to handle the voluntary patients. I know the girl who is on that ward though: a Dr. Harleen Quinzell. She was overseeing my interview. I'll make friends with her and make sure Ed's okay," she promised him, getting up and wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank you, Lee," I choked as the tears started coming again.

"I... I keep replaying last night in my head...before Nygma left to meet Jim. I wondered if I would've...stopped him...pulled him close and never let go...if I'd still have him here...in my arms...opening the door for him...welcoming him to his new home...this was...was not how I pictured today going," I choked out between sobs.

I grabbed at Leslie's white lab coat that she was wearing. It reminded me so much of Nygma's fashion that the tears came faster and frequently. I had lost all ability to form words. I just let it all out on Leslie's shoulder.

"I just want my Nygma back!" I screamed into her shoulder.

Leslie was doing her best to try and console my sobbing by patting my back, but I could also feel her tears falling on my shoulder as well.

"I know. I do too," she whispered to me, "and I will do everything in my power to get him back." 

One of her hands began stroking my head and that calmed me a bit.

I released the tight hold I had on Leslie and began wiping all of my tears away before starting on hers.

"Lee, we need you here at Arkham more than ever now. Please do keep me updated as you are able. Most importantly, stay safe. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call. I'll be here for you, Lee, just as I want to for Nygma."

"I know that you have actual patients that you need to see today so I'll take my leave," I said, wrapping her up in a hug before leaving.

As I reached the door, she called out to me.

"Ossie, stay away from the alcohol, okay? I wouldn't want you to die of liver failure before Edward is released."

I chuckled at that statement. 

"I'll keep that in mind, Lee," as I waved to her.

As I exited Arkham, I could immediately tell the weather in Gotham was changing. Dark storm clouds were rolling in fast. The wind was whipping the lapels of my jacket back and forth. 

This was just the beginning of the storm. I could tell it was rising with each tick of the clock. Whatever was heading Gotham's way was going to be big. I just hoped that we were ready for it.


	36. Chapter 32

### Nygma

I couldn't believe I was stuck in this place again, and this time it was worse. I was on the criminally insane ward. 

_Fuck you, Jim Gordon!_

I couldn't sleep even if I tried; I could hear the screaming echoing down the cold, empty halls. The conditions down here were deplorable; my OCD was going through the roof. 

It was always really dim lighting down here. You could smell the water that seeped in through the stones. My cell had one tiny window that sat at the very top of the cell that looked up to the sky. 

I would sit and stare up at the cloudy Gotham skies which were storming daily now. The screams would start to haunt me if I didn't get out of here soon. 

It was cold here. I only had this worn down blanket to keep me warm over my orange jumpsuit but it wasn't very much. I missed my warm bed. I missed Oswald's lingering touch on my skin. 

The worst part I was supposed to move in before I got locked up in here. I was this close to happiness, but Detective Gordon swooped in and ruined my life. 

I hated him so much deep inside right now. I wanted him dead. I knew I was done with the GCPD at this point; I didn't need that confirmed. 

I would just sit on the bed with my back against the cold wall, knees pulled to my chest, and stare at the opposite wall. I was trying to keep myself sane; I knew people went crazier down here. 

The doctors would come in and talk to me. Our conversations would be recorded. 

I would start group session soon; I wasn't sure how I felt about that. Riddler, however, was thrilled to be here; he fought me constantly. He wanted to come out and be a part of the madness. 

I could keep him at bay for the most part. I didn't want him to get too comfortable. Leslie snuck down every once in a while when she could to say hello to me. 

As the days dragged by, I realized Oswald was not coming to see me. Though Leslie told me he couldn't, he had tried. That made me feel better but it still hurt to not see him. 

As the long nights crawled by, I would begin to cry myself to sleep. I missed Oswald. I missed my old life. I would have done anything to get it back. 

When I did sleep, it would be brief. In my dream state, I would feel Oswald's hand against my face and I'd wake abruptly. I wondered if I'd ever see him again? I highly doubted it. 

Leslie told me on her most recent visit that she would smuggle out letters for me. It gave me a slight hope and I would take the pen and paper she'd slip me and write long, poetic letters to Oswald. They were mainly me apologizing to him for fucking everything up. 

Leslie would come collect the letters or have her new friend, whom she called Harley, get them. At least I could get word to Oswald and let him know I was still alive. I knew how crazy he could get; I hope he was staying away from the alcohol, at any rate. 

Group sessions were weird. I just mainly stayed silent throughout them with my arms crossed over my chest. What struck me odd was there was a very young man there; he still had to be a kid. He had introduced himself as Jonathan Crane, which struck me again as odd. I wondered if he was the son of the Dr. Crane that had kidnapped both Oswald and myself. The one Riddler killed. 

He would tell the group he saw this Scarecrow everywhere. It scared the living hell out of him and made him do things. 

I didn't want to talk about my story and would always refuse to speak when the facilitator would ask me too. I didn't want to talk to any of these people and they couldn't make me.

I held on as long as I could but Riddler was just under the surfacing fighting me at every turn. 

I felt like I had nothing to stay around for here anyways. The letters from Oswald I would reread every night and weep over them. Soon the ink bled to where it was no longer readable. At least he still loved me; he said he was going to wait as long as it took but I felt like that was just to keep me happy. I wanted to believe it, but I just didn't. I was losing my grip on reality and Riddler was going to take full and complete advantage of it. 

I broke apart and disappeared. 

\--------

**Leslie was caught sneaking things in and out from the Criminal Ward and was no longer allowed down there. Her access badge for the ward was stripped. The only person who could help in any way now was Harley. She would keep Leslie up to date with anything she could.**

### Riddler

I had taken his rightful place up front and center. I was loving it; the other inmates would be able to hear my maniacal laughter down the halls that once rang like screaming that kept me awake. 

With Eddie gone, I had no care for Oswald; the letters came to an immediate halt. However, I was writing again, but this time to Gertrude instead. 

I talked during group sessions now. I was suddenly a chatterbox that could not shut up. I also switched seats to sit next to Crane. The boy interested me greatly. 

I went into great detail about my killings and the things I planned to do around Gotham. I no longer had any shame.


	37. Chapter 33

### Oswald

Every day, I woke up in an empty bed. In a half awake state, I would reach over to the space where Nygma should be, only to hit air. Every time this happened, my heart would sink. I forced myself out of bed, telling myself that today would be the day that Nygma could finally have visitors. I would get dressed in my finest and rush over to Arkham. The nurse at the front desk was becoming very familiar with me now. She would simply frown, shaking her head sadly at me before I could even ask. 

A few times I even pretended to be Leslie’s patient just so we could talk with each other. She would also frequently visit me (after she was off work) at my club. We would talk in either the VIP room or I would leave the club in Gabe’s hands so we could talk at one of our apartments. Usually it was mine because being in Leslie’s hurt too much. The few times we decided to meet at her place, I just kept staring at the large glass windows, remembering christening his new place in our usual style. One time, I became lost in thought and let my mind wander.

“ _Do you trust me?_ ”

I sat up quickly, looking around left, right, then behind me quickly; Of course Nygma was not there. He was still in Arkham. A place where neither one of us could touch each other. I grabbed myself in my own arms, pulling my knees to my chest. I just longed for Nygma’s skin on mine. To see his face full of the lewd pleasure that I was giving him. None of that could happen and I didn’t know if that would be possible anytime soon, if ever.

I cried in front of Leslie a few times and she held me in her arms. However, it was not the same as Nygma’s. About two weeks after Nygma had been locked up, Leslie had told me that she was able to smuggle letters into Nygma and vice versa. I jumped at the idea. I just wanted to let him know that I was still here for him even without being able to be present. I wrote to him saying that I loved him and I was eagerly awaiting his return home. In one letter, I even admitted that I hadn’t even unpacked his boxes yet so we could unpack them together.

To be honest, I did not have the heart to unpack all of those boxes. I pushed them aside to the corners of their respective rooms, pretending they were not there. Each time I looked at the boxes, I was reminded of the happy life that I should be having right now. Nygma and I should be unpacking those boxes together, laughing over the contents, and Nygma’s OCD would have him rearranging my whole apartment to his standards. 

I smiled at that thought. 

Just how would Nygma choose to decorate our space? 

Looking over at the boxes one day, I sighed and thought to myself that I should probably start unpacking some of these boxes. There was one small box labeled ‘ _Misc Items_ ’. That box seemed as good as any to start with. I cut the box open with a kitchen knife and lifted the flaps of the box. Inside were lots of various knick-knacks of a scientific theme, all of his certificates of different merits, and at the very bottom was some sort of book. I brushed the small bit of dust off of it to find a young Nygma staring back at me on the cover.

As I continued to flip through the photo album, it was full of photos and scraps of newspapers, report cards, honor roll letters, etc. It was like Edward kept everything that was important to him stored away in this book.

The first sets of photos were of him in grade school. Each photo from his school's picture days, along with photos of him receiving awards and winning science fair trophies. He looked so happy in every photo; some of them he was standing next to his proud father.

As the photo book of Edward reached high school, the youthful happiness was no longer there. Bags formed beneath his eyes but he still managed that smile of his. In one particular picture of his graduation, he seemed absolutely defeated while standing next to his mother. He was displaying his diploma proudly and smiling but there was obviously something amiss.

College rolled along with the same amount of honor certificates, but just one photo. That was a photo from a yearbook of him, standing and giving some type of scientific presentation.

Med school took up a big chunk of the overflowing scrapbook. No photos, just awards.

Forensic school was the same. But near the end were photos of him again joining the GCPD and breaking large cases next to his former co-workers; Detective Gordon and Bullock.

The last photo in the book was a personal photo Edward had taken of me passed out some time ago. Along the bottom he had written " _Emperor Penguins are the largest and most thoughtful of the rest of the species. They take care of their chicks by resting them on their feet to keep them warm. Something this one always did for me._ "

The last page of the book was titled ‘And the rest of my life’ but it was empty as it had not been started on yet.

I stared fixated at the last two pages of this book before tears streaked down my face blurring the image. I shut the book and collapsed on my couch. Long wails escaped my mouth. I didn’t care who heard. I felt so alone right now. I just wanted Nygma here so that we could continue to fill his book with many more pictures and memories that are happy ones. Right now I could only imagine the horrifying memories Nygma was having now. My nights were bad but nothing compared to what Nygma was having.

I was desperate for a drink to numb all of these emotions but in the most recent letter Nygma had sent me, he asked me (just like Leslie) to stay away from the alcohol. While I may not have completely honored my promise to Leslie, I would honor his request. If he was going to be in Arkham for while, I might as well do everything in my power not to die before then of alcohol poisoning or liver failure.

After discovering that photo album, I decided I would in fact save the rest of the boxes until Nygma returned home. I didn’t want any more surprises. I believed my heart would be unable to handle more.

I went through the photo album one more time anyway, paying special attention to the last two pages. A faint smile skirted across my face as I took one final look at the addition of me to his important events in his life before putting it back in the box and sealing it up again. I sighed while walking to my bedroom and cried until I fell asleep.

If I was tempted to pick up a strong drink to dull the emotions I felt at finding Nygma's memory book, it was nothing compared to the emotions yet to come. After a few weeks of letter exchanges, Leslie had been caught sneaking into the criminal ward. I think the only reason that she wasn’t fired was because Gordon had stuck his neck out for her. I heard from my informants that when Leslie was pulled in for questioning as to what she was doing on a ward that she was unassigned to, Gordon showed up soon after to explain that Leslie was Nygma’s step-sister. He further explained that she was just concerned about him since, although they were not related by blood, they were family. 

Gordon was starting to become well-respected in the Gotham community. He was catching criminals and ridding Gotham of its crime, making it a halfway decent city now; it was a problem for me. I was grateful to him for saving Leslie though. 

Shortly after Leslie was stripped of almost all of her privileges at Arkham, the letters halted. It concerned me more than anything else. I tried reaching out to Leslie, but I knew that she could do nothing for me other than pass a message to Harley. After awhile, I gave up on Leslie altogether and began distancing myself from her. I hated leaving her alone in this world but our relationship was a dangerous one as long as James Gordon was still in her life.

As the weeks rolled by into months, I seethed inside. No other emotion existed except anger and rage was at a constant boil inside me. I just began on a killing rampage throughout Gotham, not caring who I killed. GCPD had their hands full with all of my killings. They could never pin any of them on me because I knew the two families so well that I could make them look like a member’s killing style from either Falcone or Fish’s gang.

During one of my killings, I came across one of Falcone’s hired men. He called himself Victor Zsasz. He was completely bald and had wild eyes that reminded me of Riddler. I was a bit frightened of him but I think I could win him over with the right incentive. 

“Victor.”

“I prefer to be called Zsasz, Penguin,” he cut me off.

“I’m sorry, Zsasz. I have a business proposition for you.”

“What sort of ‘ _proposition_ ’ do you have in mind?” he asked slightly intrigued.

"How would you like to add Don Falcone and possibly Fish Mooney to the tally marks on that arm of yours?" I pointed to his left arm with my umbrella tip.

A smile crept across his face as he cocked his head to one side, his crazy eyes looking at me. I had gotten his attention, so I continued,"If you join me, you'll get that chance. I am planning to meet up with Fish at her place later tonight. Would you like to accompany me, Zsasz?”

“Oh, I don’t mind if I do.”

“Great, follow me,” I replied.

As much as I hated entering Fish’s lair, I needed her cooperation for my plan to take down Falcone; I just hoped she’d be willing to set our differences aside...and the fact that I shot her. 

“Why hello, Fish!” I greeted her warmly as she glared at me and cautiously eyed Zsasz. “This is my newest business associate, Victor Zsasz,” I gestured to him.

“I hope that tonight we can put all of our differences aside under a common goal: take down old man Don Falcone.”

“You expect me to take you back, Penguin!” she jabbed a finger at me, “After you shot me and let Gordon capture a few of my best men...You thought wrong,” she sneered at me.

“Oh, well, that’s just too bad then. I guess Zsasz here will get to add another tally to his body. I was so hoping that we could look past all of this,” I replied with my signature smile.

Fish sat back down in her chair and motioned for us to join her.

“Good. Now that we are on the same page, let’s continue this meeting. We all are in agreement that Falcone needs to go for the good of Gotham, right?” The others nodded as their response. “My thinking is that we cannot take Falcone down with just one of us. We must combine forces. When it is all done, we can divide everything amongst us fairly. Honestly, I already run a large crime family, so I don’t really need to run another one. Fish you can have Falcone’s family when our plan is completed then.”

“My thought is let Zsasz take a stab at him since he would least suspect the hired help and Zsasz gets what he wants out of the deal: to kill someone. However, we cannot rush this. We must wait until the timing is just right. If Don Falcone suspects anything, our plan will need to be reworked.”

The others nodded in agreement to the plan.

“Good,” I smiled, getting up from the table,”We will be in touch.”

\-----------------------

Another week and a half rolled by and I was beginning to get bored. In all of this mess of Nygma getting locked up and plotting to kill the biggest mob man in Gotham, I had forgotten to visit my mother. I was surprised that she wasn’t hassling me more. Maybe now that I had Nygma, she was less afraid of my whereabouts.

I knocked on her door and I heard her yell cheerfully,”Come in!” 

I walked into the door to see my mother at the kitchen table, reading her mail. A faint smile could be seen on her face. She had a whole stack of letters that she was reading. 

_Who could be writing to her?_ I wondered.

I decided to pick up the letter closest to me and begun reading it.

**_My dearest Gertrude,_**

**_Again I find myself writing to you this week. Was it just two days ago I wrote my last one to you? I'm afraid I can't keep track any longer. This darling of a ward attendant named Harleen gives me paper and a pen whenever I feel the urge to write._**

**_She's a doll, but nothing compared to the wisdom and maturity of you, my darling._**

**_I've told you about Jonathan Crane before in my letters. I've been able to get closer to the kid; he really needs someone to look after him. Seems he lost his father, which is unfortunate...I wonder who could have been responsible for that one? Any ideas? Haha. I hope my sarcasm reads well for you._**

**_I think I will take this kid in and teach him how to hone his paranoia of the big bad Scarecrow. After all, he knows the fear serum Eddie worked with. He could be useful to me in the future._**

**_It's been so nice that Eddie has gone; I can think and do everything freely. He doesn't even haunt my thoughts now. He's just gone._**

**_It really was annoying listening to him cry all of the time. Now it's out of the system; I'm here and we will make the best of my time here in Arkham._**

**_There's another individual here as well. He calls himself the Joker; funny, I don't find him very amusing. We are all batshit crazy in here; you'd fit well in here with me!_**

**_Anyways, I'll keep this short and sweet._**

**_I promise you when I get out of here, I'll treat you to a nice night by the fire that I promised you before._**

**_Love R._**

I took a few moments to adjust to all of the information I just read. Some of it I understood, other pieces of it I had to make out. The biggest question I had was...WHY IN THE HELL WAS RIDDLER WRITING TO MY MOTHER?!

I checked the date on the the letter. It was written just around when the letters stopped arriving for me. That explained some questions I had. Riddler had overtaken Nygma so he did not feel the need to write me any more.

"Mother, I am not sure how to put this delicately...but why is Riddler writing you from Arkham?" I asked as nicely and calmly as I could.

"Oh, he just wanted someone from the outside to know that he was still alive and well," she looked up at me with a warm smile.  
"But why _YOU_?" I asked a bit loudly.

"Oh, we had a few evening chats with a record playing softly in the background and we really hit it off. We found out that we had a lot in common."

I just stared at her speechless. Was she insinuating what I think she was saying?

"Mother, you do know that Riddler just stole Edward's body during those evenings? Whatever you did with him was done to Edward, MY BOYFRIEND, MOTHER!"

"Oswald dear, that is no way to talk to your mother. If you will not be civil with me then just leave," was her reply to my question.

I just threw my hands up in the air and left with more questions than I had answers.

I walked out into Gotham, opening my umbrella. As of late, Gotham had been experiencing some very nasty thunderstorms and torrential rain. As thunder clapped overhead, I let the fact sink in that Nygma was gone.


	38. Chapter 34

### Riddler

I studied Jonathan Crane closely in our group sessions; the boy was lost. He really needed someone to be there for him. I wasn't the welcoming type but I'd help him. Of course, he would return that favor down the road. 

I quickly made a name for myself in Arkham; I was to leave a lasting impression. The talks with the doctors went over well, at least for me anyways. They all came to the consensus that I was truly crazy and I would spend the rest of my life in that place.  
\-------  
**Leslie felt Oswald draw away from her; it hurt, but she could understand why. However, she was head over heels in love with Jim Gordon and couldn't just leave him to please Oswald. Edward would always want her to follow her heart, no matter the cost. He had made that clear in his relationship with Oswald. That had given her hope to keep doing what she was doing. She would find herself crying that her step brother was in Arkham and Gordon would hold her close at night as they laid in bed together. He felt slightly guilty for locking him away but knew he did Edward a favor by putting him in Arkham before he landed himself in prison or the electric chair.**  
\-------  
I began to skip my private conversations with my doctors. Their babble was starting to annoy me. I wasn't changing and I wasn't sure why they thought I would. 

I was getting bored inside these walls though, that was for sure. I wanted to release all this pent up frustration on the city of Gotham. 

I might as well get comfortable though. I really wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. I did start to strike up conversations with the Harleen girl though. She told me to call her Harley. 

Turns out she knew more than she should about the workings of this place. I could tell she had the hots for that Joker guy. It was actually sort of cute. She was bubbly and always skipping down the hallways. 

I really wondered how she kept her cheerfulness in this dreary-ass place.

Harley let Leslie in at one point. I heard her walking down my hall until she appeared in my doorway. I saw a scared, wide-eyed look on her face. I guess some might react that way when hearing someone talking to themselves.

I was always talking to myself, scheming to the walls. Like if Edward was there, what sort of argument would we have? I always came up with the most morbid ones.  
\-------  
**Leslie turned on her heels, knowing what she needed to do. She waited until the doctors left for the day before managing to break into one of the offices. She opened the drawers until she came across my file. It was filled with notes, She opened the file and flipped through them. Her heart sank as she looked over the conversations in the group and private sessions.**

**She shoved the entire file under her coat and left work. She got into the car Gordon had bought for her birthday and drove straight to Oswald’s club. It was storming horrifically outside.**

**She came into the club soaking wet, looking around for Oswald frantically.**

### Oswald

"What is it you want, Leslie? Shouldn't you be home with your new squeeze?" I said to her coldly. "Before you ask, it's water."

"Don't start with me Oswald. Edward would be so pissed off at you for treating me the way you do," she growled in return, throwing the file onto the counter in front of me, "Even though I still help you."

I slowly took the file and began reading through its contents. All of my fears were confirmed. Edward was gone or buried very deep below Riddler's persona now.

"What do you expect me to do, Lee? The man I love is gone...He's writing letters to my own mother for crying out loud!" Tears started brimming my eyes as I shouted the truth.

"Your mother?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. She then shook her head, not even wanting to know. 

"We got to get him out Oswald," she murmured quietly, "And I have a way..."

"You don't think I haven't thought about it since day one?! I just could never get close enough to a feasible one to act on it. I just feel so helpless in all of this," I slammed my glass on the bar, causing it to shatter in my hand, blood dripping down my arm.

Leslie swallowed and immediately went behind the bar to grab a towel. She returned to my side and began to wipe the blood up, but I gave a snarl while pulling away.

"STOP IT OSWALD!" she snapped, just losing it and throwing the towel at me. 

Tears were snaking down her cheeks. She took a deep breath before snatching the towel back and continuing on my arm. 

"I have a way to do it, Oswald. From the inside. We could do this with your help. We could get Edward out of there."

"You would risk losing your relationship with Jim for him? If you ask for my help, that will be what happens. James Gordon hates my guts and blames me for turning Nygma to doing illegal things. It's time to choose, dear Leslie: break dear Edward out of Arkham where I'm not even sure I can break the hold Ridder has on him or Jim Gordon? Make your choice!"

Leslie looked to me, her eyes widened slightly. "Would I be here if I hadn't made my choice?" she asked him softly.

"Good, now that we are on the same page, tell me this plan of yours."

Leslie sat down on the barstool next to me, looking to me. "Harley knows a lot about the security systems there. She's going to break into the control panel and loop previous footage into it with Riddler's help ironically. He has no idea we are coming for him though; he just thinks he's helping her fool around with Joker," she explained. 

"Then she's going to let us in the back way. We get down there and get him out."

"And we can trust Harley?" I asked.

"Yes," Leslie nodded. "She's certainly not on the good side of the system."

"Well that is music to my ears. When are we planning to break him out?"

"When the time is right," she responded. "We need to get him out as soon as possible or we may lose Edward forever. I'm not losing him."

I clapped my hands together and then winced, remembering that my left hand had been cut by the shattered glass.

Leslie took my hand in hers, wrapping up the wound in the towel. She then placed my hand back on the bar, just standing there. She then walked around the bar and smiled sweetly to Gabe before grabbing an empty glass, pouring whiskey over the rocks and handing it to me. 

"It's time to celebrate Ossie," she breathed. "We're going to rescue Ed."

She poured herself a glass. "As for Gordon, what he doesn't know won't hurt him," she added before downing it. 

 

-End of Book 1-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is it for Book 1! ^_^ We (CaptainAmericaGirl and myself) cannot thank all of you for all of the love, support and comments that you have given to "A Storm Rising"!
> 
> We will be back for a 2nd book, The Storm Awakens, but due to some intense scenes we have planned for our boys, we are going to take our time with it so we don't end up in Arkham ourselves... the characters have become so much a part of us that we feel what they feel; we have laughed together, and cried together.
> 
> However we are nowhere near done with Edward and Oswald's adventures in Gotham :)


End file.
